Tears of a Wolf
by Leina-chan
Summary: UA.Extraños sucesos empiezan a rodearme, una pesadilla premonitoria, estudiantes desaparecidos, y un chico alvino que me hace temblar de sólo verlo. Lo único que me falta es enterarme que mi mejor amigo es un lobo y ser atacada por un oso. MxS BsxT KxC
1. El lobo color luna Parte 1

Bueno esta es una historia nueva que tiene como protagonistas a los "licatropos" por definirlos de alguna forma. Espero les guste! Será un fic de trama compleja así que espero que les guste. Al menos escribiré 3 capítulos, luego de eso decidiré si continuarla o no, todo depende de sus comentarios y de la cantidad de visitantes que tenga el segundo capi... en fin! Opinen!

* * *

"**El lobo color luna"**

**-Parte 1-**

Quise gritar, quise huir, quise alejarme de aquel ser que se paraba enfrente mío. Elegante, confiado, serio y atemorizante. El viento mecía su pelaje blanco y el sol lo iluminaba desde detrás, dando una sensación de que aquel ser mítico era increíblemente poderoso.

Frente a mí había un lobo blanco, un lobo de color luna. Su mirada rojo sangre era fría y calculadora, hacía que me sintiera observada por miles de personas. Pensé en que en cualquier momento ese lobo saltaría hacia a mí y me mataría. Cerré los ojos en un vano intento por retener las lágrimas, pero sólo conseguí que salieran más deprisa y no pudiera contenerlas.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien…- me susurró una voz que hizo que me tranquilizara.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, me encontraba en mi cama, había sido una pesadilla. Me senté en la cama tratando de que mi pulso se desacelerara. No era la primera vez que tenía estos sueños, no era la primera vez que tenía "éste" sueño. Por alguna razón, nunca lograba abrir los ojos una vez los hubiera cerrado, y no lograba saber qué demonios pasaba luego de que el lobo se lanzara hacia mí.

Lancé un sonoro suspiro al aire. Había tenido este sueño desde hacía un año atrás, cuando me mudé a este pueblito cerca del bosque junto a mi padre Spirit, es un cazador bastante bueno. No es mi verdadero padre, pero me adoptó desde que tengo memoria. Nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres y nunca quise hacerlo. Él me llamó Maka, porque ese era mi nombre según la carta que estaba junto a mi cuando me encontró, y me puso su apellido "Albarn".

Lo único que me queda de ellos es un extraño tatuaje de una flor blanca, según Spirit, lo tengo desde que me encontró. A decir verdad, me gusta mucho, lo tengo en la parte trasera del hombro izquierdo. A mis compañeros de clase les resulta… "fascinante", dicen que nunca vieron una flor como esa en su vida, aunque tengo que admitir que yo tampoco tengo idea de haberla visto en algún lado excepto en mi hombro.

Miré mi reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana, todavía me quedaba una hora antes de ir al colegio. Decidí vestirme y desayuné calmadamente. Tomé mi mochila y salí caminando hacia el colegio. Aún me quedaba un rato antes de que empezara la escuela por lo que fui caminando lentamente.

-Maka!- me llamó un chico rubio de ojos claros.

-Hero, buenos días- lo saludé sonriente- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté notando lo cansado que estaba, por lo visto había venido corriendo a toda marcha en cuanto me vio.

-Bien ¿y tú?- me preguntó ni bien recobró el aliento.

-Bien- le comenté mientras empezábamos a caminar juntos al colegio.

Hero era el único amigo que tenía desde que había llegado. Había sido realmente amable desde que lo había conocido, y era el que se sentaba a mi lado en el aula.

-Hoy iremos de excursión- canturreteó mientras hacía que soltara una risa repentina.

-Va a ser divertido ¿no?- le pregunté mientras él ponía una cara de picardía.

-Claro, siempre y cuando ningún lobo te ataque- exclamó mientras sonreía, no pude evitar darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-He Hero!- gritó alguien cerca nuestro, en la entrada a la escuela había un grupo de chicos parados mirando fijamente a mi compañero- Ven queremos hablar contigo- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, el aspecto de los tres chicos era el de los típicos chicos problema.

-Serán pesados- exclamó Hero fastidiado mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa- no te preocupes, son amigos míos, ahora vuelvo- gritó mientras se iba con los tres chicos.

Los tres eran altos, uno de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar, otro de cabello azul y ojos verdes, y el último estaba de espalda pero tenía unos cabellos blancos que se mecían con el viento.

-Apúrate Hero o te matamos- amenazó el chico de cabellos azules.

La sangre se me paró, quise gritarle que se quedara conmigo, quise gritarle que se alejara de ellos, pero la voz no me salió.

"Hero no" pensé claramente y entonces todo el mundo se detuvo.

Hero se giro sorprendido a verme, pero aún así no dejó de caminar. El chico de cabellos blancos se giró hacia mí y sus ojos rojos me miraron tan fijamente que sentí como si pudiera leerme completa. Los otros dos chicos me miraban de la misma forma que el alvino, y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Quise poner mi mente en blanco, la sensación de estar siendo atravesada por miradas era realmente incómoda.

Hero volvió conmigo y entonces les hizo un gesto como para que esperaran. El de pelo blanco no dejó de mirarme, mientras que los otros lo miraban de una forma extraña.

-Maka… ¿estás bien? Estás pálida- comentó preocupado y puso una mano en mi frente- No estás caliente- murmuró confuso.

-Lo si-siento- tartamudeé- Supongo que tus amigos me asustaron- le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y él sonreía de la misma forma- no les convence que ande siendo amigo de una chica como tú- exclamó riendo- Dime… físicamente… ¿qué opinas de ellos?- me preguntó mientras me acompañaba a clases.

Pasamos por al lado de ellos y sentí sus mirada clavadas en mi espalda. Hero reprimió un risita.

-Anda dime- me suplicó Hero haciendo una carita de perro degollado.

-El pelinegro es bastante guapo y serio por lo visto- comenté recordando la imagen de los tres antes de que se giraran a verme-El de pelo azul también es lindo, aunque tiene un aspecto más infantil que los otros dos, parece ser una persona muy divertida- exclamé mientras que Hero asentía.

-¿Y el otro?- me preguntó sonriente y yo lancé un suspiro.

-Me da miedo- exclamé y Hero empezó a reír como loco, mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda… ¿qué demonios le pasaba a este tipo? No pude evitar unirme a su risa contagiosa.

La primera clase pasó rapidísimo, mientras que en la segunda fuimos a la excursión por el bosque. Teníamos que ponernos en parejas, por lo que me puse con Hero. Como teníamos que ir caminando por el bosque, tuvimos que cambiarnos. Hacía bastante calor, por lo que me puse una musculosa y unos shorts de jean junto a mis zapatillas. Cuando salí, Hero se me quedó mirando de forma rara.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté girándome a verlo pues estaba delante de él.

-Lindo tatuaje- exclamó mientras señalaba el tatuaje de flor que tenía en la espalda.

-Gracias- exclamé mientras empezaba a guardar mis cosas en la mochila.

-Dime… ¿qué tipo de flor es?- me preguntó sonriente.

-Ni idea- le respondí sorprendiéndolo- lo tengo desde que tengo memoria, por lo visto, los inconscientes de mis padres me lo hicieron hacer antes de abandonarme- exclamé bastante dolida, no entendía cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a su hija.

-Lo siento- se disculpó y empezamos a caminar por el bosque.

Tres o cuatro chicos más iban con nosotros durante el trayecto. Se cansaban constantemente y los oía refunfuñar porque Hero y yo no nos deteníamos lo suficiente. Eso les pasaba por pasarse la vida delante de una computadora en vez de salir a caminar o hacer algún deporte. Obviamente, nos cansamos de esperar y nos adelantamos.

-Ten cuidado Maka, hay mucha maleza por aquí- me advirtió Hero mientras empezaba a pasar por la maleza.

Tenía razón, una vez entramos lo perdí de vista. Solo podía escuchar el sonido de las hojas moverse a su alrededor. Empecé a luchar por hacerme un lugar entre las malezas. Batallé ferozmente hasta que logré salir a un lugar sin maleza, pero con bastantes árboles. Observé mis brazos raspados, en una batalla no se puede salir sin heridas, de eso estoy segurísima.

-Hero…- lo llamé al no verle.

No me respondió, lo intenté dos o tres veces hasta que me cansé. Supuse que no tardaría mucho en salir, por lo que me senté contra un árbol para esperarlo. Dios, como odiaba esperar a la gente. Suspiré en cuanto escuché el sonido de unas pisadas detrás de mí.

-Hero ¿dónde te habías meti…?- mi frase quedó inconclusa en cuanto me paré y vi que enfrente mío había un gran oso pardo.

Me paré como pude y empecé a correr. El oso empezó a perseguirme sin descaro alguno, tratando de alcanzarme y devorarme. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, no debí de haberme separado de Hero. No él no tenía la culpa, era sólo mía, si él hubiera estado conmigo, el oso también se lo hubiera comido a él.

Tropecé con una rama y caí fuertemente contra el suelo. Grité del dolor, mi rodilla estaba sangrando. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, y como en mi sueño, cerré mis ojos solo para empezar a llorar. El oso rugió contra mí, y entonces escuché un gemido. Mis ojos se abrieron involuntariamente para ver al oso siendo atacado por un lobo de color marrón. Aproveché para pararme y salir corriendo.

El oso apartó al lobo de un golpe y salió en mi búsqueda. No llegué muy lejos, apenas llegué a un claro y me caí incapaz de mantenerme de pie por el miedo y el dolor de mi rodilla. Lloré, lloré como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Sentí que iba a morir, cerré los ojos nuevamente esperando mi final.

Esperé y esperé. El gemido del oso resonó por todos lados, y escuché como sus pisadas se alejaban rumbo al bosque. Entreabrí mis ojos, incapaz de abrirlos del todo. Un lobo blanco apareció frente a mí. Volví a cerrarlos, imaginando que el dolor me estaba haciendo alucinar.

Una caricia recorrió mi rostro suavemente.

-Maka…Hay que llevarla a la cabaña- murmuró la voz de Hero a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el amigo alvino de Hero en el lugar que estaba anteriormente el lobo blanco. Pude ver desdibujadamente que sonreía.

-Soy Soul…- comentó sonriente mientras sentía que mi cuerpo desfallecía del cansancio y del dolor- Tranquila… todo saldrá bien…- exclamó el chico mientras se acercaba- extrañamente eres una de las nuestras…-

Luego de eso… perdí el conocimiento.


	2. El lobo color luna Parte 2

La segunda parte del comienzo. Respondiendo a sus dudas, sí, habrá kidxCrona y también BlackStar x Tsubaki.

No sé si hacer un Herox Maka, aunque si lo hago será leve y para poner celoso a Soul, eso veré después, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el segundo capi!

* * *

"**El lobo color luna"**

**-Parte 2-**

**-Final-**

Pisadas, coordinadas y ágiles. Aullidos, gruñidos, gemidos. Aún con los ojos cerrados y con poca fuerza, podía escuchar aquellos sonidos con tan claridad que casi opacaban mis pensamientos. Abrí lentamente los ojos, estaba acostada en una cama, pero sin taparme. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y me costaba mucho levantarme. Ahogué un gemido en cuanto me senté, no tenía fuerzas y me costaba mucho levantarme.

Observé lo que había a mi alrededor, estaba en una cabaña, en una esquina. Al frente mío había una gran mesa con varias sillas, todo era de madera de un lindo color marrón brillante. Se sentía una agradable sensación de calidez.

-CUIDADO NO SEAN BRUTOS!- el grito de una voz femenina me llamó la atención.

Estaba afuera y entonces empecé a prestarle atención otra vez a aquellos sonidos que percibí ni bien me había despertado. Me tomé la cabeza con una mano y con la otra me ayudé a levantarme de la cama. Una punzada de dolor me llegó en cuanto me paré, la rodilla me dolía a horrores. Miré mi rodilla y noté que tenía un vendaje blanco, por lo visto alguien se había ocupado de mis heridas.

Me dirigí a la puerta de entrada como pude y en cuanto salí la luz del sol me encandiló. Cerré mis ojos y los abrí tan lentamente como pude. Me encontré con el hermoso rostro de una chica de cabellos negros como el carbón y de ojos azules como el cielo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- me preguntó con una voz tan amable que me idioticé por un momento.

Iba a responder cuando el sonido de un gemido me llamó poderosamente la atención. Al lado de la chica había otras dos, una mayor que nosotras de pelo naranja y un parche en el ojo, y la otra de cabellos rosados y ojos celestes. Ambas miraban hacia el patio claramente preocupadas.

-No sé cómo lidiar con sus peleas- exclamó la chica de pelos rosados mientras se escondía detrás de la de pelo naranja.

Mi vista se posó en lo que ellas miraban preocupadas. Me horroricé al darme cuenta de que había un grupo de lobos peleando entre ellos. Había uno de color gris que esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad los ataques de los otros lobos. Los otros lobos estaban agotados y parecían estar preparándose para atacar al lobo gris. El primero en ir contra él, fue un lobo de color azul. Pronto lo siguió uno negro con unas líneas blancas en sus patas y un lobo color marrón. Una vez que el ataque de los tres lobos fallara, entró en acción el lobo color blanco que había visto anteriormente. Sus ojos rojos se desviaron un poco hacia mí dejándome sin aliento. Luego posó su mirada en el lobo gris y ambos empezaron a pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

El lobo negro y el lobo azul no tardaron en unírsele. Busqué extrañada con la mirada al lobo marrón. Me sorprendí al encontrarlo corriendo hacia mí. Saltó e hizo que cayera al suelo fuertemente. Acto seguido empezó a pasarme la lengua.

-Muy bien muchachos todo por ahora- murmuró la voz de un hombre de mediana edad.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme que encima mío, estaba Hero muy sonriente. Esperen ¿Cómo demonios llegó él arriba mío?

-Maka! Qué bueno que estés bien!- comentó alegre mientras se paraba y extendía su mano hacia mí.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Maka- exclamó la pelinegra mientras sonreía- Hero nos habló mucho de vos, soy Tsubaki- se presentó con su cálida sonrisa.

Dirigí mi vista a los lobos que estaban caminando tranquilamente hacia la casa. En un segundo, sus cuerpos empezaron a tomar dimensiones humanas, transformándolos en los amigos de Hero que había visto antes. Eso quería decir que ellos eran hombres lobo.

-Mira ellas son Marie y Crona- las presentó al tiempo que la peli naranja y la pelirosa le sonreían- él es Kid, el guapo y serio- comentó haciendo que me sonrojase y todos se rieran bajito, mientras que el chico de cabellos negros y tres rayas blancas se sonrojara también- él es Black Star, el lindo y divertido- comentó mientras señalaba al chico de cabellos azules.

-Por supuesto que un GRAN dios como YO es LINDO- dijo Black Star mientras empezaba a reír de forma extraña.

-Él es nuestro "profesor" se llama Stein- dijo presentándome al hombre que en estos momentos estaba fumando un cigarrillo- Y él- exclamó señalando al alvino de ojos rojos.

-Soul- comenté sin pensarlo demasiado haciendo que todos me miraran, incluso Soul me miró de una forma extraña que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera una especie de electricidad me recorrió todo el cuerpo, y sentí como que las piernas me volvían a fallar.

-Sí, el es Soul- confirmó Hero con una sonrisa- No la asustes mucho Soul, después de todo te tiene mucho miedo- comento riendo y Soul lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?- me preguntó Marie y asentí sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Nosotros iremos a dar una vuelta al bosque, cuídate Makita- me dijo Hero antes de convertirse en lobo e ir con los demás.

Soul se quedó parado en su lugar observándome de la misma forma que antes. No sabría encontrarle una palabra específica a esa mirada, era como de desconfianza, como si quisiera leer mi mente. Sentí un extraño escalofrió y me di vuelta para entrar a la cabaña. Escuché como las pisadas de aquel lobo blanco se alejaban de mí y un alivio enorme cayó sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta el té Maka?- me preguntó Marie mientras yo entraba a la sala.

-Sí- exclamé mientras me sentaba en la mesa, al lado de Tsubaki y de Crona.

-Así que eres compañera de Hero- comentó Marie más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Ajá- le respondí mientras miles de preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza- ¿Ustedes también son…?- pregunté sin ser capaz de darle un nombre correcto a lo que había visto.

-No- me contestó Tsubaki- jamás ha habido un "licántropo" mujer que se conozca- murmuró con una sonrisa- Nosotras somos amigas de la infancia de ellos, digo, Crona y yo, conocimos a Soul, Black Star y a Kid cuando apenas teníamos 5 años- me explicó mientras Marie nos daba una taza de té a cada una.

-¿Y tú Marie?- le pregunté con el tono más amable que pude.

-Pues, Stein se imprimió de ella- comentó Crona tartamudeando.

-¿La imprimación de verdad pasa?- les pregunté y todas rieron.

-Sí claro- contestó Marie-Aunque hay veces que ellos no se dan cuenta- murmuró Marie mientras sonreía – Stein dijo que cuando me vio por primera vez, le entraron unas ganas enormes de diseccionarme pero cada vez que lo intentaba algo le impedía hacerlo- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

-Pero la imprimación ¿siempre es correspondida?- le pregunté al ver cómo me miraba sorprendida.

-Hay casos en los que no, por eso es probable que un hombre lobo no confiese sus sentimientos hasta que esté seguro de lo que hace, es un amor común solo que un poco más fuerte- comentó Tsubaki un poco apenada.

-Ya veo…- comenté- No sé ni por qué les pregunté pero en fin…- exclamé con una pequeña sonrisa.

-KAWAIIII!- gritó Marie mientras se lanzaba contra mí- Realmente eres adorable Maka-chan- dijo mientras empezaba a besuquearme.

-Marie-chan- gritó Tsubaki mientras me socorría.

Empezamos a reír cuando mi corazón empezó a palpitar ferozmente. Sentí la sangre de mis venas correr ferozmente, como si estuviera en peligro. Me paré sin dudarlo y salí afuera, seguida de las chicas. Algo, no sé qué, me impulsó a salir corriendo hacia el bosque. Corrí y corrí, como si tuviera todas las energías del mundo, los árboles a mi lado se movían rápidamente, y entonces me detuve.

Miré a mi alrededor pero no había absolutamente nada. Me dejé caer en el suelo abatida. ¿Por qué demonios había salido corriendo de esa manera? Era como si mi corazón me ordenara ir a ese punto en particular. Suspiré mientras levantaba mi vista hacia la copa de los árboles.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó una voz autoritaria haciendo que saltara de mi lugar.

Frente a mí estaba Soul, apoyado despreocupadamente contra un árbol. Su mirada era de desinterés total, pero seguía siendo intimidante. Bajé levemente la cabeza apenada, y él bufó por lo bajo.

-No te haré nada, no sé por qué me tienes tanto miedo- exclamó resignado mientras apartaba la mirada de mi.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo- le comenté imitando se acción.

-Mira no sé qué demonios tienes en contra mía, sé que no te caigo bien y no pretendo hacerlo- exclamó fastidiado haciendo que me girase a verlo ¿él creía que no me caía bien?- pero deberás quedarte con nosotros hasta que venga el líder y diga si puedes continuar sabiendo de nuestra existencia o te lavamos el cerebro- me explicó indignándome.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- le grité haciendo que se sobresaltara y me mirara confuso- Primero que nada, no es que me caigas mal, me das miedo- le dije acercándome a él mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- segundo, no le diré a nadie que son lobos ¿crees que soy tan estúpida como para decir una cosa como esa y que me encierren de por vida en un manicomio?- admito que lo tenía acorralado contra el árbol, pero en un segundo se transformó y se escapó acorralándome a mí.

Su mirada carmesí me intimidó de nuevo, hacía que una corriente eléctrica se desatara por mi cuerpo de una forma completamente extraña. Soul se quedó parado enfrente mío mientras que yo lo miraba. De a poco y con cautela se acercó paso a paso a donde me encontraba. Pronto, los ojos de aquel lobo blanco quedaron a centímetros de los míos, por los que los cerré en un vano intento por que desaparecieran. Sentía su aliento contra mi cara, y de un momento a otro cambió.

-Vamos, parece que el líder acaba de llegar- murmuró la voz de Soul molesta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se entumecía, por un momento pensé que me iba a desmallar en ese momento y creo que hasta olvidé respirar. Soul se paró y me extendió su mano. Yo la tomé dudosa y en cuanto la toqué me alejé de ella. Mi cuerpo temblaba, Soul no me miraba, pero noté que su cuerpo estaba rígido.

Era realmente una persona horrible, me imagino lo horrible que debe ser para alguien que te teman de esta manera. Soul debía de odiarme, y yo no quería eso.

-Vamos- me dijo cortante.

Había herido sus sentimientos. Me sentía horrible, suspiré mientras miraba a Soul caminar delante de mí. Iba despacio, como si estuviera esperándome, no que digo, él me debe de odiar. El carraspeo de su garganta hizo que lo volviera a mirar.

-¿Cómo está tu rodilla?- me preguntó Hero apareciendo de la nada.

Admito que grité y Soul siguió caminando como si nada.

-Hero me asustaste- le dije en un tono de reproche.

-Lo siento… ¿qué hacías con Soul?- me preguntó feliz mientras yo suspiraba.

-Vine hasta el bosque y me lo encontré- le dije seriamente, no podía evitar lanzarle unas miradas de arrepentimiento a Soul.

Black Star y Kid pasaron en ese momento corriendo a nuestro lado en sus formas lobunas. ¿Nunca se cansaban de correr y tener ese aspecto?

-Ya, espero que Shinigami-sama te dé el visto bueno, no me gustaría que te lavaran el cerebro- comentó contento Hero, aunque se notaba que escondía su preocupación.

-Yo también- le dije mientras salíamos del bosque.

Cuando llegamos al patio de la cabaña, estaban Crona, Marie y Tsubaki esperándonos junto a cuatro hombres más.

-Jujuju vinieron todos los viejos- comentó graciosamente Black Star que tomaba su forma humana junto a Kid.

-¿Los viejos?- le pregunté a Hero muy discretamente mientras los demás se adelantaban.

A pesar de ser mayores que los chicos, no parecían ser exactamente "viejos".

-Les decimos así porque ellos fueron la generación pasada de hombres-lobo – señaló Hero mientras sonreía- Los de ahí son Shinigami-sama, el de traje negro, Stein que ya lo conoces, Sid el de piel azul- exclamó divertido señalando a los tres hombres- Y él es Free- dijo señalando a un chico de veinti largos que miraba en nuestra dirección.

-Wozu wozu!- saludó el tan Shinigami-sama.

-Holas!- dijeron todos los chicos al unísono.

Todos se saludaron efusivamente con algún apretón de manos, golpe en la cabeza y otros. Mientras que yo me quedé mirando la escena un poco apartada. Me sentía en cierta forma fuera de lugar, pero en cuanto Kid golpeó a Black Star no pude evitar voltearme para un lado y reír. Cuando volví a mi posición anterior noté la mirada fija de Shinigami-sama, y por un momento pude jurar que sonreía debajo de la máscara graciosa que tenía puesta.

-Maka-chan~-canturreteó sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!- exclamó felizmente.


	3. La flor de los lobos Parte 1

En primera, perdón por el retraso. En segunda, el fic va a ser algo largo, aún no sé cuanto, aunque en mi mente ya tiene final y todo ^^. Ahora sí, los dejo con esta conti que es la primera parte de una serie de "cosas" jajaja. No los distraigo más! Lean por favor!

* * *

"**La flor de los lobos"**

**-Parte 1-**

¿Cómo puede ser? Es imposible que me conozca, yo no vine aquí en toda mi vida… Y jamás lo he visto.

-¿C-cómo?- pregunté tartamudeando mientras que el tal Shinigami aplaudía felizmente.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó el tal Free confundido.

-me parecía conocida- murmuró Stein mientras empezaba a fumar otro cigarrillo- Así que tú eres la hija de Kami- exclamó el hombre peli gris mientras me miraba de una forma extraña.

-¿Kami?- preguntó Marie sorprendida- Es verdad que es muy parecida pero…- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-El tatuaje de su hombro es la prueba irrefutable de lo que digo- exclamó Shinigami-sama mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba unas palmadas en la cabeza- Tendrás que quedarte con nosotros, bajo vigilancia constante- explicó y por su voz noté que estaba preocupado- Verás… últimamente ha habido problemas…- exclamó siniestramente.

-Padre… ¿vas a contarle?- preguntó Kid interrumpiendo al hombre.

En ese momento noté las miradas de confusión de todos, y pude ver que Soul observaba fijamente mi tatuaje, como si hubiera algo en él extrañamente familiar. Su mirada me hacía temblar.

-Claro, a ella debemos proteger- exclamó y todos me miraron fijamente, me sentí tan cohibida y confundida que mi voz se apagó.

-¿C-Cómo?- preguntó Free mientras Shinigami suspiraba cansado.

-Verán, saben que últimamente hay algunos licántropos, vampiros y brujas que están atacando humanos- exclamó mientras todos asentían- Pues ellos están buscando algo, y hay que proteger a nuestros aliados, Maka al ser la hija de Kami seguro será el blanco de los ataques ya que seguramente se la confundirán- murmuró confundiéndonos a todos- Kami murió hace varios años atrás, pero parece que su esencia sigue estando en Maka ya que son idénticas- comentó Shinigami-sama mientras me miraba a los ojos- estoy casi seguro que quieren matarte- un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sacudiendo cada gramo de mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieren matarme?- logré articular con el cuerpo totalmente tenso.

-Sí- concluyó Shinigami- Pero no te preocupes, te cuidaremos- dijo sonriendo mientras saltaba felizmente.

-O sea que nuestra misión es protegerla- exclamó Free mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza y me olfateaba un poco.

-Sip, pero sólo uno de ustedes debe cuidarla, o serán fáciles de encontrar por el olor característico de una manada- reflexionó Shinigami-sama mientras se llevaba uno de esos enormes guantes a un costado de la cara- Los demás debemos terminar esa misión que venimos preparando- largó un largo suspiro.

-Bien entonces está decidido- afirmó Free bastante seguro de sí mismo- Hero, Kid y Black Star irán por el Este a rastrear la zona- ordenó el líder en un tono autoritario y serio- Los de la primera generación me acompañarán por el Oeste- dijo mientras los mayores asentían.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó el alvino un poco molesto.

-Te quedarás cuidando a Maka- le ordenó y Soul solo lanzó un bufido al aire.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?- preguntó totalmente molesto.

Free simplemente le dedicó una mirada intimidante y Soul apartó la mirada como si le tuviera miedo. No lo entendía, él daba más miedo que Free, ¿o no se daba cuenta?

-Bien- admitió frustrado el alvino- me quedaré con ella hasta que regresen-dijo mientras me dedicaba una mirada breve y la apartaba rápidamente.

-Nos iremos ahora- ordenó Free mientras todos los jóvenes refunfuñaban.

-QUIERO COMER!- gritó Black Star desesperado.

-Comeremos en el camino- lo detuvo Free- bien, nos vemos, cuídense- dijo mientras tomaba la forma de un lobo gris muy oscuro.

En unos segundos, todos se habían ido a quién sabe dónde.

-Vamos al supermercado- dijo Marie mientras sonreía- En un rato volvemos- murmuró saliendo de la casa y subiéndose al auto con Crona.

Soul y Tsubaki entraron a la cabaña y me sentí sola otra vez. Me senté sobre el pasto dejándome envolver por mis pensamientos. ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho Shinigami? Si era verdad, ¿por qué querían matarme? ¿Qué había hecho yo para que me odiaran? O mejor dicho ¿qué amenaza representaba una simple humana como yo para ellos?

Cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver por aquellos sonidos que venían del bosque. Me levanté de mi lugar luego de un rato. Miré hacia la cabaña y noté que Soul estaba hablando muy animadamente con Tsubaki, al parecer se llevaban la mar de bien. Entonces ¿por qué me daba tanto miedo? ¿Por qué no podía ser como Tsubaki y no temerle? Quizás Soul quería que no me acercara a él y por eso me miraba de aquella forma que me hacía sacudirme completamente.

Me interné un poco en el bosque, en busca de alguna sombra donde sentarme a pensar. Las ramas crujían bajo mis pies, y también el viento acariciaba mis cabellos. Me sentía bien así, rodeaba de tanto verde y marrón. Podía pensar con claridad y sentía como que estaba a punto de comprender algo increíblemente poderoso. Vi un árbol que tenía una rama perfecta para pararme y observar el bosque desde la altura. Me subí sin dudarlo, y la vista que tuve era simplemente perfecta…

Las copas de los árboles abanicándose con el viento, dejando volar las hojas verdes por todo el bosque, llenando de mágicos sonidos el paisaje. El sol, detrás de estos, hacía brillar cada hoja con un tono de amarrillo que maravillaba. Los pájaros volaban libremente por todo el lugar.

-Hermoso…- suspiré, me alejé un poco del tronco para tener una mejor vista.

No me di cuenta de en qué momento la rama se quebró y caí de 20 metros de altura. Intenté girar para caer de pie, pero no logré hacerlo, por lo que cerré los ojos dispuesta a recibir el impacto. El sonido del aire cortarse a mi alrededor me decía que el golpe contra el suelo se aproximaba. Podía jurar que casi sentía el suelo debajo mío, pero nunca llegaba a tocarlo.

Choqué contra algo, pero era más suave que el suelo. Un fuerte golpe fue amortiguado por lo que fuera que estuviera sujetado a mi espalda. Un gemido de dolor escapó de mi garganta y mi respiración se entrecortó.

Cuando volví a respirar con normalidad, no podía abrir mis ojos. Sentí un potente calor envolverme, algo me sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura, incapaz de dejarme ir. Una respiración en mi cuello hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera de terror puro.

-Te salvo la vida y aún así me sigues teniendo miedo…- la inconfundible voz de Soul retumbó en mis oídos de forma dolida y tranquila.

-Soul…- exclamé sorprendida, incapaz de decir algo más.

Su agarre no disminuyó ni por un segundo, aún cuando intenté zafarme de su agarre.

-Aguanta un momento, me he lastimado y hasta que no me cure no quiero que veas la herida- me estremecí nuevamente ante sus palabras… por mi culpa ¿estaba herido?

-No tardaré mucho en curarme- exclamó Soul y supuse por su voz que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable?- le pregunté y sentí como se encogía los hombros.

-No tengo ni idea, me caes bien supongo- murmuró y sentí como mi corazón latía contento.

-Pensé que me odiabas- comenté apenada.

-Yo creí que eras tú la que me odiaba- contraatacó mientras lanzaba un suspiro que me hacía cosquillas en la nuca.

-No, simplemente me das miedo- le contesté y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Por qué te doy miedo?- me preguntó en voz baja, como si le costara hablarme.

-No lo sé- exclamé sorprendiéndome a mí misma, hacía casi nada que conocía a Soul y me aterraba todo de él.

La forma en la que me miraba, la forma en la que aparecía de improvisto, la forma en la que hablaba, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo de él me producía un profundo terror.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque te tengo que cuidar de ahora en adelante- murmuró fastidiado.

-¿Te molesta mucho?- le pregunté tímida, sus brazos no dejaban de ejercer presión sobre mi cintura, y por alguna razón, su contacto me incomodaba.

-Pues sí, quería ir con los demás- susurró fastidiado.

-Lo siento- me disculpé mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa…- exclamó Soul soltando mi agarre- Ya puedes levantarte- me informó y me separé rápidamente de él.

-Eres muy cálido- dije sin pensarlo y al darme cuenta de lo que dije me sonrojé.

-Soy un licántropo, es común- comentó Soul mirándome fijamente.

-¿Puedes no mirarme de esa manera?- le pregunté tratando de controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?- me cuestionó mientras se acercaba un poco.

-Me pones nerviosa- le dije y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Está bien- admitió mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire.

-Oye…- lo llamé y él se volteó a verme- ¿Por qué no querían que me juntara con Hero?- cuestioné y él apartó la mirada mientras seguía su camino a la cabaña.

-Porque no queríamos que Hero se enamorara de una "pecho plano" como tú- dijo burlonamente pero su mirada estaba seria, el coraje me invadió y le propiné el mayor Maka-chop de mi vida.

-Muérete- siseé mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cabaña, abandonando al alvino en el suelo.

Al poco rato sentí las pisadas de Soul en su forma lobuna cerca de mí, caminaba cautelosamente, atento de mis movimientos. Si yo daba un paso a la derecha, él también lo daba, si miraba hacia la izquierda él también lo hacía.

-¿Te han dicho que eres molesto?- le reproché mientras me paraba a unos metros de la cabaña, aún dentro del bosque.

Un resplandor similar al de la luna envolvió a Soul que regresó a su forma humana.

-¿Te han dicho que pegas bastante fuerte para ser una débil mortal?- me refutó enfadado.

-Quiero volver a mi casa, ¡ahora!- grité sin saber por qué, si algo me enfermaba era que la gente me tratara como una mocosa poca cosa, y por alguna razón, el hecho de que fuera Soul el que me lo dijera lo hacía aún más grave.

-Olvídalo, te tenemos que proteger- exclamó fastidiado.

-¿Entonces no puedo tener una vida normal?- le pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos aún frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye yo no tengo la culpa de nada- se defendió Soul y entonces suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada- Espera un segundo- dicho esto volvió a su forma lobuna.

Aún en su figura lobuna, Soul no perdía su seriedad y su concentración. Sus párpados se cerraron sobre los orbes sangre y un ligero viento sopló agitando los blancos cabellos del pelaje de Soul. Instantes después volvió a su forma normal y empezó a rascarse la nuca.

-Shinigami dice que puedes volver a tu casa y despedirte de tu padre, además puedes buscar unas cosas- exclamó sin mirarme a los ojos- pero tendrás que venir con nosotros y no puedes decirle la verdad a tu padre- me advirtió mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y adoptaba una posición encorvada.

-¿Y qué se supone que le diga?- le pregunté aún enfadada, la idea me parecía mejor que el hecho de quedarme para siempre acá sin poder avisarle a mi padre.

-Dile que te fugas con tu novio o algo así- murmuró molesto, nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan renegado como Soul, ¿por qué justo él tuvo que quedarse conmigo y no Hero?

Los ojos de Soul se abrieron de par en par y me miraron por unos segundos antes de endurecerse y lanzar una maldición al aire.

-No tengo novio… ¿cómo quieres que me crea semejante estupidez?- le grité y Soul me fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso es algo fácil de fingir, tengo una moto, si quieres te paso a buscar y listo- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Por qué me escaparía contigo?- le pregunté confusa.

-Soy un chico de apariencia rebelde, es más probable eso a que te escapes con un ñoño como Hero- contestó burlón mientras sonreía torcidamente, nuevamente me estremecí.

-Es verdad- exclamé bajando la cabeza pero aún mirándolo desconfiadamente.

-Bien, vamos por mi moto, te dejo cerca de tu casa y en tres días te paso a buscar- murmuró mientras continuaba camino hacia la cabaña, por donde se asomaba Tsubaki para llamarnos.

-¿Por qué me das tres días?- le pregunté descontenta.

-No creo que puedas mentir tan fácilmente, pasa un tiempo con tu padre y hazle entender que no volverás por un tiempo- comentó dándome la espalda.

Por un ligero momento sentí una creciente angustia en mi pecho. Me oprimía de tal forma que empecé a creer que no viviría para mentirle a mi padre. Mi vista, se empezó a nublar, y para cuando me di cuenta, sólo podía ver una oscura noche llena de estrellas, con la brillante luna detrás de los árboles de un verde campo, y entre medio de tanta belleza, se alzaba graciosa una pequeña flor contra el precipicio, su blancura resplandecía por la luz de la luna y su figura poco a poco se fue desdibujando.

La mirada carmesí de Soul me miraba fijamente y su voz retumbaba sin forma en mis oídos.

-La vi…- conseguí decirle sin entender por qué la necesidad de contarlo nacía tan fervientemente en mi pecho- la flor de mi tatuaje… la vi…- exclamé mientras la opresión de mi pecho disminuía y poco a poco iba recobrando la sensación de libertad.


	4. La flor de los lobos Parte 2

Bueno acá les traigo una conti. Está algo corta pero tenía que cortarla sí o si porque sino el proximo capi iba a quedar muy largo, en fin, espero les guste!

* * *

"**La flor de los Lobos"**

**-Parte 2-**

Me costaba respirar a horrores, el abrazo asfixiante de mi padre era peor que la muerte misma, o eso me parecía en aquel momento. Los huesos me crujían ante su poderoso agarre, y mi cara se deformaba ante los insistentes besos que me daba en las mejillas, nariz y frente. Una vez hubo cesado el repentino recibimiento, me entró a la casa y cerró todo con llave. Como si toda la tortura no hubiera sido suficiente, insistió en cocinar algo, y como casi se larga a llorar y no quería pasar discutiendo con él el corto tiempo que iba a permanecer en mi casa, decidí darle el gusto de envenenarme con carne quemada, o mejor dicho, carbón saborizado.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?- me preguntó mi padre en un tono interesado y preocupado, pero no demostraba que estuviese sospechando nada.

-Me perdí y pensé que era mala idea moverme de noche- exclamé mientras empezaba a comer la comida que me padre acababa de preparar.

-Me tuviste muy preocupado- confesó mientras sonreía.

-Papá… tengo que decirte algo…- murmuré mientras tragaba grueso.

Además de a mí, mi padre no tenía a nadie, yo era lo único en su vida. Spirit jamás se había casado, y jamás se había casado. No tenía mascotas ni nada por el estilo, y si me iba estaría muy solo. No quería que esto pasara, si conociera a alguna chica especial, no lo sé, no digo una mujer de la que se enamore, pero alguna amiga o algo así.

-Makita, dime amor mío- exclamó con una sonrisa de idiota que me hacía querer tirarle algo por la cabeza, me hacía sentir tan pequeña.

-Nada, olvídalo- le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos- me voy a mi cuarto- le dije y él me miró confuso mientras asentía.

Estaba cansada, afuera estaba anocheciendo, por lo que abrí un poco la ventana de mi cuarto para que entrara el fresco aire de la noche. Sonreí al sentir el viento en mi cara me gustaba la sensación de libertad. Suspiré antes de tomar mis cosas y meterme al baño para bañarme tranquilamente, el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo se sentía muy bien, pero algo estaba inquietando mi corazón. No supe bien lo que era pero me sentía expuesta, vulnerable… no lo sé.

Cerré las llaves de la ducha y me sequé con el toallón antes de vestirme e ir a mi cuarto. Me estaba secando el pelo cuando un olor familiar pero a la vez extraño invadió mi cuarto. Mi vista se posó en mi ventana que estaba más abierta que lo normal. Aterrada revisé mi habitación dos veces con la vista sin encontrar nada. Ya cuando mi cuerpo se estaba destensando, fue cuando algo me sopló en la nuca.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi ser, agitando mis nervios y haciendo que mi voz se cortara. Traté de correr, pero me enredé con el toallón que había caído anteriormente al suelo, y el efecto de la gravedad hizo que me cuerpo bajara abruptamente hasta chocar contra el suelo.

-Maka, ¿estás bien?- susurró la voz de Soul a mi lado.

Me dolía mi brazo derecho, ya que contra él impacté. Soul me tapó la boca apagando un gemido que salía de mi garganta, y con la otra mano me tocó la cabeza. Luego de hacer este particular movimiento suspiró y me destapó la boca y me permitió retorcerme del dolor a placer.

-¿Te falta mucho?- me preguntó frustrado mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se apoyaba contra mi cama- No sé cuánto más resista- exclamó y lo miré sorprendida.

Me alarmé al notar que las agujas del reloj de pared de mi cuarto no se movían.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- grité a todo pulmón mientras me levantaba- El otro día le cambié las pilas- exclamé frustrada y entonces un ligero mareo me sacudió.

Las agujas del reloj volvieron a moverse normalmente y miré a Soul que sonreía como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios pasa?- le pregunté ante el evidente hecho de que él no tenía que estar en mi cuarto.

-Los licántropos, como tú nos llamas, tenemos ciertos dones y cualidades que ustedes los humanos no tienen- explicó mientras se paraba- además del evidente hecho de que nos podemos transformar en lobos a nuestro antojo, tenemos ciertos poderes que se desarrollan una vez nos transformamos por primera vez- murmuró mientras se paraba a mi lado y miraba el reloj- en mi caso, puedo detener el tiempo unos breves minutos, aunque no puedo adelantarlo ni atrasarlo, contrario a lo que la mayoría cree- exclamó suspirando frustrado- no es muy útil que digamos, pero sirve en las batallas para tener más tiempo de escapar- dicho esto me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que me estremeció.

-¿Todos ustedes?- le pregunté confusa.

-Todos nosotros- aclaró Soul mientras se acercaba un poco más a mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos y tensioné todos mis músculos, como si así pudiera desaparecer de la vista de Soul. Una leve risa se escuchó cerca de mí, y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los orbes rubí de Soul, un brillo divertido apareció en sus ojos y en cuanto me giré para ver lo que sostenía en su mano me di cuenta de que era una pelusa. Suspiré aliviada.

-¿Pensaste que te iba a hacer daño?- me preguntó burlón y tiró la pelusa por algún lugar de la habitación mientras se alejaba y se tiraba sobre mi cama.

-Siéntete cómodo- exclamé irónicamente y él me sacó la lengua.

-no respondiste a mi pregunta- atacó de pronto y me sentí encerrada en su mirada.

La puerta sonó y Soul saltó de la cama. Empecé a temblar y entonces mi padre me llamó para que le abriera. Soul tan rápido como saltó de la cama, se escapó por la ventana y me hizo señas de que abriera. Tragué en seco para intentar calmarme y entonces le abrí la puerta a mi padre.

-Makita, ¿estás bien?- cuestionó preocupado mi padre al verme- Estás colorada- exclamó y aunque fuera imposible sentí como Soul reía por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, es sólo que tengo calor, por eso abrí la ventana- le contesté mientras le mostraba la ventana abierta.

-Pues ciérrala, te vas a resfriar- dijo mientras se adentraba en mi cuarto y cerraba la ventana poniéndole traba.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a donde estaba y me hizo señas de que debía meterme en la cama, resignada le seguí el juego. Me metí a la cama y acepté su beso de las buenas noches. Luego lo vi ir hasta la puerta y apagar la luz, para luego salir contento mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Suspiré mientras me giraba en la cama y me levantaba a abrir la ventana.

Pero me arrepentí. Papá tenía razón, iba a enfermarme, y lo más probable era que Soul no fuera tan idiota como para pasar la noche en mi cuarto. Abrí las cortinas, me gustaba estar iluminada por la luz de la luna. Me acosté en la cama y me quedé dormida.

…

Tic-tic

Tic-tic

Fregué mis ojos al despertarme por aquellos soniditos de alguien golpeando mi ventana, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Soul con el ceño fruncido y golpeando insistentemente la ventana de mi cuarto. Al principio intenté ignorarlo, pero el ruidito era tan pesado que decidí levantarme y abrirle la estúpida ventana.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté mientras me fregaba los ojos cansada.

-Vístete, quiero mostrarte algo- exclamó sonriente.

-Eres idiota, si mi padre se entera…- le reproché pero su mirada me hizo callarme enseguida.

No era una mirada amenazadora, pero me dejó sin aliento. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y Soul solamente estaba serio, esperando a que finalizara mi frase, al ver que no podía terminarla entró a mi cuarto y sonrió. Depositó en el basurero un papelito hecho un bollo.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté y él sonrió.

-Una nota en la que te invito a media noche a dar una vuelta- exclamó suspirando- servirá para tu "escape"- comentó burlonamente- Ahora ven… es parte del plan- por algún motivo no pude negarme.

-Está bien- admití mientras salía de mi cuarto por la ventana- ¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté al notar que íbamos a pie.

-Es un secreto, pero seguro te gustará- comentó desinteresadamente.

¿Quién se creía para saber si algo me iba a gustar o no? No era mi mejor amigo, ni siquiera me conocía. Estúpido, le grité mentalmente una y otra vez. Aunque no entendía la razón de mi enojo. Suspiré al sentir que entrabamos al bosque, una sensación de bienestar me invadió por completo.

-Vamos…- exclamó Soul que se había adelantado bastante a donde me encontraba yo.

Le saqué la lengua de manera infantil y corrí hasta llegar a él. Me sorprendió ver en la cara de Soul, dibujada una sonrisa que se notaba quería ocultar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este chico? Era muy extraño, atemorizante, pero así mismo había algo en él que me hacía querer descubrir qué tipo de persona era. Inconscientemente también sonreí. En aquellos momentos no sabía que aquella noche sería el fin de todo tal cual lo conocía.


	5. La flor de los lobos Parte 3

Muajajaja! ejemm cof cof cof! Aquí les traigo la tercera y última parte de este capítulo. Ya estoy trabajando en la continuación, así que no se bien cuando la tendré pero espero que pronto. En este capi recien empieza a salir parte de la trama de la historia, pero no se preocupen, que más adelante se explicará. En fin...

No tengo mucho tiempo!

Espero que les guste!

* * *

"**La flor de los lobos"**

**-Parte tres-**

**-Final-**

El agradable aire nocturno golpeaba contra mi cuerpo dándome cosquillas. Hacía frío y de no ser porque el calor del cuerpo de Soul me abrigaba, hubiera estado tiritando toda la noche. Aún faltaba para llegar a nuestro destino, fuera donde fuera, y mi mente se mantenía atenta de los movimientos del Licántropo que estaba a mi lado. ¿Por qué? Desconfianza, algo me decía que en cualquier momento se daría la vuelta y saltaría sobre mí, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de seguirlo. La sensación que tenía en ese momento, era comparable con la de alguien que camina delante de su asesino sabiendo que va a morir pero no tiene intención de alejarse por ningún motivo.

Suspiré resignada mientras me abrazaba a mí misma. Soul se había alejado un poco de mí y había empezado a tener frío. Me pregunto ¿qué temperatura podrían alcanzar los licántropos cuando tenían fiebre? Digo, si desprendían tanto calor estando saludables, no me imagino cuando estuvieran enfermos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hero era igual que Soul en ese sentido. Su cuerpo siempre estaba caliente y nunca se abrigaba, y solo llevaba abrigos a las excursiones o cuando salíamos a pasear de noche por si a mí me daba frío. Cerré los ojos por un segundo para rememorar la cara de Hero, lo extrañaba mucho.

-Ya casi llegamos- me avisó Soul mientras se sacaba la campera y me la tiraba.

-¿Q-qué?- le pregunté sorprendida y él sonrió torcidamente.

-Se nota que tienes frío, anda póntela- exclamó mientras continuaba su camino.

Me coloqué su campera y le seguí instantáneamente. Es increíble pero… su campera conserva todo su calor.

-¿Cuánto falta?- le pregunté y entonces se volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba parado enfrente de un precipicio, o eso parecía, ya que la tierra terminaba abruptamente y los árboles impedían ver algo más que unos arbustos que rodeaban aquel borde.

-Toma mi mano- me exigió Soul con una voz cargada de felicidad.

No quería darle la mano, algo me decía que no iba a salir nada bueno de esto. No lo iba a hacer, apenas le conocía, aunque fuera amigo de Hero, yo no podía confiar en alguien que apenas hacía uno o dos días había visto por primera vez. Entonces ¿cómo? ¿Cómo mi mano tomó la suya? No lo sé, no me di cuenta que lo había hacho hasta que sentí la fuerza de Soul arrastrándome contra los arbustos.

Grité aterrada, las hojas pasaban velozmente a mí alrededor y estaba cayendo por aquel acantilado. La mano de Soul ya no me sujetaba, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente era que iba a morir. Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Aquel chico alvino de ojos rojos era un acecino despiadado que solo quería matarme porque le caía muy mal.

Era el típico asesino que convoca a sus víctimas y las atrae a su trampa mortal. Cerré los ojos en busca del impacto y pude sentir que unas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Quería romper en llanto, pero no iba a ser una muerte muy digna para mí. Estaba esperando el impacto cuando sentí que algo me apresaba por la cintura y me hacía girar en el aire. Acto seguido, aterricé con mis pies suavemente en el suelo. Por acto reflejo me lancé hacia adelante y me aferré de la tela que envolvía el cuerpo de mi salvador, sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar acongojada.

-Ya tranquila, no iba a dejar que te pasara nada- la voz de Soul me sorprendió tanto que me alejé abruptamente de él.

Sus brazos aún me sostenían por la cintura, y sus ojos me miraban examinando mi cuerpo como si estuviesen buscando algo.

-No tienes ningún rasguño, eso es bueno- exclamó mientras su mirada carmesí se centraba en la mía- ¿Te han dicho que eres una llorona?- bromeó mientras me soltaba lentamente.

-Tú eres un idiota insensible!- le grité mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro- ¿Por qué demonios me trajiste aquí solo para esa broma?- exclamé entrecortadamente por el llanto.

-Oi, oi, lo siento, no pensé que te asustarías tanto- exclamó con un tono de arrepentimiento en la voz- y no te traje para asustarte- dijo llamando mi atención, haciendo que mis lágrimas dejaran de salir- Escúchame bien planita- me llamó encendiendo un llama de ira dentro mío- mira a tu alrededor y dime si valió la pena haber venido o no- murmuró fastidiado y como una idiota hice lo que me dijo.

Me quedé sin habla en el momento justo en que mi vista se apartó de Soul. La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y entre los árboles que nos rodeaban se extendía un prado, un prado lleno de flores blancas del tamaño de mi palma. Si cortaba una, de seguro cabía perfectamente. Los pétalos de cada una de ella, eran increíblemente delgados, casi tanto como una hoja de césped. La luz de la luna las hacía brillar de un color plateado, aunque si se las veía de cerca, se notaba claramente que eran de color blanco. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al recordar la imagen de mi sueño, era aquella flor, la flor que tenía tatuada detrás de mi hombro.

Lancé un suspiro al aire, absorta de la belleza de aquellas flores.

-¿Te gustan?- me preguntó Soul sonriendo y parándose a mi lado.

-Son hermosísimas- exclamé anonadada.

-Las descubrí en una de mis salidas nocturnas, me gusta correr en mi forma lobuna- me confesó mientras se rascaba la nuca- no les he contado a los demás de este lugar, así que por favor mantenlo en secreto- comentó apenado.

-¿Y por qué me trajiste a mí aquí?- le pregunté apartando mi mirada del paisaje y mirando hacia donde estaba Soul.

-Porque tienes un tatuaje de esta flor, así que supuse que te gustaría- afirmó mientras me miraba seriamente- ¿me equivoqué?- preguntó sin cambiar su expresión y me sentí intimidada nuevamente.

-No es eso, es solo que… nunca había visto una flor como la de mi tatuaje, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama- admití apenada y Soul soltó una risita que me llamó la atención.

-Se le llama la flor de los lobos- dijo sorprendiéndome… ¿cómo sabía eso?- ¿Quieres saber por qué la llaman así?- me preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja y yo asentí tontamente.

-Sí por favor- le supliqué y él me invitó a sentarme en el suelo a su lado.

-Antes, los lobos vivían alejados de los humanos porque los odiaban por matarlos, y los humanos, les temían porque los consideraban salvajes y asesinos. Así que cada uno vivía en su lugar, y si alguien osaba cruzar a territorio enemigo, terminaba muerto- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo- Sin embargo, hubo un lobo, que por seguir la luna se perdió, él y su manada, llegaron a este claro, aunque en ese momento no había nada de nada. El hambre empezó a hacer que el grupo se dividiera y saliera a cazar, dejando a un solo lobo.- explicó mientras las imágenes se recreaban lentamente en mi mente- una noche, quedó el líder cuidando el lugar, y fue ese día en el que una muchacha llegó aquí, escapando de los hombres que la perseguían para matarla. Cuando el lobo la vió, se enamoró completamente de ella. Pero no podía acercársele porque ella le tenía mucho miedo.- lanzó un suspiro al aire que me pareció de lo más interesante, aunque no entiendo el por qué- Sin darse cuenta, el lobo tomó forma humana y la muchacha se enamoró también de él. Cuando los demás lobos llegaron, quisieron matar a la chica, pero al ver que su jefe se los impedía, decidieron convivir con ella en paz, en especial, una vez que se enteraron que los humanos la perseguían también- Soul me empezó a mirar de una forma diferente que la de siempre, era como si estuviera evaluando mi cara o algo por el estilo y por un momento sentí que todo mi ser se estremecía- Poco a poco, los otros lobos se empezaron a transformar en humanos a medida que empezaban a sentir afecto hacia la chica, en ese momento empezaron a coexistir los primeros licántropos, como los llamas tú- exclamó mientras le tocaba con su dedo índice la frente en un gesto infantil.

-¿Por qué "como los llamo yo"? ¿Cómo se consideran ustedes?- le pregunté enfadada y él solo sonrió torcidamente.

-Nosotros no nos consideramos licántropos, ya que estos sólo se pueden transformar a la luz de la luna llena y no son consientes de sus acciones- exclamó seriamente.

-¿Y cómo se consideran entonces?- volví a preguntarle con el ceño fruncido.

-De ninguna manera, no somos ni humanos, ni lobos, somos una mezcla entre ambos- dijo al aire y entonces me miró divertido- ¿Puedo continuar?- me preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja y una sonrisita asomaba por su rostro.

-Claro- le dije muy interesada, amaba los relatos antiguos, pero por alguna razón este era increíblemente atrapante.

-Pasó el tiempo y esos lobos empezaron a descubrir que tenían poderes especiales, poderes que empezaron a controlar de a poco, y que los hacía inmensamente fuertes. Lamentablemente, los lobos y los humanos se enteraron de esto, por lo que decidieron atacarlos para no correr el riesgo de morir ante ellos- exclamó y vi como su puño se cerraba para contener la furia que recorría su ser- Una vez atacaron los hombres y los lobos, el grupo de "licántropos" se vió en problemas, en especial porque ambos grupos se centraban en acabar con el líder. El líder es el sostén de una manada, y sin un líder, la manada es mucho más vulnerable- los ojos de Soul brillaron con dolor- dicen, que luego de una encarnizada batalla, los "licántropos" hicieron que los hombres y los lobos huyeran aterrados. Pero que a pesar de que todos estaban a salvo, la muchacha había sido herida por una bala, y que estaba a punto de morir- Mi corazón se encogió de golpe, ¿iba a morir? No, por favor- Todos en sus formas lobunas, rodearon el cuerpo de la muchacha que estaba en el centro de este claro, y empezaron a aullar a la luna para demostrar su dolor, ya que los lobos no pueden llorar. Nadie sabe qué fue, si el poder de uno de los lobos, o la magia de la luna, pero que la chica, antes de morir, se convirtió en una de estas flores blancas que tienes aquí- dijo mientras señalaba el prado cubierto de flores- Con una suave brisa de viento, sus pétalos se soltaron y empezaron a volar hacia la luna. Dicen, que la manera en que los pétalos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, les hacía parecerse a lagrimas- Soul hizo un breve silencio antes de continuar-Se dice que desde entonces, todos los lobos, al morir, se convierten en flores blancas para conmemorar a aquella muchacha y que cada vez que la luna llena se asoma por entre los árboles, aquellos lobos convertidos en flor, lloran por primera y última vez en su vida- exclamó terminando el relato.

-Así que por eso las llaman las flores de los lobos- exclamé con un extraño nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, aunque dudo que sea verdad- me dijo Soul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Cállate, le quitas la belleza al relato- le reclamé mientras le golpeaba levemente el hombro.

-¿Tú qué sabrás de belleza si eres completamente fea?- me reprochó haciendo que mi furia interna naciera instantáneamente.

Tomé el libro que siempre llevo conmigo y lo alcé para golpear a Soul. Sin embargo, un olor putrefacto me detuvo, Soul también lo sintió, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando algo detrás de mí. Un rugido monstruoso cortó el aire e hizo que el olor a putrefacción aumentara. Al darme vuelta, quedé horrorizada con lo que mis ojos veían.

Era un monstruo grande. Su piel era humana, pero tenía un color rojo característico de cuando un vaso sanguíneo se revienta. Además, no tenía ojos y estaba como obeso. Tenía un brazo más largo que el otro, y sus piernas eran increíblemente cortas. De su boca, salía un humo negro que apestaba. Sinceramente, aquella cosa, parecía más un cadáver en putrefacción que un ser vivo.

-Maka corre- me ordenó Soul siniestramente mientras se transformaba en un lobo y empezaba a gruñirle al monstruo ese.

Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar, Soul gruñó por lo bojo y arremetió contra el monstruo que era 4 o 5 veces más grande que él. Sus colmillos blancos se enterraron en el cuerpo de aquella bestia haciendo que gimiera de dolor, y con su brazo intentara apartar a Soul de su lugar. Un repentino mareo invadió mi cuerpo y entonces Soul apareció mordiendo a la bestia en una de sus piernas. Me di cuenta de que estaba usando su don para detener el tiempo. La acción se repitió varias, veces, intercalando entre la pierna, el brazo, el cuello y otros.

Si la batalla seguía así, Soul ganaría en casi nada, pero poco a poco, fui dándome cuenta que en realidad sus ataques cada vez eran más lentos, y tardaba más en realizar su poder de detener el tiempo. Un solo golpe, solo uno basto para mandarlo a volar contra unos arbustos. La bestia no fue a buscarlo, sino que vino caminando hacia mí.

El terror que me invadió en aquel momento hizo que algo en mi se despertara y que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Empecé a correr, lejos de aquella cosa, sin embargo, no se detenía y cada vez se estaba volviendo más veloz. No eso no era, el aire empezaba a faltarme, al poco tiempo de haber empezado a correr ya me sentía exhausta. Era imposible, siempre había tenido una buena condición física, podía correr kilómetros sin cansarme tanto, entonces… ¿por qué me pasaba esto?

La se me empezó a nublar, al poco tiempo ya no era capaz de diferenciar entre una piedra y un tronco, todo eran manchas de colores azulinos. Mi cuerpo se estremecía por un intenso frío que me calaba todo los huesos. Caí sin poder moverme y no tuve las fuerzas para girarme a ver al monstruo que me atacaba. Sentí la fuerza de su único brazo golpearme y arrojarme unos metros hacia adelante. Mi cuerpo golpeó contra un árbol viejo que se quebró por el impacto, y yo escupí algo de sangre.

Pude vislumbrar una mancha blanca que se aferraba al monstruo y que luchaba sin cesar para derribarlo. El frío invadió todo mi cuerpo, sentía que estaba a punto de morir, lo sabía con seguridad, y por un momento me pareció muy bien.

Entonces me abrumó la realidad de mis palabras. ¿Qué habría después de la muerte? Nunca creí en el cielo ni en el infierno, simplemente que luego de morir no había absolutamente nada. Nada. No, no podía morir ahora, no quería dejar de existir aún. El terror que me invadió hizo que un calor se originara en un pecho y que instantáneamente se esparciera por todo mí ser. Increíblemente mi visión regresó, aunque mucho mejor que antes, mi audición aumentó mucho al igual que mi olfato. Sentí como que todos mis sentidos volvían de forma shockeante.

-_¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!- _gritaba la voz de Soul de forma desesperada, aunque su voz sonaba de forma distante, como si fuera un eco.

Miré a mí alrededor mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques que me lanzaba aquel monstruo. Esperen… ahora… era mucho más grande. Miré una rama de un árbol que estaba cerca del monstruo y como el suelo estaba irregular bajo sus pies. Por un momento pensé que si la rama se torciera un poco más, Soul podría empujar al monstruo a aquel lugar y entonces todo terminaría.

No sé qué fue lo que más me sorprendió, si fue cuando la rama se torció del modo que me había imaginado, o cuando Soul, sin dudarlo se giró para saltar contra el monstruo y empujarlo contra aquella rama, haciendo que esta se clavara detrás de su nuca y muriera al instante mientras empezaba a lanzar sangre negra.

Soul descendió por la espalda del lobo aún en su forma lobuna, y me sorprendió que estuviera un poco más alto que yo al llegar al suelo. Pronto se transformó en humano y me miró seriamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Te ves bien- exclamó mientras que sus ojos rojos me miraban expectantes- Aunque me has sorprendido mucho- dijo mientras su mano se apoyaba en mi cabeza y me acariciaba, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, y me sorprendió que la mano de Soul ya no me pareciera tan cálida- Parece que también serás una flor- murmuró mientras yo lo miraba sin entender, Soul suspiró y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, algo era extraño, todo se sentía diferente, todo se veía diferente, y yo no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando- Maka…- me llamó atrayendo mi atención completamente- Te acabas de convertir en un lobo…-


	6. Los celos de un padre

Nuevo capi! Jeje genial!

Bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews, la verdad me animan muchísimo!

Este capi es medio de relleno, pero a su vez importante en varios sentidos que no voy a decir!

Sobre sus dudas, en el próximo capi se aclararán varias de ellas!

En fin, espero que lo disfruten!

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Los celos de un padre.**

**-Único-**

¿U-Un l-lobo? Me miré las manos y noté efectivamente que en lugar de ellas, tenía unas peludas patas de color café claro. Miré a Soul aterrada, y él me dedicó una sonrisa de tranquilidad. El calor se apaciguó un poco y entonces mire como una luz salía de mis patas y como poco a poco, dejaba ver mis manos.

-No entiendo- le dije a Soul que me miraba desde arriba mientras me extendía una mano para que me parase- ¿No se supone que sólo los hombres podían transformarse en lobos?- le pregunté mientras tomaba su mano y ayudada por el impulso que me brindó me paré.

-No me preguntes a mí, yo también estoy impresionado- comentó seriamente con su actitud cool.

-Pues no se te nota en la cara- le grité mientras me lanzaba hacia él y llevaba mis manos a sus mejillas para estirárselas- ¡MUÉSTRA UN POCO DE EMOCIÓN!- Soul frunció el ceño y llevó sus manos a las mías para que dejara de hacerle eso.

-Basta- me dijo mientras empezábamos a pelear, pero en un mal movimiento, trastabillé, cayendo sobre el pecho de Soul, no caímos porque me tenía fuertemente sujeta por las muñecas, pero nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca-…- el calor inundó mis mejillas al notar la proximidad de los labios de Soul, no es que me gustara ni nada por el estilo, pero era la primera vez que estaba en una posición así con un chico.

-S-Soul- pregunté entrecortadamente, no sabía lo que me pasaba, ni siquiera lo intuía.

-Bien, nos vamos- exclamó soltándome y haciéndome caer en el suelo.

-IDIOTA!- le grité mientras me levantaba de un salto y me limpiaba la tierra de mis mejillas.

-Boba…-contraatacó mientras me miraba con una mirada infantil en su rostro, este chico me sacaba de mis casilla, argg.

-Jum- protesté mientras me cruzaba los brazos e inflaba mis mejillas, Soul solo emitió una pequeña carcajada, e hizo que me enojara aún más.

El camino a casa fue totalmente silencioso, mil preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero no podía darle respuesta a ninguna. Esa cosa que me había atacado, que "nos" había atacado, era increíblemente horrible y extraña, nunca en mi vida había visto una cosa así. Estaba segura que Soul estaba tan confundido como yo respecto a ese tema, no creo que esa cosa fuera algo que se viera todos los días, aún cuando se vive en un mundo como el de Soul. Ahora que lo pienso, ahora yo también era parte de ese mundo de Soul, suspiré cansada, mientras bajaba la vista y continuaba mi camino. En mis planes nunca contemplé que Soul fuese a pararse y yo me chocara con su espalda, pero así sucedió. Iba a reprocharle cuando me di cuenta que estábamos cerca de mi casa y que la ventana de mi cuarto estaba cerrada.

-Mi padre se dio cuenta- exclamé sorprendida.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos esta noche- murmuró Soul seriamente causando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté con un leve tono de miedo en la voz.

-Visto lo que pasó esta noche, no estás segura aquí, y tu padre tampoco- me explicó mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos blancos- Además, nunca se sabe cuándo puedes transformar, los primeros meses son de total inestabilidad- murmuró mientras me acompañaba hasta la puerta de enfrente- ¿Lista para la actuación de tu vida?- me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

-No lo creo- admití un poco sonrojada.

-Sólo sígueme la corriente, yo me encargo de todo- susurró en mi oído, luego se paró enfrente de mí y me despeinó el pelo un poco, me examinó con la mirada y sonrió burlonamente- Perfecta- no sé por qué, pero me sonrojé al escuchar ese comentario, y me empecé a poner nerviosa.

Tanteé el picaporte en la oscuridad y abrí la puerta lentamente. Miré para todos lados y no vi señales de mi padre por lo que suspiré aliviada. Fue entonces que las luces se prendieron y mi padre apareció apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mi horror aumentó cuando Soul entró tranquilamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿A dónde fuiste con este mocoso?- preguntó papá mientras miraba con desprecio a Soul.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y de mi boca no salían palabras coherentes.

-Pa-papá- tartamudeé hasta escuchar la burlona risa de Soul.

-Valla, valla, valla… ¿cómo estás viejo pervertido?- bromeó Soul como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Tú… MALDITO CRÍO ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TOCAR A MI DULCE MAKITA?- gritó lleno de ira, esto cada vez estaba más raro.

Soul sonrió torcidamente y me tomó de los hombros apoyándome en su pecho, y luego recargó su mentón en mi hombro y depositó un beso en mi cuello que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi ser.

-Hago más que simplemente tocar a mi "Makita"-comentó Soul en un tono sensual, mientras recalcaba el "mi".

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Está bien que quiera que la actuación sea convincente, pero… ¿llegar a tanto? No podía creerlo.

-Tú… demonio…¡Suéltala!- gritó iracundo mi padre mientras Soul me soltaba y se ponía delante de mí.

-Busca tus cosas, nos vamos- murmuró seriamente, sin entender bien del todo lo que pasaba, me giré y fui rumbo a mi cuarto.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, ¿mi padre y Soul se conocían? No podía creerlo. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme y abrí mi armario para sacar algo de ropa. Tomé mi ropa interior, y algunas remeras, pantalones, camisas, buzos y medias. Agarré también mis zapatillas, algunos libros y los coloqué en una maleta. Suspiré y miré por última vez mi habitación, esperaba que pudiera volver en poco tiempo.

Escuché unos gritos y unos ruidos de jarrones rotos, tomé mi maleta y volví a la entrada lo más rápido que pude. Me encontré con Soul y mi padre, fulminándose con la mirada a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Un tajo pequeño recorría la mejilla izquierda de Soul, y por este se estaba escurriendo un poco de sangre. El jarrón que estaba sobre la mesa de la entrada se encontraba caído en el suelo y todo roto, en algunos pedazos se notaba un poco de sangre.

La mano de Soul tomó la mía y me atrajo hacia donde estaba él. No me di cuenta de ahora ambos estaban separados por la distancia de 2 metros más o menos. Mi padre me miraba, entre preocupado y enojado. Y cada tanto apartaba la mirada hacia el rostro de Soul para dedicarle una mirada fulminadora.

-Papá, por favor… entiéndeme- le supliqué con la mirada, mi padre me miró seriamente.

-No me importa que salgas con este "vago"- murmuró despectivamente- bien, me molesta, en especial que sea él- admitió enojado pero luego suspiré y se tranquilizó un poco- Quédate Maka, no me importa recibir las visitas de este "delincuente"- murmuró suplicante y mi corazón se derritió.

-Pues a mí no me gusta tener que verte la cara- exclamó Soul encendiendo la chispa de ira en mi padre.

-Sí no te aguantas verme la cara por ella, pues entonces no la amas- gritó colérico.

Papá tenía razón, pero debía irme, no importaba cómo. El plan de Soul no parecía funcionar del todo bien, y los nervios estaban invadiéndome. Me aferré al brazo de Soul para intentar no seguir temblando.

-Créeme- exclamó Soul seriamente, sin rastro de maldad- Estará mejor a mi lado, yo la mantendré a salvo-me sorprendió las palabras que había utilizado Soul, y mi padre estaba de la misma manera.

Luego todo fue silencio, la mirada de mi padre y la de Soul se batallaban constantemente, como queriendo discutir sin palabras. Mi padre me miró seriamente de nuevo y sólo me preguntó.

-¿Lo amas?- me corazón se contrajo y mi garganta se cerró, Soul me miraba expectante, como si de verdad estuviera queriendo saber mi respuesta.

-Sí- dije firmemente en cuanto recuperé el habla, no me gustaba mentir, pero, de alguna forma, me había sentido segura teniendo los brazos de Soul protegiéndome.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos- murmuró mi padre con un dejo de tristeza en la voz y Soul y yo salimos por la puerta de enfrente de mi casa para nunca más volver.

Caminamos unas cuadras hasta la moto que era de Soul. No tuve tiempo de apreciarla, simplemente me limité a sentarme detrás de él y sujetarme de su pecho, sin demasiada fuerza. Escuché el ruido del motor al encenderse y luego nada más. A veces sentía que los brazos se me soltaban en alguna curva, pero no tenía la fuerza para aferrarme a Soul. Poco después de que salimos, paramos en medio de la ruta junto al bosque.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- me preguntó Soul irritado mientras se bajaba de la moto y me miraba enfadado.

Sentí todo mi cuerpo estremecerse y un hueco en mi pecho que cada vez se hacía más profundo. Las lágrimas empezaron a viajar por mis mejillas y Soul aparto la vista mientras se revolvía el pelo nervioso.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sin mirarme- No debí reaccionar así, pero tu padre me saca de mis casillas- exclamó ligeramente enfadado.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?- le pregunté entre sollozos mientras bajaba de la moto y me sentaba en el suelo.

-A veces va a cazar al bosque, y nosotros les ponemos algunas bromas para que no maten animales- exclamó divertido- aunque es amigo de Stein y a veces va a visitarnos, por lo que hay una rivalidad entre nosotros- murmuró divertido.

-Ya veo… pero… parecías sorprendido al verlo- le dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas y le dejaba un lugar para que se sentara junto a mí.

-Sí, siempre que comemos juntos habla de lo bonita que es su hija y de los perfecta que es…- murmuró con una boba sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado- Nunca me imaginé que fueras tú- dijo mientras se giraba para mirarme.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunté sin darme cuenta, estábamos muy cerca, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Porque te imaginaba de otra forma… emm… con más pecho por ejemplo- susurró enfureciéndome y haciendo que le diera uno de mis Maka-chop.

-Imbécil- murmuré enfadada mientras cruzaba de brazos e inflaba mis mejillas.

-Jajaja- empezó a reír, cosa que hizo que lo mirara directamente, sin darme cuenta, dejé nuestros rostros extremadamente cerca y un rubor cubrió mis mejillas por la sorpresa.

-¿Te han dicho que eres una niña?- me preguntó burlón mientras juntaba nuestras frentes.

El corazón me empezó a latir a mil, ¿tanto miedo le tenía a Soul? Sí, era eso, miedo. Nada más que miedo. Fruncí mi ceño para dejarle en claro mi descontento, y él volvió a reír divertido.

-Eso me agrada- lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas mis ganas.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera así? Era… ¿cómo se definiría? ¿Increíble? No ¿Cool? Tampoco… A sí, deslumbrante. Tenía una habilidad innata para hacerme enojar, pero también tenía la habilidad de dejarme sin palabras. Suspiré contra su cara y él la apartó enseguida, ocultándola de mi vista con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Tu liento apesta- murmuró entre sus manos y yo, desesperada, me llevé las manos a la boca para poder olerme el aliento, al hacerlo, sólo olí el olor de fresas de mi pasta dental, miré a Soul que se carcajeaba por lo bajo y le incrusté un libro en la cabeza por idiota.

Después de eso, y de que Soul recuperara la conciencia, me subí a la moto detrás de Soul, aunque esta vez me sujeté bien fuerte a él para no caerme, realmente le tenía miedo a esa cosa. Cada tanto escuchaba la risa de Soul que se confundía con el ruido del motor y del aire al pasar a mi lado. Unos segundos después, la velocidad aumentó considerablemente.

-¡SOUL! BAJA LA VELOCIDAD- le grité y él solo se hizo el desentendido y continuó acelerando.

Si seguíamos así nos íbamos a matar. Idiota lo insulté mentalmente y de pronto la velocidad comenzó a disminuir hasta llegar a una apropiada.

-¿Qué demonios?- escuché que gritaba el alvino enojado.

Dicho esto, empezó a golpear el medidor de la velocidad con un dedo, parecía estar molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté y él me miró de reojo.

-Parece que la velocidad se redujo, aunque yo no la disminuí- murmuró molesto.

Yo, en mi interior sonreía. Quizás Soul no fuera un chico tan malo después de todo, sólo que le costaba admitirlo. Suspiré contra su espalda y volví a pensar en mi padre, seguramente estaría en casa solo, sentado en la mesa con una taza de chocolate caliente que no iba a tomar, pero él no buscaría ayuda, porque era demasiado orgulloso.

Apreté más mi agarre a Soul para tratar de contener las lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos. Levanté la vista para poder mirar el paisaje y distraerme, pero lo único que alcancé a ver era la cabaña de los chicos que se alzaba entre los árboles, desde hoy, ese sería mi nuevo hogar.


	7. El clan de la estrella Parte 1

Muajajaja he vuelto para hacerlos sufrir! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en el capi que viene se descubrirán grandes verdades del fic, aunque se plantearán otras dudas.

Este capi puede parecer también de relleno, pero tiene cosas más importantes de lo que piensan jajaja.

En fin, los dejo con el capi!

Comenten por favor! Me alegra leer sus pequeñas o grandes palabras ^^. Nos leemos!

* * *

"**El clan de la estrella"**

**-Parte 1-**

Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento azul. Desde mi lugar en la escalera que estaba enfrente de la puerta de entrada de la cabaña, se veía claramente la vía láctea sin necesidad de esforzar mucho la vista. Las luces de la ciudad y de los pueblos, no estaban siquiera cerca, por lo que no había contaminación lumínica. Una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos descansaba en mis manos, mientras que mi mirada se perdía entre las estrellas del cielo infinito.

El sonido de los grillos cantando, del agua del río corriendo apaciblemente, del viento caminando lentamente en el aire y de las dos personas que estaban adentro de la cabaña, llegaban a mis oídos como si estuvieran a mi lado. Podía sentir el refrescante aroma del rocío del pasto, de la madera que liberaba el calor acumulado durante el día, y de la tarta que estaba cocinando Tsubaki en aquellos momentos. Mis sentidos estaban muy agudizados, y cada vez empezaba a sentir que todo lo que antes me parecía raro, ahora estaba tomando forma delante de mí.

La razón por la que siempre me encantaba correr, por la cual no me cansaba fácilmente cuando salíamos a caminar. Del por qué pasaban tantas cosas extrañas a mi alrededor. Lancé un poco de mi aliento al aire para que se formara aquella nubecita de vapor que tanto me gustaba ver. Tan dulce y refrescante. Esto se me había hecho ya una costumbre, habían pasado tres días desde que huí de casa con Soul, y me instalé aquí. Al contrario de lo que pensé, la cabaña era muy grande atrás, por lo que los chicos tenían una habitación muy grande para ellos, y las chicas otra. Marie dormía en una pieza un poco alejada con Stein, y no quiero preguntar el por qué. Shinigami y Sid vivían en sus casas, en el pueblo.

En estos últimos días, me había aburrido completamente, aunque había podido conocer un poco más a Tsubaki. Charlábamos de muchas cosas cuando Soul se iba a patrullar la zona como él le decía, aunque yo lo definía como su "momento lejos de las mujeres". La atmósfera entre los dos estaba cada vez más tensa, si él no escapaba de mí, yo lo hacía de él. Siempre estaba molesto cuando me miraba, y, aunque el miedo había disminuido considerablemente, aún estaba presente y eso incomodaba a Soul. En pocas palabras, estábamos como al principio.

-Te vas a resfriar aquí afuera- murmuró Soul a mi lado, haciendo que me sobresaltara, él bufó molesto otra vez y se sentó de golpe a mi lado.

No entendía nada, sin embargo, cuando me digné a mirarlo, el corazón me dio un vuelco de dolor. Estaba agachado, hecho una bolita y estaba apretando la mandíbula, como si estuviera conteniéndose de no gritar. Sus puños estaban comprimidos sobre sus brazos, ya que los tenía cruzados, y podía jurar que estaba sufriendo.

-Soul…- murmuré sin pensarlo.

Sus cabellos blancos se mecieron por el viento, este hizo que su fragancia llegara a mi nariz y entonces Soul se paró violentamente. Sin detenerse se transformó y salió corriendo rumbo al bosque. Dejando todo nuevamente en silencio. EL sonido de la puerta de entrada al crujir, hizo que me volteara. Tsubaki me miraba mientras cerraba la puerta. Sin darle demasiada importancia, me senté de nuevo en mi lugar mientras tomaba una posición similar a la que estaba anteriormente.

-Soul no te odia, pero está convencido que le odias- exclamó sonriendo la pelinegra al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Claro que me odia, no ves que siempre que me mira, se enfada- le dije mientras escondía mi cara entre mis brazos.

-Tómatelo con calma, a él le pasa algo parecido a lo que te pasa a ti- exclamó sonriente mientras llamaba mi atención- él mismo me lo dijo…-

_Flash Back_

_Tsubaki y Soul estaban en la cocina, Soul mirando una revista de música mientras que Tsubaki cocinaba la tarta que comerían esa noche. La pelinegra puso la tarta en el horno y se volteó hacia la mesa, donde estaba el alvino. A simple vista, parecía que estaba mirando la revista, pero Tsubaki era demasiado consciente de que a aquel chico de ojos rubí algo le inquietaba. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que el alvino, inconscientemente, desvió sus ojos hasta la puerta de entrada de la cabaña._

_-Ve a verla si quieres- exclamó la pelinegra sorprendiendo al alvino que tiró la revista de la impresión._

_-¿D-de qué hablas?- preguntó el chico desviando la mirada._

_-La estabas mirando ¿te preocupa?- la pelinegra le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce, y el alvino suspiró pesadamente._

_-Un poco, realmente me odia ¿verdad?- preguntó amargamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza._

_-No lo creo, debe estar confundida, le han pasado cosas muy raras, ni siquiera nosotros comprendemos esto que le pasa del todo- le dijo en un tono suave y consolador._

_-Supongo- murmuró mientras se levantaba- Aunque es culpa mía, no sé qué demonios hago para asustarla tanto- exclamó frustrado y un poco enojado a su vez._

_-Tú te enojas con solo verla… ¿por qué te pasa eso?- le preguntó la chica sentándose enfrente de ella._

_-¿De verdad parece eso?- preguntó cansado mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa._

_-¿No lo es?- inquirió nuevamente la pelinegra._

_-No, es solo que… es como que estoy muy tenso cuando la tengo cerca y tengo miedo de cometer alguna estupidez que le de miedo, y al parecer, por más que me controlo, no lo logro- bufó molesto._

_-Quizás le da miedo eso que estas intentando esconder, quizás sienta que no estás mostrando tu verdadero yo- exclamó seriamente la chica como si le estuviera hablando a su hijo._

_-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo le hablo ahora después de lo que hice?- volvió a preguntar el alvino mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo- Esto no es nada cool- murmuró cansado._

_-¿Por qué no intentas decirle algo amable para que note que te preocupas por ella?- le preguntó la chica de manera cariñosa mientras que el chico se levantaba de su lugar con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, en donde dio un suspiro para obtener valor y salió tranquilamente._

_End Flash Back_

Tsubaki finalizó su relato con la mirada perdida en el bosque. Yo no me podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ahora entendía un poco mejor al alvino, estaba esforzándose para que le dejara de temer y yo iba y me asustaba de esa manera, realmente era una persona odiosa.

Me levanté y sin darme cuenta, empecé a correr hacia el bosque, guiándome por el vago rastro del perfume de Soul. No podría encontrarlo en mi estado normal, así que intenté concentrarme y transformarme en lobo. Una ola de calor invadió mi cuerpo nuevamente, segundos más tarde, estaba corriendo bajo la luz de la luna en mi forma lobuna.

El aroma de Soul se intensificó, al mismo tiempo que el olor de las flores de los lobos se incrementaba al tiempo que me acercaba a Soul. No me sorprendió para nada encontrarlo en el claro rodeado de las flores. No pareció percatarse de que estaba cerca, por lo que lentamente me fui acercando, hasta que una voz me detuvo por completo.

_-"Soul viejo, ¿por qué andas tan deprimido? No te preocupes, un gran dios como yo está por llegar para alegrarte" _– La voz de Black Star me dejó congelada en mi lugar, no era su voz común, sino que era más bien como un eco.

-_"¿Cómo está Makita-chan? ¿Ya la violaste o te controlaste?"- _luego escuché la voz de Hero bromeando con Soul, lo que dijo me heló la sangre aunque luego empezó a reír, por lo que supuse era una broma.

-_"Me odia con toda su alma"-_ exclamó la voz de Soul con tristeza, aún con aquel sonido metálico, podía distinguirlo.

-_"No es cierto"-_pensé inconscientemente y entonces Soul se volteó a mirarme en su forma lobuna.

-_"Oye viejo ¿quién se unió a la conversación?"-_preguntó la voz de Black Star confusa.

-_"Me parece conocida"-_ exclamó la voz de Kid bajito, como si fuera un susurro.

-_"No puede ser…"- _Dijo la voz de Hero que estaba incrédulo- _"¡Makita-chan es una mujer lobo! ¿o lee las mentes?"_- preguntó en un tono de burla.

-_"Cállate Hero"-_ le grité al tiempo que todos menos Soul y yo hacían una expresión de asombro.

-_"Maka se transformó en lobo hace unos días cuando una cosa nos atacó"-_ comentó Soul sin mirarme, estaba evitándome y eso me dolía.

-_"Lo hablaremos más tarde cuando lleguemos, nos vemos al amanecer"_- ordenó Free, y entonces Soul este volvió a su forma humana.

Suspiré y volví a mi forma humana, haciendo que Soul me mirara sorprendido. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo giró su cara, apartándose de mi mirada.

-Lo siento- se disculpo rompiendo con el silencio tenso que había entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- le pregunté haciéndome la ingenua en el asunto.

-Por… Nada- exclamó frustrado llevando sus manos a su chaqueta.

Un impulso de adrenalina fue el causante, me acerqué a Soul y lo agarré del brazo mientras escondía mi cara de su mirada. Sentí el calor inundar mis mejillas, la voz se me había apagado, pero ¿qué se suponía que iba a decirle? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía… Soul se giró y me tomó por los hombros mientras se agachaba para quedar a mi altura, no pude levantar mi cabeza, la mantenía gacha. Su mentón se posó en mi cabeza y escuché una leve risita en él.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- me preguntó bromeando y yo sonreí.

-¿Sabes? Eres un poco gracioso y no va contigo el pedir perdón- admití cerrando mis ojos y dejándome envolver por aquella presencia que tenía Soul, había algo diferente en ella, y no sabía qué demonios era- Lamento tenerte miedo- me disculpé y él se apartó para darme una palmada en la cabeza con una mano y meter la otra en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

-Creo que ya sé cómo hacer que no me tengas miedo- exclamó a lo que yo lo miré curiosa, la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó y nuevamente me deslumbró- Solo tengo que decirte "pecho plano" cada vez que te vea y cuando me golpees actuarás normal- dijo haciendo que me enfureciera.

Iba a darle uno de mis mejores golpes cuando de repente me di cuenta de que Soul estaba en lo cierto, siempre que me molestaba y lo golpeaba, empezaba a sentirme menos tensa y no le tenía miedo. Aunque, ese miedo no era miedo, era algo más grande, pero no estaba segura de que era. Rápidamente dejé de volar en las nueves de mis pensamientos y me centré en el chico de cabellos alvinos que tenía enfrente.

-Creo que tienes razón- le dije seriamente a lo que él no me contestó- Creo que si me molestas, poco a poco empezaré a entrar en confianza- admití un poco apenada- Aunque, no estoy segura de lo que me transmites sea miedo- exclamé apartando mi mirada.

Dos segundos, pasaron dos segundos hasta que sentí como me acorralaba contra un árbol. Sus brazos estaban uno en cada lado de mi cabeza, y su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío. Su rostro, bien formado y de facciones varoniles se acercaba poco a poco al mío. Mi corazón latía como nunca en su vida, mis mejillas ardían culpa del idiota.

-¿No será que te gusto?- me preguntó dejando su boca a milímetros de la mía, podía jurar que estaba rozándola contra mis labios, pero todo era producto de la situación.

Su aliento golpeaba de una manera encantadora en mi rostro, ¿por qué siempre Soul me ponía en situaciones como esta? No tenía ni idea. Sus ojos rubí, estaban clavados en mis labios, y poco a poco, fue entrecerrando sus ojos y girando su rostro hacia la derecha. No pude hacer otra cosa que mirar sus labios, aunque mis manos se habían posado en su pecho para detenerlo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil? Mis brazos temblaban al igual que mi boca, la sensación de estar a punto de caerme me hacía perder el control sobre mi cuerpo. Odiaba esto!

Soul sonrió burlonamente mientras se apartaba de mí. En aquel momento caí al suelo y no pude levantarme. Soul empezó a examinarme con la mirada, y entonces se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo en un susurro con un toque de preocupación, aunque su cara permanecía seria sus ojos apoyaban sus palabras.

-No puedo moverme- logré articular luego de haber formado como dos o tres veces lo mismo en mi mente.

Sin dudárselo, apoyó su mano en mi frente y la retiró rápidamente.

-Estas ardiendo, tienes fiebre- comentó mientras lentamente me subía a su espalda- Demonios, debí darme cuenta antes- exclamó enfadado mientras emprendía el camino hacia la cabaña.

¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Él no tenía la culpa de nada, me enfermé, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta hasta que él no me lo dijo. Suspiré contra su cuello y él se sacudió levemente como si tiritara.

-¿Tienes frío?- le pregunté un poco cansada.

-No, me hiciste cosquillas eso es todo- murmuró y por un momento sonó avergonzado.

-Me gustaría estar sana- exclamé sin darme cuenta.

-Jajaja, eso no es algo que se pueda curar tan rápido, incluso para los hombres-lobos, un resfriado tarda en curarse dos o tres días-dijo riéndose, aunque de pronto me sentí mejor.

-Oye Soul, creo que puedo moverme- le dije y él me bajó al suelo, la sorpresa adornó su rostro.

-Tienes mejor cara- murmuró al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a mi frente- No tienes más fiebre… ¿qué demonios?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté mientras me giraba a ver hacia todos lados.

-Nada, es que cuando uno se transforma en hombre lobo, al principio tiene fiebre, no puede moverse y demás, como te pasó recién…- exclamó seriamente- la cosa es que tarda entre 1 y 2 semanas en pasarse, es imposible que haya sido tan rápido, aunque… tú eres rara- dijo seriamente pero era evidente que se trataba de una broma, no lo dudé ni un segundo y lo golpeé en la cabeza.

-Tiene que haber una explicación- le recriminé mientras que él se frotaba la zona afectada.

-Bueno, supongo que el clan tendrá una reunión de emergencia- dijo en un susurro pero yo alcancé a escucharlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté y él rodó los ojos.

-Nosotros somos un clan, del cual seguramente formarás parte, así que habrá que hacer una reunión ni bien vuelvan todos- murmuró desinteresadamente.

-¿Hay muchos clanes?- le pregunté al tiempo que se volteaba a mirarme con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, nosotros tenemos un nombre muy cool- exclamó como un niño en navidad- somos "El clan de la estrella"-


	8. El clan de la estrella Parte 2

Gracias a todos por comentar! No saben lo feliz que me hacen!

Algunos acertaron con sus supociciones, y otros le erraron. Pero fue divertido ^^. He estado pensando, y este capi tendrá varias partes, ya sabrán por qué. Espero les guste. aunque no tiene mucha acción :P

Nos leemos!

* * *

"**El clan de la estrella"**

**-Parte 2-**

El astro rey se asomaba por el horizonte, indicándole a las estrellas que se fueran a dormir. Sin embargo, algunas pícaras rebeldes, seguían intentando brillar en el cielo que se teñía de hermosos colores anaranjados. Los animales del bosque poco a poco comenzaban a despertarse, al igual que ciertas personas que estaban a mi lado. Tsubaki se había quedado durmiendo en el umbral de la puerta mientras nos esperaba, y Soul y yo decidimos acompañarla. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una colcha que me había dado Soul, y mientras me hacía un ovillo en el suelo para calentarme, miraba divertida las caras que ponía aquel alvino al dormir.

Sus cabellos blancos estaban más despeinados que de costumbre, y mantenía su boca abierta dejando ver, no sólo sus blancos dientes de tiburón, sino un hilo de baba que bajaba y subía al ritmo de sus ronquidos. Se veía tierno así, en general, todas las personas se ven más tranquilas y tiernas cuando están dormidas, quién sabe por qué. Tsubaki estaba a mi otro lado, durmiendo tranquilamente, parecía que apenas respiraba.

El olor de la mañana hizo que poco a poco, la nariz de Soul comenzara a moverse inquieta, como si estuviera oliendo algo en el aire que le gustara. Yo no sentía nada en especial, por lo que me acerqué hacia donde estaba para ver si podía reconocer aquel aroma. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuanto me tomó de los hombros y me hizo girar junto a él hacia el verde pasto. Cuando nos detuvimos, él quedó encima de mí y yo seguía aferrada a mi colcha.

-Buenos días "curiosita"- dijo burlonamente haciendo que me riera levemente.

-Buenos días señor "tiburón"- contrarresté haciendo que él levantara un ceja divertido.

-Jajaja muy buena esa "señorita pechos planos"- exclamó haciéndome enfadar.

Intenté golpearlo, pero usó su habilidad de detener el tiempo para huir vilmente de mí. Se paró, a unos metros míos y me provocó con la mirada para que intentara golpearlo de nuevo. No faltó más que un simple gesto para que arrojara la colcha a la entrada y me preparara para perseguirlo. Tsubaki, lentamente empezó a desperezarse y se sentó a mirar como Soul y yo jugábamos.

Debo admitir que aunque intenté alcanzarlo varias veces, no lo logré porque a último minuto, usaba su don como si fuera un simple juego. Pero lo que me hacía enfadar de todo esto, es de la expresión aburrida que tenía el alvino en su cara, como si todo lo que yo hiciera, fuera de lo más aburrido del mundo. Hice como si me rindiera y en cuanto se descuidó salté hacia él para golpearlo, pero nuevamente me ganó. Esta vez no esquivó mi ataque, pero me sujetó de las manos y me sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Yo le devolví el gesto en cuanto me soltó y empezamos a sacarnos la lengua mutuamente, intentando ganar una batalla de resistencia. La risa de Tsubaki acompañaba nuestro pequeño juego, al tiempo que el ruido de un auto al estacionarse la acompañaba. Pronto escuchamos la voz de Marie y Crona charlando con Tsubaki, pero ninguno de los dos se dignó a ceder el brazo en nuestra pequeña disputa personal. Sin embargo, nos detuvimos al escuchar la sonora carcajada de Black Star, los chicos habían vuelto.

-Makita-chan~!- exclamó Hero abalanzándose sobre mí y abrazándome como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

-Hero!- dije antes de que me asfixiara con el abrazo que me estaba dando.

Podría jurar que escuchaba mis huesos crujir ante su impulsivo y fuerte abrazo. Busque con la mirada la ayuda de Soul, pero este estaba entretenido hablando con Black Star y Kid. Detrás de estos, aparecieron Shinigami-sama, Free, Sid y Stein, que se pusieron a hablar con las chicas. Stein le dio un beso a Marie que se sonrojó un poco, mientras que Shinigami empezó a aplaudir para llamarnos a todos a la reunión.

-Bien vamos a charlar, chicas por favor- les dijo a Tsubaki, Crona y Marie que se subieron al auto y minutos más tarde estaban rumbo al pueblo.

-En fin, comencemos con la reunión- ordenó Free al tiempo que todos se sentaban en una ronda.

Me sentí excluida hasta que Hero me tomó de la mano y me hizo sentar a su lado en la ronda. Busqué con la mirada a Soul, pero este estaba mirando fijamente a Shinigami que se había sentado enfrente de mí.

-Primero que nada, quiero ver si puedes transformarte Makita-chan- murmuró Shinigami haciendo que todos me miraran fijamente.

Me quedé estática en mi lugar, no sabía si podía hacerlo. Los demás compartieron miradas confusas, menos Soul y Shinigami. Hero me dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda y eso hizo que recuperara el control sobre mi cuerpo. Suspiré pesadamente antes de inhalar un poco de aire y concentrarme en que aquel calor se originara en el centro de mi pecho, poco a poco, se extendió hasta mis extremidades y en unos segundos estaba en mi forma lobuna.

-Guau!- exclamaron Kid y Black Star sorprendidos.

-Molas muchísimo Makita!- exclamó Hero mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, al tiempo que le gruñía, él sabía de sobra cuanto odiaba que me dijera de esa forma.

Volví a mi forma normal al tiempo que Shinigami empezaba a reír, cosa que hizo que todos nos giráramos a verle sorprendidos. Stein por su parte, estaba con la boca abierta y el cigarrillo a medio camino de su boca estaba consumiéndose casi por completo. Sid simplemente se rascaba la cabeza y Free me miraba incrédulo.

-¿C-cómo lo hizo?- preguntó el líder del clan incrédulo- ¿Cómo tiene tanto control?- cuestionó Free espantado.

-Es sencillo, nuestra Maka tiene un don impresionante- murmuró Stein apagando su cigarrillo- El don del cambio-explicó sonriendo con locura.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté a Shinigami, puesto a que no me atrevía a verle la cara a aquel loco.

-Es un don muy antiguo, se cree que es el don que tuvo uno de los lobos más importantes de todos los tiempos, este don consiste en cambiar algunas cosas- exclamó Shinigami-sama pensativo.

-¿Cómo la velocidad a la que va una moto? ¿Al tiempo de adaptación de la transformación de un lobo? ¿Y a el control que tiene un novato sobre su transformación?- preguntó Soul sin dirigirme la mirada, ¿ahora qué demonios le pasaba?

-Exactamente- lo felicitó el ex líder.

-¿Es por eso que se puede transformar en lobo?- les preguntó Hero al tiempo que me sentaba de nuevo junto a él.

-No, ya ha habido un caso de una mujer que puede transformarse en lobo- murmuró Stein.

-creí que jamás había existido un caso así- le reproché al tiempo que todos los jóvenes asentían.

-Bueno, lo mantuvimos en secreto- exclamó Stein prendiendo otro cigarrillo- Tu madre, Kami, fue la primera mujer-lobo- susurró haciendo que la piel de mi cuerpo se erizara.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué fue esa cosa que nos atacó?-preguntó Soul nuevamente sin prestarme atención. Realmente yo quería saber más de esa mujer, pero por culpa de Soul no pude.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que las brujas, demonios y demás estaban fuera de control?- preguntó Stein mientras que Soul asentía- Pues parece que hay una extraña sustancia negra que los hace salirse de control- murmuró llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca.

-¿Pero de dónde salieron esas cosas que atacaron a Maka y a Soul?- preguntó Kid alarmado.

-Pues, esas esencias están infectando a humanos, y ellos al ser de naturaleza más débiles, terminan mutando en esas cosas- comentó Shinigami-sama horrorizándome.

¿U-Un humano? Había matado a una persona, ¡Maté a una persona! Por más mala que pudiera haber sido, no fue su culpa el intentar atacarnos, y nosotros la matamos. Mi estómago empezó a revolverse al tiempo que recordaba la imagen de aquel monstruo. Un persona, eso era una persona, o por lo menos había sido un persona. Unas arcadas vinieron a mi boca, y tuve que pararme y correr para huir de aquellas imágenes, pero cada vez eran peores. No podía ser que una persona hubiera muerto por mi culpa… ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? Quería morirme… soy una persona horrible… ¿qué digo? Ya ni una persona soy… que horror… ¡qué horror!

-Tranquila, no eres una persona mala, sino no te estarías reprochando todo eso- murmuró la voz de Black Star cerca de mí.

Estaba parado a unos pocos pasos de mí, mirando hacia otro lado con el rostro sereno, carente de emoción. Poco a poco, giró su mirada hacia la mía y me dedicó una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy divertida Maka Albarn-exclamó sorprendiéndome- Siempre que te veía de lejos me parecías una engreída carente de sentimientos, pero… eres diferente- No sabía cómo tomarme eso, si como un alago o como un insulto- Como un alago, boba…-exclamó riendo.

-¿C-cómo…?- logré articular al tiempo que él empezaba a reír, ¿estaba leyendo mi mente?

-Sí, mi don es el de leer las mentes, aunque no lo hago siempre, es fastidioso escuchar lo que las personas piensan todo el día- murmuró haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Kid que apareció de la nada.

-Sip- le respondió el peliazul mientras que Kid se agachaba para extenderme una mano.

-Tranquila…- murmuró al tiempo que tomaba su mano.

-¿Y cuál es tu don?- le pregunté a Kid mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

Él sonrió y entonces sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, me giré asustada para encontrarme con una yo totalmente negra que me saludaba con la mano.

-¿Qué es esto?- les pregunté mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás y me caía, suerte que Kid me sujetó justo a tiempo.

-Puedo controlar las sombras, y a su vez, puedo ver la personalidad de una persona si toco su sombra- murmuró sonriente- Me hubieras caído mejor desde antes si me hubieras dejado tocar tu sombra- bromeó mientras me ayudaba a mantenerme parada.

-Esperen, ¿a ninguno de los tres les caía bien?- les pregunté y los dos se encogieron los hombros.

-Hero siempre hablaba maravillas de ti, al igual que tu padre, pero siempre que te veíamos te veías no se… rara- exclamó Black Star con una sonrisa- Y el primer pensamiento que escuché de tu cabeza fue "los tres son chicos problemas"- bromeó haciéndome recordar la primera impresión que tuve de los tres, de él, Soul y Kid.

-Aunque debo admitir que Soul se fue bastante enojado ese día- rió Kid mientras empezaba a andar.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté ingenua.

-Lo leí en la mente de Hero y los demás se enteraron- me explicó Black Star- Lo de que Kid y yo éramos lindos pero Soul te daba miedo- repitió las palabras que usé para describirlos, y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmín.

-Eres la primera chica que no queda hechizada por el gran Soul Evans- dijo espamentosamente Kid al tiempo que los tres empezábamos a reír como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Oigan… ¿Qué habilidades tienen los demás?- pregunté confusa.

-Shinigami-sama puede adivinar las habilidades especiales de los demás con solo verles- comentó Kid mientras empezaba a enumerar con sus dedos a los miembros del clan- Hero puede cambiar el estado de ánimo de las personas, aunque no parezca, es fundamental en una misión- murmuró seriamente.

-Sid tiene un aullido ensordecedor, Stein puede paralizarte con solo tocarte, y Free domina el hielo- terminó de enumerar Black Star- Aunque ninguno es mejor que el mío- se agrandó como de costumbre.

-Ya vamos, que el de Maka es muchísimo más raro e interesante- exclamó Kid con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto ¿hasta dónde puede llegar al don de Maka?- se cuestionó a sí mismo el peliazul.

Kid y yo sonreíamos, Black Star se veía raro pensando, jamás me imaginé que él fuera de esas personas que piensan, me parecía más del tipo "extremadamente impulsivo". Al parecer no estaba leyendo mi mente, porque no se inmutó por mi comentario mental. Así era mejor, me agradaba que Black Star tuviera la delicadeza de dejarle a uno con sus pensamientos en secreto.

-Así que ahí estaban… vamos, los del clan los esperan para el entrenamiento- murmuró Soul bastante molesto al tiempo que Kid le dedicaba una mirada a Black Star y se iba con el alvino.

-Parece que está molesto- le dije frustrada, no me gustaba que la gente estuviera enojada conmigo.

-Tranquila, solo estaba preocupado- me comentó Black Star en un susurró para que Soul no nos oyera.

-No lo creo, hoy cuando llegaron también estaba así- le comenté también en un susurró y entonces Black Star se empezó a reír.

-No te preocupes, son cosas nuestras- dijo mientras empezaba a saltar y se adelantaba- Son cosas de chicos, pero digamos, que hay una cierta rivalidad entre Hero y Soul- bromeó mientras empezaba a correr hacia donde estaban todos esperándonos.

Black Star llegó corriendo hacia donde estaban Soul y Kid, y se colgó del cuello del alvino haciendo que ambos casi se cayeran. Los ojos rubí de Soul se posaron en mi cara y por un momento sentí como si el mundo se detuviera, en aquel momento solo existíamos él y yo.


	9. El clan de la estrella Parte 3

Bien y este es el último capi de la parte que yo llamo "aburrida". A partir de acá empezará todo lo que son batallas y misiones, espero que les guste. En este capi, se resuelven algunas dudas, pero otras siguen presentes, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión. Prometo subir cuanto antes, aunque estoy terminando otras contis! Nos leemos!

* * *

"**El clan de la estrella"**

**-Parte 3-**

**-Parte Final-**

Mi cuerpo no podía moverse, una descarga eléctrica recorría todo mi ser y me calvaba al suelo. Lo único que podía mover eran mis ojos. Stein caminaba lentamente en círculos a mí alrededor en su forma lobuna, inspeccionando qué tan certero había sido su último golpe. Me había paralizado. Lentamente, desapareció en el ángulo muerto de mi vista. Mi vista se posó en los chicos que estaban delante de mí, Black Star miraba despreocupadamente la escena, mientras se dedicaba a picarle la mejilla a Kid que estaba a su lado con cara molesta. Hero por su parte, iba gritando para alentarme, y por alguna razón sentía que podía hacer lo que se me cruzara por la cabeza. En cambio, Soul me miraba fijamente, como si estuviera esperando que hiciera algo. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer?

Lo único en mí que funcionaba era mi cabeza. ¿Acaso se esperaban que diera vuelta la situación así porque sí? Un minuto… quizás, si me enfoco en cambiar las cosas, sea todo diferente. Ya veo, Stein está esperando a ver si con mi don puedo deshacerme de esta parálisis. A ver… por lo visto no puedo hacer que algo desaparezca así como así, y tampoco generar movimientos de la nada. Quizás mi don simplemente haga eso, "cambiar" las cosas. Algo así como los alquimistas o algo por el estilo.

Entonces… quizás pueda cambiar el lugar donde afecte el don de Stein. Sería muy riesgoso cambiarlo a otra parte de mi cuerpo, eso podría originar que se me paralizara el corazón o quién sabe. Y si lo muevo a las extremidades quedaré en clara desventaja contra Stein. Veamos… Creo que esta parálisis se produce por una descarga eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo, eso quiere decir que técnicamente, podría llevarla al suelo como lo hacen los cables. Bueno, intentémoslo.

La descarga eléctrica se hizo notar en mi cuerpo y fue en ese momento que empezó a descender lentamente. A medida que pasaban los segundos, la descarga bajó hasta la planta de mis patas y se perdió en el suelo de tierra. Parpadeé un segundo, pero no me atreví a moverme. En aquel instante, Soul me sonrió torcidamente, como si supiera lo que conseguí. En el momento en que Stein, confiado, pasó por delante de mí, me lancé a su captura. Stein se asustó ante mi repentino movimiento y quiso usar el mismo truco que antes, pero fui más rápida y desvié el ataque a sí mismo, por lo que Stein quedó paralizado unos segundos.

Los gritos y ovaciones de los chicos no se hicieron esperar. Y como bestias, Black Star y Hero se me tiraron encima para abrazarme y felicitarme, por lo visto ellos habían querido que probara una cucharada de su propia medicina pero no habían podido. Ignorando brevemente los gritos de los dos chicos que me habían tirado en el suelo y que ahora gritaban eufóricos mientras me hablaban y hablaban entre ellos, miré a los dos miembros de clan que eran más… "pacíficos". Soul y Kid me miraban desde arriba con una sonrisa de felicitación en sus labios, y mirando a Soul me di cuenta de algo muy importante… ya no me transmitía ese sentimiento de "aléjate de mí o te mato". Sonreí dulcemente al tiempo que los otros dos brutos me ayudaban a pararme.

-Tengo hambre! Un DIOS como YO debe ser bien alimentado!- gritó Black Star saltando los dos escalones del porche y aterrizando sin inmutarse frente a Tsubaki que lo miraba entre sorprendida y sonrojada- Aliméntame mortal!- le ordenó autoritariamente, aunque me pareció que en el fondo estaba buscando su aprobación.

-Sí, yo también tengo hambre…- musité sin darme cuenta- más que la normal-dije extrañada al sentir como mis tripas rugían y pedían a gritos algo de comer.

-Es típico, los que son como nosotros comen mucho- exclamó Kid estirándose a mi lado- ¿Vamos a comer Maka-chan?- me preguntó mientras me sonreía y yo sentí un poco apenada, realmente esto de que te rugan las tripas es algo vergonzoso.

Soul bufó detrás mío y cuando me di vuelta para ver qué le pasaba me di cuenta de que estaba más cerca de la normal. Él, ante mi repentino movimiento, se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de que chocáramos, pero su rostro quedó muy cerca del mío. ¿Es que estas escenitas no iban a parar nunca? Por alguna razón sentí mis mejillas arder con fuerza, y los ojos rubí de Soul me parecieron increíblemente profundos. Su burlona risa hizo que saliera de mi ensoñación.

-Si quieres que te bese solo dilo- me dijo con una sonrisa de tiburón que resplandecía como nunca.

-Serás idiota, fue un accidente- le espeté mientras me giraba para entrar a la cabaña.

-Supongo que lo soy- me respondió él seriamente mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de forma despreocupada.

Cuando entré, todos estaban reunidos en la mesa repleta de alimentos, Hero y Black Star estaban peleándose por una cesta de bocadillos. Kid estaba comiendo una manzana que miraba de un lado y del otro, mordiendo en dos lugares diferente y comprobando, como si quisiera que estuviera de los dos lados iguales, quién sabe. Stein y Free charlaban tranquilamente, mientras que Shinigami-sama empezaba a cantar canciones a todo volumen. Soul suspiró y empezó a gritarse con Black Star sobre cualquier cosa. Marie se enfureció de que algunos estuvieran subidos a las mesas y empezó a gritarles con toda su furia. Crona salió corriendo hacia las piezas y Tsubaki suspiró a mi lado.

-Así es todo los días, bienvenida- exclamó mientras se unía a la fiesta.

Por un momento, me sentí acogida, el calor de este hogar hacía que mi corazón saltara de alegría y que me llenara de energía. Suspiré al tiempo que tomaba impulso y de un salto le arrebataba la cesta de bocadillos a Soul y Black que me miraban enojados. Sólo bastó con que les sacara la lengua para iniciar una persecución estrepitosa. Pronto, todos se unieron a aquella persecución, siendo yo, el claro objetivo. Me llevé uno de los bocadillos a la boca para al menos comer uno antes de que me los arrebataran, pero por querer correr sólo podía sostenerlo y sin darme cuenta, algunos se me cayeron al piso.

No faltó adivinar que Soul fue el vencedor, usó su don para tomarme entre sus brazos y acorralarme contra la pared. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, quedando yo entre Soul y la pared. El alvino miró la cesta de bocadillos vacía, siendo el único que quedaba el que estaba siendo sostenido por mi boca. Miré a los demás que estaban congelados en el aire, todos con una expresión asesina pero con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Te atrapé primero, así que reclamo mi premio- exclamó Soul haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Soul simplemente cerró sus ojos y llevó sus labios a aquel bocadillo que estaba entre los míos. Sentí mi rostro arder, y agradecí que Soul tuviera sus ojos cerrados así no me vería. Delicadamente, y de alguna forma lentamente tortuosa, retiró el bocadillo de mis labios y se lo metió a la suya. Sus manos me mantenían sujeta por la cintura, y podía jurar que había una corriente eléctrica entre nuestros rostros, que estaban a escasos centímetros.

Soul, seguía degustando el bocadillo con los ojos cerrados, mientras yo no me podía mover. Su rostro sereno, no cambió en lo absoluto cuando abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente. Por un momento, deseé que me besara, y no sabía el por qué. El lobo blanco me soltó y se apartó de mí arrebatándome la canasta al tiempo que el tiempo volvía a su transcurso normal. Soul alzó la canasta vacía con cara de decepción y todos se volvieron enojados a sus asientos. Él solo podía mantener el tiempo congelado por unos segundos, pero me habían parecido los segundos más largos de mi vida. Me sobresalté al sentir que se acercaba a mí y ponía su mano alrededor de su boca como para decirme un secreto.

-Será mejor que uses tu don para quitarte ese sonrojo, no te queda nada bien "planita"- me susurró haciendo que la ira me llevara a pegar un saltito y tuviera que pegarle en la cabeza con mi libro, dejándolo inconsciente.

Acto seguido, fui al baño de la planta baja, mientras me escapaba de la mirada de todos los presentes. Por suerte, nadie me vio de camino, y al entrar en el baño me encerré. Me miré al espejo y vi como mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, aún mantenían un elevado tono rojo, lo que quiere decir que antes, con la acción de Soul debía estar peor que un tomate. Me lavé la cara con agua fría, para tratar de bajar el calor de mis mejillas, que ya me estaban empezando a doler. Suspiré aliviada al ver que el sonrojo poco a poco disminuía y empecé a pensar en lo que había pasado antes.

Tuve la extraña necesidad de que Soul me besara, pero ¿por qué? Ni idea. No sentía nada especial hacia él, aunque supongo que es algo normal, que una chica como yo que nunca en su vida tuvo novio, le gustara ser besada. Era patética, a mis 16 años de vida, no había besado a nadie, aunque, personalmente, nunca había conocido a alguien a quien me muriera por besar, y aunque quise que Soul me besara, no estaba muerta por que lo hiciera. Alejé todos esos pensamientos de mi mente, si Black Star empezaba a leerme la mente, la iba a pasar realmente feo.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, y en cuanto miré mis ojos tuve un mal presentimiento. Mi corazón empezó a agitarse desesperadamente, y empecé a perder visibilidad. Mi vista no estaba nublándose y dejando ante mis ojos una imagen negra, sino que más bien, aparecían unos ojos azules con unas extrañas líneas blancas como si fuesen telarañas. Su figura se disipó al tiempo que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

* * *

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa mirando fijamente a Shinigami-sama que estaba a punto de hacer un anuncio. A pesar de la seriedad del comunicado, los chicos se lo tomaban realmente con calma, la mayoría de ellos seguía comiendo, excepto Soul que estaba pensativo y apenas había tocado su plato.

-Bien, lo que quería decirles es que mañana hay escuela- murmuró feliz haciendo que todos lo miraran con mala cara, sonreí para mis adentros al notar la frustración de las caras de Soul y Black, y de la felicidad de Tsubaki y Hero.

-¿Y cuál es la novedad?- preguntó Soul frustrado.

-Pues que Makita-chan y Hero-kun se unirán a su institución- exclamó Shinigami como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Black Star se sonrió mientras se servía un poco de jugo en el vaso. Soul estaba con una cara de desinterés total y a Hero le salían estrellitas en los ojos.

-Hero-kun y Maka-chan ya han sido transferidos, lamentablemente no podrán quedar en los mismos grados- se lamentó y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Hero por poco empieza a llorar, pero luego se dedicó a fulminar con la mirada a Soul que se sonreía victorioso. Algo me decía que Black Star tenía razón en cuanto a su rivalidad, aunque aún no sabía bien el por qué.

-Espera padre… ¿a cuál de las dos escuelas irá Maka?- le preguntó Kid mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre la mesa.

-¿A qué se refieren?- pregunté extrañada a lo que Soul bufó indignado.

-Se nota que eres boba, se te tiene que explicar todo- me reprochó y lo fulminé con la mirada- Black Star, Tsubaki y yo, vamos a una escuela en las afueras del pueblo, a dos kilómetros de acá- explicó sin mirarme, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y hamacándose con la silla- Kid, Crona, Stein y Marie van a la otra que está en plena ciudad- me comentó sin inmutarse.

-¿Marie y Stein?- le pregunté sin poder creer que ellos fueran a estudiar.

-Ellos son profesores- me respondió Black Star- Stein de biología y Marie de cocina- sonrió cálidamente, típico de él- Nosotros gracias a Dios solo les vemos las caras acá de vez en cuando- bromeó recibiendo un bisturitaso de parte de Stein, y Marie se hizo sonar los puños de forma amenazante.

-Bueno, mañana empiezas las clases Maka-chan, al otro grado irá Hero-kun, y Soul-kun, Black Star y Tsubaki-chan van un grado más adelantados- me explicó Shinigami mientras sonreía- Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarlos- me ofreció y yo asentí tímidamente.

-¡Eso!- gritó Black Star- ¡Cualquier cosa que un débil mortal como tú necesite, pídesela a tu DIOS!- exclamó parándose en la silla y recibiendo un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Tsubaki que estaba a su lado.

-Compórtate- le reprochó mientras el peliazul se sentaba con la cara de un niño que es regañado.

-¿Así es siempre?- le pregunté a Hero que estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Sí, los profesores ya perdieron las esperanzas en él- murmuró divertido.

Sonreí al verlo siendo regañado por Tsubaki, aunque en el fondo se notaba que esta solo se preocupaba por él. Miré la cara de Black Star, que aunque fingía no darle importancia al reto, estaba escuchando claramente a la pelinegra. Algo me decía, que ese chico estaba enamorado de Tsubaki.

Me sorprendí al ver cómo Black Star me miraba y me guiñaba un ojo para luego colocarse disimuladamente un dedo índice delante de su boca y señalando que guardara el secreto. Por alguna razón, sonreí descaradamente, feliz de conocer aquel secreto. Era la primera vez en mi vida que guardaba el secreto amoroso de alguien y entonces me sorprendí al sentirme tan cercana a Black Star. Su personalidad seguramente hacía que a todos los que conocía les cayera bien, siendo honesto y divertido, quizás era un poco pesado, pero todos tenemos nuestros defectos ¿no es así?

Definitivamente, siempre quise tener una familia así. Todos unidos, como hermanos. Este era el verdadero significado de una manada, la unión de sus integrantes, el sentimiento de comodidad. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí a gusto en un lugar, y de pronto, sentí que al fin encontraba mi lugar en el mundo. Suspiré llamando la atención de Hero que me miró de reojo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me preguntó preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me siento como en casa- susurré y Hero me devolvió la sonrisa.

Miré a Soul que giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero pude ver como levemente me miraba de reojo. Me sentí angustiada por saber qué demonios iba a pasar, y qué había sido aquel mal presentimiento que tuve. Soul me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, y me olvidé de todas mis preocupaciones, otra vez me había deslumbrado. Quizás el verdadero don de Soul, era ese, el de deslumbrar a las personas.

En realidad, todos eran así, como estrellas que brillaban en el oscuro cielo. Sonreí al darme cuenta, que el nombre el clan, les venía como anillo al dedo. Aunque una pregunta se me vino a la cabeza ¿por qué lo habían llamado el clan de la estrella y no el de la luna? Me parecía más lógico que fuera el clan de la luna que el de la estrella. Suspiré y me dediqué a terminar de comer mi comida, ya después les preguntaría…

* * *

Una música movida se escuchaba desde la radio, todos estábamos afuera, disfrutando del dulce aroma del aire nocturno. Pronto tendríamos que ir a acostarnos, por lo que aprovechábamos la calma del ambiente para divertirnos un rato. Soul estaba tirado en el pasto con una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra se golpeaba la pierna al ritmo de la canción. Kid charlaba con Marie, Crona y Tsubaki, sobre la simetría del mundo. Stein estaba fumando un cigarrillo cerca del bosque, esperando a que Free y Sid volvieran del patrullaje. Y Shinigami-sama se había ido a su casa hacía una hora.

-Te concederé el honor de sentarte al lado de mi presencia- exclamó Black Star sentándose a mi lado en las escaleras de la cabaña.

-Hola- lo saludé al tiempo que me miraba de reojo.

-¿Te estás adaptando bien?- me preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Sí, supongo- murmuré mientras miraba a la luna que estaba volviéndose cada vez más pequeña- Nee Black Star dime…- le dije al tiempo que lo miraba.

-¿Qué quieres saber simple mortal?- exclamó haciéndome reír levemente, ya que lo dijo con una cara seria que rara vez veía en él.

-¿Por qué este clan se llama el clan de la estrella?- le pregunté al tiempo que él sonreía.

-¡Porque tu GRAN DIOS así lo ha ordenado!- Dijo mientras empezaba a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la voz de Kid que se apareció a nuestro lado con el ceño fruncido- Cuando te dijimos que no, empezaste a gritar y no paraste hasta que te dimos la razón- le reprochó al peli azul.

Black Star se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se tiró hacia atrás para quedar recostado, ignorando a Kid que lo miraba con mala cara.

-Pues es verdad, estuvo 3 días gritando sin parar- exclamó tartamudeando Crona.

-Juro que nunca en mi vida quise matar a alguien, pero ese día quise asesinarlo- murmuró Tsubaki haciendo que Black Star se levantara de un salto y empezara a hacer puchero.

-¿Por qué no me quieres Tsubaki?- le preguntó con los ojos llorosos, y por la expresión de la pelinegra me di cuenta de que estaba conmovida- NO ES JUSTO- gritó al tiempo que salía corriendo de forma torpe, y Tsubaki salía detrás de él a auxiliarlo.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarla?- le pregunté a Kid quien negó con la cabeza.

-Cada uno tiene su propia manera de pasar tiempo con la chica que le gusta- murmuró haciéndome sonreír- Tú también tienes la tuya- me dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro.

-Pero a mí no me gusta nadie- le dije y él me miró sorprendido.

-Valla, pues supongo que mejor- exclamó mientras entraba a la cabaña.

-Que linda noche ¿no?- me preguntó Hero que salió después de que entrara Kid.

-Pues sí- murmuré mientras suspiraba.

-Era…- corrigió la voz de Soul.

Lo busqué con la mirada y no lo encontré. Me levanté de mi lugar y fui hacia el pasto verde. Mire en todas direcciones pero nada. El grito de Soul me asustó y desesperada volví a girarme para ver si lo encontraba, pero nada. Hero estaba sentado en el porche y me miraba incrédulo.

-Boba…- susurró Soul en mi oído y me giré para ver que estaba detrás de mí con expresión indiferente- ¿Crees que yo gritaría si estuviera en peligro? Ja, es más probable que el cielo se caiga- exclamó burlón.

-Sólo me preocupé, ¿qué tiene de malo?- le pregunté enfadada, Soul solo bufó molesto.

Este chico me tiene harta, lo juro. Siempre con esa actitud despreocupada… ¿Cree que él solo puede con todo?

-Todo…- exclamó haciendo que me preparara para pegarle un buen golpe- Eso significa que pasaste la prueba- susurró frustrado y no hice más que quedarme quieta, inmóvil.

-EH?- exclamé como una idiota.

-Me refiero, a que ya eres parte oficial del clan de la estrella- murmuró haciendo que me sintiera con toda la dicha del mundo.


	10. Terror en la escuela Parte 1

Bienvenidos al primer arco argumentativo de esta historia, donde al fin empieza la acción ^^. En el capitulo de hoy, Maka va por primera vez a la escuela de Soul y los otros. ¿Qué pasará? Pues nada muy bueno les aseguro. Porque Maka no solo tiene el don de cambiar las cosas, sino de atraer problemas como ella sola. ¿Podrá librarse sola de este nuevo problema? ¿O necesitará ayuda?

Pues... ya me aburrí... no sirvo para promocionar los capitulos -.-U jajaja

en fin, espero que les guste, y muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews en el capi pasado: **valeziiTha, Miyoko-chibi, LuNaShinRa, vale-alice, catsuna y anne.**

No saben lo mucho que me animan sus reviews!

Ah, aquí les dejo las aclaraciones que están dentro del fic!

**(1)= **No se si se use en sus países pero acá "semana sabática" se le dice a una semana en la que no vas al colegio o a trabajar o lo que sea, y no precisamente por tener vacaciones ^^.

**(2)= **"Saca cuero" significa cuando alguien habla mal de otras personas a sus espaldas, acá se les dice así a las personas que hasta hablan mal de sus amigas.

**(3)=** Hace referencia al dicho "Y hablando de Roma, el burro se asoma" cuando estás hablando de alguien o de algo, y justo llega jaja.

**(4)= **Con "clones seguidores" me refiero a las chicas que siempre andan detrás de la líder sin cuestionar sus ordenes y que por lo general la tratan como a una diosa, es muy visto en animes escolares y demás.

* * *

"**Terror en la escuela"**

**-Parte 1-**

Realmente esto de madrugar nunca me gustó, si bien ahora no me despertaba sobresaltada por aquella pesadilla en donde veía a Soul, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que me daba sueño y de que las ganas de quedarme en cama siempre se hacían presentes. Pero así era la vida, y aunque parezca contradictorio, no me gusta faltar a clases, y menos el primer día luego de una linda semana sabática **(1)**.

Estábamos en el momento de la formación del saludo a la bandera, veía a todos formados, mientras que yo esperaba en el despacho del director a que ordenara mis papeles. Era un hombre gordo y… ¿cómo definirlo?... a, sí… _estúpido._ Era del típico pesado, que no para de hablar y no te deja moverte, además que te pregunta cosas y no presta atención a las respuestas.

Vi que en la formación Black Star luchaba por contener la risa y que después le susurraba algo al oído a Tsubaki y a Soul, que luego de unos momentos se giraron a verme y me dedicaron una mirada de "te compadecemos". Serán idiotas, podrían haberme avisado la clase de director que tenían. Y mientras yo miraba por la ventana, el director empezó a hablarme de los benéficos usos de la "no sé cuanto" para la "no sé qué". Mentiría si digiera que fue interesante.

Gracias a Dios, tocó el timbre y entonces los alumnos entraron por la gran puerta de entrada que los llevaba hasta el salón. Inmediatamente, el director me dio mis papeles y me salí lo más rápido que pude para huir de aquel tormento. Para mi sorpresa, los demás ya me estaban esperando afuera.

-¡Nosotros pensamos lo mismo!- me felicitó Black Star al tiempo que me ponía la mano delante de mi cara para que se la chocara, haciendo referencia a mi comentario mental del director.

Me encogí de hombros y le seguí el juego, chocamos nuestras manos y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro juvenil. En ese momento, llegó Hero corriendo a nuestro lado con una sonrisa en su rostro. No se me pasó de largo la mueca de fastidio que se formó momentáneamente en el rostro de Soul. Me pregunto ¿por qué se llevan así?

-Makita!-gritó mientras me abrazaba- ¿Por qué nos tocó en clases diferentes? Buaaaaaaa- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar haciendo que más de uno se quedara mirando la escenita con cara de "¿QUÉ?".

Black Star tomó a Hero del cuello de la camisa, y lo alejó de mí, mientras empezaba a caminar llevándoselo a las rastras, seguidos muy de cerca de Tsubaki que suspiraba cada tanto. Muchos alumnos se los quedaron mirando extrañados, mientras que Black Star le pedía indicaciones a la pelinegra de dónde estaba el salón de Hero para ir a dejarlo. Hero por su parte, hacía un gran berrinche porque quería quedarse conmigo y no quería dejarme junto al "pervertido" de Soul

Me giré a mirar a Soul, quien miraba distraídamente hacia adelante. Su rostro apacible era extraño, verlo, me producía una extraña sensación incómoda en mi estómago. ¿Qué sería? Era como un cosquilleo inquieto y a la vez agradable, pero que no podía definir con exactitud. Sus palabras me volvieron a la realidad para escuchar cómo me murmuraba un:

-Bueno, te dejo- dijo Soul aburrido mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el salón principal.

¿Se iba a ir así sin más? ¿Cómo podía dejarme a mí, su amiga nueva en la escuela, de esta forma? ¿Acaso no sabía que tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación? Por lo visto no. Antes de que se alejara demasiado lo llamé para que solucionara mi más importante duda.

-¿Dónde está mi aula?- le pregunté mientras que él se giraba a mitad de camina y me miraba como si no le importara- Por el pasillo, dobla a la derecha y es el tercer aula- me dijo y siguió con su camino como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

Dios, hay veces que me sacaba de mis casillas, pero, así era él. Despreocupado, irritante, un idiota, pervertido y una buena persona. Así era Soul, era la clase de chicos que generalmente odiaría, pero sin embargo, había algo en él que me simpatizaba, y gracias a eso, le ponía ese toque de diversión a estos días. Sonreí mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo hasta que me encontré con una pared.

No había lugar para doblar a la derecha, el pasillo continuaba hacia la izquierda, eso significaba que… Soul me había mentido. Maldito, me las va a pagar! Refunfuñé mentalmente, insultándolo de mil y un maneras diferentes. Estaba perdida, empecé a caminar en círculos hasta que me encontré con un profesor, era alto, de cabellos negros un poco cortos y muy pero muy atractivo. Debía rondar entre los veinti largos, pero aún así, su mirada negra era encantadoramente seductora.

-Buenos días- me dijo sonriéndome, por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a latir velozmente.

-B-Buenos días- exclamé tartamudeando, realmente estaba nerviosa.

-Tú debes ser la nueva- exclamó con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que me sonrojara levemente, era una persona muy agradable-Soy el profesor Kiddo, enseño matemática, un placer- me dijo con una voz cargada de alegría.

-Soy Maka Albarn- exclamé correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a entrar- me dijo indicándome que el aula era aquella del final del pasillo.

Al entrar, todos los alumnos hicieron silencio, excepto algunas chicas que empezaron a suspirar al ver al profesor. Me quedé afuera del aula, debatiéndome si entrar o no. Los nervios me carcomían por dentro, y tenía la ligera impresión de que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludó cordialmente el Profesor Kiddo- Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna que fue transferida, así que démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Maka Albarn- me presentó y me indicó con la mirada que entrara.

Los nervios me habían hecho paralizarme, por lo que no podía siquiera moverme. Respiré profundamente, y entonces traté de usar mi don del cambio para cambiar mi inseguridad por seguridad, aunque dudaba que fuese a funcionar. Respiré calmadamente al tiempo que la seguridad se iba apoderando de mí, al parecer mi idea había funcionado.

Con paso firme entré al aula y me paré al lado del escritorio del profesor, me giré a ver a mis compañeros y puse mi mejor sonrisa mientras me preparaba para presentarme.

-Soy Maka Albarn pero díganme Maka por favor, es un placer conocerlos- exclamé al tiempo que hacía una reverencia y todos decían un "guau" o algo así.

-Siéntate donde quieras- me dijo el profesor Kiddo al tiempo que empezaba a buscar un lugar con la mirada.

Había un asiento libre en el medio del salón, y me pareció el lugar ideal donde sentarme. A mi lado había dos o tres chicas, mientras que detrás de mí había un par de chicos bastante atractivos que parecían ser simpáticos. Agradecí mentalmente que hubiera buenas personas en este aula, nunca me han agradado las personas que se creen superiores, o sea, me refiero a las malditas creídas "saca cuero" **(2)** que hay en toda escuela.

-Hola, Soy Mary Fracese- Y hablando de Roma** (3)** pensé mientras se presentaba una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, muy bonita pero… Emmm… ¿cómo definirla?... ¿arrogante? ¿Egocéntrica? No… - Soy muy popular en esta escuela, y me agradas, así que podemos ser amigas, no te vayas a juntar con los pobres idiotas- murmuró mientras yo me trataba de debatir cuál adjetivo le correspondía mejor ¿Creída? Mmm… No… ¿Agrandada? Tampoco…- Así que…- exclamó mientras yo golpeaba mi puño contra mi mano, sorprendiéndola un poco.

-Ya sé!- exclamé sobresaltándola, me giré para mirarla y la señalé con el dedo- Insoportable! Eres insoportable- grité sin darme cuenta haciendo que todos en el aula me miraran con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Perdón… qué dijiste?- murmuró con voz de ultratumba, era atemorizante, pero me daba más miedo Soul que ella, así que sonreí y pensé la manera más fácil de explicarle a su pequeño cerebro para que entendiera el concepto.

-IN-SO-POR-TA-BLE- le deletreé claramente y todos empezaron a reír, excepto ella y un grupito de las que parecían ser sus clones "seguidores" **(4)**.

-Tú- exclamó iracunda, parecía que iba a saltar de su silla y matarme allí mismo.

Pero su intento de homicidio fue frustrado cuando la puerta del aula salió volando. Haciendo que más de la mitad de los alumnos saltaran de sus sillas, ante el estridente ruido que se formó al caerse la puerta.

No me extrañó encontrarme que el causante de ese alboroto era Black Star, quien entró lo más campante al aula como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. El profesor Kiddo lo miró confuso, mientras que el peliazul se sacudía la ropa para sacarse la tierra.

-Yahooo!- exclamó haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

-Eh?- pregunté sin darme cuenta, no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo Black Star en mi aula cuando debería estar en clases.

Al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba esto, por la puerta aparecía Soul quien miraba despreocupado la escena, hasta que vió al profesor Kiddo y empezó a mirarlo de arriba abajo con desprecio para luego fulminarlo con la mirada. El tranquilo profesor, no se quedó de brazos cruzados y le siguió la corriente, llenando al aula de un ambiente increíblemente tenso. Podría haber jurado que se podían ver las chispas que salían del choque de sus miradas.

-Ellos son Black Star y Soul Evans- me dijo uno de los chicos que estaba detrás de mí- Son muy populares, Black Star por ser un cómico, y Soul por tomarle el pelo a los profesores- exclamó sonriendo.

Me detuve a mirarlo unos segundos, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y llevaba gafas. Su peinado era algo extraño, pero pude vislumbrar en sus ojos, una chispa de brillo que me hizo acordar al de un lobo. Me quedé mirándolo sin entender a qué demonios se debía aquella relación que hice.

-Soy Kilik, un gusto- se presentó dedicándome una sonrisa divertida que me hizo volver al mundo real y alejarme del mundo de los pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?- espetó molesto el profesor a Black Star y Soul, aunque en realidad iba más dirigido al último.

-Vinimos a visitar- le contestó como si nada Soul, ese chico era un impertinente de primera.

- Ahí está- gritó Black Star mientras me señalaba, logrando así que todas las miradas se centraran en mí-Maka-chan!- gritó mientras se acercaba a donde estaba mi banca saltando de pura alegría, y entonces se sentó en la mesa que estaba vacía a mi lado- ¿le importa si nos quedamos? Tenemos hora libre y nuestra amiga es bastante tímida- murmuró Black Star mientras apoyaba su mano en mi cabeza al tiempo que le hablaba al profesor con una sonrisa.

El profesor medio que se debatió en si era buena idea o no. Black Star sin más se sentó en el banco a mi lado, haciendo que varias chicas suspirasen y algunas otras me fulminaran con la mirada. Soul por su parte, se adelantó y agarró una silla que andaba por ahí vacía, y la puso a mi lado. Hecho esto, sentó el culo en la silla y tiró su cabeza para atrás, apoyándola cómodamente en mi regazo y tirando sus pies hacia adelante, para apoyarlos en el banco donde estaba Black Star.

-¿S-se puede saber qué haces?- le pregunté molesta y él abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-Al ser tan plana, eres bastante cómoda- me dijo mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos y acomodarse en mi regazo, haciéndome sonrojar.

Quise partirle la cara a golpes, pero entonces, su rostro se transformó en un tranquilo y muy tierno, era imposible que me resistiera a eso. Así que, como pude, empecé a tomar apuntes para no perderme de nada, sin embargo, los suspiros que se le escapaban a Soul a cada rato hacían que me fuera imposible concentrarme. Busqué con la mirada, el apoyo de Black Star, pero este se encontraba también dormitando en el banco, tirado sobre la mesa, roncando estridentemente. Estiré mi brazo hacia donde estaba e hice que sus ronquidos fueran un poco más suavecitos, hasta que los convertí en suspiros.

Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de los demás estudiantes, y por una vez en mi vida, los comprendí. Yo también me hubiera quedado así si los dos chicos más populares del colegio, vinieran a visitar a la nueva, con la que parecían llevarse de maravilla, y uno de ellos se quedara dormido en su regazo. Demonios, tendría que haberle partido la cara a ambos antes, ahora ya era demasiado tarde. El profesor Kiddo empezó a maldecirlos por lo bajo y continuó con su clase, esa eran las desventajas de tener a Black Star y Soul como amigos.

Las horas se pasaron rápidamente, y por increíble que suene, ninguno de los dos bellos durmientes se despertó en todo el tiempo. Cuando tocó el timbre, Black Star se despertó, pero Soul siguió durmiendo la mar de bien. Ya todos se habían ido, y por más que intentara golpearlo, nada surtía efecto.

-Rayos, como duerme Soul- murmuré al aire.

-Pues hay una forma de despertarlo- me dijo Black Star pícaramente.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja.

-No sé…-dijo al tiempo que empezaba a reír como maníaco.

-Idiota- bufé molesta al tiempo que me reclinaba en la mesa para pensar.

Si no se despertaba con un golpe fuerte ¿con qué lo haría? Ahora que lo pensaba, ambos se habían quedado durante todas las horas de clases, y supuestamente solo tenían libre la primera hora, bueno, ya me encargaría de regañarlos más tarde, ahora mi prioridad era despertar a Soul. Las piernas se me estaban entumeciendo.

-Desde aquí se ven más grandes de lo que aparentan- exclamó la voz adormilada de Soul que hizo que me girara a verlo.

Estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. Al principio no entendí a qué se refería, hasta que escuché la carcajada de Black Star y me di cuenta de que se refería a "cierta parte" de mi cuerpo que no estaba muy desarrollada. Tomé mi libro de textos y se lo incrusté en la cabeza sin el menor remordimiento. Acto seguido lo dejé tirado en el suelo, para que se desangrara libremente.

Kilik, que aún no se había ido pues se había quedado charlando con Black Star, y Black Star empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia, mientras que Soul los fulminaba con la mirada. Yo me limité a guardar mis cosas y ponerme la mochila en el hombro derecho, el director me había dicho que pasara después de clases por su despacho para que me diera los últimos papeles que faltaban. Odiaba que las transferencias a otras escuelas fueran tan complicadas, y llenas de papeles.

-¿Maka, no vienes con nosotros?- me preguntó Black Star extendiendo su mano a modo de llamado, desde la puerta principal, donde me esperaba junto con Soul quien me miraba de reojo desde su cómoda pose despreocupada, que siempre tiene. Esperen… ¿cuándo se me adelantaron de esa forma?

-No, el director me dijo que me pasara por su oficina después de clases- les avisé mientras los despedía con la mano- Ustedes adelántense, después los alcanzo- les dije y ambos se miraron por un segundo, como si estuvieran inquietos, pero después se fueron sin decir nada.

Los vi desaparecer por la gran puerta blanca de la entrada, entre los rayos del atardecer. La vista del patio, iluminada por esos rayos realmente era hermosa, en especial por las flores que había en los canteros a los costados.

-Ten cuidado- me susurró Kilik que apareció de la nada.

-¿Eh?- le pregunté totalmente sorprendida.

-Últimamente han desaparecido varios chicos de esta escuela, y todos en menos de una semana- me advirtió con un tono preocupante, al perecer estaba bastante seguro de lo que decía- Te lo digo de enserio Albarn, cuídate mucho- más como una amenaza, era un consejo, por alguna razón, Kilik estaba preocupado por mi seguridad, aunque, había algo en él que me hacía confiar plenamente en él.

Asentí levemente y empecé a caminar hacia la oficina del director. Toque varias veces la puerta, pero nadie me contestaba. Volví a intentarlo pero fue en vano. La escuela estaba desierta, no había quedado ni un solo alma dando vueltas. Suspiré apesadumbrada mientras fulminaba con la mirada la puerta del despacho del director. Fruncí mi ceño al tiempo que un sonido llegó a mis oídos.

Era bajo, casi inexistente, era como una respiración ronca. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en aquel extraño sonido. Era pausado y venía desde la oficina del director. Quizás, estaba allí, pero estaba ocupado con algo y por eso no me abría ¿verdad? ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Abrí la puerta cautelosamente, con temor de estar metiéndome donde no debía.

Al contrario de esta mañana, el lugar estaba hecho un asco monumental. Y un olor a putrefacción inundó mis fosas nasales haciendo que instintivamente mi rostro se contrajera en una mueca de puro asco. Nunca en mi vida había olido algo tan asqueroso… un minuto…

Ese olor…

Ese olor ya lo he sentido antes…

Ese fue el olor que sentí…

Cuando aquella cosa nos atacó a Soul y a mí…

Me quedé inmóvil entre el escritorio y la puerta. La silla que estaba frente a mí, se giró para dejarme ver a aquella cosa que estaba en el lugar del director. Era un ente, de piel rojiza y ensangrentada, que no tenía ojos y mantenía su boca abierta, dejando ver cómo por estaba caía baba negra y que apenas conservaba uno o dos dientes amarillos que estaban torcidos. No tenía ropa, y un montón de ampollas llenas de pus empezaron a reventarse, dejando salir un líquido rojo y una especie de aire negro. Era muy similar al monstruo que nos había atacado en el campo de flores, pero este era más pequeño. Una sonrisa maniática se dibujó en aquel rostro que aún conservaba rasgos humanos que me parecían conocidos.

Poco a poco me di cuenta…

Que aquel ser que estaba enfrente de mí…

Alguna vez fue el director de la escuela…

Y tan pronto como sonrió, se lanzó hacia mí, mientras una especie de aureola negra me asfixiaba y el terror me impidió apartarme de ahí.


	11. Terror en la escuela Parte 2

Nyajajajaja bienvenidos de vuelta a uno de estos capis! Buajjjaa! ejem... aquí les trigo la segunda parte de este arco narrativo, sin embargo, aún no sé cuantas partes tendrá más o menos este capi... curioso ¿no?

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Gracias a todos por comentar!

Dejo las aclaraciones del capi:

**(1)= yeta: **es una persona que trae mala suerte y desgracias.

Eso es todo, nos leemos!

* * *

"**Terror en la escuela"**

**-Parte 2-**

Sentía como sus brazos me envolvían de una manera protectora, uno me sujetaba por la cintura y el otro las piernas. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho, incapaz de moverme por mí misma. Mi brazo derecho sangraba a borbotones, la herida que me había hecho esa cosa me dolía a horrores, y la falta de sangre en mi sistema me estaba haciendo perder el conocimiento.

_Flash Back._

_El monstruo se abalanzó sobre mí y me tiró contra la pared del pasillo. Mis huesos crujieron por el golpe, y aquella bestia me hecho su aliento a podrido en la cara. Intenté zafarme del agarre de aquel monstruo, pero no pude hacerlo hasta que le pegué una fuerte patada. Realmente, necesitaba clases de defensa personal. ¡Demonios! Empecé a correr por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, pero me vi imposibilitada ya que había un montón de monstruos parecidos al anterior, solo que estos eran más pequeños y cojeaban, sus movimientos eran lentos y caminaban como zombis. Debía haber alrededor de 15, frente a la puerta y todos empezaron a aproximarse hacia donde estaba. No iba a poder correr, por lo que intenté tomar mi forma lobuna._

_¡Vamos! Grité mentalmente al tiempo que los monstruos se me acercaban._

_La vista empezó a fallarme, me sentía débil. Algo líquido corría por mi brazo derecho, me miré y me horroricé al darme cuenta que tenía una gran cortada profunda. No me había dado cuenta cuándo me la había hecho, pero supuse que debía de haber sido cuando me tiró hacia la pared. Con mi mano izquierda, me sujeté fuertemente la herida mientras empezaba a correr hacia algún aula, para tener suficiente tiempo de hacerme un torniquete o algo así… si seguí sangrando de esa forma, dudaba mucho que pudiera sobrevivir en la pelea._

_Sentía los gritos de aquellas bestias detrás de mí, parecía como si estuviesen sufriendo. Oh… ellos son humanos después de todo… ¡No puede ser! ¿Serán aquellos estudiantes que desaparecieron? Por Dios ¡Qué buena suerte que tienes Maka! Primer día de clases en una nueva escuela y te atacan unos estudiantes infectados que están a punto de matarte. _

_De la nada, uno de esos "estudiantes" apareció delante de mí, pero a diferencia de los otros, tenía unas alas de piel en la espalda que le permitían volar. Tenía un brazo abierto a la mitad, y podía ver claramente sus huesos y sus músculos desgarrados. Esto era horripilante. Esa cosa se me lanzó encima, tratando de defenderme patiné y me caí hacia atrás, pero unos brazos me atraparon y a la velocidad de la luz, me sacaron de aquel lugar metiéndome en un aula._

_End Flash Back._

Aquel sujeto que me salvó me depositó suavemente en el suelo. Poco a poco, mi vista empezó a distinguir su rostro, su piel era de un tono medio, llevaba unas gafas tipo cíclope de X-man y tenía su cabello marrón atado en una cola.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó mientras de la nada, aparecía otro sujeto, no me fue difícil reconocerlo, era Kilik.

-¿K-Kilik?- susurré confusa mientras él me tocaba la herida que me empezaba a quemar- Auch- murmuré y él sonrió.

-Tranquila, escucha, sea lo que sea que veas, nada es real- me dijo en un susurró para calmarme y yo empecé a reírme amargamente.

-¿Crees que puedo olvidar lo que le hicieron a esos chicos?- le pregunté mientras lo miraba a los ojos- No sé quién es el culpable, pero voy a encontrarlo- le dije al tiempo que me paraba y me frotaba los ojos para calmarme un poco.

El dolor de mi brazo seguía, aunque mi herida estaba cicatrizada por completo. Era obvio que aquel presentimiento que había tenido al ver a Kilik no estaba tan errado del todo. Su amigo me miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó el otro chico mientras me ayudaba a sostenerme, ya que aún me faltaban fuerzas.

-Sé que no son humano corrientes ustedes tampoco- les dije haciendo que se miraran extrañados- Tú puedes sanar heridas ¿no es así?- le pregunté a Kilik que sonrió burlonamente.

-Parece que eres más inteligente de lo que pensábamos, supongo que deberíamos borrarte…- no pudo continuar porque la pared del aula en donde estábamos se derrumbó, dejando paso a aquel monstruo que había sido el irritante director.

-Quédate aquí- me ordenó el otro chico mientras me dejaba en el suelo y tomaba la forma de un lobo color marrón.

¡Lo sabía! Ellos debían ser miembros de alguna de los otros clanes que mencionaron los chicos. Kilik se tronó los dedos y empezó a saltar de un lado a otro mientras tronaba los huesos de su cuello, en una pose similar a los de los boxeadores antes de entrar al ring. Acto seguido, él también se transformó en un lobo completamente negro. Segundos después empezó una salvaje batalla. El lobo marrón arremetía contra dos o tres monstruos, frenándoles el paso, se movía a una velocidad increíble, por momentos desaparecía de mi vista, me hacía acordar a Soul. Soul… ¿dónde estará? Espero que esté bien.

Un rugido cargado de dolor me trajo de vuelta a la pelea. Kilik estaba tirando a uno de los monstruos, pero en ese descuido, uno de los monstruos que podía volar, pasó por encima de ellos dispuesto a devorarme. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados en una situación así. Ya tenía mis fuerzas de regreso, por lo que tomé mi forma lobuna, y esquivé su ataque con excesiva facilidad. Mi pata me dolía, pero podía soportarlo, tampoco era como si me fuera a morir en ese momento.

Aquel monstruo volador volvió a lanzarse contra mí, a pesar de que era más rápido que los otros, yo era mucho más rápida. Salté hasta caer encima de él y le hice perder el control, por lo que terminó por estrellarse contra una pared. Enseguida, otro de los monstruos más pequeños aprovechó mi distracción para atacarme, pero Kilik me cubrió la espalda, y se lanzó hacia él muy decidido. El otro chico, por su parte, estaba a punto de acabar con uno que le había atacado. En ese momento volví a recordar que eran personas, por lo que corrí hasta donde estaba el lobo marrón y lo aparté de aquel monstruo de un solo golpe.

Ambos lobos me quedaron mirando con mala cara, y empezaron a gruñirme. Les contesté de la misma forma, no quería pelear contra ellos, pero los monstruos no se podían mover, no debían acabarlos, y de eso me iba a asegurar yo. Debía haber alguna forma de regresarlos a la normalidad, aunque ahora no lo viera claramente.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí los filosos dientes del lobo marrón clavarse en mi brazo derecho, donde estaba mi herida. Gemí de dolor, pero tuve que soltarme porque Kilik se me estaba lanzando también. Demonios, podía ver en sus ojos que no quería lastimarme, pero debía pensar que estaba del lado de los monstruos o algo así. Maldita sea. De un salto, derribé la puerta del aula, saliendo por esta y empezando a correr entre los escombros que habían dejado aquellas bestias-humanoides al moverse. Podía escuchar claramente las pisadas de Kilik y su amigo detrás mío, pero no podía permitir que me alcanzaran.

Me giré para ver si podía detenerlos de alguna forma, pero no contaba con la habilidad del otro chico de moverse rápidamente, por lo que pronto me vi volando por los aires hasta chocar contra la puerta que conducía al patio interno del colegio. Demonios, esto no me gustaba nada. Había empezado a sangrar de nuevo porque me había cortado con los vidrios rotos de la puerta que habían caído sobre mí. Y sin darme cuenta, había vuelto a mi forma humana.

-Maka…- susurró Kilik preocupado volviendo a su forma humana, pero en cambio, su amigo, quien mantenía su apariencia lobuna, se lanzó hacia mí para matarme- ¡Harvard detente!- le gritó y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

Los vidrios de la ventana que estaba a mi derecha se rompieron brutalmente. Y el sonido de un fuerte golpe resonó en todo el lugar, como si de dos rocas chocando se tratase. Un gemido lobuno se escuchó segundos después, seguido de un gruñido lobuno que se transformó de a poco en un bufido de furia, pero humano.

-A mi chica no la tocas ¿entendido?- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar la clara voz enfadada de Soul.

Estaba parado enfrente mío, en una posición protectora. Su cuerpo estaba semi encorvado, con sus músculos tensados al máximo y podía sentir su respiración agitada. Kilik y el tal Harvard se quedaron mirándolo sorprendido. Y yo no podía hacer más que mirarlo deslumbrada, desde mi punto de vista, Soul se veía tan… tan… tan cool. Sentí mis mejillas arder, e intenté que el evidente sonrojo de mis mejillas fuera apaciguándose, aunque estaba tan nerviosa que mi don no estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos. Esperen… ¿desde cuándo me sonrojo por ver a Soul? Arg! Algo anda mal conmigo.

-¿Soul qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Harvard incrédulo.

Soul lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a mi altura y me examinaba con la mirada. Me sentí cohibida ante el intenso rojo de sus orbes que se movían en un lento compas alrededor de mi figura. Por fin, se detuvo en mi cara y alzó una de sus manos, haciendo que instintivamente cerrara los ojos con fuerza y me apartara un poco.

-No te voy a pegar…- susurró encantadoramente aunque con una nota de fastidio en su voz, lamentablemente había vuelto a hacerlo- aunque te lo mereces por estúpida, mira que defender a una de esas cosas- me regañó al tiempo que abría mis ojos y sentía su mano posarse delicadamente en mi mejilla.

Su áspera mano acarició mi mejilla, librándola de un hilo de sangre que la recorría por el tajo que me había hecho con el vidrio. Me sentí rara estando en una situación así, y me parecía increíble que Soul hubiera entrado de esa forma tan "película de acción". Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no estábamos en una película de acción y que el alvino también estaba herido, al entrar de esa forma por la ventana, uno de los vidrios le había abierto una pequeña herida en el brazo.

-¡Kilik!- lo llamé asustada, sorprendiendo a todos- ¿puedes curar la herida de Soul?- le pregunté suplicante, a lo que todos empezaron a reírse.

Me sonrojé al sentir como Soul se separaba de mí burlonamente, y reía sin parar. Inflé mis cachetes y me crucé de brazos, mostrando mi indignación.

-¿De qué se ríen?- les pregunté y ellos se secaron algunas lágrimas que tenían en los ojos.

-Nada, es solo, que te preocupas por mí cuando estás peor-me dijo Soul revolviéndome el cabello y dedicándome una sonrisa… ¿feliz?

-Nee Maka, mira que nos causas problemas- gritó la voz de Black Star que aparecía por la ventana- No te preocupes el GRAN DIOS Black Star ha venido a salvarte- exclamó sonriente mientras se metía a la escuela.

-Ven, Maka, déjame curarte- me dijo Kilik mientras se me acercaba y me curaba con su técnica, o lo que fuera.

-Ya, lo siento, no quise atacarte, es que… bueno… como me atacaste, pues…-trató de disculparse Harvard mientras yo me levantaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-No importa, fue mi culpa- exclamé y unos rugidos empezaron a escucharse-¿De dónde vienen?- pregunté al no poder localizar con exactitud el lugar del que venían.

-¿Es nueva?- preguntó Kilik sorprendido- por como peleas no me lo creo- murmuró sonriéndome, haciendo que me sonrojara, demonios, ¿acaso hoy era el día de sonrojarse al extremo?

-Sí, hace no más de una semana se transformó por primera vez- comentó Soul aburrido mientras olfateaba el ambiente y arrugaba la nariz- Apesta- exclamó enfadado.

-Maka tiene el don del cambio, por lo que puede controlar su transformación- le explicó Black Star mientras empezaba a saltar de un lado a otro- Yo quiero acción- murmuró por lo bajo pero alcancé a oírle, le sonreí y él me correspondió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, déjame que nos presente- empezó a decir Kilik con una sonrisa- Yo soy Kilik y él es Harvard, somos parte del "Clan del Este", nuestro nombre no es muy original pero no podemos hacer otra cosa- bromeó haciéndome reír- Nuestro territorio es del otro lado de la ciudad, aunque solemos vernos cada tanto en las reuniones de los clanes- me explicó.

-Debemos ir al sótano, al parecer, allí están los monstruos- dijo Harvard mientras señalaba la puerta que deba a las escaleras para bajar al sótano, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a aquel lugar. Yo me quedé pensando en si era buena idea bajar, no sabíamos cuántos monstruos había, pero seguramente tendría que haber alguna pista o algo así para descubrir cómo regresarlos a la normalidad.

Sentí cómo alguien me tomaba de la mano, y no me sorprendió encontrarme con Soul que me miraba fijamente. Esperen… eso que está en sus mejillas… ¿es un sonrojo?

-Vamos- me dijo mientras me llevaba con él hasta la puerta, y empezábamos a descender las escaleras lentamente.

Los demás nos esperaban abajo, y antes de que la luz de la pared nos iluminara, Soul me soltó la mano, dejándome sola por un momento. Su mirada rubí me miró una vez llegó hasta abajo y me sonrió dándome confianza. Segundos después, estaba junto a ellos, en frente de un pasillo algo extraño, completamente rodeado de raíces.

-No sabía que había un sótano aquí- murmuré mientras apoyaba una de mis manos en la pared de tierra y la deslizaba suavemente, haciendo que se deshiciera un poco ante mi contacto.

-Será mejor que continuemos y solucionemos esto antes de que amanezca- susurró Harvard adelantándose a todos y empezando a caminar por aquel pasillo, mientras sonidos extraños y tenebrosos hacían eco en aquel lugar.

-Yo creo que Maka es un yeta **(1)-** bromeó Black Star, haciendo que lo mirara mal, lo único que me faltaba era que me echara la culta de todo.

-Pues, no sé, pero que atrae problemas es verdad…- coincidió Soul con él mientras Kilik y Harvard se sonreían.

-A mi me caes bien Maka- me confesó Kilik mientras empezaba a caminar a mi lado- Sobre todo por cómo le contestaste a Mary Francese- dijo con un tono gracioso, en especial la última parte.

-¿Viste? Fue genial! Yo desde el aula lloraba de la risa- exclamó Black Star con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Estuviste leyendo mi mente?- le pregunté a Black Star con un falso enojo, y él me miró con los ojos abiertos para luego seguir sonriendo.

-Fue a pedido de Soul, él quería saber cómo pasabas tu primer día- murmuró mientras se ponía a pensar- Aunque me sorprendió que el profesor Kiddo te pareciera apuesto- Todos los chicos se quedaron quietos antes de girarse y mirarme sorprendidos.

Podía notar la mirada fija de todos, la incredulidad, y un cierto enfado en cada uno de ellos, pero en especial de Soul.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar ese idiota?- me preguntó Soul con el ceño fruncido.

-no me gusta- exclamé sonrojada- que diga que es lindo no quiere decir que me guste- le dije con los ojos cerrados mientras todos me miraban con una cara de "Sí… claro"- ¡Es verdad!- me defendí- Black Star me parece muy lindo y sin embargo no me gusta- les contesté y todos volvieron a mirarme con cara de "¡Qué!".

Black Star estaba conteniendo la risa, quién sabe por qué. Pero no pudo aguantarla mucho ya que estalló en una sonora carcajada que invadió todo el lugar. Los chicos lo fulminaron con la mirada y continuaron caminando.

-Este Soul es una risa- susurró y fingí no escucharlo, pero ¿por qué había dicho eso?-Oye Maka… dime… ¿quién te gusta?- me preguntó en secreto y yo me sonrojé sin saber por qué.

-nadie- le dije y entonces me miró decepcionado.

-¡QUE LÁSTIMA QUE A MAKA NO LE GUSTE NADIE!- gritó con toda la boca del mundo haciendo que los volviéramos a fulminar con la mirada. Era idiota o qué.

Sin embargo, cuando me giré, pude apreciar una leve sonrisa que tenía Soul en el rostro y que luchaba por esconder. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? No tenía ni idea, pero aún así… me ponía feliz de alguna forma.

Un estridente rugido hizo temblar todo el lugar, estábamos cada vez más cerca de aquella cosa, y en medio de la oscuridad, se empezó a dibujar una puerta de madera. Todos tragamos grueso, mientras nos poníamos alerta para transformarnos en cualquier momento. Suspiré cuando Kilik se detuvo frente a la puerta, y apoyó su mano en el picaporte dispuesto a abrirla.

Otro rugido hizo temblar el lugar, y desde el techo del túnel empezó a caer un poco de polvo. Tuve la sensación de que se iba a derrumbar, pero no pasó nada. Me sorprendí al notar que Black Star y Soul se adelantaban y se ponían bien delante de mí, impidiendo que pasara entre ellos. Kilik, abrió lentamente la puerta que rechinó como si no hubiese sido abierta en años, y me sorprendí al quedarme encandilada, por la luz blanca que salió en aquel momento.

Poco a poco, el resplandor se apagó, y mi mirada se acostumbró a aquella luz. Entramos a aquel cuarto blanco. Parecía un mini hospital, aunque en vez de jeringas y medicamentos, había un montón de flores violetas y negras. Todo estaba bastante limpio, aunque había partes del suelo en donde había desparramada tierra.

Había varias vitrinas, la primera que vi, estaba llena de flores completamente negras, pequeñas, pero de pétalos gruesos y carnosos. EN la segunda, estaban flores muy parecidas, solo que de un violeta negruzco. En la tercera, eran de un violeta apagado, pero sus pétalos eran un poco más finos, debían tener alrededor de la mitad del grosor que las anteriores. En la cuarta vitrina, estaba una flor de pétalos finos y de colores lilas tirando a blanco, con muchos pétalos un poco más finos y que en cierta forma me hacían acordar a flores que ya había visto. En la última vitrina, vi algo que me espantó, las flores que había eran las flores de los lobos.

Algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. Si se veían las flores de las estanterías de la última a la primera, parecía una evolución de la misma flor, pero ¿qué hacía alguien experimentando con flores en una escuela? Me entró un escalofrío de solo pensarlo.

-Oh por Dios- murmuró Soul seriamente a un lado mío haciendo que yo, y los demás nos giráramos a verlo.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una arcada y se me revolviera el estómago. En el suelo, frente a una puerta que estaba del otro lado de la sala, había un enorme charco de sangre reciente, que se extendía hasta casi llegar a la puerta. Y en medio de aquel charco, descansaba inerte, un brazo humano, que había sido arrancado del cuerpo de alguna chica…


	12. Terror en la escuela Parte 3

Bueno he cambiado la categoría del fic a M porque a decir verdad, hay algunas escenas fuertes que no se si están permitidas dentro de la categoría T, por lo que para ahorrarme problemas la he cambiado ^^.

Muchas gracias a: **Iz Wland He Cu, vale-alice, The Cat Thief, anne, catsuna, Mary AlbarnxEvans, LuNaShinRa, Miyoko-chibi, y valeziiTha, **por los reviews del capi anterior!

En fin, espero que les guste esta capi y me dejen muchos lindos reviews! ^^

Cuidensen! Nos leemos!

* * *

"**Terror en la escuela"**

**-Parte 3-**

**-Final-**

Contuve las ganas de vomitar aferrándome fuertemente a la camisa de Black Star, quien en un vano intento de consolarme, colocó su mano derecha en mi cabeza, mientras me daba pequeñas palmadas. Estaba horrorizada, asqueada y por sobre todas las cosas, shockeada. Por más que intentara cerrar los ojos, era como si los mantuviera abiertos, pues en mi mente, se recreaba con más claridad de lo que hubiera preferido, aquella monstruosa imagen.

-Será mejor que continuemos- susurró Kilik con la voz un poco ronca, él era el único que había dicho algo desde que habíamos visto aquella imagen.

Todos asentimos, pero yo apenas podía caminar. Black Star suspiró y me dio su mano amablemente, para ayudarme a continuar, no tuve ni conciencia de mis actos, por lo que en vez de tomar su mano, me aferré a su brazo para protegerme. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, era una sonrisa que había visto miles de veces en las películas, cuando la hermanita menor tiene miedo y el hermano mayor la protege dedicándole una de esas sonrisas, pero que jamás en mi vida, me habían dado.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- me susurró mientras aflojaba mi agarre de su brazo y lo miraba a los ojos- Aunque será mejor que me sueltes, no quiero morir joven todavía- exclamó divertido haciendo que lo mirara confusa y él señalara que le estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza, me aparté apenada de él y baje la mirada.

-Vamos- le dije mientras Harvard abría la puerta y todos entrabamos a aquel pasillo, procurando no pisar aquel charco de sangre.

El pasillo que había tras aquella puerta, era más estrecho que el anterior, apenas podíamos caminar uno detrás del otro. Al igual que la sala en donde estaban las flores, este pasillo era completamente blanco. Sus paredes estaban recubiertas de cerámicos blancos, que brillaban débilmente ante las pequeñas luces que se alzaban en el techo. El cableado eléctrico que les deba energía a aquellas bombillas, estaba a la vista, colgando del techo, y cada tanto echaba chispas, produciendo que se apagaran momentáneamente las luces y que volviera a prenderse. Unos cuantos carteles estaban pegados en las paredes, parecían alertar sobre cosas, pero estaban en un idioma muy extraño, que no conocía.

Pronto llegamos frente a otra puerta de cristales esmerilados, era un cuarto extraño, y no podíamos ver más que unas siluetas desdibujadas que había del otro lado. El cartel que colgaba de la puerta, estaba escrito en rojo y negro, llamando más la atención que los anteriores, sin embargo, ninguno se detuvo a inspeccionar demasiado el lugar y Soul abrió la puerta, dejándonos entrar. Había varias cortinas de plástico que colgaban del techo y caían hasta unos 10 centímetros sobre el suelo. Una especie de maquinaria estaba funcionando, se podía escuchar el ruido de su motor o lo que fuera que estuviera debajo de nosotros.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, unos aspersores nos empezaron a rociar con algo que parecía ser agua, pero tenía un olor diferente, no fui capaz de distinguirlo con claridad. Pasado unos segundos, el líquido dejó de rociarnos y desde el suelo, se abrieron unos pequeños agujeros que empezaron a drenar aquella "agua" que habían dejado los aspersores.

-¿Q-qué pasó?- pregunté confundida mientras sacudía mi cabeza para librarme de la humedad.

-Nos desinfectaron- exclamó Harvard al tiempo que la puerta del lado opuesto se abría.

-Esto me huele mal, al parecer esto es más serio de lo que pensamos en un principio- murmuró Soul enfadado.

-¿Crees que debimos venir con los otros?- le preguntó Black Star con mirada seria y entonces Soul asintió- Aún tenemos tiempo de llamarlos, si quieres les informo de la situación antes de continuar- agregó Black Star al tiempo que Soul asentía y él se transformaba en lobo.

Kilik lo imitó, mientras Soul y Harvard se quedaban mirando lo que había detrás de la puerta. Un leve olor a descomposición me llegó a las fosas nasales, por lo que supuse que ahí detrás había más monstruos, y quizás estuviera el culpable de todo esto. Me quedé inmóvil mirando aquella puerta semi abierta que llevaba hasta lugares desconocidos. Un simple clic, hizo que mi lado lobuno saliera a escena. Y me aventuré a recorrer aquel lugar que se escondía detrás de la puerta.

El lugar era como una cárcel subterránea, solo que en las celdas había más de un charco de sangre, y manos pintadas en las paredes, con aquella sustancia rojiza. Algunos barrotes estaban doblados desde adentro, como si fuese lo que fuera que estuviera atrapado allí hubieran querido escaparse. A medida que avanzaba, el panorama lucía cada vez menos alentador, las marcas de manos, ya no parecían manos, sino que eran más grandes y parecían cosa de bestias. El olor a putrefacción era cada vez mayor, y la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, impulsándome a ir cada vez más lejos.

-_¡Maka no seas boba! ¡DETÉNTE!- _me gritó Soul mediante la conexión de mentes de la manada.

-_¡Maka espéranos!-_ me suplicó Black Star pero no pude detenerme.

Mis cinco sentidos me los decían, allí, frente a mí estaba la clave, al final de aquel lugar, estaba la clave de todo, el culpable de todo. No pude evitarlo y continué corriendo, más rápido que antes. Podía escuchar las pisadas de mis compañeros cerca, y también podía sentir que estaban enojados conmigo, pero no me importaba. Tenía la necesidad ferviente de encontrar al culpable y castigarlo por todo lo que estaba haciendo, o al menos detenerlo y evitar que siguiera destruyendo la vida de las demás personas. Doblé hacia la derecha, consciente de que al fin me estaba aproximando a aquel olor putrefacto, pero lo que me encontré no fue lo que me esperaba.

Sentada contra la pared, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de una chica. Faltaba su brazo derecho, y tenía unos cuantos cortes profundos en el cuerpo. Su ropa, manchada de sangre, dejaba una aureola carmesí a su alrededor. El panorama era devastador. Miré sus piernas y me horroricé al contemplar que en la zona inferior de su pierna izquierda, sólo quedaba el hueso con algunos tejidos musculares que demostraban que algo se había comido la pierna de la chica. El cuerpo cayó por inercia en ese momento, dejándome ver sus ojos abiertos con las pupilas contraídas al extremo y el color marrón de su iris, opaco, entre el mar de rojo que los envolvía. Me costó un poco reconocerla, pero esa chica, la había visto esta mañana en la formación, estaba segura.

Volví a mi forma humana y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo. Grité, grité hasta que se me desgarró la garganta de la impotencia. A pesar de mi grito, pude escuchar como los pasos de los chicos se aceleraban al escuchar mi aullido, y cómo se detuvieron al ver la imagen que estaba viendo yo. Me sobresalté al sentir los brazos de Soul tomarme por los hombros, levantándome y girándome bruscamente. Su mirada rubí se posó en la mía y jamás había visto tanta furia y tanto dolor acumulado en un rostro.

-No te vuelvas a alejar ¿entiendes?- me ordenó con voz áspera y fuerte, yo solo asentí, tratando de tragarme las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Ya Soul, déjala, es muy nueva en todo esto- le dijo Black Star solo para que Soul lo fulminara con la mirada, y siguiera caminando por el pasillo, dejando el cuerpo de la chica atrás- Vamos Maka, perdónalo, solo está alterado- se disculpó en su nombre y yo solo asentí, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

No pude volver a mirar el cuerpo de aquella chica otra vez, por lo que seguí con los demás. Kilik y Harvard se mantenían en sus formas lobunas, mientras que Soul, Black Star y yo nos movíamos en nuestras formas humanas. Al fin, llegamos hasta una puerta que decía "Exit", al abrirla, salimos al exterior, a un campo repleto de las flores negras que habíamos visto anteriormente. Me sorprendió que no sólo crecieran en el suelo, sino también en las altas paredes de concreto que bordeaban aquel patio.

Un gran árbol se alzaba en medio de aquel parque, y en él… ¡En él había alguien! Era un señor mayor, con traje de mayordomo que nos veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bienvenidos a su muerte- susurró divertido aquel anciano que se dejó caer del árbol con suma gracia y aterrizó, llegando al suelo sano y salvo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Soul al tiempo que Kilik y Harvard asumían sus formas humanas para poder interactuar con aquel hombre.

-Mi nombre es Mosquito-sama, soy el encargado de los experimentos de esta zona- murmuró malignamente.

-¿Experimentos?- preguntó Kilik confuso.

-¿Te refieres a que tú eres el culpable detrás de los monstruos y de los chicos desaparecidos?-concluyó Harvard bastante molesto.

Lo miré de pies a cabeza, así que él era el culpable de la muerte de todos esos estudiantes, y de los que se convirtieron también. En cuanto pensé esto, de la nada, empezaron a aparecer todos aquellos monstruos que anteriormente nos habían atacado en la escuela. Bufé molesta y fulminé con la mirada al tal "Mosquito".

-Tranquila, señorita- exclamó mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de locura- Es una lástima que una chica así de bonita muera hoy, aunque puede ser que te lleve con Giriko, él de seguro se encargará de "jugar" contigo- susurró haciendo que la sangre se me congelara.

-Ni te atrevas a tocar a uno de mis compañeros- le gritó Soul echando fuego por la boca, podía notarlo en su postura, estaba conteniéndose para no partirle la cara en ese momento a aquel sujeto.

-Lo siento pequeño, pero las cosas no funcionan así- le indicó respetuosamente Mosquito- Ahora van a morir todos- dijo divertido mientras los monstruos empezaban a caminar hacia nosotros.

No pasó un segundo antes de que todos nosotros nos hubiéramos convertidos, y hubiéramos formado un círculo para empezar a gruñir y a inspeccionar con la mirada a todos los monstruos. Uno, dos… tres. Los monstruos nos atacaron y entonces nosotros contraatacamos. Black Star predecía los movimientos de los monstruos gracias a su don de leer las mentes, por lo que no tuvo demasiada dificultad al vencer a los primeros. Soul estaba en las mismas condiciones, se anticipaba a los movimientos de los monstruos y les aparecía en cualquier lugar en cuestión de segundos para ellos. Kilik tuvo la cosa un poco más complicada, aunque era bastante fuerte. Mientras que Harvard esquivaba a todos los monstruos y hacía que se golpearan entre ellos.

Yo por mi parte, empecé esquivando sus ataques, y luego empecé a usar mi don. En cuanto uno de esas cosas voladoras me atacó, yo salté encima de este y lo tiré al suelo. Luego coloqué una de mis patas en la tierra e hice que se elevara, rodeara al monstruo y sus partículas se aglomeraran para crearle una prisión temporal. A los otros, con apenas levantar un poco la tierra para formar rocas y colocarlas en su camino, era suficiente para que se cayeran y no pudieran levantarse por un rato.

El panorama de la batalla era excelente, hasta que uno de esos monstruos enormes apareció. Al ser pequeños, nuestra agilidad era mayor, así que no habría demasiado problema, pero en un descuido, ese tal mosquito me pinchó con algo y volví a mi forma humana. Los monstruos que estaban en el suelo se levantaron y se dirigían hacia mí, Soul y Kilik pudieron hacerles frente, pero yo no podía mover mi cuerpo. No era la misma parálisis que con la habilidad de Stein, esto era completamente diferente, y sin saber qué era, no podía hacer nada. El monstruo gigante me tomó con uno de sus brazos y me elevó por los aires, hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza, donde empezó a rugirme.

Mosquito no tardó en atacar a mis compañeros y devolverlos a su forma humana, aunque no los había paralizado como a mí. ¿Por qué? Quizás conmigo alcanzó a pincharme con algo especial, o no sé, la cosa es que estábamos en grandes aprietos. Si hubiéramos matado a todos esas criaturas, ahora todo sería diferente, pero… no podía matar a una persona.

-Que tontos que son los humanos…- murmuró Mosquito con felicidad- Pensar que reaccionan así por oler el polen de estas flores negras, y se convierten en monstruos tan fáciles de manipular- Sus palabras me hicieron comprender algo.

Las flores negras eran flores de los lobos infectadas con algún tipo de sustancia, y esa sustancia era la que se transfería a los monstruos estos. Si hubiera alguna forma de liquidar o contrarrestar aquella sustancia, técnicamente los monstruos tendrían que volver a su forma humana. El agarre del monstruo se intensificó, haciendo que me costara respirar, me faltaba el aire, y todo empezaba a ponerse nubloso. No quería que todo terminara así, no iba a permitir que murieran, ni Black Star, ni Kilik, ni Harvard, ni todos estos alumnos convertidos, y mucho menos Soul. No lo entiendo… ¿por qué Soul es tan importante? Quizás sea porque es el miembro de la manada con el que mejor me llevo, sí, debe ser eso.

Mis huesos empezaron a crujir, y entonces se me nubló la vista. Mis oídos captaban todos los sonidos del ambiente, incluso de la sangre correr por las venas del monstruo. Un minuto, esta sangre es más espesa, es como si estuviera mezclada con las esporas, quizás, si tuviera la fuerza suficiente para cambiar el estado de las esporas a uno gaseoso, se descontaminarían. Pero, es solo una idea… me falta el aire… no puedo pensar… cambiar… cambio… ¿de qué sirve tener este don si voy a morir aquí?...

Soul…

chicos…

chicos…

Soul…

cambio…

sangre…

líquido…

esporas…

muerte…

En un último suspiro, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que aquellas esporas se evaporaran, incluso llegué a construir aquella imagen en mi mente. Pero todo se volvió negro… Y yo perdí el conocimiento…

**Soul Pov.**

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Y MÁS MIERDA! La puta madre que lo parió, jodido hinchapelotas… ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a Maka? Demonios Maka! No cierres los ojos! Por favor! Demonios! Demonios! Estoy en mi forma humana, y mis compañeros también, Maka está presa de esa cosa, y está cerrando los ojos, por favor Maka, resiste un poco más. La iría a rescatar, pero estos jodidos zombis hinchahuevos no me dejan en paz. Son demasiados y no puedo concentrarme viendo que ella está a punto de morir porque no puedo hacer nada. Maldita sea la hora en la que se me ocurrió seguir explorando sin la compañía de los demás. Si existe algún Dios, por favor que me ayude esta vez!

Miré a todos lados, viendo que mis compañeros estaban en la misma situación que yo, incapaces de acercarse a Maka ni por asomo. Sentí que los nervios se me ponían a flor de piel, y por un momento quise que todo se acabara de una vez. Mi vista regresó hacia Maka, incapaz de apartarse demasiado de ella, y entonces lo vi, vi como cerraba sus ojos jades y como exhalaba su último aliento con toda la lentitud del mundo. Sentí como algo dentro de mí se destrozaba, pero entonces algo raro ocurrió.

Los poros del monstruo empezaron a abrirse y de ellos salieron como unas esporas negras, que se disolvieron en cuanto tocaron el ambiente. El monstruo empezó a encogerse, y a gritar horrorizado. Llegó un punto, en el que tuvo que soltar a Maka, quien cayó al suelo y empezó a desprender una luz blanquecina. Los demás monstruos se encogieron y empezaron a desechar aquellas esporas negras al igual que el monstruo anterior. Poco a poco, aquellas criaturas empezaron a tomar formas humanas, pero estas estaban con heridas mortales producto de la batalla con nosotros y también anteriores. Aunque ellos no eran los únicos, las flores también estaba largando esas esporas y transformándose en flores blancas, en las flores de los lobos. Corrí hasta donde estaba Kilik y lo tomé del hombro al tiempo que detenía el tiempo. Ambos nos miramos, y mientras él curaba a los heridos, yo trataba de concentrarme en la difícil tarea que tenía entre manos.

Todo a mi alrededor estaba congelado, como de costumbre, hasta los pétalos de las flores se estaban desprendiendo en un mágico baile a mi alrededor, sin embargo, los rayos que salían del cuerpo de Maka aún se movían, lentamente, pero lo hacían. Me acerqué a ella temeroso de encontrármela muerta, sin embargo, encontré para mi alivio, que respiraba pausadamente. La tomé entre mis brazos, justo cuando el tiempo empezaba a correr de nuevo. Las luces que desprendía se fueron apaciguando, quedando solamente un leve brillo en su piel que luego desapareció. Sin embargo, había un lugar en el que el brillo persistía un poco más, y era en donde tenía ella el tatuaje de la flor de los lobos. Me quedé mirándola en silencio, tratando de calmar la alegría y la angustia que tenía mi corazón en aquel momento.

-Interesante- murmuró aquel hombre llamado Mosquito desde la copa del árbol.

Quise pararme para ir a matarlo, pero Black Star me detuvo.

-Harvard y yo nos encargamos… cuida de Maka- me susurró mientras tomaba su forma lobuna y empezaba a trepar por el árbol.

Mosquito saltó fuera de la cerca y siguió corriendo hasta quién sabe dónde, perseguido por Harvard y Black Star, los miembros más rápidos de ambos clanes.

-Vamos Soul… llevemos a Maka a la cabaña- me susurró Kilik seriamente.

-Sí- le dije mientras la cargaba en brazos al estilo princesa y la llevaba de regreso por aquel camino por el que habíamos venido.

En cuanto abrí la puerta para salir, me encontré con Kid y Hero. Los miré extrañado, incapaz de creer que no estaba Free con ellos. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, pero en cuanto vieron el estado de Maka, sus caras demostraron preocupación total.

-¿Qué paso?-me preguntó Hero mientras corría un rebelde cabello que tapaba los párpados de Maka.

-Unas cosas nos atacaron- le dije al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada, odiaba que tocara a Maka, de cualquier forma posible.

-Hay que sacar a todos estos chicos y chicas de aquí- dijo Kilik mientras señalaba a la gran cantidad de estudiantes de esta y otras escuelas cercanas que habían desaparecido.

-Habrá que borrarles la memoria- le dije a Kid y él frunció la boca.

-No, son demasiados, alguien empezará a sospechar-me contestó mientras me miraba- Ahora no importa, tú prioridad ahora es Maka- me dijo y yo le recriminé con la mirada.

Maka no era mi prioridad ahora, ella siempre era mi prioridad ¿Por qué les costaba entender tanto algo tan simple como eso? Bufé molesto mientras me adentraba en aquellos corredores y sacaba a Maka de la escuela. Afuera, estaba Marie con el auto, esperándonos.

-Por Dios ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó viendo el estado de Maka y yo ni siquiera aparté la vista para mirarla.

-Hay que llevarla a la cabaña…ahora- le dije mientras la peli naranja entraba al auto y encendía el motor titubeante.

Me senté en el auto, con Maka recostada sobre mi pecho. El auto empezó a andar con cuidado, y yo me di el lujo de apreciar a mi compañera dormida. Su respiración era normal, y los latidos de su corazón algo acelerados, pero nada grave. Su aniñado rostro era sereno, hasta que se acomodó más contra mí y sonrió. Me quedé mirándola embobado, era tan linda, no me extrañaba que me hubiera imprimado con esta muchachita. El auto giró en una curva, y entonces el rostro de Maka se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

En ese instante, mi mundo se paró. Sentí una terrible opresión en el pecho, y de repente las voces de mis compañeros empezaron a sonar como un murmullo lejano. El corazón se me siguió oprimiendo hasta el punto de pensar que tendría un ataque cardíaco, sentí como el aire me faltaba, y mi visión se nublaba. Cinco puntos brillantes se dibujaron en mi mente, uno muy cerca y los demás alejados y moviéndose, pero uno se apagó al instante, seguido de los otros, y mi visión volvió a ser normal.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sudando frío. Miré por la ventana del auto hacia la lejanía, y luego desvié la mirada hacia donde estaba Maka durmiendo, con aquella mueca de dolor un poco desdibujada. No entiendo lo que está pasando, pero tengo la impresión, de que no es nada, repito, nada bueno…


	13. Una de cal, cinco de arena

Buenas mis queridos Lectores, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien ^^. Acá hace un lindo día con Sol y esta fresquito, en sí, perfecto.

Me estoy desviando del tema, en fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos: **valeziiTha; Iz Wland He Cu; LuNaShinRa; catsuna; Mary-AlbarnxEvans; Miyoko-chibi; anne; Stephiee y Sky Numb.**

En fin, este capi más que nada tiene "romanticismo" por así decirlo, pero tiene cosas importantes para lo que se viene, que es un nuevo arco en la trama, osea, más peleas, y será un poco más interesante que la anterior creo yo. En fin, espero que les guste y dejo aquí las dos aclaraciones del fic:

**(1) "Una de cal, cinco de arena"= **hace referencia al dicho "una de cal y una de arena" que quiere decir una noticia buena y una mala. En este caso serían una buena y cinco malas, o algo así.

**(2) **Hace referencia a algo que en un capi anterior se dijo, de que los lobos no lloran, y que expresan su dolor aullando. A eso se refiere Tsubaki.

Ah y abajo del todo, está el primer bonus. ¿Qué es el bonus? Es una parte de un capi anterior que está contada desde el punto de vista de otro personaje, se me hizo necesario porque quería contar una parte que ya se darán cuenta cuál es... en fin... espero que les guste, y no estoy segura cuando vendrá el próximo bonus, pero si quieren pueden decirme qué parte quieren leer desde el punto de vista de otro personaje, puede ser cualquiera que ya haya publicado he... jejej, no los entretengo más... disfruten!

* * *

"**Una de cal, cinco de arena"(1)**

**-Parte Única-**

Un agradable aire cálido, golpeaba en mi rostro lentamente. Mis oídos empezaron a reconocer los murmullos de voces que estaban tras alguna pared. Estaba agotada, mis ojos no parecían dar tregua a las ganas de levantarme, y cuando al fin, mi cuerpo reconoció que necesitaba alimentos con urgencia, no pude levantarme. Algo me aplastaba, de una manera delicada pero con la fuerza necesaria para no poder levantarme en un buen rato. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, solo para encontrarme con el rostro somnoliento de Black Star, quien dormía tranquilamente sobre mi estómago.

Sonreí mientras miraba a mi alrededor, estaba en la habitación del los chicos, más precisamente en la cama de Black Star, ya que tenía escrito por todos lados su firma. En otra de las camas, estaba descansando Hero, aunque en su rostro había una mueca de terror, seguramente producto de una pesadilla. Le revolví el cabello a Black Star, mientras él entre sueños sonreía, y volvía a roncar. Con cuidado, me fui deslizando para dejarlo dormir en paz y levantarme a desayunar.

Mis intentos de salir en silencio se vieron frustrados cuando mi estómago gruñó y, ambos, Hero y Black Star, empezaron a reírse dormidos. Suspiré mientras abría la puerta, el aire fresco y limpio me golpeó haciéndome sonreír, los chicos no tenían mucha idea de lo que se llama "airear una habitación". Pasando el pasillo, llegué a la cocina, donde Kid, Tsubaki y Crona estaban desayunando normalmente, aunque en Kid, pude ver una mirada de preocupación.

-Buenos días- murmuré entre un bostezo.

-Ha Maka… qué bueno que hayas despertado- me dijo Kid mostrándome una de sus sonrisas formales.

-B-buenos días Ma-Maka-chan- me saludó Crona tímidamente mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-me preguntó Tsubaki sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Con mucha hambre- le respondí a lo que ella me extendió una pila de riquísimos Hot cakes- ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamé feliz mientras me sentaba a la mesa y me comía un hot cake de un solo bocado- ¿Y Marie y los otros?-les pregunté y a Kid se le cayó el tenedor de la mano.

-¿No lo sentiste anoche Maka?- me preguntó el pelinegro mientras su flequillo le tapaba sus ojos-¿no sentiste ese vacío en tu corazón?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí, pero… en un sueño- le contesté confusa, no entendía a qué iba todo esto.

-Maka… anoche…- empezó a decirme titubeante.

-Imposible… así que era eso…- murmuró Black Star somnoliento que aparecía con el cabello desordenado y con la mirada perdida en donde estaba Kid.

¿De qué estaban hablando? Miré a Kid con un signo de interrogación en la cara y le animé a que continuara. Él dudó un poco y empezó a hablarme.

-Sí, Maka… anoche Free murió durante la persecución-comentó Kid y me atraganté.

-¿¡Qué QUÉ!- le grité sorprendida- Eso… eso es imposible- le dije y él me miro con tristeza.

-Es verdad, es por eso que tuvimos que retirarnos, una manada si un líder, no puede combatir- me dijo y me acordé del relato de Soul.

"_El líder es el sostén de una manada, y sin un líder, la manada es mucho más vulnerable" _eso había dicho Soul aquella noche junto al campo de flores. No había tenido mucho tiempo de haber conocido a Free, pero me dolía que estuviese muerto, supongo que porque soy miembro de la manada. Suspiré cabizbaja y entonces miré a Kid con un interrogante.

-¿Y quién será el líder ahora?- le pregunté mientras lo miraba a los ojos y él sonreía.

-Técnicamente, por herencia debería ser yo- murmuró y entonces suspiró aliviado- Pero no he vivido los signos que debe vivir un líder al ser designado- exclamó confundiéndome.

-¿Signos?- le pregunté y entonces se empezó a reír.

-No sé cómo explicarte, pero son señales que recibes, que te indican que eres el nuevo líder- me explicó y aunque no entendí nada asentí como si tuviera alguna idea de lo que dije.

-¿Y quién es el nuevo líder?- le pregunté y miré a Black Star que sonreía- Dime por favor que no es Black Star- le supliqué y los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras que derramaban un par de lágrimas.

-No… Jajaja… el líder es Soul- comentó Black Star sorprendiéndome.

-¿Soul?- pregunté confusa mientras ambos se limpiaban las lágrimas.

-Sí, aunque… bueno… Stein y los demás están tratando de convencerlo...- susurró Kid mientras miraba hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-Al parecer Soul no quiere ser el líder, pero si no acepta… entonces estaremos vulnerables hasta que alguien más acepte- comentó Black Star mientras me robaba los hot cakes de mi plato y se los zampaba de un solo bocado.

-¡Black!- lo regañé y él se empezó a reír, mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

-Me vuelvo a dormir, por más cómoda que sea tu panza Maka, nada se compara con la cama de un GRAN DIOS- exclamó antes de empezar a reírse con su risa arrogante.

-Creo que yo también voy a descansar- murmuró Kid mientras se fregaba los ojos- Esto del patrullaje es agotador- dijo al pasar a mi lado.

Entonces noté las grandes ojeras que colgaban de sus ojos. Me dispuse a comer unas tostadas que quedaban en la mesa y entonces me percaté de otra cosa. Hoy era Martes, se suponía que debíamos estar en la escuela. Miré la hora, eran las 8:15 de la mañana, si me apuraba llegaría para la segunda hora.

-Tranquila Maka-chan, hoy no hay clases- murmuró Tsubaki encantadoramente mientras me daba otro plato de hot cakes- Anoche reaparecieron todos los estudiantes que habían desaparecido de los colegios y la mayoría aparecieron totalmente borrachos en sus casas, pero como faltaba una de las estudiantes, se pusieron a buscarla por el bosque y la encontraron muerta- Mis ojos se contrajeron al recordar la imagen de la chica descuartizada en aquel corredor- Por lo visto la atacó un oso, por lo que hoy designaron duelo por aquella chica- susurró tristemente.

-Ya veo… así que eso fue lo que dijeron- susurré sin darme cuenta, y Tsubaki apoyó con fuerza una jarra de jugo de naranja frente a mí.

La expresión de sus ojos era dolida, y podía ver como se aferraba a aquella jarra con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y sus ojos brillaban como queriendo contener las lágrimas.

-Los chicos nunca me dicen a lo que se enfrentan realmente, así que por favor Maka…- me dijo suplicante y sus palabras se reflejaron a través de su mirada- Cuídalos- me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo- le confesé recordando que siempre me terminaban salvando ellos a mí, y no yo a ellos.

-Claro que sí- me espetó insistente- Desde que tú estás, no sé si las situaciones son mejores que antes, pero por lo menos, sonríen más y no simulan que nada pasó- sus palabras me hicieron congelarme en mi lugar, ¿de verdad eran así las cosas?- Anoche, todos se quedaron mirando la luna nostálgicos, demostrando que estaban tristes, incluso se pusieron a aullar** (2)**- me dijo sonriente.

-¿Pero eso no es malo?- le pregunté sin entender nada, sinceramente no sé si soy idiota o simplemente la cabeza no me da para estas cosas.

-¿Crees que es mejor guardarse el dolor dentro a sacarlo?- me preguntó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y rápidamente se la secaba- Con permiso- exclamó mientras se iba al baño.

-Siendo sincera, tiene razón- murmuró Crona mientras yo me sobresaltaba al no darme cuenta de que estaba a mi lado.

Crona se sumergió de nuevo en el mundo de su tostada y yo me quedé mirando la ventana de afuera. Últimamente las cosas no me estaban saliendo nada bien, y para colmo todo parecía empeorar. Cada una noticia buena, recibía alrededor de 5 malas, aunque no estoy muy segura de que esas estadísticas sean reales. Suspiré mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y salía de la cabaña, se me apetecía salir a correr un rato en mi forma humana, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una de ellas. Me estiré un poco en el porche e hice crujir mis huesos antes de salir a correr por el bosque.

-Maka- me llamó una voz algo conocida para mí, por lo que paré y me giré para ver a Marie que me miraba preocupada- ¿Has visto a Soul?- me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza, pude escuchar como maldecía por lo bajo, aún estando bastante lejos de ella.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- le pregunté mientras volvía trotando hasta donde estaba.

-Soul vino con nosotros a averiguar si podía dejar de ser el líder de la manada, pero… por lo visto no se puede- susurró tristemente mientras el frío viento, hacía que sus cabellos se mecieran- Soul al oír esto, salió corriendo y no quiso saber nada de nada…- murmuró y yo me quedé pensando un rato.

Entendía como se sentía Soul en parte, digo, es difícil ocupar un lugar de tanta responsabilidad sin previo aviso. Seguramente se sentiría inseguro de lo que debía o no debía hacer, y el miedo a equivocarse es lo que a uno le hace dudar sobre todas las cosas.

Me despedí de Marie mientras me internaba en el bosque, respirando el aroma a la madera, a los animales, y a las flores que se despertaban en aquella mañana. Podría jurar que también sentía el olor de los rayos del sol, y la calidez de estos sobre mi cuerpo era como un energizante. Las ramas crujían bajo mis zapatillas, y mi cuerpo estaba moviéndose al compás de mis pasos. Empecé a escuchar como algunas aves cantaban, y como el sonido de un chapuzón cortaba aquel ambiente tranquilo.

Me dirigí a ese lugar en particular con la única intención de averiguar el motivo de aquel sonido, sin embargo me encontré con un paisaje de película. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el agua, creando una ambiente mágico, y en medio de aquel lago, había un chico dándose un baño. Me acerqué un poco para ver quién era, poco a poco, su figura se distinguió del agua.

Era Soul. Estaba parado a unos metros de la orilla ahora, estaba con el torso desnudo y sus cabellos alvinos se pegaban a su cara por culpa del agua. Su ropa estaba tirada a un costado en la orilla, y aunque por un momento pensé que estaría desnudo, luego me di cuenta de que llevaba un short puesto. Aunque no me gustara admitirlo, Soul era… atractivo. A pesar de que solo veía su espalda, podía ver cómo sus músculos estaban bien desarrollados, sus brazos eran fuertes y firmes.

-¿Maka?- me llamó dudoso sacándome de mi ensoñación, estaba mirándome con sus profundos ojos rubí y por unos segundos pude apreciar qué tan bien estaban formados sus pectorales y los músculos que se encuentran en el abdomen.

-¿Qué haces así? Te vas a resfriar- le comenté sin cambiar mi mirada, si lo hacía, sería obvio que le estaba mirando de una manera poco… apropiada.

-Soy un lobo, no sufro los cambios de temperatura, tú tampoco- me dijo mientras empezaba a salir del lago y se acercaba hasta donde estaba.

-Ya quisieras que…- un leve cosquilleo recorrió mi estómago, en segundos pasaba de estar en los brazos de Soul a caer al lago totalmente vestida-NO!- grité mientras me sumergía en el agua producto de la gravedad.

Parpadeé dos o tres veces debajo del agua, y luego utilicé las clases de natación para salir a flote y tomar una bocanada de aire. Fulminé a Soul con la mirada, pero no estaba en la orilla del lago como hacía unos instantes. Empecé a patalear para mantenerme en flote, al tiempo que giraba para buscar a aquel demonio de ojos rojos. No me costó encontrarlo detrás de mí con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Idiota- le susurré mientras empezaba a encontrar mi ropa demasiado pesada para nadar.

-A ver Albarn, si no te quitas eso rápido vas a estar en problemas- me susurró y yo lo fulminé nuevamente con la mirada.

Me acerqué un poco más a la orilla hasta donde hice pié, y entonces empecé a quitarme la campera que tenía puesta, aunque estaba algo pegada a mi piel, por lo que tuve problemas para sacarla.

-Déjame que te ayudo- susurró la voz de Soul en mi oído, haciendo que me congelara en el acto.

Suavemente, deslizó por mis hombros aquella prenda, lo hizo con mucho cuidado y de una manera, encantadoramente respetuosa. Sentí como un hormigueo recorría cada fibra de mi ser, y por alguna razón, era una sensación hermosa. El aliento de Soul golpeaba contra mi espalda, y mientras me terminaba de quitar la campera, no pude evitar reprimir un suspiro. Una fuerte corriente de aire hizo que tiritara.

-Detente pervertido! No me desnudes- le grité divertida mientras me apartaba de él y le sacaba la lengua.

-…- Soul no me respondió, por lo que abrí mis ojos para encontrarme que estaba mirándome sorprendido y un poco sonrojado.

Entonces fue que noté que mi remera se había pegado demasiado a mi cuerpo, resaltando todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO. Instintivamente llevé mis manos a esa parte de mi cuerpo y me cubrí, totalmente avergonzada. Empecé a dirigirme hacia la orilla y Soul me acompañó. Me quedé sentada hecha una bolita, mirando hacia el frente, incapaz de emitir una palabra.

-Ejem- carraspeó Soul un poco mientras me colocaba su campera seca en mis hombros- Quítate la remera o te enfermarás- me dijo apartando la mirada- prometo no mirar- murmuró mientras se alejaba un poco y me daba la espalda.

-¿Cómo sé que no espiarás?- le pregunté desafiante y él no se volteó a mirarme.

-Nunca haría algo para que me odies- susurró dejándome pensativa.

Me lo quedé mirando un poco, sin saber qué hacer. Miré la campera de Soul, y luego lo miré a él. Suspiré y me encogí de hombros, resignándome a todo. Me saqué mi remera empapada y también mi corpiño para escurrirlos. Tomé la campera de Soul y me la coloqué, subiendo el cierre hasta arriba para evitar que se viera algo.

-Ya te puedes dar vuelta- le dije mientras que él se sentaba a mi lado despreocupadamente, y empezaba a tirar piedritas al agua.

Soul podía parecer un idiota, pero realmente se preocupaba por las personas, si no fuera así no me hubiera prestado su campera, ni se hubiera contenido de no mirar. Admito que tampoco tendría un buen panorama, después de todo no soy una modelo, y mi cuerpo no está tan desarrollado como debería.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacías aquí?- me preguntó Soul entretenido con el lago.

-En cierta forma vine a despejarme la mente- le susurré mientras me abrazaba las piernas- Han pasado muchas cosas de golpe- le dije y él asintió, perdido en su propio mundo.

Me sorprendió que se detuviera y que dejara las piedras a un lado. Exhaló un poco de aire por su nariz y se quedó mirando el paisaje seriamente, mientras se acomodaba un poco.

-Maka…- me llamó y lo miré, aunque él nunca apartó su mirada del lago.

-Dime- le dije, incentivándolo a que continuara.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- me preguntó y lo miré sorprendida.

¿Qué acaba de hacer? ¿Me preguntó si me podía abrazar? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me pregunta algo así de golpe y sin demostrar ninguna emoción? Lo miré fijamente, pero no encontré nada raro en su expresión, solamente que estaba demasiado tranquila.

-Claro- le respondí y entonces él se dignó a mirarme, se giró para quedar enfrente mío y me aprisionó suavemente entre sus brazos.

Me moví un poco, para liberar mis brazos y corresponderle aquel abrazo que me estaba dando. Me trataba con tanta suavidad que me sentí indefensa, como si me fuera a romper en aquel instante. Me aferré más contra él, en un intento desesperado de que aquella sensación se fuera, pude sentir como el abrazo se intensificaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco que estaba entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Su aliento hizo que se me erizara la piel de la espalda, y mi cuerpo temblara levemente. No entiendo qué es esta sensación que tengo cuando estoy así con Soul, no es miedo, no es ansias, es… es como una inquietante tranquilidad.

-Hueles rico- susurró divertido, sin apartarse de mí por un segundo y entonces me puse nerviosa.

Sentí cómo mis mejillas ardían, e intenté con todas mis fuerzas que aquel tinte desapareciera. A veces, resultaba útil tener un don como el que tenía.

-¿Q-qué dices idiota?- le pregunté y hubiera deseado que mi voz no hubiera temblado en aquel momento.

-Nada, olvídalo- exclamó mientras se separaba de mi cuerpo y me miraba a los ojos seriamente- será mejor que volvamos- susurró mientras me daba mi ropa mojada para que la llevara y él tomaba la suya.

-Esto… tú campera- murmuré viendo que aún la tenía puesta.

-Quédatela, me la devuelves cuando lleguemos- me contestó sin mirarme y empezó a andar- Apresúrate- me ordenó y yo sonreí para luego gritarle divertida.

-LO QUE ORDENE JEFE- en ese instante me arrepentí.

Soul se detuvo a mitad de camino y se tensó mientras me daba la espalda. Me acerqué para ver cómo estaba y pude ver cómo su mirada estaba nerviosa. Se volteó a mirarme y una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo- me confesó y por primera vez en mi vida lo vi indefenso. Algo en mí se conmovió y salté para colgarme del cuello y abrazarlo fuertemente. Soul se debatió si abrazarme o no por la cintura, hasta que luego de unos segundos se decidió por corresponderme el abrazo.

-Lo harás muy bien, jefe- le susurré divertida en el oído, aunque quería tratar de ocultar la angustia y la preocupación que me invadía en ese momento.

-Es verdad Soul, si hasta Maka lo cree…- bromeó Hero al tiempo que nos separábamos sorprendidos- Oigan… ¿y cuál es la nueva buena?-nos preguntó con cara pícara.

-¿D-de qué hablas?- le pregunté un tanto nerviosa, no tengo ni idea de por qué estaba así.

-Nada- murmuró cansado Hero mientras le hacía un extraño gesto a Soul que lo hizo enfurecerse.

-Oigan tortolitos, tenemos que volver, en especial usted jefe- dijo Black Star divertido mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.

Suspiré cansada, preguntándome cómo aquellos idiotas podían ser mis amigos. Soul sonreía cálidamente y eso me hizo sonreír a mí también, parecía como si las preocupaciones se le hubieran ido en aquel momento.

-¿Y a qué viene que nos vengan a buscar ustedes?- preguntó con una sonrisa de tiburón en su rostro.

-Bueno, digamos que te venimos a advertir, acaba de llegar un pequeño problema a la cabaña- murmuró Hero estirando mucho las palabras, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo.

-Y por pequeño, se refiere a enorme- gritó Black Star quien estaba trepado al árbol.

-¿Qué clase de problema?-pregunté y entonces Black Star se cayó del árbol.

-Black!- grité asustada mientras iba a verlo, sin embargo estaba como si no se hubiera caído.

-Uno con nombre y sin apellido- murmuró Hero llamando mi atención- Y su nombre es… Blair- dijo mientras una malvada sonrisa se le asomaba en la cara.

Pude ver que Soul palidecía en instantes, y que segundos después se desmayaba. Aunque no conociera al tal Blair, algo me decía que no le caía en gracia a Soul…

**-Bonus 1-**

**Soul Pov.**

Ese estúpido de Hero… ¿por qué demonios se le ocurre venir a esta escuela? ¿Por qué no pude ir a la que voy yo, o a la que va Kid? Encima va del todo contento, y llega tarde, con lo importante que es que hablemos. Después de todo, Hero hizo que la reunión de ayer del clan se suspendiera, porque él, no podía ir… es más una molestia que una ayuda… lo odio.

-He Hero!- lo llamó Black Star que estaba parado cerca de la puerta de entrada y enfrente mío y de Kid- Ven queremos hablar contigo- le dijo Black Star mientras le hacía unas señas con la mano, ni siquiera volteé a verlo, seguramente estaría con aquella chica de la que siempre hablaba.

Sinceramente, me tenía harto. Ya poco me bancaba escucharlo hablar con esa voz de pito que tiene, y menos me lo banco cuando se pone a hablar de la tal "Makita-chan". Quién para colmo, tenía que ser la hija del idiota de Spirit. En pocas palabras, esa chica debía ser totalmente odiosa, teniendo un mejor amigo como Hero y un padre como Spirit… si no era así como pensaba, realmente la compadecía.

-Apúrate Hero o te matamos- bromeó Black Star haciendo que se me escapara una risita, a pesar de que yo quería matarlo, Black Star y Kid se llevaban bastante bien con él, y no lo matarían aunque tuvieran la escusa y la oportunidad para hacerlo.

"_Hero no"_ una dulce voz femenina resonó en mi cabeza aturdiendo mis sentidos, miré a Kid y a Black Star y me di cuenta de que ellos también la habían oído. Me giré para ver como Hero continuaba caminando, aún cuando miraba hacia la vereda opuesta, con la misma expresión que habitaba en nuestros rostros.

Entonces, sentí como algo me impulsaba a desviar mi mirada hacia aquella vereda y encontrarme cara a cara con unos ojos jade que demostraban miedo. Todo se volvió negro, mi mente se desconectó del mundo, no veía nada, nada que no fuera ella. Sus cabellos cenizas, que llevaba sueltos, se movían lentamente con la suave brisa del viento, su fino cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, presa de un miedo que no acabé de comprender del todo. ¿Quién era esa chica? No lo sabía, pero mi corazón empezó a latir con tal fuerza en mi pecho que empezó a dolerme. Quería saber todo de ella, su nombre, su apellido, su color favorito, su comida preferida, lo que odiaba, lo que le gustaba, todo… pero más que nada… quería conocerla. Mil corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi espalda, y todo mi cuerpo. Pronto, sentí como la gravedad dejaba de ejercer poder sobre mí, y mi ser era sostenido por otra cosa diferente.

Continué mirándola, aún cuando ella desvió la mirada hacia Hero que nos hacía señas a nosotros de que luego vendría. Ambos empezaron a charlar, pero yo no podía escuchar nada, extraño ¿verdad?

-Dime… físicamente… ¿qué opinas de ellos?- mi mente volvió a la tierra, justo cuando ella y Hero pasaban por mi lado y los tres nos la quedábamos mirando extrañados.

Habíamos escuchado su pensamiento, aunque hubiera sido por un segundo, sin tener en cuenta lo que me había pasado hacía unos momentos, esa chica era algo rara.

-Anda dime- le suplicó Hero y luego no escuché nada más.

-¿La investigo?- preguntó Black Star mientras Kid y yo asentíamos, Black Star abrió bien los ojos enseguida, como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba en la mente de Hero- Esa chica es Maka Albarn- murmuró dejándonos confusos.

Desde que Spirit había empezado a hablar de ella, siempre la habíamos detestado, por lo que decía era la típica nerd que se creía la gran cosa. Nunca hablaba con nadie, y era bastante popular en su escuela, y cuando una chica es popular en una escuela, generalmente es porque es una manipuladora, aburrida y creída. Y ese tipo de persona no va con nosotros.

Black Star empezó a reírse, y Kid y yo lo miramos confusos. Estaba feliz, era la primera vez que lo veía reírse de esa manera. Incluso, estaba llorando de la risa.

-Creo que no es bueno juzgar a las personas- dijo entre risas el peliazul.

-¿De qué hablas Black Star?- le preguntó Kid entre sorprendido y confundido.

-Esa chica Maka… es genial! Quiero conocerla- murmuró mientras se estiraba y pegaba un salto.

-¿A qué viene ese cambio?- me preguntó Kid y entonces Black Star sonrió.

-No es la chica que pensábamos- murmuró divertido- se comporta como se comporta porque es tímida, no engreída-exclamó sorprendiéndome.

-¿Entraste a su mente?- le pregunté sorprendido, Black Star nunca se metía a la mente de la gente que no conocía a menos que fuera totalmente necesario, no le gustaba encontrarse con ciertos pensamientos, y según la clase de persona que pensábamos que era Maka, esos "ciertos pensamientos" debían estar por todos lados.

-Sí, por un comentario de Hero- dijo mientras me miraba- le preguntó que pensaba de nosotros- se hizo un breve silencio antes de que continuara- Ella piensa que Kid es serio y atractivo, y que yo soy infantil, lindo y divertido- murmuró sonriente.

-¿De verdad piensa eso de nosotros?- preguntó Kid igual de sorprendido que nosotros, por lo visto, Maka no era lo que pensábamos que era.

-Sí- contestó mientras continuaba riéndose.

-¿Y de mí?- le pregunté intrigado.

-Le infundes miedo- se burló y me molesté un poco- Aunque en el fondo está un poco interesada en ti- susurró y me sentí diferente, feliz- Y Hero te manda un mensaje- me informó haciendo que lo mirara con una interrogación en el rostro- "Toma esta Evans, al fin una chica que no muere por tus encantos"- repitió burlonamente y bufé molesto, ese Hero me las pagaría más tarde.

-Vámonos- nos dijo Kid y lo seguimos.

Pero antes de irme, le di un vistazo más a aquella escuela, y entonces la vi, sentada en un asiento junto a la ventana, sin prestarle mucha atención a la clase, mientras exhalaba un suspiro involuntario y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo, generalmente a esta distancia, aún usando mis poderes lobunos, no podría ver más que siluetas borrosas, sin embargo, la imagen de Maka se plasmaba con asombrosa claridad enfrente de mí. Y entonces me di cuenta, aquello que sentí cuando la vi por primera vez, hacía apenas unos minutos, lo que me mantenía a este mundo no era la gravedad, era ella. En ese instante comprendí, que aquella chica que hace tiempo odiaba, esta chica que está frente a mis ojos y que se llama Maka Albarn…me imprimió.


	14. Joyas Gemelas Parte 1

Bueno! Aquí bastante tarde pero firme! quería actualizar durante el fin de semana, pero no pude porque me fui a visitar a mis abuelos ^^. Aquí les dejo la primera parte de este nuevo arco del fic. Les voy a aclarar que no hay casi acción (pelea) por el simple hecho de que necesitaba poner algunos temas antes, pero ya en el próximo capítulo las peleas comenzarán. Este arco va a ser más largo hasta ahora ya que tiene cosas bastante importantes pero en fin.

Muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews tan lindos que me animan a continuar el fic y me inspiran ^^ Gracias a: **valeziiTha, Nekita Lore-chan, catsuna, LuNaShinRa (claro que me acordaré de la sangre, aunque no se si aparecerá mucha en este arco, ya verás por qué ;D), vale-alice, Miyoko-chibi, Mary-AlbarnxEvans, mumi evans elric (ya te lo dije pero tu review me subió muchísimo el ánimo, gracias!), anne, Sky numb, Kanako-mayura (no importa que no hayas dejado review antes, aunque me hace feliz que te hayas tomado el tiempo necesario de dejarlo ahora ^^), SoulCOOL y ****Iz Wland He Cu (De verdad te leíste la historia tantas veces? O.O guau eso si es una sorpresa. Jamás pensé que este fic en particular tuviera el éxito que tiene, y menos que menos que les gustaría como para leerselo más de una vez... Estoy muy contenta! Muchas gracias por decírmelo!)**

En fin, quiero hacer una aclaratoria que no hice antes, vaya a saber por qué, a pesar de que los personajes no son mios y bla bla bla. Pido que no se copien de la historia, es decir de la trama y eso, no es que haya visto a alguien copiandose o haciendo un fic parecido ni nada, es solo que quiero dejarlo en claro porque tengo una idea respecto a este fic que no se si voy a concretar después de todo, pero aún así... en fin, no los entretengo más.

A las aclaraciones:

**(1) Quedarse libre: **es un termino que se usa en mi país para decir que uno superó el límites de falta que puede tener en un año escolar. Si falta más de esas veces, que son 25 faltas, un poco más, debe rendir todas las materias a fin de año, no importa si hasta entonces lleva varias aprobadas. Y depende de los maestros si puede asistir o no a clases hasta que termine el año, pero no rinden pruebas excepto una integradora final.

**(2) Fondo Blanco: **es más aplicable a cuando se brinda con champaña, pero se utiliza siempre que se beba de un solo sorbo todo el contenido de la copa, sin dejar restos de la bebida.

**(3) Fundido: **es una forma de decir que estaba completamente agotado y que se durmió profundamente.

A una cosita antes, perdón... en el próximo capi seguro que hay un bonus, aunque todavía estoy idecisa de cuál momento elegir! en fin! cuídensen!

"**Joyas Gemelas"**

**-Parte 1-**

No podía evitarlo, juro que aunque no me agradaba del todo lo que veía, no podía evitar reírme de la cara de fastidio de Soul. Admito que me sorprendió ver al principio que Blair era una gata mágica, o como Soul le decía, "una bruja de primera". Además de que era alguien muy buen dotada por la parte delantera y lucía trajes muy reveladores. Pero me cayó bien. En estos momentos, estaba asfixiando a Soul con sus atributos, y este luchaba desesperadamente por escaparse. Si no estuvieran todos viéndonos, seguramente le partiría la cabeza a Soul por pervertido, pero no quiero quedar mal frente a Blair que es nuestra invitada, y no me conoce, no quiero dar una mala impresión.

Soul me fulminaba con la mirada, aunque no solo a mí, sino también a Black Star, Kid y Hero que estaban a mi lado, sentados en el porche riéndose de la imagen que estaba frente a nuestros ojos. Yo estaba sentada abajo en el primer escalón, contando de abajo hacia arriba, Black Star se encontraba semi recostado en la baranda de madera a mi derecha, mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en el poste. Detrás nuestro estaban Tsubaki, Marie y Crona mirando con pena al pobre de Soul, seguramente lo compadecían, aunque a mi vista se lo estaba pasando la mar de bien entre dos… "atributos" bien formados. A mi izquierda, reclinado contra el otro poste, estaba Kid quien se cubría el estómago con ambas manos, como si se estuviera abrazándose a sí mismo, y Hero estaba sentado a mi lado, burlándose con la mirada de nuestro líder.

Un leve cosquilleo invadió la zona baja de mi estómago, eso quería decir que el idiota de Soul había usado su don, pero no vi nada raro. Estaba en la misma posición que antes entonces… ¿qué demonios había estado haciendo? Lo miré extrañada al tiempo que Blair lo soltaba, y lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque Soul había desviado la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Nee Nee ¿quién es Maka-chan?- preguntó la gata en su forma humana mientras que los demás me señalaban y apartaban la mirada, haciéndose los desentendidos. A Blair le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, y se me quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de lanzarse hacia donde estaba, y tirarme los cachetes con fuerza- Kawaii!- gritó mientras yo trataba de zafarme en un inútil intento- Maka-chan es muy muy LINDA- gritó mientras me soltaba las mejillas y se abalanzaba hacia mí en un abrazo estrangulador.

-Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor- gritó Soul antes de echarse a reír con fuerzas.

Maldito, juro que me las pagará. Claro, en cuanto me suelte del agarre de esta mujer… En un segundo, todo se detuvo como por arte de magia, y no tardé en sentir como el dedo índice de Soul me tocaba la cabeza. Volteé mis ojos a verlo. Me miraba con extrema seriedad mientras retiraba su dedo de mi cabeza. Otra vez, sentí aquel sentimiento incómodo que me venía de vez en cuando, cuando lo veía.

-Vamos, antes de que te mate- susurró mientras me ayudaba a zafarme del abrazo de Blair.

Los brazos de Blair se movieron con increíble facilidad mientras me paraba al lado de Soul y lo miraba inquieta. Mi corazón latía nervioso en mi pecho, y aún no entendía qué era todo esto que sentía cuando Soul estaba a mi lado. ¿Miedo? Quizás. Pero ya no estaba tan segura como antes. Nuestras miradas se encontraron unos segundos, y aproveché para entablar una conversación.

-Oye… ¿por qué me ayudas?- le pregunté y él me miró indiferente.

Pasaron unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, carentes de significado si se quería. Pero mi corazón no pensaba lo mismo. Estaba agonizando por la respuesta, incapaz de entender por qué me interesaba tanto. Lo admito, soy muy curiosa, pero jamás he llegado a estos extremos, al menos, no hasta ahora. Soul no desvió la mirada por nada del mundo, y empezó a mover la boca sin emitir palabra, aumentando el suspenso del momento. Juro que en cualquier momento puede darme un ataque cardíaco si sigue con esto.

-Porque me gustas- exclamó seriamente y me quedé hecha de piedra en ese mismo instante.

Mi corazón golpeaba feliz en mi pecho, sin entender demasiado el por qué de este sentimiento. Los colores subieron a mi rostro y desvié la mirada apenada. ¿Qué debía decirle? Un "no gracias, no me interesas" o quizás un simple "lo siento mucho, no me gustas". Peor si aquello era verdad, ¿por qué me sentía de esta forma?

-Era broma, no te lo tomes en serio- exclamó sacándome de mi ensoñación, su voz estaba cargada de un aburrimiento total que golpeó mi corazón destrozándolo- ¿A quién le gustaría una plana como tú?- agregó y entonces, realmente, se me partió el alma.

Oculté mi mirada, me dolía… ¿por qué me dolía tanto? Nunca me había sentido bien respecto a mi físico, pero esas palabras me habían dolido un montón. Yo lo sabía, Soul tenía razón, nadie se interesaría en una chica plana como yo, simplemente pasaban de mí, por eso nunca había tenido novio. Llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho, con la clara intención de calmar el dolor de mi corazón, y de evitar derramar lágrimas innecesarias.

-Idiota…- susurré con un leve tono de dolor que pasó desapercibido por Soul, o al menos, eso creí.

El tiempo volvió a su correr normal y entonces Blair se cayó de cara hacia los escalones, porque ya no estaba yo. Callé una suave risa, al tiempo que Blair volvía a su forma gatuna. La miré con ternura, aunque por dentro el corazón me seguía doliendo.

-Bueno… ¿a qué has venido Blair?- le preguntó Soul mirándola con una sonrisa burlona, sinceramente, odiaba que sonriera así.

-Verán… algo raro ha estado pasando en el mundo de las brujas...- murmuró seria, algo parecía preocuparla respecto al tema- Muchas han aparecido con lagunas mentales, y varias otras están desaparecidas- comentó haciendo que los chicos cambiaran su expresión desinteresada a seria.

-¿Es algo raro?- les pregunté sin entender y ellos me sonrieron cariñosamente, como quien quiere consolar a un estúpido por no entender algo.

-Pues, las brujas no desaparecen, dentro del grupo de las brujas, siempre se sabe o se rumorea su paradero…- me explicó Kid como todo un profesor, experto en el tema, a veces me asombraba la cantidad de cosas que sabía.

-Exacto- exclamó Blair sin cambiar su cara- La cosa es que han empezado a haber incidentes en el sur del lugar- susurró mirando hacia el bosque- más allá del bosque, se han registrado cambios climáticos extremos… a tal punto que actualmente, cubre el lugar una gruesa capa de nieve- imposible, pensé mentalmente, en este lugar del mundo, las nevadas son inexistentes.

-Y crees que una de las brujas que ha desaparecido tiene que ver con esto… ¿me equivoco?- concluyó Soul seriamente a lo que Blair asintió.

-¿Pero por qué no se encargan las brujas de este detalle?- le pregunté confundida mientras ella se sonreía.

-La mayoría de las brujas no les interesa lo que pueda pasar con los humanos, por lo que no interferirán en este caso- exclamó resignada- Sin embargo, tienen que tener cuidado, se rumorea que las causantes de esto son las "joyas gemelas"- murmuró y todos se la quedaron mirando seriamente, como si hubiera mencionado a los peores enemigos de todo el universo.

-¿Joyas gemelas?- volví a preguntar y me sentí completamente idiota, bueno, era novata, no podía evitar contener mi curiosidad ¿verdad?- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunté ante la falta de respuesta de mis compañeros.

-Ni idea- exclamó Soul encogiéndose los hombros como si no le importara demasiado.

-Yo tampoco- confesó Kid mientras largaba un suspiro pesado.

-Jajajaja un Gran DIOS como YO tampoco lo sabe- dijo arrogantemente Black Star como si ser un ignorante fuera algo realmente genial.

-Estoy igual que todos- murmuró Hero con una sonrisa y Blair se golpeó la cabeza con la mano.

Estaba decidido, todos éramos unos idiotas de primera. Miré a todos, se estaban carcajeando por la estupidez de sus cerebros y juro que quise matarlos en ese instante. Sin embargo, Soul se cayó la boca, y miró desafiante hacia la puerta de atrás de la cabaña. Todos seguimos su mirada para encontrar el objetivo.

Afuera, en el porche, estaban parados Shinigami-sama, Stein y un chico que nunca antes había visto. Su cabello era negro violáceo y sus ojos violetas puros. Llevaba una ropa de deporte bastante holgada y su mirada carecía de expresión. Sin embargo, en sus ojos pude notar que se dibujaba la figura de un lobo. Su mirada se centró en mi por unos segundos, como si intentara descifrar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, sin embargo, luego de bajar los escalones, empezó a mirar fijamente a Soul. Puso sus pies en el pasto, e hizo una leve reverencia ante Soul.

-Supongo que tú eres el jefe de la manada- murmuró el chico con una voz gruesa y calmante.

-Sí- admitió Soul mientras miraba a los demás- Él es Death the Kid, Black Star- murmuró señalando a los mencionados que miraban al chico con extrema tranquilidad- Hero y Maka- nos presentó y su mirada volvió a centrarse en mí otra vez.

El chico frunció el ceño claramente molesto mientras me miraba, eso me hizo desconfiar de él, por lo que lo miré seriamente. Su mirada violácea iba de uno de mis ojos al otro, y podía notar un sentimiento de confusión bastante grande.

-Ya veo- concluyó Black haciendo que desviara mi mirada para verlo- Parece que no eres el único con ese problema Soul- se burló el peliazul haciendo que Soul lo mirara molesto.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté y el alvino me miró de reojo para luego suspirar.

-Nada Maka, cosas de hombres- dijo Black Star desviando el tema hacia otro lado, lo miré con el ceño fruncido y le solté algunas maldiciones con la mente, haciendo que se riera.

-Perdón que no me haya presentado, mi nombre es Ragnarock- dijo el chico mientras suspiraba- mi don es el de determinar de qué están compuesta las cosas con solo tocarlas- susurró mientras me miraba de nuevo con esa mirada fija.

-¿Quieres decir que puedes saber de qué elementos está hecho algo con solo tocarlo?- le pregunté asombrada y él asintió- Genial- exclamé con una sonrisa.

-Él será muy útil, sobre todo si trabaja en conjunto contigo Maka- explicó Stein mientras yo asentía sonriente.

Esperen un minuto… eso quiere decir que… que este chico…

-¿Eres uno más de la manada?- pregunté asombrada y él asintió.

-Desde hace años lo soy, me transformé el mismo día que Soul, pero a diferencia de él yo no quería ser manejado por Free, por lo que decliné la propuesta- murmuró mientras se rascaba la nuca- Cuando me enteré, por mi hermana, que Soul había sido nombrado nuevo líder, vine a prestar mi ayuda- comentó seriamente, como si no fuera algo del otro mundo.

-¿Hermana?- le preguntó Kid confuso, y Black Star estalló en carcajadas.

Definitivamente Black Star se la pasaba la mar de bien, siempre estaba riéndose. Supongo que eso de leer las mentes es algo genial ¿no?

-Valla Kid, parece que vas a tener problemas- murmuró mientras empezaba a reírse de nuevo.

-Sí, mi hermana es Crona- exclamó Ragnarock haciendo que Kid se atragantara con todas sus fuerzas, y que sus pupilas se dilataran al extremo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante mi descubrimiento. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que a Kid le gustara Crona, o al menos eso parecía. El mencionado, se puso rojo, no sé si de la ira o de la vergüenza, pero empezó a correr a Black Star por todos lados, dispuesto a matarlo. Hero se paró a mi lado y me abrazó de costado por la cintura mientras se acercaba a mi oído. ¿Qué estaba haciendo tan de repente?

-¿Quieres ver a Soul enfadado?- me preguntó y yo asentí, ver a Soul molesto era algo que no se podía ver todos los días ¿verdad? En ese momento, el rubio, me plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras se volvía a acercar a mi oreja- ponte colorada- me susurró divertido mientras yo usaba mi don para hacer lo que me decía.

Acto seguido, le seguí el juego y lo abracé. Me sentí extraña, era como abrazar a un osito de peluche, por lo que volví a apretarlo con más fuerza mientras nos empezábamos a reír con fuerza. El cuerpo de Hero era más delgado que el de los otros chicos, pero se podían apreciar algunos músculos en su abdomen. Desvié mi mirada hacia donde estaba Soul, y me reí internamente al verlo charlar con Ragnarock. Estaba enfadado, aunque no sabía bien el motivo, estaba tan enfadado que bufaba inconscientemente, mientras trataba de prestarle atención a Ragnarock.

-¿Por qué está enfadado?- le pregunté y Hero me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Digamos que no le cae muy bien que yo tengo éxito con las mujeres, y menos contigo- exclamó y yo me lo quedé mirando por unos segundos.

-¿Por el tema de que somos de la misma manada?- le pregunté interrogante y él se rió disimuladamente.

-Sí claro, lo que tú digas Maka- murmuró mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me sonreía.

No entendía a qué se había referido con eso. Soul no podía estar celoso de Hero ¿verdad? Aunque la verdad es que ambos se llevan bastante mal… me pregunto el por qué. Suspiré cansada mientras me estiraba un poco, mis brazos estaban entumecidos, y mis huesos querían crujir. Los chicos empezaron a entrar a la cabaña, y yo me quedé mirando de nuevo el bosque. Un mal presentimiento me recorrió la espalda, había algo allí que no me gustaba para nada.

-Oye Maka… ¡Apúrate a entrar o te quedarás sin comida!- me advirtió Black Star que se asomaba por la puerta con una hamburguesa en la mano.

Sonreí mientras me disponía a entrar. No podía ser algo demasiado malo ¿verdad?

…

-A ver si entiendo…- murmuró Tsubaki confundida- ¿Ustedes quieren esperar hasta viernes para salir, porque no quieren faltar a la escuela?- preguntó tan incrédula como varios allí, mirando a Black Star y a Soul que habían sido los de la idea.

-Sí- le contestaron pegándole otro mordisco a su 10° u 11° hamburguesa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que le han hecho a los chicos?- cuestionó falsamente aterrorizada Marie, causando que todos empezáramos a reírnos a carcajadas.

-Nada, es que estamos a mitad del año- comentó Soul terminando su hamburguesa- Y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más faltas o nos quedamos libres **(1)- **murmuró apesadumbrado mientras me miraba- Y no tengo la inteligencia de ciertas personas- exclamó mirando acusadoramente a Kid- como para sacar todas las materias a fin de año-completó mientras hacía fondo blanco **(2)** a su vaso de jugo.

Los miré con una cálida sonrisa mientras me recostaba contra la silla, la verdad es que había comido un montón de comida y ya no tenía lugar para más. Casi todos se habían ido a dormir temprano, por lo que en la cocina quedábamos pocos. Hero estaba fundido**(3)** en el sillón, suspirando suavemente, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Soul estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y parecía que seguía estando enfadado por algo. Mientras, Black Star mantenía una charla animada con Ragnarock, parecían llevarse bastante bien. Marie se había levantado a lavar los platos y Tsubaki la estaba ayudando, mientras que yo me preparaba para mi primer patrullaje nocturno.

-Bueno, me voy- informé mientras abría la puerta que llevaba a afuera.

-Voy contigo- exclamó Ragnarock mientras se despedía de los chicos y me alcanzaba, me extrañó un poco su ofrecimiento tan voluntario pero lo ignoré. Tendría sus propios motivos.

Una vez estuvimos afuera, nos transformamos en lobos y empezamos a correr juntos. Ragnarock en su forma lobuna, era un lobo de color violáceo, cercano al negro, pero sin perder ese brillo característico del color. Él iba delante de mí, guiándome por ser mi primera vez, rayos, eso sonaba bastante feo.

-_Eres rara-_ Exclamó mentalmente Ragnarock, indignándome un poco…

-_¿A qué te refieres?-_ le pregunté mientras me ponía a su par.

-_Cuando te miro, no puedo distinguir nada, todo es confuso… das una sensación rara, no se puede distinguir nada. Es como si continuamente estuvieras…-_ dijo haciéndome reír.

-_¿Cambiando?-_ le pregunté burlona y pude notar que estaba sorprendido- _Es natural, después de todo, mi don es el cambio. Puedo cambiar la forma de las cosas siempre y cuando sepa de que están compuestas y de qué forma se organizan sus partículas-_ le comenté y escuché que se sonreía.

-_Ya veo… Por eso dijeron que tendríamos que trabajar en equipo-_ susurró pensativo- _Bien Maka Albarn… te advierto que no voy a dejarme ganar por una chica- _exclamó sorprendiéndome, ya que saltó con cualquier otro tema, y noté que empezaba a aumentar la velocidad que llevaba.

Aguanté una carcajada. A pesar de que Ragnarock parecía un chico serio y tranquilo, era un aventurero nato. Fruncí mi ceño y empecé a correr a toda velocidad, jugando a las carreras con aquel lobo violáceo que corría a mi lado. Aquella sensación que anteriormente me había invadido, ya no estaba, era como si lo que fuera que estuviera en el bosque, hubiera desaparecido. Miré tranquilamente mí alrededor, los árboles verdes y las rocas marrones desprendían colores nuevos bajo la luz de la luna. Sonreí para mí misma mientras me adentraba más y más en el bosque, descubriendo por primera vez… lo que era la verdadera libertad.

…

-Abrígate bien Maka-chan- me dijo Marie desde la puerta de la habitación de las chicas-Hace frío a donde van- suspiré molesta mientras me revolvía en mis sábanas.

Maldito sea el día de elecciones, por culpa de ese día, nos habían dado el viernes libres, y Soul no tuvo mejor idea que madrugar para ir a buscar a esas brujas. Yo quería quedarme en mi cómoda cama, pero no, el maldito pervertido alíen acosador me tenía que hacer levantar temprano… será posible… Suspiré mientras me sentaba en mi cama y me alborotaba un poco el pelo.

Prendí la luz de la habitación al tiempo que empezaba a bostezar. Odiaba madrugar, que quede claro. Miré el baúl donde estaba mi ropa, y al abrirlo me encontré que no tenía nada… Okey… ¿¡A DÓNDE FUE A PARAR MI ROPA! Empecé a inspeccionar por toda la habitación, pero no había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera en los baúles de ropa de Tsubaki y Crona. ¿Qué demonios pasó con toda la ropa?

Salí de la habitación como estaba, o sea con mi corto short rosa y mi musculosa gris que usaba para dormir. Tenía la manía de dormirme con una cola de caballo en el pelo y con mi brasier puesto, por lo que era evidente que no estaba presentable, y aún así, tuve el descaro de entrar al comedor como estaba vestida. Era obvio, que en ese momento no pensé mis acciones, digo, eran las 5:00 de la mañana ¿A quién le funciona el cerebro a esa hora? A nadie, la cosa es que salí así como estaba, y todos los chicos se me quedaron mirando.

Kid estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, al igual que Soul y Hero. Ragnarock me miraba un poco sonrojado y Black Star como si nada. En cuanto vi sus miradas me percaté de que, aunque mi pijama improvisado fuera muy cómodo para dormir, era un poquito atrevido. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esas ideas y fulminé con la mirada a todos.

-¿Quién fue el gracioso que escondió mi ropa?- les pregunté sacándolos de sus pensamientos, Dios valla a saber qué pensaban... mejor no enterarse.

-¿De qué hablas Maka?- me preguntó Kid confundido mientras Black Star se empezaba a reír.

-Alguien le sacó toda la ropa del baúl y la escondió- gritó carcajeándose.

-Tú…- lo fulminé con la mirada al tiempo que me le lanzaba encima para matarlo.- ¿Cómo pudiste?- le pregunté enfadada mientras le tiraba el pelo y él se retorcía del dolor.

-Que no he sido yo- dijo adolorido el peliazul mientras trataba de hacerme dejarlo en paz.

-¿Y cómo lo supiste?- le pregunté enfadada.

-Lo leí en tu mente- gritó como un niño pequeño que se acaba de caer al suelo y la mamá le pregunta qué demonios le está pasando.

Me sentí un poco culpable, así que lo dejé, pero enseguida pasé una mano por su cuello dispuesta a estrangularlo.

-Dime quién fue- le amenacé y él hizo un gesto de que nunca iba a revelar el nombre de aquel individuo que me había dejado desprovista de ropa-Hazlo- le volví a gritar al tiempo que luchaba por zafarse de mi agarre.

-Fue…- empezó a decir, aunque le faltaba un poco el aire- Fue Soul…- murmuró y en unos segundos lo solté.

Me troné los dedos de las manos y miré amenazante a Soul, quien parecía estar bastante despreocupado, aún después de que Black Star le hubiera delatado. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y él sonrió burlonamente. No me faltaron más ganas de las que ya tenía, como para querer borrarle esa sonrisita burlona que tenía en la cara.

-Soul Evans… eres hombre muerto- le dije antes de abalanzarme hacia él, esta vez no iba a dejarle pasar esta.


	15. Joyas Gemelas Parte 2

Holas! de nuevo! Aqui les traigo la segunda parte! En este capítulo hay un bonus al final, y espero que les guste ^^. Hubo muchas partes que pensé en hacer bonus, pero decidí hacer la que hice por un momento en particular jajaja. Espero que lo disfruten de verdad.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review en el capi anterior: **catsuna, Miyoko-chibi, Mary-AlbarnxEvans, vale-alice, valeziiTha, Liz Wland hc, mumi evans elric, LuNaShinRa y Nekita Lore-chan.**

Ahora sí, las aclaraciones del capi:

**(1) ley de hielo: **quizás la mayoría lo sepa, pero es cuando ignoras a una persona y no le hablas ni le contestas, en forma de venganza.

**(2) sepia: **es un tono de las fotos, que en vez de ser en blanco y negro, son hechas en tonos marrones y cremas.

**(3) mariposa de noche: **son tambien conocidas por polillas, aparecen por la noche y revolotean sobre las luces.

* * *

"**Joyas gemelas"**

**-Parte 2-**

Estúpido Soul y su estúpida broma, por su culpa ahora estaba tiritando de frío. No había podido sacarle la información de donde estaba mi ropa. Por más que traté y traté de encestarle un buen puñetazo, el muy hijo de puta, usaba su don de detener el tiempo para librarse fácilmente de mis golpes. Me cansé de intentar golpearlo, por lo que de ahora en adelante, le aplicaría la ley del hielo **(1)**. Con mis intentos de venganza fallidos, tuve que ir con la ropa del día anterior. El short de jean que llevaba, dejaba que el helado aire de los alrededores me congelara las piernas. Mi único abrigo era la campera que Soul me había prestado hace unos días, y que no le había devuelto todavía. Estaba enfadada con él, ni siquiera me había pedido perdón, y por sobre todas las cosas, no me había dicho el por qué lo había hecho. Y él, como si nada, estaba caminando delante de todo el mundo, sin preocuparse por nada. Lo odio.

Estábamos a unos 300 metros de nuestro objetivo, un imponente Orfanato -iglesia de mediados de siglo, abandonada y un poco descuidada. Los bloques de hielo completaban la estructura, dándole la forma que tendría el día de su creación. Alrededor, solo había un desierto de nieve y hielo, que sepultaba toda planta de los alrededores, y mantenía a los animales apartados. Un aura siniestra se percibía en el ambiente y varios escalofríos recorrían mi espalda. Esperen, eso es por el frío… maldito Soul.

-Deja de maldecir a Soul- me dijo Black Star, que caminaba a mi lado, mientras los demás iban un poco más adelante- no es tan malo, fue simplemente una broma- lo defendió, mientras yo fulminaba con la mirada a cierto alvino de ojos rojos.

Miré a mi amigo peliazul. Black Star podría ser un chico muy divertido, pero también alguien con quien se podía reflexionar sobre ciertos asuntos, en especial cuando puede leer tu mente y no tienes la necesidad de explicar cosas que no quieres. Últimamente, me había acercado mucho a él, y ya no me importaba en absoluto que hurgara por mi mente, a pesar de su aspecto externo, era muy considerado con los secretos de los demás.

-Es un idiota… me estoy congelando por su culpa- le contesté y él empezó a reírse, como siempre, es un chico en verdad alegre.

-Supongo que sí- murmuró mientras miraba a Soul por la espalda- pero es una justa venganza después de todo- lo miré sin entender, a veces él también era misterioso, sobre todo con lo que respectaba a los demás, y me decía cosas sobre Soul que no entendía para nada. Valla a saber uno, qué quiere darme a entender.

Suspiré mientras proseguía mi camino hacia la iglesia. Cada vez estábamos más cerca, y cada vez me sentía más vulnerable. A unos pasos delante de nosotros, caminaba tranquilamente Hero, quien tarareaba una cancioncita para molestar a Soul. Soul por su parte, iba delante del todo, tratando de ignorar a Hero, pero por lo visto era imposible… rayos, en estos momentos me encantaba ser amiga de Hero, él siempre molestaba a Soul de mi parte. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío Evans, jajaja.

Ragnarock y Kid iban a nuestro alrededor, en sus formas lobunas, inspeccionando la zona, mientras avanzábamos. Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a unos metros del edificio. Admito que era más impresionante que antes, me tomé la libertad de apreciarlo con todos los detalles posibles. El lugar era realmente grande, alto y antiguo, era una vista asombrosa, podría quedarme horas contemplando la estructura. Aunque el aire del lugar era terriblemente frío, sentía que en lugar de huesos, tenía cubos de hielo. Black Star tocó la puerta y esta se abrió sola, dejando que, desde adentro, se colara una ráfaga de viento helada.

-Brrr que frío- exclamé mientras empezaba a temblar, incapaz de soportar tanto frío.

-Pues cambia tu temperatura corporal y listo- me dijo Soul como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, siempre tan despreocupado. A veces me gustaría que estuviera un poquito más interesado en mi bienestar.

-No lo hagas- me advirtió enseguida Ragnarock, mirando a Soul con un semi reproche- Llamaremos demasiado la atención- exclamó seriamente, aunque me pareció que lo decía, solamente para no tener que explicar alguna otra cosa.

-Bueno, entremos antes de que sea más tarde- murmuró Kid, mientras abría la pesada puerta de metal.

Ahora que lo decía, debía ser cerca de mediodía, pero no podía encontrar el sol por ningún lado. Las nubes grises adornaban el cielo, impidiendo que los rayos del astro rey llegaran a nosotros, de forma clara. Apenas se podía distinguir el reflejo de los finos rayos de luz sobre la azulina nieve, porque sí, puede parecer que es blanca, pero tiene toques celestes, no sé a qué se deberá.

Entramos cautelosamente a la parte de la iglesia, intentando no advertirles a las brujas de nuestra presencia. La mochila que llevaba Black Star, empezó a removerse inquieta, y de ella, salió Blair transformada en gata. Inmediatamente, volvió a su forma humana y se lanzó hacia Soul, aplastándolo con sus atributos.

Me enfadé, lo admito. Es que me molestaba que en una misión tan seria como esta, Blair se la pasara "jugando" con Soul. Ignoré a la feliz pareja y me puse a inspeccionar el lugar, para apartarme de los pensamientos asesinos que nacían en mi interior. El lugar donde estábamos era una sala totalmente vacía, excepto por un altar del fondo que estaba medio destruido. Los vitrales de la ventana, iluminaban el paisaje nevado con colores casi blancos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de escarcha, y en el piso, la nieve se amontonaba. El salón solo tenía tres puertas, la de entrada, una que iba a la casa del antiguo cura, y la otra que llevaba a lo que parecía, ser el lugar donde debieron vivir los chicos, cuando el lugar todavía funcionaba.

-Blair quiere mucho a Soul! Blair ama a Soul!- canturreteó la gata haciendo que me enfadara más que nunca.

Apreté mis puños tratando de contener mi instinto asesino, pero aún así, no logré desenojarme del todo. Disimuladamente, fulminé con la mirada a Soul. Si él pensaba quedarse jugando con Blair, no era mi problema, yo terminaría la misión y me iría rápido a casa, no aguantaba el frío de mi alrededor. Me hacía temblar tanto que me costaba hasta caminar.

-Ya que Soul parece estar "muy entretenido"- dije recalcando las últimas palabras- Hero, Ragnarock… vengan conmigo- les pedí, mientras Soul seguía jugando con Blair- Vamos a inspeccionar por allí, si encontramos algo les avisamos- susurré antes de emprender mi camino hacia la puerta que conducía a donde vivieron los chicos.

-Maka…- me llamó Soul aún entre los pechos de Blair- ¡Maka!- gritó cuando se zafó del agarre de la gata y me miró enfadado.

Me di vuelta como a quién no le importa nada y lo miré de arriba abajo antes de girarme y seguir mi camino. No lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, maldito pervertido alíen acosador.

-Es mejor que cubramos más terreno en menos tiempo, nos separamos líder- le dije mientras decía con desprecio la última palabra, odiaba que Soul se comportara así, tan… infantil.

Abrí la puerta y enseguida se cerró detrás de mí, para abrirse de nuevo y dejarme ver a Hero y a Ragnarock, quienes estaban mirándome confusos. Suspiré mientras los miraba con una expresión de perdón escrita en mis ojos, y ellos enseguida parecieron entender de qué se trataba todo esto.

-Bueno… ¿qué se supone que buscamos?- preguntó Hero con la clara intención de olvidar lo que había pasado ahí atrás, y realmente se lo agradecí.

-Las brujas- murmuré mientras me frotaba los brazos para generar un poco de calor mediante la fricción.

Ragnarock se quitó la chaqueta de jean que tenía, y me la tendió. Yo lo miré confusa, sin entender a qué debía ese gesto. Él no estaba del todo desabrigado, puesto que llevaba un suéter bastante calentito abajo, pero su mirada era de… ¿dolor? ¿Cómo si estuviera haciendo un gran sacrificio?

-Tómala, puedes reordenar sus moléculas para hacerte unos jeans largos ¿verdad?- me preguntó mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

No me lo podía creer, ¿de verdad me estaba dejando arruinar su campera por algo tan trivial como unos pantalones de jeans? Lo miré incrédula, pero tomé la campera, al tiempo que su mirada violácea se tornaba hacia donde estaba.

-Gracias- exclamé dedicándole una de mis cálidas sonrisas.

Sus ojos se abrieron como par, y me miró incrédulo. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y entonces cayó una risa mientras bajaba la cabeza. Murmuró algo que no alcancé a entenderle, y luego me volvió a sonreír, mientras que empezaba a inspeccionar la sala junto a Hero. Coloqué la campera sobre mis piernas, me imaginé un pantalón de jean, y con solo pasar mi mano a unos centímetros de la tela, conseguí mi objetivo. No hace falta aclarar que me felicité mentalmente por mí gran logro.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, y por ella entró Black Star que se reía a carcajadas. Los tres lo miramos atentamente, mientras que la puerta se cerraba tras de él. El peliazul se sujetaba con una mano el estómago, y con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, que tenía por culpa de la risa.

-Ese Soul es un temperamental tremendo- dijo mientras volvía a reírse un poco- Vieras la sarta de insultos que pronunció en tu nombre Hero- exclamó haciendo que mi rubio amigo, se sonriera complacido.

-¿Está muy enojado?- le pregunté preocupada, había algo que me hacía sentirme culpable, y dudaba que Hero tuviera algo que ver con esto.

-No, bueno un poco… le molesta que te vayas con Hero por ahí- dijo mientras suspiraba- Aunque tienes suerte de que no te haya aplicado la orden marcial-murmuró mientras se tronaba el cuello.

-¿Orden marcial?- pregunté sin comprender.

-Es una habilidad que solo tiene el líder de la manada, puede invocarla cuando él quiera- empezó a explicarme Hero- En una orden que no pude ser desobedecida por ninguno de los miembros de su manada, por más absurda que sea- dijo mientras empezaba a revisar los registros que había en aquel pasillo-conductor, donde había apenas algunos muebles.

-Exacto, si Soul te ordena que te mates, tú irás a matarte- aclaró Ragnarock haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, me aterraba que Soul pudiera tener ese control sobre nosotros.

-O si te pide que te le entregues, te le entregarás sin dudarlo- bromeó Black Star haciendo que le tirara un librazo en la cabeza.

Ragnarock y Hero empezaron a reírse, mientras yo intentaba apagar el fuego de mis mejillas. Las imágenes de Soul diciéndome eso, vinieron a mi cabeza y no querían salir. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan pervertida? Negué fuertemente con la cabeza, aprovechando que Black Star estaba inconsciente y no podía leerme la mente.

Un fuerte estruendo sonó en todo el lugar, haciendo que el suelo comenzara a temblar. Algunas pequeñas rocas, empezaron a caer desde el techo, demostrando la inestabilidad de la estructura. Tragué saliva con fuerza, esto no tenía que preocuparme para nada ¿verdad?

-Bien, será mejor que avancemos- dijo Ragnarock tomando la forma del lobo violeta, sin saber por qué, los demás lo imitamos, y pasamos por el marco del fondo, donde seguramente antes hubo una puerta.

-_Este lugar no me agrada-_ me dije mentalmente, aunque los demás me escucharon.

-_No te preocupes, si estamos alertas no nos pasará nada-_ me calmó Ragnarock, quien caminaba delante de todo, liderando al grupo.

Las paredes del lugar ahora eran de madera, aunque una madera vieja, humedecida y con algunas termitas. En ellas, colgaban algunos cuadros de estudiantes y maestros, algunos con los vidrios rotos, otros torcidos, y algunos estaban tirados por el suelo. Las fotografías estaban en blanco y negro, y había unas pocas en sepia **(2)**. Unos bichos caminaban por el piso tranquilamente, mientras que dos o tres mariposas de noche** (3)** sobrevolaban el techo.

Agaché mi cabeza, y me acerqué más a Hero, a tal punto de caminar pegada a él. Si había algo que me daba mucho, mucho miedo, eran las mariposas de noche. Lo sé, es un miedo irracional, pero todos tenemos nuestros temores ridículos ¿verdad?

-_¿Pasa algo Maka?-_ me preguntó Hero, mientras con su cabeza me hacía una leve caricia, con la clara intención de calmarme.

-_Digamos que le tengo terror a las mariposas de noche-_ admití un poco apenada.

Unas carcajadas lejanas se escucharon de la nada. Al parecer la conexión de mentes llegaba hasta bastante lejos, porque la característica risa burlona de Soul, se distinguió en aquel murmullo.

_-Parece que nuestra "lobita" le tiene miedo a muchas cosas sin sentido -_ se jactó Soul, mientras empezaba a reírse otra vez.

-_Tú eres un idiota y lo sabes-_ le reproché haciendo que los chicos se rieran.

-_Paren ya, recién casados-_ se burló Kid sin poder evitarlo.

-_¿Quién se casaría con una pecho-plano?-_Le contestó Soul, y otra vez lo mismo.

Mi pecho se oprimió con un dolor inmenso, y las ganas de querer llorar me invadieron. ¿Es que tanto importaba el físico para que una chica tuviera éxito con los hombres? Con un puñal en el corazón, le grité con toda mi fuerza.

-¡_Estúpido superficial!…¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO SOUL EVANS!-_ acto seguido, cerré todo tipo de conversación mental volviendo a mi forma humana, después de eso, solo pudiera oír mis propios pensamientos.

Me quedé rezagada de los demás por un momento, pero enseguida volvieron atrás y me esperaron. En los ojos de aquellos lobos, podía ver la cara de preocupación de los chicos. Hero se acercó más a mí, y se refregó en mi pierna, mirándome cada tanto. Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y lo abracé. Me sentía muy mal conmigo misma, pero no podía cambiar mi físico así como así.

Muchas veces me habían insultado de esta forma, pero esta vez me había dolido más que nunca, incluso, más que la primera vez que Soul me insultó. Apreté más mi abrazo sobre Hero antes de soltarlo. Sus ojos celestes me miraban preocupados, por lo que le sonreí.

De la nada, la pared del fondo explotó, haciendo que todos se pusieran a la defensiva. Un humo espeso y de color marrón gris invadió el lugar. La garganta me empezó a picar, por lo que tosí dos o tres veces. Hero se había puesto delante de mí, protegiéndome de aquel peligro desconocido. Poco a poco, pude distinguir la figura de Ragnarock y Black en sus formas lobunas, estaban gruñendo y con los pelos erizados. Sus miradas, estaban enfocadas en la parte de arriba. Mis ojos se elevaron justo en el momento en el que el humo se disipaba.

Unas carcajadas lunáticas resonaron en aquellas paredes, enfrente nuestro, un par de brujas flotaban sobre sus escobas. Una de espalda a otra, mirándonos con la locura gravada en sus ojos. Sus físicos eran impresionantes, bien dotados y con curvas bien pronunciadas. Genial, hasta las brujas eran más lindas que yo. Una tenía un largo cabello rubio oscuro, y unos ojos zafiros increíblemente bellos. La otra, tenía un aire a la primera, pero su cabello era corto y de color rubio claro. Los ojos celestes claro, de la segunda bruja, se fijaron en donde estaba y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Sus vestimentas eran las de las típicas brujas. Un sombrero negro, y vestidos sexys y escotados. Ambas flotaban, una al lado de la otra, mirándonos fijamente, y examinándonos con sus ojos. Entonces me di cuenta, de lo opaco que eran sus ojos, como si estuvieran hipnotizadas o algo por el estilo. Sin darme cuenta, mi vista se clavó en un extraño prendedor que tenían en sus sombreros, eran unas flores de metal, parecidas a las que antes habíamos visto en el prado, y en el centro, había incrustado una gema de color negra violácea. Me sorprendí al notar que brillaba y que su superficie se movía, como si tuviera algún líquido adentro.

Miré sus rostros y me horroricé, si le quitaba esa sensación lunática a sus rostros… Oh no… no pueden ser ellas. Esto es una broma de mal gusto. ¡Eran las gemelas Thompson! ¿Esto significa que Patricia Thompson y su hermana Elizabeth son brujas? La verdad, es que nunca me había tratado con ellas. Aunque fueran a mi anterior escuela, eran un año mayores y solo las veía en los recreos. Pero eran muy famosas, sobre todo Elizabeth, después de todo, era la reina de la secundaria. ¿Quién iba a pensar que las bellezas de las gemelas Thompson, eran brujas? No podía creérmelo.

No pude seguir mirando más, porque ambas empezaron a carcajearse sonoramente. Alzaron sus manos, y un extraño brillo las rodeó. El suelo comenzó a temblar, y por más que intenté pararme, caí de sentón al suelo. De la nada, un agujero se abrió en el suelo, haciendo que Hero y yo cayéramos hacia abajo.

Un grito escapó de mi garganta al ver el suelo congelado a dónde caeríamos los dos. Íbamos a morir. La luz se extinguió, puesto que el agujero de arriba se había cerrado completamente. Cerré mis ojos, esperando el impacto, pero sentí los brazos de Hero tomándome por la cintura. Me cubrió con su cuerpo e hizo que giráramos en el aire, quedando él debajo mío. Lo miré extrañada, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, producto del terror.

Si caíamos así, Hero no sobreviría. Aunque si caíamos de otra forma, moriríamos los dos. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza de Hero, no podía permitir que se sacrificara por mí. Tenía que hacer algo para que cambiara de opinión, pero no podía encontrar nada. Quizás estaba queriendo hacer algo imposible. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando encontré una fuerte fuente de energía en la cabeza de Hero. Esta fuente de energía, no solo impedía que cambiara el pensamiento de Hero, sino que también parecía estar obligándolo a él a hacer algo.

"_Es una habilidad que solo tiene el líder de la manada, puede invocarla cuando él quiera (…) En una orden que no pude ser desobedecida por ninguno de los miembros de su manada, por más absurda que sea" _

Las palabras de Hero vinieron a mi mente como un frío balde de agua. Una orden marcial, eso era lo que era esta energía que sentía. Si los chicos tenían razón, no podría destruirla… entonces ¿qué hacía? En pocos segundos tocaríamos el suelo… ¿¡Qué hago! ¿¡Qué hago!

Cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por los instintos que tenía, abracé a Hero con fuerza por el cuello… Segundos después, nuestros cuerpos impactaron contra el frío suelo…

* * *

**~Bonus #2~**

**Soul Pov.**

Me detuve en seco a unos metros de la casa de Maka, la ventana estaba cerrada, por lo que era evidente que Spirit había encontrado la nota y nos estaría esperando. Suspiré antes de sentir el suave cuerpo de Maka chocando con el mío, sí que esa chica era torpe. Hace dos o tres días que la había conocido, y ya le había tenido que salvar varias veces la vida.

-Mi padre se dio cuenta- susurró sorprendida mientras veía su casa, la miré disimuladamente, este era el mejor momento para decírselo.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos esta noche- murmuré seriamente, mientras que ella temblaba levemente.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó con un leve tono de miedo en su voz, demonios… ¿qué hacía yo para asustarla tanto?

-Visto lo que pasó esta noche, no estás segura aquí, y tu padre tampoco- le expliqué mientras me revolvía el cabello, intentando que no se percatara de la ansiedad de mi tono de voz- Además, nunca se sabe cuándo puedes transformar, los primeros meses son de total inestabilidad- murmuré mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de enfrente, ¿de verdad era tan buen mentiroso como para que no se diera cuenta?- ¿Lista para la actuación de tu vida?-Le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo- admitió mientras un lindo sonrojo adornaba su carita, demonios, con razón me costaba estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella.

-Sólo sígueme la corriente, yo me encargo de todo- susurré en su oído, intentando que no viera el sonrojo de mi propio rostro, me alejé y la miré, le despeiné un poco los pelos para darle un aspecto de "recién vengo de tener un apasionado beso con mi novio", sonreí ante ese pensamiento, como me hubiera gustado que eso de verdad pasase- Perfecta- comenté y se sonrojó, por un momento me sentí bien, aunque posiblemente en cuanto entrara, Spirit me querría castrar.

Maka abrió la puerta en la oscuridad, mientras que entraba a la casa. Escuché como lanzaba un suspiro de alivio, parece ser que ella estaba más asustada que yo, no pude evitar sonreír ante esto. Las luces se prendieron de golpe, y Spirit apareció apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Entré tranquilamente a la sala y me aseguré de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

-¿A dónde fuiste con este mocoso?-preguntó el viejo mientras me miraba con desprecio, yo ya estaba acostumbrado, pero al parecer, era la primera vez que Maka estaba en una situación así.

-Pa-papá- tartamudeó Maka mientras empezaba a temblar, empecé a reírme, Maka era graciosa asustada, claro, siempre que no estuviera asustada de mí.

-Valla, valla, valla… ¿cómo estás viejo pervertido?- lo saludé como de costumbre, era obvio que ahora me gritaría alguna de sus cosas de padre sobreprotector.

-Tú…- empezó a decir mientras me sonreía- MALDITO CRÍO ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TOCAR A MI DULCE MAKITA?- gritó iracundo, yo no podía evitar descostillarme de la risa internamente.

Aproveché el momento, tomé a Maka por los hombros y la deposité en mi pecho. Su delgada figura encajaba perfectamente con la forma de mi pecho. Ante la atenta mirada de Spirit, coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro, y deposité un suave beso en la piel de su cuello. La suavidad de su tersa piel, hizo que me derritiera por dentro. Así que esto es lo que siente alguien cuando está imprimado, sinceramente, me encantaba.

-Hago más que simplemente tocar a mi "Makita"- dije en un tono sensual, con el único objetivo de enfadar más de la cuenta a Spirit, sin embargo… me sentí muy bien al decir eso, era la verdad, Maka era mía y de nadie más, aunque sonara egoísta.

-Tú… demonio… ¡Suéltala!- me ordenó furioso, bueno, basta de juegos.

Solté a Maka y me coloqué delante de ella para que Spirit no la agarrara.

-Busca tus cosas, nos vamos- le dije seriamente mientras ella desaparecía rumbo a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué Maka? ¿Por qué demonios ella?- me dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-Yo tampoco quise que esto pasara- le contesté molesto, el hecho de que Maka fuera una de las nuestras no me agradaba, estaría sometida a mucho peligro, y sobre todo… estaría asustándola siempre.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué demonios te la llevas? ¡Déjala aquí… conmigo!- me gritó mientras se abalanzaba hacia donde estaba y me tomaba del cuello.

Me arrojó contra el jarrón de la esquina, que cayó y se rompió. Uno de los pedazos del jarrón, cayó y me hizo una leve cortadura en la mejilla. Enseguida me levanté y me abalancé hacia él, y ahora yo lo tenía sujeto por el cuello. Sentí los pasos de Maka acercarse, por lo que me separé de él y nos quedamos, a pocos centímetros, fulminándonos con la mirada.

Detuve el tiempo, y me acerqué a donde estaba Maka, antes de que el tiempo empezara a correr. Tomé su mano y la atraje hacia mí. La sensación de tener a Maka junto a mí, me embriagó por unos segundos. Segundos en los cuales, Spirit miraba a Maka preocupado y me mataba a mí.

-Papá, por favor… entiéndeme- le suplicó Maka y me sentí en una novela de televisión.

-No me importa que salgas con este "vago"- sí, claro Spirit, soy el último hombre con el que querías ver a tu linda Maka- bien, me molesta, en especial que sea él- ¡bingo! Tenemos un ganador- Quédate Maka, no me importa recibir las visitas de este "delincuente"- claro, a Spirit no le molestaba que fuera un delincuente, bueno quizás un poco, bueno… bastante, pero estoy seguro que lo que más le preocupe es mi estado como "licántropo".

Sentí como Maka se ablandaba, si ella cedía en este momento, todo saldría mal. Debía hacer algo rápido, o luego habría problemas.

-Pues a mí no me gusta verte la cara- exclamé haciendo que Spirit se enfureciera de nuevo.

-Si no te aguantes verme la cara por ella, pues entonces no la mas- error, amaba a Maka con mi alma, y no me importaría verle la cara de estar en otra situación, pero era lo más seguro para ella que permaneciera con nosotros.

Maka se aferró a mi brazo, estaba dudando si esto funcionaría o no. Miré a Spirit seriamente, haciendo que su mirada cambiara. Me estaba jugando todo aquí, lo más probable era que Free luego me regañara, pero necesitaba hacerlo, por ella.

-Créeme-le dije haciendo que abriera sus ojos de golpe- Estará mejor a mi lado, yo la mantendré a salvo- Spirit se sorprendió, pero rápidamente capto lo que había querido decirle.

Su mirada ahora estaba más angustiada que antes, pero él debía saberlo. Maka estaba en peligro, por eso me la llevaba, aunque el hecho de que estuviera cerca de mí, me hacía sentir mejor.

-¿Lo amas?- le preguntó de repente y sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir nervioso, ¿realmente quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta? ¿Aún en esta situación? Sí.

-Sí- dijo firmemente y me sentí alegre, es verdad, sé que es una mentira, pero aún así me hace feliz.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos- murmuró Spirit, feliz de la determinación de su hija, pero triste por su partida.

Ambos salimos por la puerta de entrada, caminamos hasta mi moto, que estaba a unas cuatro cuadras. Maka estaba pensativa, por lo que la dejé ser. Estaría seguramente triste. Me subí a la moto, y ella detrás de mí. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi pecho sin mucha fuerza, pero la suficiente para ponerme nervioso. Empezamos a andar, pero ella cada tanto aflojaba más su agarre, ocasionando que en las curvas casi se cayera. Me enojé, por lo que en cuanto pude, paré a un lado de la ruta, junto al bosque.

-¿Se puede saber lo que te pasa?- le pregunté molesto mientras me bajaba de la moto y la miraba enfadado.

Mala idea, empezó a llorar. Me sentí mal, no podía verla de esa manera. Desvié la mirada, incapaz de soportar el dolor de verla en ese estado, y me revolví el cabello nervioso, intentando sacar mi desesperación.

-Lo siento- me disculpé sin mirarla, ¿cómo iba a mirarla después de hacerla llorar?- No debí reaccionar así, pero tu padre me saca de mis casillas- eso era verdad, pero no era la verdadera razón, no podía decirle que estaba enfadado porque ella estuviera triste y yo no podía hacer nada ¿o sí?

-¿De dónde le conoces?- me preguntó mientras se bajaba de la moto y se sentaba en el suelo.

Genial, ahora qué le decía. No podía decirle toda la verdad ¿o quizás sí? Suspiré, mejor decirle la verdad antes de que se enterara por boca de otro.

-A veces va a cazar al bosque, y nosotros le ponemos algunas bromas para que no mate animales- susurré, mientras recordaba la cara del viejo cuando nos sacaba a correr a Black y a mí- aunque es amigo de Stein y a veces va a visitarnos, por lo que hay una rivalidad entre nosotros- le dije divertido, las batallas de insulto con el padre de Maka eran muy divertidas.

-Ya veo… pero… parecías sorprendido de verlo- no Maka, sorprendido no, "asustado".

Ella secó sus lágrimas y me dejaba un sitio para sentarme a su lado. Sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado, no iba a declinar una invitación tan tentadora ¿verdad?

-Sí, siempre que comemos juntos, habla de lo bonita que es su hija y de lo perfecta que es…- dije mientras sonreía, siempre había pensado mal de ella por los comentarios de Spirit, pero ahora que la conocía, me daba cuenta de que no mentía… Maka era así, hermosa y perfecta- Nunca me imaginé que fueras tú…- valla que mentiroso que estoy hecho hoy, sí sabía que era ella, sin embargo, no pensé que fuese como es.

No me di cuenta de que había girado a mirarme, y que ella me miraba también. Por unos segundos, me perdí en ese jade verde de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no?- me preguntó, y lentamente me fui acercando a ella.

-Porque te imaginaba de otra forma…emmm… con más pecho por ejemplo-susurré para hacerla enojar, ella sin dudarlo, me clavó un libro en la cabeza.

-Imbécil- me reprochó haciendo berrinche como una niña.

Sin poder evitarlo, empecé a reírme, haciendo eso, logré que ella mirara. No se percató, pero dejé nuestros rostros muy cerca, haciendo que se sonrojara. No dudé en poner mi plan en marcha y la miré fijamente.

-¿Te han dicho que eres una niña?- le pregunté mientras juntaba nuestras frentes, podía sentir la tentación de apoderarme de sus labios en ese momento, pero no podía hacerlo, no iba a obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera- Eso me gusta- le dije, sus ojos se abrieron producto de la sorpresa, y sus ojos me miraron pensativos.

Me perdí en sus ojos, hasta que su dulce aliento golpeó mi cara. Me alejé rápidamente, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, si no me hubiera alejado, la hubiera besado sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué demonios ella ejercía este poder sobre mí? Cubrí mi cara con mis manos para que evitara ver el sonrojo de mi cara, dios… ¿por qué esto me pasaba a mí?

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó extrañada y no supe que decirle.

-Tu aliento apesta-fue lo único que se me ocurrió, la miré entre mis dedos.

Estaba oliendo su propio aliento para comprobar si lo que yo le decía era verdad. No pude evitar carcajearme, su aliento olía a fresas, todo en ella era delicioso, su perfume, su piel, su aliento. Era una lástima que no se diera cuenta. Lo siguiente que vi, fue un libro incrustándose en mi cabeza, y todo se volvió negro.


	16. Joyas Gemelas Parte 3

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! hoy lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve ^-^. Espero lo disfruten! Y ya dejé en mi blog, los bocetos de la protagonista de mi manga que estará basado en este fic, sé que estoy incha con mi blog, pero realmente me gustaría que me ayudaran con el nombre... no se me ocurre nada! En fin, nos leemos!

* * *

"**Joyas Gemelas"**

**-Parte 3-**

**-Parte Final-**

Frío, solo eso podía sentir. Un horrible frío que rodeaba todo mi cuerpo, devastador. Mis pulmones me ardían, como si hubiera fuego en su interior. ¿Así se sentía uno cuando acababa de morir?

Fue entonces que me di cuenta, un punzante dolor eléctrico recorría mi brazo derecho. Abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome a mí misma tendida sobre una gruesa capa de nieve no compactada. Un poco de nieve me cubría el cuerpo, me costaba respirar, y el brazo derecho me dolía de lo entumecido que estaba, salvando esos detalles, estaba bien.

Podía escuchar una entrecortada respiración a mi lado, y aunque la nieve me impedía ver, podía ver saliendo de ella, una nube de vapor helado. Usé toda la fuerza que tenía para reincorporarme, el suelo en el que habíamos caído ahora estaba cubierto de una capa de hielo suave. Me sorprendió descubrir que eso era lo que había amortiguado mi caída y me había salvado la vida. A mi derecha, estaba Hero durmiendo. Su respiración era un lento vaivén entrecortado.

Dirigí mis manos a sus hombros y lo sacudí un poco. Sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, y una sonrisa de felicidad se formo en su rostro. Una de sus manos se elevó hasta mi rostro, y acarició lentamente mi mejilla.

-Me alegro que estés bien- susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y reincorporarse-Valla golpe que me pegué, mi cabezas todavía está dando vueltas- bromeó haciendo que lo fulminara con la mirada, en la personal, a mí no me había causado gracia.

-No bromees con cosas como estas, podrías haber muerto- le dije enfadada.

-Podríamos haber muerto- me corrigió, mientras se paraba y hacía tronar sus huesos- La sola idea de que pudieras llegar a morirte me revuelve el estómago- exclamó tendiéndome una mano para que me levantara.

-Hero… ¿Qué te ordenó hacer Soul?- le pregunté recordando aquella orden marcial que anteriormente había sentido.

-Nada que yo no hubiera querido hacer- me respondió seriamente, dándome a entender que no debía volver a tocar el tema.

-No lo entiendo- dije mirando a mi alrededor para desviar la conversación- ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivimos? Se supone que el suelo era de hielo compactado- le dije a Hero, y este empezó a reírse.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- me preguntó y yo negué- Antes de que tocáramos el suelo, una luz salió de tu cuerpo, llegó al suelo y lo transformó en suave nieve- exclamó mirándome incrédulo- ¿De verdad no lo sabías?- volvió a decirme y yo volví a negar.

-Sinceramente, lo único que sé es que te abracé con fuerza y que esperé morir, nada más- le dije y él me miró fijamente antes de dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues eres increíble, tu don sale a la luz siempre que estamos en aprietos- murmuró haciendo que mi mente maquinara a mil.

-¿Ya ha pasado antes?- le pregunté incrédula, yo no recordaba absolutamente nada de haber usado mi don en una magnitud así.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos a mosquito?- me preguntó y yo asentí, recordando claramente aquel fatídico día- pues cuando te desmallaste una luz increíble salió de tu cuerpo y "purificaste" a los monstruos, volviéndolos a su forma original- simplemente no podía creerme las palabras de Hero ¿yo había hecho eso? Era imposible… ¿cómo no lo recordaba?- ¿No te lo dijeron?- me preguntó extrañado y yo volví a negar.

-No, pero no entiendo… Esos monstruos estaban muy heridos, si volvieron a su estado normal... ¿cómo sobrevivieron?- le pregunté y él se puso a pensar.

-Soul detuvo el tiempo y Kilik curó a todos en esos escasos segundos- me explicó mientras una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su cara- Y Soul te cargó todo el tiempo al estilo princesa- mis mejillas empezaron a arderme producto del fuerte sonrojo.

¿Soul me había tenido en brazos? Mi cuerpo se estremeció, ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Hero empezó a carcajearse de mi cara, y yo no tuve mejor idea que tirarle una bola de nieve. Acto seguido, el rubio volvió a mirarme y se volvió a carcajear.

-Son el uno para el otro- bromeó y yo volví a sonrojarme, ¿por qué?

¿Qué era esta sensación que recorría mi cuerpo? ¿Sería que me gustaba Soul? No imposible… ¿Por qué me gustaría un pervertido alíen acosador? Es inmaduro, misterioso, pesado, me molesta, es guapo, y tiene una linda sonrisa… ¿Linda sonrisa? ¿De verdad ese pensamiento está metido en mi cabeza?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grité mientras me hacía una bolita y me empezaba a pegar en la cabeza.

¿Por qué me estaba haciendo la cabeza con una estupidez como esta? Soul era mi líder, mi compañero de manada, un idiota, cabezota e inútil. Él no podía gustarme de ninguna forma, así como yo no podía gustarle a él de ninguna otra. Suspiré mientras dejaba caer mis brazos a mi lado. Sentí las pisadas cuidadosas de los pies de Hero al acercarse, su cuerpo se agachó quedando a mi lado, y sus ojos se fijaron en mi cara, aunque yo no lo mirase.

-¿Te gusta verdad?- me preguntó con una extraña serenidad, alcé mi vista, y me encontré con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo sé- le contesté antes de lanzarme a abrazarlo, mientras que las lágrimas adornaban mis ojos.

-Ya, no llores- me dijo mientras me correspondía el abrazo, y una extraña paz me envolvía, Hero estaba usando su don para tranquilizarme- Era obvio que te gusta él- me dijo mientras se sonreía.

Me separé de él asustada, lo miré con terror en los ojos. ¿Era tan obvia? Esperen… ¿Desde cuándo lo había asumido? Hero me sonreía tranquilamente, como esperando que yo hablara.

-¿Soy tan obvia?- le pregunté apenada, y él se rió suavemente.

-Cuando te pusiste tan triste por el comentario de Soul, me di cuenta, aunque dudo que los demás lo hayan notado- exclamó mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre mi cabeza- Te conozco desde hace más que ellos, y sé que si alguien te dice eso te enojas, no te pones triste, a menos que él te guste- me dijo dedicándome una sonrisita.

Volví a recordar aquel momento, en el que Soul se había burlado de mí. Una incomodidad se plantó en mi pecho, y me ahogaba la angustia del arrepentimiento. No tenía que haberme descargado así con Soul, él hizo una pequeña broma, nada más. Y aunque se mereciera esa respuesta de mi parte, era obvio que Kid, Black, Hero y Ragnarock, no. Me avergoncé de mi misma, había sido una tonta total.

-¿Qué pasó cuando me fui?- le pregunté temerosa, quizás alguno se había enojado o algo por el estilo.

-No mucho- comentó mientras se ponía a pensar- Todos miramos mal a Soul, y él se empezó a insultar mentalmente. De verdad, tienes que escucharlo, es toda una risa- aclaró haciéndome reír, el hecho de que Soul se sintiera culpable me hacía sentir… un poco mejor.

El eco lejano de un golpe nos llamó la atención y ambos nos pusimos alerta. Pude sentir una extraña presión sobre nuestros cuerpos, como si algún tipo de hechizo hubiera sido desatado. Hero se transformó en lobo y yo lo seguí, debíamos encontrar a esas brujas y liberarlas del hechizo. Me sentí extraña al transformarme, un extraño silencio gobernaba mi mente.

-_Maka… Maka ¿me escuchas?-_ me preguntó Hero asustado.

-_Sí te escucho-_ le dije tratando de infundirle un poco de confianza- _pero no siento a los demás-_ comenté y pude sentir como él también asentía -_Esto no me gusta para nada-_ admití mientras Hero me hacía entender que él estaba igual que yo.

Empezamos a caminar en silencio, tratando de calmar nuestros nervios para encontrar a los demás, o a la bruja. Rogaba a los cielos no encontrarme con ella, puesto que seguramente no podríamos vencerla nosotros dos solos. La imagen de los demás chicos me vino a la cabeza, e inmediatamente, una punzada invadió mi pecho.

Me estaba costando respirar, el pasillo cada vez se volvía más estrecho, y pronto desembocó en una enorme caverna subterránea. Miles de estalactitas y estalagmitas de hielo, adornaban el lugar, dándole un inusual brillo cristalino. La nieve se amontonaba alrededor de dos o tres columnas que sostenían el techo, con el único fin de que no se derrumbara sobre nosotros. El lugar parecía estar lleno de joyas de hielo, parecía estar lleno de diamantes.

-_Makita-chan… ¿puedes sentirlo?-_ me preguntó Hero al momento que los pelos de mi espalda se erizaban.

Peligro, podía sentirlo. Aquel instinto que tienen los animales y no los hombres, aquel capaz de activarse ante la más mínima alerta, se desató. Firmemente, puse sentir como todas las entradas y salidas se cerraban en segundos.

-_Estamos encerrados-_ admití enfadada, mi hocico se había arrugado, y mis dientes estaban claramente a la vista.

Hero estaba igual que yo, gruñéndole a la nada. La oscuridad no era mucha, pero en mi estado de humana, se me habría hecho difícil caminar sin tropezarme. Agradecía en estos momentos tener agilidad lobuna, y poder moverme en la oscuridad sin peligro. Una sonora risa estalló rápidamente, haciendo que ambos miráramos hacia una roca que se elevaba en medio del lugar.

Sobre ella, estaban las figuras de ambas hermanas, flotando en el aire sobre sus escobas. Sus joyas brillaban de una forma incandescente, y sus ojos repletos de locura me hacían estremecerme. Sin embargo, debajo de ellas se alzaba una figura más atemorizante todavía. No alcancé a ver con claridad su cuerpo, ni su cara. Pero sus ojos ámbar relampagueaban con una demente curiosidad, y, con su lengua, siseaba como si fuera una serpiente.

-_Me he encontrado dos lobitos- _cantó suavemente con un toque de alegría en a voz- _Supongo que tú debes ser Maka-chan ¿verdad?-_ preguntó mientras extendía sus brazos a sus costados- _Es una pena realmente… Pero Eruka estará feliz de llevarte con Giriko en su momento-_ sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Hero empezó a gruñirle, y yo lo imité. Esta tipa me revolvía las tripas, y su mirada estaba cargada de furia y odio. De la nada, se paró, aún sonriente, y de sus brazos salieron dos enormes serpientes.

-_A ellos- _susurró antes de desaparecer en la nada junto con Liz.

Patty empezó a reír frenéticamente, al tiempo que amabas serpientes se lanzaban contra nosotros. Hero y yo agachamos la cabeza, esperando el momento justo para saltar y esquivar a aquellas serpientes. Por poco, pero logré esquivar aquel ataque con rapidez. Si quería acabar con esas serpientes solo había un modo, internamente agradecí haber estado entrenando a solas con Ragnarock.

…

_-Maka escúchame bien- dijo el peli violeta suspirando- Tu don es increíble, y en ciertos casos podrás acabar con los animales que se salgan de control- me explicó mientras se sentaba en un tronco._

_Estábamos en medio del bosque, era medianoche, y supuestamente estábamos haciendo nuestra ronda nocturna. Al principio, esa había sido la intención, pero después le había pedido a Ragnarock que me ayudara a dominar mi don. Gracias a que él puede saber de qué está compuesto algo, y de qué forma, podía saber con exactitud cuáles eran los parámetros de mi don, y me estaba ayudando a dominarlos._

_-Bien…- exclamó sonriendo- ¿De qué está compuesta principalmente la sangre?- me preguntó haciéndome pensar un poco._

_-¿Sodio, Potasio, cloruro de calcio, carbonato y bicarbonato?- pregunté con duda y él se rió._

_-Esos elementos componen a las plaquetas que también son parte de la sangre, pero en la sangre también hay hierro, mucho hierro- suspiró mientras me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa- Si haces que el hierro de la sangre se acumule en alguna parte de cuerpo, puede producir la muerte o la parálisis de esa parte- exclamó pensativo- depende de donde lo uses- susurró contento._

_-¿Y en qué lugar me conviene aplicarlo si quiero matar a un animal?- le pregunté un poco interesada, era increíble la cantidad de información que Ragnarock poseía, incluso mayor a la de Kid y los otros._

_-El lugar más efectivo y fácil de aplicar… es el corazón- comentó haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo- si cubres de hierro las partes del corazón de un animal, o una persona, se detendrá y dejará de bombear sangre, por lo que habrá un paro cardíaco que llevará a una muerte instantánea- me explicó mientras sonreía tristemente- Aunque dudo que puedas usarlo contra una persona- exclamó en un suspiro y me quedé mirándolo confusa…_

…

Era ahora o nunca, en el tiempo que estuve con Ragnarock, me contó sobre la estructura de las serpientes, así como de la de otros animales. La serpiente había sido mi punto de interés, puesto que pensaba que no tenía corazón por ser un animal de sangre fría. Pero me equivocaba. Rápidamente me subí al lomo de una de las dos serpientes, y me paré debajo de su cabeza, 50 cm para ser exactos, ya que su tamaño era enorme.

En la lucha, ella se giró y pude tocar con mi pata, el lugar donde se hallaba su corazón. Me concentré y en segundos, aquella serpiente caía al suelo, dura como el metal de su corazón. Giré mi mirada hacia Hero, quien acaba de lograr que la serpiente se golpeara fuertemente contra una roca, y muriera por la contusión.

-Maldición- susurró Patty antes de empezar a reír maniáticamente- Voy a destruirlos- comentó mientras empezaba a crear bolas de luz violeta a su alrededor.

-_Maka… ataquémosla de ambos lados-_me dijo Hero mentalmente, y yo asentí.

Hero se fue por la derecha, y yo por la izquierda, en cuanto Patty lanzara su hechizo, saltaríamos a ella y la atacaríamos. Las bolas de energía empezaron a danzar alrededor de la bruja, su opaca mirada, miraba sin mirar a un punto en concreto de la habitación. En un instante, las bolas detuvieron sus movimientos y entonces se lanzaron hacia nosotros.

-_Ahora- _grité mientras me lanzaba hacia Patty.

Las bolas de energía, pasaban a mi lado con una violenta velocidad, rozándome el pelaje. Mi mandíbula estaba completamente apretada, conteniendo la adrenalina que corría en mis venas. La sensación de peligro, y las ansias de llegar hasta mi objetivo, se apoderaron de mí. Abrí la boca a unos metros de Patty, dispuesta a enterrar mis dientes en su rostro… Su rostro se giró lentamente, su mirada se fijó en mí, sus ojos opacos me detuvieron. Eso que se reflejaba en ellos… ¿era dolor?

Cambié el rumbo de mis acciones, terminando parada en una roca cercana a ella. Pude ver de reojo que Hero me miraba sin comprender. El broche de su sombrero comenzó a brillar, y entonces supe que tenía que destruirlo. Demasiado tarde, me di cuenta de que varias bolas de energía se dirigían hacia mí, pero gracias a dios, mis reflejos actuaron por sí solos, haciendo que el hielo de mí alrededor, formara una pared congelada que detuvo el ataque.

Los pedazos de hielo de la pared, quedaron flotando un momento en el aire. Los ojos de Patty se centraron en estos y yo me lancé hacia ella. Utilicé el impulso, para derribar a Patty, por lo que ambas caímos al suelo. ¿Cómo podía hacer para destruir aquella gema? Si estaban hechas de aquellas flores, como suponía, entonces… ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Mi don era el del cambio, no el de la destrucción.

Miré de nuevo aquel broche de flor, si no me apresuraba, Patty iba a matarme. La energía que Patty desprendía, era igual a la de aquellas flores negras. Era impura, como si estuviese contaminada. Eso es, no tengo que destruir la joya, simplemente debo cambiar su estructura para que rechace esa contaminación. Toqué con mi pata la joya, e inmediatamente empezó a brillar.

…

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, solo estaba yo flotando en el aire. Mi cuerpo brillaba con una luz de color blanca. La joya de Patty se dibujó delante de mí, brillando con un color violáceo negruzco. Me acerqué para mirarla detenidamente, y entonces, apareció la de Liz de la nada.

-Maka…- la voz de Soul hizo que me girase para encontrármelo muy cerca de mí.

Podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y sus ojos se desviaron de mi cara, para ver las gemas.

-Supongo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer- me indicó sonriéndome.

-Supongo- admití mientras me giraba para quedar cara a cara con las joyas.

Estiré mis brazos, pero los dejé a mitad de camino. Si cometía un error, ambas morirían. Me tensé y miré angustiosa amabas gemas. Las manos de Soul pasaron a mis costados, aventurándose en la nada y sujetando mis manos. Su pecho chocó contra mi espalda, y mi cuerpo se tensó producto del miedo. No, no era miedo, era la misma sensación que había tenido antes, cuando apenas conocía a Soul y había pensado que era miedo.

-Tú puedes- me animó, llevando mis manos hacia adelante, haciendo que tocara, con mis dedos índices, las joyas.

Ambas brillaron, resplandecientes como nunca. Y pronto, tomaron un color turquesa brillante. Todo empezó a evaporarse, y pronto, dejé de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Soul.

…

-Maka- la voz de Hero me hizo saltar, sus ojos me miraron con felicidad- Que bueno que estés bien- susurró mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Me senté, apoyándome contra la roca que tenía a mis espaldas y miré detenidamente el lugar. Estaba oscuro, aunque no tanto como antes. Las salidas estaban cerradas, y eso no hacía que el panorama fuera bueno. A mi lado, estaba Patty, recostada en el suelo, su rostro denotaba un importante cansancio, pero un extraño alivio surcaba su rostro. Estaba profundamente dormida, pero viva, y eso quería decir que había funcionado.

Me hice una bola y empecé a tiritar de frío. Hero se sentó a mi lado para brindarme calor, pero no era suficiente, no era lo mismo. Me sobresalté ante mis pensamientos, era verdad, este vacío que está en mi pecho, este frío que me cala los huesos, este sentimiento de soledad, solo podían deberse a eso. Pude sentir el ruido de unas rocas caer enfrente nuestro, y de la pared, una blanquecina luz nos cegó por un momento.

Soy una persona ingenua y tonta, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Este sentimiento que me hacía estremecerme, cada vez que estaba junto a Soul no podía ser eso. Tristemente, tuve que confundirlo con el miedo, ¿pero qué era realmente lo que sentía cuando lo veía o lo tenía cerca?. No era un sentimiento común, no era miedo, temor, amor o una sensación así… era algo más fuerte.

Los escombros cayeron, dejándonos ver a los chicos que sonrieron al vernos bien. Mi vista se fijó en uno de los extremos, donde estaba Soul parado. Su mirada rubí estaba fijamente en mi cuerpo, cerciorándose de que ambos estábamos bien. Por un segundo, volví a sentir ese estremecimiento eléctrico, cuando me sonrió torcidamente. Mi corazón saltó de golpe, y en ese instante pude comprenderlo con claridad. No había sentido miedo cuando vi a Soul por primera vez, lo que había sentido había sido… el poder de la imprimación.

Sí, no me cabía duda… me había imprimado de Soul.


	17. Luna Nueva Parte 1

Bueno aquí les dejo con un nuevo capi de Tears of a Wolf. Quiero avisarles que pronto me iré de vacaciones, y no se si voy a tener internet, por lo que subo este capitulo súper largo para compensarles. Muchas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, me encantan! Y me ponen muy feliz! ^-^

Espero que les guste, y les dejo las aclaraciones del capi y del bonus, que está contado por black Star!

**(1) Bol: **recipiente de plástico en el que se pone comida.

**(2) Jhon Lennon: **Musico y compositor, miembro de los Beatles, famoso y reconocido en todo el mundo. Murió en 1980, fue asecinado frente a su casa por un fanático.

**(3) Charles Chaplin: **Actor cómico, famoso en el cine mudo. Se destacó a principios de la década de 1910, con su personaje de Carlitos.

**(4) Harry Potter: **Personaje ficticio, creado por J.K Rowling. Un mago protagonista de la saga de libros que lleva su nombre.

**(5) Arthur Conan Doyle: **Célebre escritor de novelas de misterio, creador de los personajes más reconocidos dentro de este campo: Sherlock Holmes y el Dr. Watson.

**(6) Agathe Christie: **Afamada escritora de novelas de misterio y detectives, sus personajes más reconocidos son Hércules Poirot y Miss Marple.

**(7) Hercules Poirot: **Detective creado por Agathe Christie para sus novelas.

**(8) "Elemental mi querido Watson": **frase célebre del detective Holmes.

**(9) Sherlock Holmes: **famoso detective ficticio que vivia en Londres en el siglo XIX, creado por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**(10) cuchillo para mantequilla: **cuchillo sin filo que sirve para untar la mantequilla o manteca en el pan u otro elemento comestible.

* * *

"**Luna Nueva"**

**-Parte 1-**

-¡Quiero ir!- grité enfadada, como si fuera una pequeña niña malcriada, pero era que realmente quería ir, y no podían negármelo después de todo a lo que había tenido que renunciar.

-Que no- me contestó Soul sin inmutarse mientras miraba el televisor.

Ya llevábamos como media hora discutiendo, yo quería ir a Death City, para comprarme un libro como todos los meses, era una costumbre que tenía con mi padre desde pequeña. Pero Soul no me quería dejar ir, y todo por la estupidez de la Luna Nueva. Fulminé con la mirada al alvino que estaba sentado mirando tele, lo odiaba, lo detestaba…

-¡Que sí!- le grité enfadada y el televisor se apagó.

Soul se paró, se giró y caminó hacia donde yo estaba. Su mirada era seria pero sin llegar a ser atemorizante, justo la mirada que hacía que me pusiera nerviosa. Sin embargo, no cambié la expresión de mi rostro, lo miré enfadada y él me acorraló contra la pared, siempre que discutíamos pasaba lo mismo.

-No- susurró pagándome contra la pared y colocando sus brazos a los costados de mi cabeza- No voy a permitirlo- exclamó sin elevar el tono de su voz, sonando tan misterioso que si yo fuera mantequilla, estaría derretida.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunté suplicante, y en su rostro se marcó una mueca de dolor.

-Ya te lo dije, esta semana hay Luna Nueva, por lo que no tenemos nuestros poderes lobunos…- me explicó suavemente sin mirarme- No puedo permitir que salgas así, cuando hay tanta gente que te quiere muerta…-exclamó haciendo que mi corazón empezara a latir fuertemente.

Odiaba esto, ¿por qué tuve que imprimarme de Soul? Era más fácil todo cuando él no me causaba estas sensaciones, con dos simples palabras y una mirada, era capaz de hacerme desistir. ¿Dónde había quedado todo el coraje que tuve cuando me dijo que no por primera vez? ¿Dónde quedaron mis fuerzas para contradecirlo?

-S-Sé cuidarme sola- alcancé a decir, aunque mi voz tembló al principio, haciendo que pareciera insegura.

El calor corporal de Soul me asfixiaba de una manera encantadora, mis palabras se aglomeraban en mi garganta al sentir su aliento en mi rostro. Se apartó un poco de mí y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa de perdón. Su mano derecha se posó en mi cabeza, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por los nervios. El suspiro que nació en sus labios, murió en mi cuello, y con simplemente abrir un ojo, me bastó para saber cuáles serían sus palabras.

-Lo siento, pero no te voy a dejar ir- dijo alejándose de mí.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y volvió a sentarse en frente del televisor. Tomó el control, y prendió la tele, poniéndolo en un canal cualquiera. El corazón me latía a mil, y su ritmo aumentaba a medida que mi mente recreaba aquellas imágenes del los anteriores segundos. Mi mente quedó en blanco, y miré perdidamente a la pared, antes de dejarme caer lentamente, deslizándome por la pared de mi espalda.

Una suave risa me sorprendió, haciendo que alzara mi mirada para encontrarme con el verde de los ojos de Black Star. Su mirada me miraba burlona, y con una de sus manos me tendía un bol** (1)** lleno hasta la mitad de palomitas de maíz. Una sonrisa cruzaba su divertido rostro, aunque esta se deformaba cada tanto, por la cantidad de palomitas de maíz, que anteriormente se había llevado a la boca, y que ahora masticaba lentamente.

-¿Quieres hablar?- me preguntó aún con la boca llena, haciendo que algunas migas saltaran de su boca, y me hicieran reír.

"Sí", le respondí mentalmente, él cerró sus ojos y me ayudó a pararme.

* * *

Salimos de la cabaña y nos tiramos en el pasto del patio. Suspiré unas cuantas veces, intentando descifrar qué era lo que tenía que decirle. No es que Black Star fuera mi mejor amigo, pero era una persona digna de confianza. De la nada, el peliazul carraspeó, llamando mi atención.

-Escápate, yo te cubro si quieres- murmuró de la nada, haciendo que me sobresaltara- Respecto a este tema… no hay forma que convenzas a Soul de dejarte ir por las buenas- exclamó tomando un puñado de palomitas, y llevándoselas a la boca.

-¿No crees que se dé cuenta de que me fui?- le pregunté suspirando pesadamente, lo último que quería era que Soul se enojara conmigo.

-Sí, pero para cuando se dé cuenta va a ser tarde- murmuró mientras tragaba las palomitas de maíz- Además, dudo que se enoje contigo- susurró divertido.

Hay veces que me gustaría poder leerle la mente, de seguro sabe un montón de cosas sobre todos. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que me estaba pareciendo a Liz cuando se enteró de que Black leía las mentes. Sí, era una bruja, pero una bruja buena, aunque un poco obsesionada con las compras y los chismes. Nos habíamos vuelto amigas después de que las salvamos, y actualmente se quedaban con nosotros hasta que recuperasen un poco de su fuerza, ya que al parecer, esas joyas le exprimían la magia.

-Está bien… - le dije mientras me levantaba- ¿Cuál es el plan?- le pregunté y él sonrió.

-Yo te llevo y te dejo en el centro, luego me vuelvo y listo… problema solucionado- exclamó haciendo que una gotita cayera por mi sien.

-¿Sabes conducir?- le pregunté y él solo alzó el pulgar dándome el visto bueno.

Suspiré mientras relajaba mis hombros. No podía ser tan malo ¿verdad?

* * *

Besé el suelo como por 5° vez. Nunca me imaginé que Black Star manejara… tan violentamente. En el camino, casi chocamos con 5 autos, 2 camiones y 3 motociclistas. ¿Desde cuándo en Death City hay tanta cantidad de tráfico? Suspiré mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Black Star me había dejado a unas cuadras del centro de la ciudad, y se había ido tan rápido como había venido. Realmente le agradecía el detalle que tuvo de traerme hasta aquí, pero nunca más me iba a subir a un auto donde él manejara. Miré el cielo, apenas debían ser las 5 de la tarde, por lo que tenía tiempo de comprar mis cosas y volver antes de que anocheciera.

Empecé a caminar por las calles del centro, la gente se reunía allí para ver los artesanos. Una costumbre típica de un domingo por la tarde. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro con manzanas acarameladas, y el olor a caramelo endulzaba el lugar. Por un momento llegué a imaginarme que era día de carnaval, y no pude evitar sonreír al ver la cantidad de artesanías que había en los improvisados puestos de venta.

Una tienda me llamó la atención de sobre manera, había muchas esculturas de madera tallada. Rostros de personajes famosos, como John Lennon** (2)**, Charles Chaplin **(3)**, Harry Potter **(4)**, entre otros. Sin embargo, la figura que me llamó más que ninguna, era una que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Un imponente lobo parado sobre una roca, aullando. El tallado era perfecto, los rasgos de animal, el pelaje y el cuerpo, simplemente estaban en armonía total. Casi podría jurar que era de verdad y que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo.

-¿Le gusta señorita?- me preguntó el anciano que vendía esas figuras, yo asentí en silencio, maravillándome con el rostro apacible de aquel viejito.

-Parece como si fuera de verdad- comenté haciendo que se riera suavemente.

-Está basado en un lobo que vi hace tiempo, fuerte e imponente como ninguno, y así mismo, muy cariñoso- susurró haciendo que me sorprendiera, la mayoría de la gente siempre veía a los lobos como animales malvados- Este lobo me salvó la vida, es por eso que hice esta estatuilla- me explicó tendiéndome la figura con ambas manos.

-Ya veo- murmuré antes de sostener la figura entre mis dedos.

La sensación era indescriptible, por más ilógico que parezca, el olor de la madera era especial. Aunque no tuviera mis poderes lobunos, podía apreciar la fragancia de un bosque completo en aquella representación, y también podía sentir, el amor y el cuidado con el que fue tallada.

-¿Cuánto sale?- le pregunté indicando que estaba dispuesta a comprarla, pero el viejito simplemente me sonrió dulcemente.

-No está a la venta, aunque si quieres puedo regalarte otra figura- me comentó haciendo que le devolviera la sonrisa.

-¿Maka?- la voz de Kilik me sorprendió, estaba al lado del viejo mirándome con sorpresa, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Deposité la figura en medio de la mesa, y le dediqué una sonrisa a Kilik, realmente me resultó una agradable sorpresa encontrármelo aquí.

-Kilik, que sorpresa- exclamé haciendo que el viejito nos mirara a ambos.

-Pues yo estoy más que sorprendido… Dime… ¿Cómo están todos?- me preguntó indicando claramente que quería saber por los chicos.

-Todos están bien, gracias al cielo, aunque dudo que Black Star siga en pie después del plato de palomitas de maíz que se zampó el solo- después de decir esto, empezamos a reírnos.

-A Maka, te presento a Eibon, es para nosotros como… Shinigami para ustedes- me comentó sonriente, el viejito me miró con curiosidad.

-A ya veo, un gusto señor- dije haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Sr Eibon, ella es Maka Albarn, parte del clan de la estrella- me presentó y los ojos del anciano se abrieron levemente.

-Claro, el gusto es mío jovencita- murmuró sonriente.

-¿Y qué haces aquí Maka?- me preguntó de la nada Kilik.

-Pues vengo a comprar unos libros- exclamé señalando la dirección que debía tomar- Será mejor que me apure o Soul me regañará- le dije mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio.

-Mándale mis felicitaciones a Soul, y dile que los esperamos para él sabe qué- susurró medio en secreto mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Okey- dije antes de despedirme con la mano y salir rumbo a la librería.

No entendía qué había querido decirme Kilik con eso pero… supongo que Soul entenderá. Espero que no se enoje mucho cuando descubra que me fui. Unas pisadas detrás de mí, me alertaron. Si me detenía, las pisadas también, si seguía caminando, seguían. Mi preocupación aumentó cuando empecé a caminar por calles vacías. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner una librería en un lugar así?

Me estaban siguiendo, y faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar a la librería. Sujeté con fuerza la correa de mi cartera larga, los nervios me estaban matando, pero debía mantener la calma. Suspiré al divisar la librería a dos cuadras, los que me seguían debían ser personas comunes, algún ladrón o algo así. Dudaba que si fuera alguna bruja o ese tal mosquito, no me hubieran atacado todavía.

Entré a la librería y el olor a libros inundó mis fosas nasales. Como amaba este olor. Los libros se amontonaban en las diferentes repisas, y los variados colores de los lomos, hacían que la vista fuera magnífica. No pude evitar reprimir una risita, me sentía tan feliz en un lugar como este. Inconscientemente, empecé a girar sobre mí misma como una niña pequeña. Una ahogada risa me hizo detenerme.

Enfrente mío, había un chico un poco mayor que yo mirándome con una sonrisa de contado. Los colores subieron a mi cara al darme cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era el asunto. No pude evitar bajar la cabeza y querer salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, linda señorita?- me preguntó amablemente haciendo que me pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

-Etto si, discúlpeme- me disculpé haciendo que se riera suavemente.

-Está bien, me has alegrado el día- me dijo haciéndome sonreír.

Su cabello era de un extraño color naranja, y sus ojos eran oscuros. Una apariencia de bibliotecario surcaba su adorable rostro, y ya me empezaba a caer bien.

-¿Buscabas algún libro en especial?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Pues sí… buscaba algún libro de misterio- susurré un poco avergonzada.

-¿Misterio? … Mmmm… ¿Has leído algo de Arthur Conan Doyle** (5)**?- me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza- ¿De verdad?- me preguntó y yo fruncí mi ceño.

-Sí, ¿por qué la duda?- le espeté y él ahogó nuevamente otra risa.

-Es que pareces alguien que lee mucho, y que no hayas leído nada de Doyle me parece extraño- murmuró tranquilamente, haciéndome entender que no era nada malo- ¿Has leído alguna novela de misterio?- me preguntó y yo asentí.

-Sí, varias de Agatha Christie** (6)**, me encantan en especial, las que aparece el personaje de Poirot **(7)**- le comenté y él me sonrió- Pero nunca escuché el nombre de ese escritor- susurré más para mí misma que para él, pero el chico empezó a reírse de mi ignorancia.

-Es normal que el escritor sea menos conocido que el personaje- comentó haciéndome pensar.

-¿Personaje? ¿Cuál es el personaje de Doyle?- le pregunté y él levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-Elemental mi querido Watson **(8)**- esa frase, era realmente conocida.

-Espera un minuto… ese Doyle… ¿Es el creador de Sherlock Holmes** (9)**?- le pregunté incrédula y el asintió sonriente- Pues quiero comprar un libro- le grité y él me tendió uno enseguida.

-Este es el primero que escribió, empieza por este-murmuró mientras se iba a la caja para cobrarme.

-Muchas gracias- exclamé después de pagarme.

-De nada, siempre es un placer educar a las niñas lindas como tú- si eso fue un insulto, no me lo pareció, su sonrisa era amable y dulce, por lo que salí de la tienda con un pequeño sonrojo.

Abracé con fuerza mi libro, contenta de lo que acababa de pasarme. Un bufido molesto hizo que alzara la mirada. No podía creerme lo que estaba viendo, Soul estaba apoyado sobre su moto, bien en frente de la librería. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca mostraba una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Soul?- le pregunté sorprendida, no pensaba encontrármelo aquí.

Él ni se dignó a mirarme, me volteó la cara enfadado. Estaba muy, muy molesto. Me mordí el labio inferior, intentando controlar la tristeza que asolaba mi corazón.

-Lo siento- me disculpé, y ahora sí me miro, pero ahora más enfadado que antes.

-¿Acaso sabes por qué demonios estás disculpándote?- me gritó de la nada haciendo que me sorprendiera.

-Porque me escapé, por eso estas molesto- le respondí de la misma forma, y él volvió a apartar la vista y a bufar molesto.

-No entiendes nada Maka- susurró preocupándome.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo Soul?- le pregunté y él cerró los ojos brevemente.

-La razón por la que estoy enojado- me dijo y yo me animé a acercarme lentamente hacia donde estaba él sentado.

-¿Por qué estás enojado?- le dije suavemente mientras me detenía a un paso de los pies de Soul.

-Porque me haces preocupar demasiado…deja de meterte en problemas ¿sí?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos suplicante.

El corazón me empezó a latir a mil por hora. ¿Qué significaba eso? Bajé la mirada, temerosa de perderme en esos rubís que tenía mi compañero. Miré la moto como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, pero me horroricé al darme cuenta de algo…estaba muy abollada y con varios raspones recientes.

-Soul…- lo llamé mirándolo a la cara- ¿Qué pasó con tu moto?- le pregunté y él la miró desinteresadamente.

-Nada- murmuró mientras giraba su cabeza y me dejaba ver un pequeño corte en su cuello.

-¡Soul! ¡Estás sangrando!- le dije aterrada mientras tiraba el libro al suelo para ver su herida.

Mis manos se posaron en sus hombros, y acerqué rápidamente mi cabeza para mirarle bien la herida. Sin embargo, las manos de Soul se ajustaron a mis muñecas y me apartaron ferozmente de allí. Él detuvo el tiempo, y me arrinconó contra la pared. No podía ver sus ojos debido a que los ocultaba su flequillo, pero había algo diferente a las otras veces en él.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- me dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y mi hombro.

-¿Hacer qué?- le pregunté dudosa, mientras los nervios me hacían estremecerme.

-Acercarte a mí de esa forma manera- me susurró con una voz ronca.

-¿Por qué?- exclamé mientras mi corazón se debatía entre ponerse triste o alegrarse.

-Porque me matas-¿qué demonios se supone que significaba eso?

Soul se apartó un poco de mí y me miró seriamente. Traté de buscar una respuesta a mi pregunta en sus ojos, pero no encontré nada anormal. Me miraban como siempre, quizás un poco más opacos que lo normal, pero eso no significaba nada. Suspiré mientras relajaba mis hombros, la tensión de esos breves segundos, había hecho estragos con mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- me preguntó de la nada, y yo lo miré confusa.

-¿A qué debo esto?- le pregunté y él se encogió de hombros, con la vista centrada lejos de mí.

-Digamos que me duele el pié, y hasta que no se me pase un poco no podremos volver- admitió restándole importancia.

Miré su pie y no noté nada raro, hasta que vi que sus pantalones estaban un poco rasgados, y algo arañados. Fijé mi vista en la moto de Soul, y luego en su mirada.

-Soul…- lo volví a llamar haciendo que me mirara de reojo- ¿Tuviste un accidente de camino a acá?- le pregunté y su mirada no cambió.

-Tal vez…- respondió sin inmutarse- quién sabe…-tuve ganas de asesinarlo en ese momento, pero me contuve- ¿Vamos a comer?- me preguntó con una sonrisa y yo asentí.

Le puso alarma a la moto, y empezó a caminar lentamente hasta un restorán que había en la esquina. Miré disimuladamente a Soul de reojo, él había dicho que había tenido un accidente, y seguramente se había torcido el tobillo, por eso no podía manejar la moto, porque le dolía. Pero no pudo tener el accidente en la ciudad, o estaría en el hospital ahora, entonces… aún con el pie torcido ¿pudo venir hasta aquí y buscarme hasta encontrarme?

¿Por qué Soul era tan misterioso? Realmente estaba preocupado por mí, y eso me hacía sentir bien. Supongo que eso quiere decir, que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él me quiere. Como amiga, o compañera de la manada, pero me quiere. Sonreí como una idiota sin poder evitarlo, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me preguntó deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

-De nada… ¿sabes algo Soul?- le pregunté y el negó con la cabeza- Te quiero- le dije haciendo que se sobresaltara, de seguro no se lo esperaba- y sé que tú en el fondo también me quieres- le dije con una sonrisa y él apartó la mirada.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de quererte?- me preguntó adelantándose un poco.

-Porque no puedes evitarlo, me quieres ¿verdad?-le pregunté burlona, quería que se enfadara un poco, es divertido pelear a Soul.

-No, te equivocas, yo no te quiero- dijo sin mirarme y yo le sonreí.

-Lo que digas jefe, lo que digas- bromeé mientras empezaba a reírme.

Pude ver una disimulada sonrisa en el rostro de Soul. Que mentirosa que soy, después de todo, yo no lo quiero… lo amo con toda mi alma, y no puedo evitarlo. Pero supongo que no importa, mientras él sonría, será suficiente para mí.

* * *

**~Bonus #3~**

**-Black Star Pov.-**

Esto estaba cada vez más interesante, si bien con Soul habíamos sentido algo cuando nos fuimos de la escuela, no se comparaba a nada de lo que ahora estábamos sintiendo. Una pesada atmósfera rodeaba el lugar, y el olor a sangre se colaba entre las ventanas. Habría acción, oh yeah! La única parte mala del asunto, era Soul, estaba nervioso, moviéndose de un lado a otro, enfadado. Siempre lo había visto tranquilo, pero cuando se trataba de Maka en peligro, pues, se ponía como loco.

La puerta de adelante del establecimiento, estaba cerrada por dentro, y no podíamos abrirla, lo único que nos quedaba era entrar por alguna de las ventanas. Para mi mala suerte, tuve que escuchar los pensamientos de Maka y decírselos a Soul, por lo que sus nervios estaban aún peor. Al parecer, Kilik y Harvard estaban a punto de matar a Maka porque había defendido a uno de esos monstruos, hay esa chica… es demasiado considerada, pero justamente por eso me cae bien.

"_Malditos"_ fue el último pensamiento que escuché de Soul, antes de que se lanzara contra la ventana, convertido en lobo. Soul chocó fuertemente contra Harvard, e hizo que se desplazara hacia atrás. Aprovechando esto, empezó a gruñirle y a tomar su forma humana. Maka estaba temblando, estaba muy asustada la pobre.

-A mi chica no la tocas ¿entendido?- le gritó a Harvard haciendo que Maka se sobresaltase.

"_Soul se ve tan… tan… tan cool"_ pensó Maka antes de sonrojarse, no pude evitar observar desde afuera todo lo que estaba pasando, era más divertido así, leyendo los pensamientos de los demás.

-¿Soul qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Harvard incrédulo.

"_Idiota mal nacido, vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima y te castro con un cuchillo de manteca"_** (10) **

Este Soul es un personaje, tan protector y celoso como siempre. Seguí escuchando un poco de la mente de Soul, estaba revisando que Maka estuviera bien.

"_Gracias a Dios está bien"_

Pensó el alvino mientras alzaba su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Soul Evans sería todo un cursi cuando se enamorara? Nyajajajaja. Oh no. Pude verlo a través de los ojos de Soul, Maka se había asustado nuevamente por que iba a tocarla.

-No te voy a pegar…-susurró totalmente dolido, salí de su mente para darle su espacio, además, no me gustaba escuchar ese tipo de pensamientos.

Lamentablemente, yo sabía lo que se sentía, bueno algo así. Maka era una chica muy dulce y, en pocas palabras, perfecta para Soul. Era responsable, dedicada y con una mente de lo más divertida y alegre. Es una de las pocas personas que me gusta leerle la mente, es más, me encanta meterme por esa telaraña de pensamientos, de los que siempre salgo con una sonrisa. Maka ve el mundo de una forma diferente al resto, no juzga nada sin conocer, y siempre tiende a ser lo menos hiriente posible. Decidí meterme temporalmente en su cabeza.

-Aunque te lo mereces por estúpida, mira que defender a una de esas cosas- le dijo Soul, cosa que yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Me sorprendí al encontrarme esos sentimientos, mientras Soul le acariciaba la mejilla a Maka, ella iba relatando las sensaciones que tenía, y buscaba un significado para algunas que estaba sintiendo y desconocía. Yo lo sabía bien, eran sensaciones de amor, su subconsciente estaba al tanto de esto, pero Maka se negaba a creérselo. Su mente hizo un stop cuando vió que Soul estaba herido.

-¡Kilik!- lo llamó asustada, salí brevemente de su mente para concentrarme en entrar.

Una extraña sensación me invadió cuando me subí al marco de la ventana. Algo no estaba del todo bien, y el aire apestaba a encierro, humedad y había algo podrido adentro. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que la escuela me desagradara más de cómo ya era antes. Las risas de todos me llamaron la atención, todos se reían menos Maka, quien estaba haciendo puchero aún sentada.

-¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó enfadada, y los chicos quisieron calmarse un poco.

-Nada, es solo, que te preocupas por mí cuando estás peor- Le dijo Soul revolviéndole el cabello, esta no me la perdía.

"_Parece ser que… aún después de todo el miedo que me tienes, te preocupas por mí. No te imaginas la felicidad que eso me da"_

Sonreí al ver a mi amigo tan contento, pero este era el momento para hacer mi entrada triunfal.

-Nee Maka, mira que nos causas problemas- grité mientras me paraba en el marco de la ventana- No te preocupes el GRAN DIOS Black Star ha venido a salvarte- exclamé mientras me metía a la escuela.

-Ven, Maka, déjame curarte- dijo Kilik con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

"_Al parecer Soul se imprimó de una chica muy bonita"_ ese pensamiento me dejó boquiabierto, Kilik jamás, pero jamás en su vida, había pensado que una chica era muy bonita, siempre decía linda o algo parecido, pero "muy bonita"… Oh, oh, Soul lo notó.

"_Hijo de Puta, claro la va a curar, bien que te mueres por robarle un beso… degenerado… arggg que rabia, Maka que mía, entiéndelo Kilik, ¡MÍA!" _Okey, creo que Soul se volvió loco por los celos.

-Ya, lo siento, no quise atacarte, es que… bueno… como me atacaste, pues…- empezó a disculparse Harvard, para él debía ser muy difícil hacerlo, es un hombre de pocas palabras realmente.

-No importa, fue mi culpa- exclamó Maka y unos rugidos empezaron a escucharse-¿De dónde vienen?-preguntó confundida, aunque para nosotros era casi obvio de donde venían.

-¿Es nueva?- preguntó Kilik sorprendido- por como peleas no me lo creo- la alabó haciendo que se sonrojara.

"_Kilik, te estás cavando tu propia tumba desgraciado"_ Pensó Soul tratando de controlarse, rayos, si que este chico es celoso.

-Sí, hace no más de una semana se transformó por primera vez- comentó Soul fingiendo estar aburrido, mientras olfateaba el ambiente y arrugaba la nariz- Apesta- exclamó enfadado.

-Maka tiene el don del cambio, por lo que puede controlar su transformación- le expliqué mientras la adrenalina corrí por mi venas, rayos, quería pelear- Yo quiero acción- murmuré por lo bajo, pero Maka me escuchó, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y yo se la devolví, era realmente tierna.

-Bueno, déjame que nos presente- empezó a decir Kilik con una sonrisa- Yo soy Kilik y él es Harvard, somos parte del "Clan del Este", nuestro nombre no es muy original pero no podemos hacer otra cosa- bromeó haciendo reír a Maka- Nuestro territorio es del otro lado de la ciudad, aunque solemos vernos cada tanto en las reuniones de los clanes- le explicó.

-Debemos ir al sótano, al parecer, allí están los monstruos- dijo Harvard mientras señalaba la puerta que deba a las escaleras para bajar al sótano, todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a aquel lugar.

Maka se quedó un poco rezagada, iba a ir con ella, pero Soul se me adelantó. Estaba algo oscuro, por lo que no vi nada raro, pero empecé a leer los pensamientos de Soul. Me sorprendí al notar que le había tomado la mano.

"_Demonios esto es vergonzoso… ¿se habrá dado cuenta de mi sonrojo? Hay dios…pero, se siente bien estar de esta forma con ella…" _Meloso, le dije mentalmente aunque él no me escucharía, mi curiosidad me venció y leí la mente de Maka.

"_eso que está en sus mejillas… ¿es un sonrojo?"_ se preguntó mentalmente haciéndome sonreírme, mala suerte Soul.

Nos quedamos esperándolos abajo, antes de llegar a las luces, Soul le soltó la mano. Seguramente porque no quería perder esa actitud cool frente a nosotros. Aunque estoy seguro que la perderá en cuanto se entere que Maka está interesada en él.

-No sabía que había un sótano aquí- murmuró Maka apoyándose en una pared.

-Será mejor que continuemos y solucionemos esto antes de que amanezca- susurró Harvard adelantándose a todos y empezando a caminar por aquel pasillo, mientras sonidos extraños y tenebrosos hacían eco en aquel lugar.

-Yo creo que Maka es un yeta**-** bromeé logrando captar la atención de Maka, momento que Soul aprovechó para mirarla sin ningún descaro.

-Pues, no sé, pero que atrae problemas es verdad…- dijo Soul con una sonrisa mientras los demás advertían sus intenciones.

"_Gracias viejo"_ me dijo mentalmente y le sonreí, ojalá él pudiera leer mi mente, así podría decirle de nada Jajaja.

-A mi me caes bien Maka- le confesó Kilik mientras empezaba a caminar a mi lado, solo para hacer rabiar a Soul, y valla que funcionaba, no había que leerle la mente para saberlo- Sobre todo por cómo le contestaste a Mary Francese- dijo con un tono gracioso, no pude evitar saltar de alegría al recordarlo.

-¿Viste? Fue genial! Yo desde el aula lloraba de la risa- exclamé recordando ese día.

La clase estaba aburrida, pero estaba monitoreando los pensamientos de Maka y cuando pasó eso, no pude evitar largarme a reír a carcajadas. Desde ese día Maka es mi ídola personal, aunque no se debe enterar, sería bastante vergonzoso.

-¿Estuviste leyendo mi mente?- me preguntó sorprendiéndome, qué le decía ahora.

"_Dile la verdad" _me dijo Soul y le sonreí a Maka.

-Fue a pedido de Soul, él quería saber cómo pasabas tu primer día- murmuré mientras me ponía a pensar- Aunque me sorprendió que el profesor Kiddo te pareciera apuesto- La mirada de todos se hizo notar, no pude evitar sonreír al ver lo molesto que se había puesto Soul.

"_¿Por qué justo ese idiota? Vamos, cualquiera menos él"_ dijo mentalmente, aunque sé que fuera el chico que fuera, Soul no lo aceptaría.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar ese idiota?- le preguntó Soul con el ceño fruncido.

-no me gusta- exclamó sonrojada- que diga que es lindo no quiere decir que me guste.. ¡Es verdad!- se defendió- Black Star me parece muy lindo y sin embargo no me gusta- oh no Maka, mala idea.

"_Sé que dije que cualquiera menos él pero…¿Black Star? Por dios, debe ser una broma. Maldición, ¿por qué todos le parecen atractivos menos yo? Digo, por algo soy el más cool de la escuela, ¿o no? A menos que todo sea un engaño, maldición. Te detesto Black Star, a ti y a todos los hombres del mundo!"_

Intenté aguantar la risa pero fue en vano. Sé que todos me miraron mal, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Me gustaba leer la mente de Maka porque tenía pensamientos interesantes y alegres, y me gustaba leer la mente de Soul, porque siempre estaba enfadado por algo. ¿Qué mejor dúo que este? Son tal para cual realmente.

-Este Soul es una risa-susurré sin poder evitarlo, Maka estaba a mi lado mirándome de reojo, y entonces se me ocurrió algo para salvarme de la paliza que Soul me daría después-Oye Maka… dime… ¿quién te gusta?- le pregunté en secreto en ella se sonrojó.

Aunque todos se hicieron los distraídos, todos estaban al pendiente de la contestación de Maka. En especial Soul.

-nadie- me dijo y entonces la miré decepcionado.

Me estiré un poco antes de preparar mi garganta para gritar.

-¡QUE LÁSTIMA QUE A MAKA NO LE GUSTE NADIE!- grité antes de que todos me miraran mal.

Sin embargo, Soul miró a Maka con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

"_Parece que tengo una pequeña oportunidad todavía, de verdad, gracias viejo"_ me dijo mentalmente antes de que me metiera a la cabeza de Maka y descubriera que ella vió esa pequeña sonrisa en Soul, y la puso feliz.

No Soul, te equivocas, tienes todas las posibilidades del mundo, porque aunque no se dé cuenta. Maka está enamorada de vos, y me atrevería a decirte, que hasta se imprimó contigo. Es una lástima, pero por ahora, me tendré que guardar este secreto. En fin, es mejor así, ver desde afuera sin intervenir demasiado, así se presencian las mejores historias de amor ¿no?


	18. Luna Nueva Parte 2

Volví, volví! con un nuevo capitulo en mis manos! jajaja!

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado reviews en el capi anterior, a los que me están ayudando en mi blog con los personajes para el manga de esta historia, y a todos los que leen desde las sombras. Muchas gracias a todos. En estas vacaciones he tenido un periódo de inspiración fantástico, llegando al pu()nto de que ya tengo otro capi de este fic listo.

A partir de ahora, la trama se torna un poco menos de peleas, sino de un periodo de descanso que vivirán nuestros personajes. Pero ya verán, que cuando vuelvan las batallas será algo increíblemente interesante.

Las aclaraciones del capitulo:

**(1) **Papas noicets: unas bolitas de papas papafritas, crujientes por fuera y blanditas por dentro. Riquísimas ^-^

**(2) **Guarnición: se le llama a todo lo que acompañe al plato principal, ensaladas, papas fritas, etc.

**(3) **Ping pong de preguntas y respuestas. es un juego en el que los jugadores se hacen preguntas el uno al otro en turnos previamente acordados.

**(4) **La carta, es también conocida en varios lugares como menú, es un listado de las cosas que se pueden pedir en los restoranes y el precio de estos.

**(5) **"Soy de madera": es una expresión utilizada en mi país para decir que no sabe bailar, o que es malísima.

**(6) **La traducción de esa frase es la de "Porque te ves maravillosa esta noche", la escuché en una canción y me encantó.

Espero que les guste, y son libres de pasar a ver en mi blog, los bocetos de los personajes de esta historia. El link está en mi perfil. Nos leemos!

* * *

**"Luna Nueva"**

**-Parte 2-**

**-Final-**

El restorán al que fuimos, tenía un excelente decorado en las paredes, una atmósfera de paz y refinamiento, se respiraba por todos lados. Los meseros caminaban elegantemente por entre las mesas, llevando las bandejas con comida y bebida para los clientes. Soul y yo estábamos sentados en un lugar privilegiado del local, una mesa exclusiva que tenían en una parte elevada. El lugar era bien discreto y muy silencioso, exceptuando la suave música de fondo de un piano y un violín.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- me preguntó Soul con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Pues la verdad sí me gustaba, aunque me sentía un poco fuera de lugar con esta ropa tan… sencilla. Lo que más me incomodaba era el hecho de tener que pagar la cuenta, no llevaba mucho dinero encima, así que además de la mesa y los cubiertos, dudaba que pudiera comer algo, sin tener que renunciar a mi mesada por años y años.

-Un poco- admití avergonzada, sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?- me preguntó apoyando sus codos en la mesa y, colocando su mentón, sobre sus dos manos entrelazadas.

-Dudo que pueda pagar esto- comenté señalando el lugar y el ceño de Soul se frunció levemente.

-¿En qué mundo te criaste?- me preguntó despectivamente, y no pude evitar mirarlo enfadada.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le pregunté molesta y él se sonrió.

-Me refiero, a que de donde yo vengo, cuando un chico invita a una chica a comer, él se encarga de pagar todo- exclamó sorprendiéndome- Reglas de etiqueta- aclaró mientras reclinaba su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, y empezaba a jugar con una servilleta.

-Cuando un chico invita a una chica a comer, y se encarga de pagar todos los gastos, al menos de donde yo vengo, eso se considera una cita- contrarresté con velocidad mientras evaluaba la distraída mirada de Soul- Reglas de la vida- aclaré burlonamente mientras él se sonreía.

-Entonces… ¿considero que esto es una cita contigo?- me preguntó moviendo lentamente sus ojos rubí hacia los míos.

El pulso se me aceleró, ¿cómo podía ser que Soul fuera tan, tan él? Una sonrisa burlona volvió a formarse en su rostro. Seguramente se estaría carcajeando de haberme dejado sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía un simple chico dejarme tan desarmada y vulnerable? Lo miré con odio contenido, quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisita, pero cada vez se ensanchaba más.

-Muérete- le dije haciendo que se riera a carcajadas, de no ser porque justo llegó el mesero, me hubiera levantado en ese mismo instante y me hubiera ido.

-¿Qué van a comer?- nos preguntó amablemente.

-Yo quiero un pedazo de carne bien cocido por fuera, pero jugoso por dentro, y de ser posible, papas nocetts **(1)** como guarnición** (2)**- les dijo Soul como si estuviera totalmente acostumbrado.

-Yo… lo mismo- exclamé haciendo que Soul se sonriera.

-Excelente, y ¿para tomar?- nos preguntó y miré a Soul aterrada, qué pasaba si pedía alguna estupidez.

-Una botella de su tequila más fuerte- exclamó antes de carcajearse- mentira, tráiganos alguna gaseosa- murmuró antes de que el mesero asintiera y se fuera.

-Eres un idiota de primera- le dije una vez que el mesero desapareció de mi vista.

-Es el primer halago que me haces desde que nos conocimos- murmuró sonriente, esa sonrisa que tenía, estaba rebosante de felicidad, ¿qué era lo que lo ponía tan feliz?

-Oye… ¿Cómo puedes pagar un restorán como este?- le pregunté intrigada, haciendo caso omiso a su último comentario.

Soul miró el lugar por unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros y suspirar. Parecía como si no quisiera tocar el tema de verdad, o que sinceramente no tenía ganas de decirme. Lo miré mal, y él se percató de ello, por lo que apartó la mirada a algún punto a su derecha. Me mataba de curiosidad, quería saber muchas cosas de él, pero Soul no me decía nada de su vida.

-Te propongo un trato…- le dije haciendo que volviera a mirarme, me estaba jugando el todo por el todo- Un ping pong que preguntas y respuestas** (3)- **Murmuré haciendo que me mirara fijamente, mostrando un interés total- Se podrá preguntar lo que sea, y el otro no puede mentir o evadirlas- puse como condición y él sonrió perversamente.

-¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?- me preguntó y yo asentí- Muy bien, tú comienzas- exclamó reclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

Los nervios me empezaron a jugar en contra, yo había sido la que había propuesto el juego y no tenía ninguna pregunta en mente. Bueno, mejor dicho, tenía tantas que no sabía por cual empezar a preguntar.

-Sus bebidas- nos interrumpió el mesero mientras dejaba las gaseosas en la mesa- y su comida- me sorprendió la rapidez con que cocinaron la comida, y se veía realmente apetitoso- Que lo disfruten- murmuró antes de irse.

-¿Y bien?- me preguntó Soul mientras se servía un poco de gaseosa en el vaso, y me servía a mí también.

-Gracias- exclamé cuando me dio la copa- ¿Tuviste un accidente en la moto cuando venias para acá?- le pregunté y noté como suspiró cansado.

-Pensé que te habrías olvidado- susurró mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Sí, casi choco con un auto, y por esquivarlo, derrapé en la moto y me torcí el tobillo… pero no es nada grave- me aclaró haciendo que una punzada de dolor cruzara mi corazón.

-Ya… tú turno- exclamé tratando de despejarme y evitar llorar, era mi culpa que él estuviera así.

-¿Eres virgen?- me preguntó de la nada, como si fuera un tema poco delicado.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así?- le grité furiosa mientras él se reía.

-No es tu turno de preguntar aún- exclamó burlón y entendí que el único fin de esa pregunta, era incomodarme.

-Sí, lo soy- le dije enfadada, no es que me avergonzara ni nada por el estilo, es solo que… me molestaba que me preguntara eso- Mi turno… ¿cómo puedes darte el lujo de comer en un restaurante tan caro?- le pregunté y él me miró aburrido.

-Digamos que vengo de una familia bien acomodada, que no le importan los gastos ridículos que hagan sus hijos- exclamó con un leve tono de molestia en la voz, o sea que tenía hermanos- Voy… a ver…-dijo mientras se quedaba pensando unos segundos- ¿Cuántos novios tuviste hasta ahora?- me preguntó y lo miré incrédula.

-No entiendo qué interés puede tener mi vida amorosa, pero debo decirte que no tuve novio- le contesté sin inmutarme, él me miró sorprendido, casi como si no se lo creyera- ¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de raro?- le pregunté molesta y él asintió.

-Es que… nada, déjalo- murmuró mirando para otro lado.

-Nada de evasivas- le recordé a lo que él sonrió.

-Bien, creí que habrías tenido dos o tres novios al menos- susurró mirándome a los ojos y me congelé de repente- Voy… ¿te gusta alguien?- me preguntó y me golpeé la frente haciendo que se riera.

-No, no me gusta nadie- le contesté con la pura verdad, gustar no es lo mismo que amar- ¿Por qué estabas tan molesto cuando salí de la tienda?- le pregunté y él se atragantó con un sorbo de gaseosa.

Me reí mucho ante la imagen, casi se le sale el líquido por las fosas nasales. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y me miraban aterrados. Y simplemente me reía y me tapaba la boca con las manos, como queriendo silenciar mis carcajadas. Soul me miró dudoso, debatiéndose entre contestar o escaparse.

-Me cayó mal el tipo con el que hablabas- exclamó mientras bufaba.

-¿Solo eso?- le pregunté algo decepcionada.

-No es tu turno de preguntar- me contestó secamente, metido en su propio mundo de pensamientos.

Suspiré mientras cortaba un trozo de carne y me lo llevaba a la boca. Siempre terminábamos igual, peleados y molestos el uno con el otro. Pero es que no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por Soul.

-Maka…- me llamó suavemente sin mirarme, levanté la vista para verlo con esa mirada perdida que suele tener, estaba ¿preocupado?- ¿Qué…?- tragó suavemente, como queriéndose aclarar los pensamientos- ¿Qué piensas de mí?- me preguntó serenamente.

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué pensaba de Soul? Era más fácil decir qué no pensaba, puesto a que casi siempre estaba pensando en él.

-¿Sobre qué?- inquirí antes de decir nada.

-Sobre cualquier cosa- me respondió mientras miraba su plato y empezaba a comer lentamente.

Dejé los cubiertos al lado de mi plato, y sujeté con fuerza la tela de mi pollera. Tragué grueso, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos.

-Creo que…- empecé a decir haciendo que Soul se detuviera y me mirara- creo que eres pervertido, aprovechado, raro, terco, misterioso, molesto y algo reservado- le dije y pude ver de reojo que apretaba con fuerza sus cubiertos- Pero…- dije sin pensarlo, haciendo que me mirara extrañado- creo que también eres alguien que se preocupa por otros, que siempre estás cuidándome y haciéndome enojar, pero también me haces reír, y tienes pequeños gestos conmigo que me agradan mucho- le dije y le sonreí- Además, creo que eres un poco… guapo- exclamé sonrojándome sin querer.

No podía mirarle a la cara, estaba demasiado avergonzada. ¿Qué hacía yo saliendo con estas cosas? No es que le haya mentido, pero… realmente, no sabía cómo pude haber dicho tales cosas. Una pequeña risa me hizo levantar la cara, Soul estaba con la cabeza gacha, y ocultaba su rostro con una de sus manos. Otra vez escuché como se reía brevemente, como si estuviera por llorar.

-Eres cruel Maka, demasiado cruel…- me dijo mientras retiraba su mano de su cara y me miraba con un brillo diferente en sus ojos- Aún no entiendo cómo puedes hacerme esto- exclamó antes de reírse- Tu turno- exclamó mientras se fregaba los ojos y terminaba de comer su carne.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Por qué me hacía sentir tan miserable que me hubiera dicho eso. Sacudí mi aveza para despejar mis sentimientos, esto no estaba bien, no iba a caer en sus trucos, no esta vez.

-¿A qué te referías con que, por acercarme como me acerqué, te mataba?- le pregunté recordando ese momento.

-A lo mismo que me refiero cuando te digo que eres muy cruel- me respondió comiendo el último trozo de carne de su plato.

-Eso no es una respuesta- le critiqué mientras que también me terminaba mi plato.

-No es la respuesta que quieres, pero es la única que puedo darte por ahora- exclamó mientras hacía una seña con la mano, y aparecía el mozo- La cuenta por favor- pidió mientras el mozo asentía y, segundos después, aparecía con una carta **(4)** y el ticket.

Soul rebuscó en su pantalón, y disimuladamente colocó el dinero dentro de la carta, para que yo no viera el dinero. Fruncí el ceño, totalmente molesta por dos motivos, uno, por ocultarme cuánto salía lo que habíamos comido, y dos, porque aún no respondía mi pregunta. El mozo revisó la carta, e iba a decir algo, pero Soul lo interrumpió.

-Quédese con el cambio, como propina- el mozo asintió y desapareció con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta?- le pregunté y el alvino me miró sonriente.

-No, ahora no… pero lo haré si me prometes una cosa- me dijo y yo lo miré confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté desconfiada.

-Tú me tendrás que responder esta pregunta: ¿por qué te pones tan tensa cuando estas cerca mío?-me preguntó y me tensé de nuevo, él simplemente tendió a reírse, y yo quedé como una idiota total.

Hero tenía razón, soy demasiado obvia. O tal vez no, después de todo Soul no sabe por qué me pongo tensa a su lado. Quizás intuya que es por el miedo, después de todo, desde que lo conocí le dije que le tenía miedo. Salimos del restaurante y nos quedamos parados en la calle. Soul miraba al cielo distraídamente, y yo miraba la moto que estaba a unos metros nuestro.

-¿Puedes manejar?- le pregunté y él empezó a mover su pie torcido con normalidad.

-Sí, creo que sí- dijo mientras me miraba con esa mirada seria que me hace estremecerme.

-Soul… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Si no quieres responderme lo entiendo- exclamé mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Dime…- susurró haciendo que lo mirara, sus ojos rojos estaban serenos, y sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Tienes algún don, como líder, además de la orden marcial?- le pregunté y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Quién te dijo?- me preguntó y yo empecé a temblar nerviosa.

-Los chicos- exclamé y él bufó molesto, me miró de reojo y suspiró.

-Sí, puedo saber dónde están cada uno de ustedes y en qué estado se encuentran- murmuró rascándose la cabeza- veo luces, que los representan a ustedes, y si me concentro en una sola puedo saber a quién se refiere- me explicó simplemente- según el color en el que estén, es como se encuentran, si heridos, bien o al borde de la muerte-terminó de decirme mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

-Ya veo… ¿incluso cuando estábamos peleando contra Patty?- le pregunté y él asintió-Así nos encontraron ¿verdad?- le pregunté y volvió a asentir en silencio.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber qué decirnos. Si bien podíamos volver a casa, no tenía muchas ganas de regresar, me gustaba estar así junto a Soul. Suspiré mientras miraba el cielo, solo las estrellas brillaban, y el cielo parecía estar sintiendo que algo le faltaba.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?- me preguntó Soul de la nada y me lo quedé mirando sin entender- Hero, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, están en un boliche acá cerca… ¿quieres que vallamos?- me volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué me preguntas? Si no quiero ir, puedo volverme sola- le dije y frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas sola, además no creo que haya nada interesante en el boliche como para ir- exclamó desinteresadamente.

-Entonces puedes irte, me quedaré con los chicos- Exclamé divertida mientras él me miraba molesto.

-Vas a cavarte tu tumba Albarn- dijo antes de sonreír traviesamente- Ahora sí habrá algo divertido que ver, no me imagino verte bailar- murmuró mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba entre las calles.

La mano de Soul envolvía la mía de forma delicada, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y la exquisita asperosidad de esta. Su mano era más grande y fuerte que la mía, pero se sentía realmente bien así. Me pregunto si todas las manos de los chicos serán iguales.

* * *

Las paredes retumbaban debido al ruido de la fuerte música, y el antro estaba oscuro, y la gente se amontonaba enfrente de las barras y en el centro de la pista. Las personas se movían en armonía con la música que pasaban. Eran unas melodías pegajosas que te hacían querer mover el esqueleto, que te hacían menearte en tu lugar, y golpear el suelo con tu pie, al compás de la canción.

-¡Soul, Maka! ¿Dónde se habían metido?- gritó Hero mientras aparecía entre la gente.

-Estábamos comiendo ¿los otros?- la respondió Soul mientras inspeccionaba el local con la mirada.

Hero se sonrió y señaló la pista de baile, donde Black Star estaba bailando desenfrenadamente con Tsubaki, quien apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Patty estaba bailando en medio de un círculo de gente que la vitoreaba, y se notaba que le encantaba bailar. Liz en cambio, estaba con un chico, yendo hacia una parte oscura del lugar.

-Makita-chan~- canturreteó Hero feliz mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y dejaba caer parte de su peso sobre mí- Vamos a bailar ¿sí?- me preguntó y yo asentí.

Saltó feliz antes de tomarme de la mano y llevarme hacia la pista. Su mano era diferente a la de Soul, pero me brindaba un sentimiento familiar de protección. Suspiré antes de que llegáramos a la pista. Una música algo movida comenzó en ese instante, y Hero aulló de felicidad. Me sonreí a mí misma, antes de que el rubio me tomara la mano derecha y me hiciera girar rápidamente. Mi pie se trabó y casi me caigo, de no ser porque Hero me sujetaba, hubiera muerto a pisotazos.

-Ey, tienes mala coordinación- exclamó fingiendo sorpresa.

-Oh, cállate- le espeté haciendo que se riera.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- gritó tomándome de las manos y ayudándome a hacer algunos giros.

Era un desastre total, no podía coordinar dos piezas seguidas, ni siquiera sabía dónde pisaba. Mi mirada iba desde mis pies, a Hero y a mí alrededor. Esto era totalmente un desastre. Hero se carcajeaba cada tanto, pero me ayudaba a volver al ritmo de antes. En mi defensa, debo decir que no creo que bailar sea algo muy útil en la vida, aunque puede ser que simplemente lo diga porque soy de madera** (5)**.

Miré a mí alrededor, la gente bailaba y bailaba, se reía y algunos se toqueteaban. En el sector oscuro, a donde se había ido Liz antes, había muchas parejas besándose apasionadamente. En uno de los giros que hice mientras bailaba con Hero, pude distinguir que había un lugar con sillones donde había chicos durmiendo. ¿Cómo se podían dormir con tanto ruido?

-Ahhh… veo que encontraste el sector "pasados de rosca"- exclamó Hero haciendo que lo mirara confundida- Hay Maka… ¿en qué mundo vives?- me preguntó resignado.

-En Venus ¿tú?- le pregunté con una sonrisa y él se rió.

-Es el sector de los que pasaron los límites establecidos con el alcohol, y se duermen- me explicó antes de que una chica se acercara.

Era bastante linda, de cabellos marrones y ojos claros. Tenía una sonrisa tímida pero una mirada segura, algo me dijo que sobraba en el lugar.

-¿Puedo bailar contigo?- le preguntó a Hero, quien se la quedó mirando sin poder creérselo.

-Claro- le dije yo mientras me iba fuera de la pista.

Me estaba asfixiando un poco, empezaba a hacer calor y tenía sed. Fui hacia la barra y pedí una gaseosa, no quería beber nada de alcohol. No era fanática de esta bebida, y no quería emborracharme y no ser consciente de mis acciones. Tomé mi gaseosa de un solo trago y fui a buscar a alguien, después de todo, no podía quedarme sola ¿o sí?

No veía a nadie por los alrededores, todos estaban ocupados bailando o con alguien. Incluso Soul, estaba rodeado de chicas que buscaban llamar su atención. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos después, le dediqué una sonrisa y decidí dar la vuelta. Me quedaría por allí hasta que alguno se desocupara.

-Y ahora vamos a pasar al momento de los lentos, pónganse románticos muchachos y saquen a bailar a las bellezas solitarias- exclamó el Dj mientras buscaba unos Discos para pasar.

Suspiré al ver a todas las parejas irse a la pista de baila, que lindo que sería tener a alguien con el cual matar el tiempo por lo menos. Alguien tocó mi hombro suavemente, cuando me giré a mirar quién era, no encontré a nadie. Una carcajada se escuchó detrás de mí y al darme vuelta me encontré con Soul que me sonreía.

-¿Bailamos?- me preguntó sin quitar esa sonrisa del rostro.

-Soy de madera- exclamé y él se encogió de hombros.

-Aprende con el maestro- murmuró divertido.

-Bueno, pero… ¿no estabas ocupado con aquellas chicas?- le dije señalándole el lugar donde antiguamente había estado con todas esas chicas.

-Sí, aunque ya no… es más divertido estar contigo que con alguna de esas- dijo despectivamente antes de mirarme de reojo- Vamos- exclamó tomándome de la mano y llevándome a la pista.

Las luces se apagaron más, Soul se detuvo en un lugar concreto y me miró con una mirada suave. Su mano tomó la mía con delicadeza, y la llevó hacia su hombro, con suavidad, tomó mi otra mano y la alzó también hasta su cuello. Sin detenerse y sin apurar el paso, colocó sus manos en mis caderas, atrayéndome más hacia a él y moviéndose lentamente, guiando mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué estás bailando conmigo?- le pregunté tímidamente mientras bailábamos, se sentía tan bien, era un momento tan lindo que no podía expresarlo en palabras.

-Porque el DJ dijo que debíamos invitar a las chicas como tú- exclamó haciendo que giráramos lentamente.

-¿Cómo yo? Hay muchas chicas a las que podrías invitar, que aceptarían gustosas- exclamé con cierto tono de dolor en mi voz.

-Cierto- dijo despreocupadamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Por qué yo?- le pregunté mientras bajaba la mirada, si no me lo decía ahora… si no me decía que había sido por lástima, terminaría ilusionándome en vano.

-¿Tiene que haber alguna razón en especial?- me preguntó molesto.

-¿No la hay?- exclamé nerviosa, tratando de calmar mi corazón.

-Pues sí la hay… no podía permitir que ningún extraño bailara contigo hoy- murmuró por lo bajo haciéndome sonrojar.

-¿Por qué?- cuestioné otra vez, sin poder alzar la mirada para ver si se burlaba de mi o me decía la verdad.

Sus brazos me estrecharon contra su cuerpo, su cabeza se colocó en mi hombro izquierdo, y sentí que el mundo dejaba de existir a mí alrededor. Soul chocó su nariz contra mi cuello, y el sonido de mi perfume siendo inhalado por Soul, me derritió por completo. Su boca se acercó a mi oído, y lentamente susurró unas palabras al compás de la canción:

-Because you look wonderfull tonight **(6)**- mis mejillas se habían coloreado por completo, acaso Soul había dicho aquello que creía, o simplemente había sido mi imaginación.

La mirada carmín de Soul se fijó en la mía y lentamente entrecerró sus ojos, a medida que se acercaba hacia donde estaba. Mi corazón dejó de latir, mi aliento se escondió en lo más profundo de mí ser, y mis párpados empezaron a parecerme de lo más pesados. Podía sentir una leve corriente eléctrica entre nuestros rostros, y la tensión era tal, que sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su cuerpo. ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba de esta manera a Soul? No lo sé, pero estábamos tan cerca, que podía sentir que todo estaba perfecto.

Su aliento alcoholizado golpeó mi rostro, justo antes de que se concretara ese momento. Mis manos actuaron solas y se interpusieron entre su cuerpo y el mío. Sus rubíes me miraron expectantes, como si estuvieran esperando una explicación por mi parte.

-¿Estás ebrio?- le pregunté y él negó con la cabeza.

Fruncí mi ceño y él apartó un poco la mirada de mi cara, como si estuviera avergonzado.

-¿Cuánto tomaste?- le pregunté tratando de controlar mi enojo, demonios, solo había dicho todo eso por estar borracho.

-Poco, no estoy borracho- me contestó acercándose a mí, pero esta vez lo esquivé, su poca coordinación me hizo entender que estaba más que borracho.

-Vamos a casa, no puedes conducir en este estado- exclamé mirando la hora en mi celular 5:30 a.m.

Busqué a Hero con la mirada y lo llamé, él se despidió de la chica con la que estaba y vino hacia mí.

-Maka, ¿se van?- me preguntó mirando a Soul.

-Sí, Soul no está en condiciones de conducir… ¿nos puedes llevar?- le pregunté y él se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bastante bien, aunque tomé algo, si hacen control me cachan amiga- murmuró llevándose las manos a los bolsillos- ¿por qué no manejas vos? Spirit te enseñó a conducir ¿no?- me preguntó y yo asentí, aunque hacía tiempo que no me subía a un coche.

-No tengo licencia- le dije frustrada, ese era otro inconveniente.

-No importa, mirá tomamos el carnet de Soul- dijo mientras le sacaba el carnet al peliblanco borracho- Y con tu magia, cambiá los datos-me dijo y lo miré mal, eso iba en contra de las leyes- No es en contra de la ley, la ley dice que no se puede truchar un carnet de conducir, pero no dice nada de que a uno auténtico se le cambien los datos con poderes sobrenaturales- negué con la cabeza y suspiré.

-bueno, lo hago solo si nos paran- murmuré tomando el carnet de conducir de Soul- Vámonos- dije antes de salir del local, seguida por Soul y Hero.

En mi corazón algo se removía inquieto. Soul había tratado de besarme, porque le gustaba o porque estaba muy borracho, sea cual fuese el motivo, no iba a descifrarlo aún. Me sentía incómoda y decepcionada al mismo tiempo, mi mente era un revoltijo de dudas, y una maraña de pensamientos. Necesitaba un psicólogo, o una profunda charla con Hero y Black, ellos sabrían ayudarme.


	19. Aullidos unidos

Buajajaja he vuelto con la conti de este fic! Al fin la cosa empieza a aclararse un poquito, aunque una batalla bastante importante se viene ^-^

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, a: **Somewho, Katsumi-Keiko11, Nekita Lore-chan, Liz Wlan hc, , vale-alice, LuNaShinRa, catsuna, Naomii Hatsune, Mary Eruka Evans.**

Y un saludo a todos los que comentaron antes y nos los saludé, y a los que leen en silencio.

AVISO: pronto subiré a mi blog, algunos dibujos de los personajes de mi manga, por si quieren verlos. Acabo de subir la ficha de Bowie, el personaje que representa a Hero.

Sin más que decir, les dejo las aclaraciones del capi y a leer!

**(1) Delirar: **En mi país, o al menos donde yo vivo, es una forma de decir que se hablan puras pavadas, y eres conciente de lo que dices. Aunque tiene otros conceptos diferentes, ese es el que se aplica a la historia.

**(2) Estado zombie: **Es una forma de decirle a lo de ser sonámbula que tiene Hero.

* * *

"**Aullidos Unidos"**

**-Parte única-**

El cielo empezaba a teñirse con los amarillos y celestes del amanecer. Los pájaros empezaban a cantar, y la fresca brisa matutina, movía suavemente el césped, que estaba cubierto por las gotas cristalinas del rocío matutino. En pocas palabras, estaba amaneciendo, aunque justo para mí, la noche no fue un momento de descanso, sino que me la pasé despierta.

-En resumen, el sentido de la vida soy yo- exclamó Black Star antes de que Hero estallara en carcajadas.

Me sonreí al recordar la charla de dos horas que nos dio Black Star sobre lo importante que era para el mundo, y de lo inútil que éramos sin él. Hero y yo solo lo escuchábamos para reírnos de sus ocurrencias, aunque no podíamos negar, que a esas horas de la madrugada también delirábamos **(1)** bastante.

Los tres estábamos acostados en el pasto del patio de la cabaña. Cuando habíamos vuelto de bailar, Hero acostó a Soul, quien estaba muy dormido, y yo salí en busca de aire fresco para despejar mi mente. Cuál fue mi sorpresa, al encontrarme con Black hablándole solo a la luna, al principio pensé que estaba borracho, pero cuando me acerqué, noté que en realidad estaba hablando boludeces para pasar el tiempo. Hecho esto, me senté con él, y al poco rato apareció Hero. Se unió a nosotros, formando un trío de habladores sin sentido. No tenía sueño, y era muy divertido estar así con ellos, me hacían sentir mejor, y olvidar el mal rato que pasé junto a Soul.

-Oye Maka… ¿Qué pasó con Soul?- me preguntó Black Star de la nada y me lo quedé mirando en silencio.

-¿Eh? ¿Soul te hizo algo?- me dijo Hero preocupado, era un idiota, siempre preocupándose de cómo me siento.

-No, bueno, tuvo la intención de hacer algo… pero lo detuve- murmuré arrepintiéndome un poco.

Recordé la imagen y las sensaciones que me provocó esa desilusión. Realmente quería que Soul me besara, pero… no podía evitar sentir que, si lo hacía estando borracho, no significaría nada para él. Y lo que yo no quería para nada, era que mi primer beso fuera algo sin sentimiento. Black Star ahogó un gritito de sorpresa, lo cual me hizo mirarle, estaba totalmente sorprendido, con las pupilas contraídas y se notaba que estaba tenso.

-Soul… ¿Soul trató de besarte?- me preguntó haciendo que Hero también se sorprendiera.

Un sonrojo invadió mis mejillas, incapaz de ser controlado, o bien, no queriendo ser controlado por mí. Después de todo, estaban solo Black y Hero presentes, y no me importaba contarles a ellos lo que sentía.

-E-Eso creo- murmuré con la voz temblorosa, teniendo miedo de que hayan sido imaginaciones mías y no hechos concretos.

-Valla…jamás me lo imaginé- exclamó Hero sorprendido mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- Digo, Soul no es del tipo de personas que si quiere dar un beso no presione hasta conseguirlo, aunque tenga que ser a la fuerza- comentó haciendo que una puntada me perforara el corazón, eso quería decir que Soul… realmente no me quería.

Vi como disimuladamente, Black Star le daba un codazo en las costillas a Hero, como retándolo por lo que acababa de decir, pero no me importó. Suspiré amargamente mientras me sentaba en el suelo y me hacía una bolita. Realmente esto de amar dolía mucho.

-Escúchame Maka…- me dijo Black seriamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo- Soul…- pareció dudar si decir o no lo que quería, pero justo fue interrumpido por la voz de Ragnarock que aparecía desde la cabaña.

-Oigan… ¿ya le explicaron a Maka lo de la reunión de hoy?-les preguntó y ambos se miraron con una cara de "ups… me olvidé"

No pude evitar reírme, realmente se veían cómicos con esas caras. Los tres me miraron y se sonrieron levemente. Dejé de reírme para dedicarles una pequeña sonrisa, y los miré para que me explicaran a qué se referían con eso de la reunión.

-Verás Maka, cada cierto tiempo, en la semana de la Luna nueva, se hace una reunión de clanes- comenzó a explicarme Hero- En estas reuniones, pasamos dos días con los chicos del clan del Este, jugamos, peleamos, nos divertimos, etc.…- enumeró mientras se sonreía, podía notar en su cara que recordó un momento divertido.

-Estas reuniones se hacen para pasarnos información y fortalecer los lazos de amistad que hay entre nosotros, aunque claro, los viejos también estarán con nosotros- exclamó divertido Black Star- Y son ellos los que nos cuentan historias del pasado, de batallas y peleas, y es muy divertido- dijo mientras pegaba un saltito de emoción.

-Cada año, además, invitan a dos personas que no estén directamente relacionadas con las manadas, pero que sepan de nuestro secreto- dijo Ragnarock y su mirada se tornó sombría- Este año… los que irán serán…- iba a decirme los nombres cuando Soul lo interrumpió.

-A nadie le importa-exclamó en voz grave y gesticulando con la boca, haciéndome reír, aunque me hizo sentir una sensación incómoda dentro de mí.

-Soul, no seas así- le reprochó Hero simulando enfado.

-Aquí el que mando soy yo- exclamó él con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, haciendo que Hero se enfadara de verdad.

El rubio se levantó de golpe, y se sentó detrás de mí. Sus brazos pasaron a mi cintura y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro para darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Miré a Hero entre sorprendida y confundida, él no era de hacer estas cosas. Sus ojos celestes, me miraron vidriosos, amenazando con llorar a mares.

-Maka-chan~- canturreteó tristemente- Soul es malo conmigo- murmuró mientras me abrazaba aún más fuerte desde atrás.

No pude evitar sonreírme y darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Hero. Realmente se veía adorable así, como un niño pequeño.

-Ya, ya- le dije calmándolo- Ignora al monstruo de ojos rojos- susurré burlonamente, con la clara intención de vengarme de Soul por lo de antes.

-Claro, tú ve y defiéndelo- bufó molesto Soul, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Hero- Esto es un complot en mi contra- exclamó exageradamente, como si estuviera en uno de esos dramas de telenovela.

-Maka está de mi parte, y no de la tuya, es mía- bromeó Hero mientras le sacaba la lengua a Soul- ¿Verdad que eres mía, Maka?- me preguntó inocentemente y no pude evitar sonreírme.

-Sí- le dije cariñosamente y entonces caí en la cuenta del doble sentido de eso- ¡Hero!- le grité roja de vergüenza y él empezó a carcajearse.

Ragnarock y Black lo acompañaron en risas, pero Soul tenía esa mirada de asesino que quiere matar, y solo matar. No entendía ni un poquito a Soul, y creo que nunca llegaré a hacerlo…

…

Luego de haber recorrido toda la ciudad, llegamos al Este, en donde vivían Kilik y Harvard. Me sorprendió encontrarme con que vivían cerca del mar, en una cabaña sobre un acantilado, que tenía un camino de piedras por el cual subimos con el auto, y otro de tierra que llegaba hasta la playa. No es que fuera muy fan de esas cosas, pero me gustaba el paisaje que formaban las olas al romper, y llevar su espuma a la costa. Nos detuvimos a unos metros de la cabaña, la cual por cierto, era casi del mismo tamaño que la nuestra, solo que la fachada era diferente, ya que estaba recubierta de una capa de revoque. La puerta delantera se abrió, dejándonos ver a los chicos que nos recibían con cálidas sonrisas.

Kilik sonreía abiertamente, mientras salía corriendo hacia donde estábamos. Detrás de él apareció Harvard, seguidos por 3 chicos más. Uno tenía la cabeza pelada, aunque dos torres de cabello se alzaban a sus costados, y, sumado a las gafas redondas que tenía, le daban un aspecto realmente extraño. Los otros chicos, eran gemelos idénticos, excepto por sus ojos. Inmediatamente después, salieron dos chicas. Una de cabellos cortos de color rosados y ojos verdes, y la otra era la chica con la que Hero había estado bailando en el boliche.

-¡Chicos! ¡Al fin llegan!- gritó Kilik emocionado mientras saltaba sobre Black, que había sido el primero en bajarse.

-Suéltame, un debilucho como tú no puede hacerme daño Nyajajajaja- empezó a decir Black antes de entrar en una encarnizada lucha con Kilik.

El sol se estaba poniendo por el Oeste, y en el lugar en el que estábamos, ya casi era de noche. Habíamos tardado en ponernos de acuerdo para venir, y debo admitir que la causa del retraso fueron los consejos de Marie sobre comportarnos, y no iniciar peleas, aunque fueran amistosas. Mirando a Kilik y a Black Star, podía saber de antemano que toda la charla, había sido en vano.

-Bueno, Eibon nos espera en la fogata, se tardaron demasiado, después nos saludaremos, ahora vallamos con él- exclamó el tipo de gafas redondas con un tono autoritario.

Soul le dirigió una mirada que echaba chispas, por lo visto… Hero no era el único con el que tenía cierta rivalidad.

…

Luego de bajar el equipaje, nos dirigimos por el camino de tierra hacia la playa. La noche iluminaba suavemente con sus estrellas al mar, que las copiaba con exacta fidelidad. Al aroma a mar inundaba el aire, dándonos la bienvenida a tan hermoso lugar. Entre algunas formas rocosas del acantilado, se empezaba a vislumbrar una luz anaranjada, proveniente desde detrás de una caverna que cruzaba, zigzagueante, las paredes de rocas. Algunos sectores del acantilado, brillaban con una calma sorprendente, envolviendo el lugar, en un ambiente místico, como si de un ritual se tratase. Poco a poco, la forma de unas llamas danzantes, se dibujaron en medio de la playa. Eibon estaba sentado en una silla, debido a su deteriorada condición. A su lado, estaban dos hombres, sentados en troncos de árboles, dispuestos como asientos para nosotros.

-Bienvenidos- nos dijo Eibon sonriente, al decir esto, ambas personas se levantaron lentamente y se giraron a vernos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, al darme cuenta de que esos hombres eran Stein y mi padre. Los ojos azules de mi padre, amenazaron con soltar lágrimas, y lo único que pude hacer, fue sonreírle con dulzura. Lo sentía tan extraño, antes, siempre que regresaba de algún viaje, abrazaba a mi padre con toda mi alma. Pero ahora, todo era diferente, mi mundo era diferente. Ya no veía a aquella casa donde me crié como mi hogar, sino, que ahora pasaba a ser aquella cabaña en el bosque.

-Maka…- susurró mi padre con un deje de dolor que alcancé a percibir, antes de que Stein nos hiciera sentar.

-Veo muchas caras nuevas en el clan de la estrella- exclamó el anciano mirándonos fijamente a Ragnarock y a mí- Siéntense, sin miedo- nos invitó cordialmente.

Kid, Black y Hero se habían sentado en ese orden, de izquierda a derecha. Sin pensármelo mucho, fui hasta donde estaba Hero, pero Kilik me ganó el lugar. El chico, al darse cuenta de que quería sentarme ahí, hizo ademán de cederme el lugar, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Ragnarock se sonrió al pasar a mi lado, y sentarse en el otro extremo, al lado del chico de gafas. Miré la ronda, tratando de buscar un lugar donde sentarme, pero el único que quedaba era al lado de mi padre, y, sinceramente, no me apetecía enfrentarme a él en estos momentos. Una mano cálida me sujetó con fuerza, he hizo que me sentara abruptamente al lado de Kid. Parpadeé un par de veces, en cuanto la figura de Soul pasó por mi lado, y se sentó en el suelo, frente a mí, dándome la espalda. Sus ojos no me miraban, sino que parecían tener una conversación mental con los de mi padre, y no una muy agradable por cierto.

-Ya que estamos aquí, preséntense por favor, para los nuevos y eso…- exclamó Stein prendiendo un cigarrillo- Digan sus nombres, edades, poderes, y lo que les gusta y disgusta- murmuró rápidamente, al principio me costó entenderle, pero luego logré asimilarlo.

El chico de gafas se paró y tosió suavemente para aclarar su garganta.

-Mi nombre es Ox, soy el líder del clan del este- ¿este tipo era el líder del clan? Se lo veía bastante serio y calculador, aunque no pensé que fuera el líder, se veía diferente a Soul- Tengo 17 años, mi poder es el de dar descargas eléctricas a mi oponente- luego de decir eso, hizo una breve pausa y se acomodó los anteojos- Me agrada leer y odio estar cerca de Evans- exclamó haciendo que Soul sonriera e hiciera un pequeño "tsck" con la lengua.

Los gemelos a su lado se pararon juntos, en completa sincronía, y sonrieron levemente hacia costados opuestos. Era realmente raro, y para algunos, escalofriante, pero a mí me pareció tierno.

-Mi nombre es Thunder- se presentó uno antes de señalar a su hermano- Y este es mi hermano, su nombre es Fire, tenemos 10 años-exclamó mientras se sonreían.

-Nuestros poderes son el dominio del agua y de la tierra- no pude evitar pensar en la ironía de la situación, ambos dominaban el elemento opuesto al de su nombres- Nos gusta pasear por el bosque- exclamó sonriente Fire.

-Y odiamos que maltraten a la naturaleza- exclamaron al unísono algo triste.

Harvard se paró lentamente, mirando a todos. Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que empezara a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Harvard- se presentó perezosamente- Tengo 17 años y mi poder es el de moverme muy rápidamente- exclamó antes de bostezar- Me gusta dormir, y odio levantarme temprano- bien al menos teníamos algo en común.

-Yo soy Kilik- exclamó el aludido saltando y sonriendo- Tengo 16 años y mi poder es el de la sanación- dijo pensativo mientras me miraba- me gusta Maka…- mis ojos se abrieron como plato, mi padre lo miró furioso, al igual que Soul y Hero.

Black estaba a punto de carcajearse, algo me decía que era simplemente una broma, pero pude notar las miradas de muerte que le dirigió mi padre. Algunas cosas jamás cambiaban después de todo.

-Jajaja mentira, me gusta bromear y divertirme, y odio a las personas aburridas- aclaró antes de sentarse.

Hero, mi padre y Soul, se volvieron a sentar pesadamente, y sus músculos se destensaron. No pude evitar sonreírme, no entendía a qué había venido todo eso, pero era realmente divertido. Miré disimuladamente a Black, quien estaba en la misma situación que yo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me pregunto qué clase de pensamientos escuchó de los tres, luego le preguntaría, aunque dudaba que fuera a decirme algo. Ahora que lo pienso, Black aún no tiene poderes, como tampoco yo… rayos, esto es demasiado complicado.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Ragnarock, tengo 17 años y mi poder es el de saber de qué está formado o compuesto algo, con solo tocarlo- dijo antes de sentarse.

-¿No vas a decir lo que te gusta y disgusta?- le preguntó el tal Ox.

-No- le respondió secamente.

-Bueno ya todos me conocen, y sé que no pueden vivir sin mí- murmuró Black antes de pararse- Mi nombre no hace falta decirlo, todos saben el nombre de su dios- dijo sonriendo orgullosamente.

Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en mi rostro, aunque debo admitir que no era para nada fácil.

-Mi don es el de leer las mentes, y tengo 17 años, al igual que la mayoría- exclamó pensativo- Las cosas que me gustan son… comer y hacer deportes… y emmm… odio la escuela- dijo aún con esa mirada pensativa- no nada más… ¿alguien quiere mi autógrafo?- preguntó haciendo que todos nos carcajeáramos.

El fuego de la fogata, empezó a crujir por la leña que estaba quemándose. El suave calor de sus llamas era adormecedor, y la figura de sus llamas te hipnotizaba de una forma, que era imposible apartar su vista de ellas. Un peso sobre mis piernas, me hizo despertar de mi sueño. Soul, se había reclinado para apoyarse en mis piernas. Tenía su cabeza sobre mis rodillas, y la espalda apoyada en mis piernas, aunque podía apreciar que no estaba apoyando todo su peso sobre mí. Su mirada era burlona, pero no estaba dirigida a mí, sino a mi padre, quien estaba arañando la corteza del tronco en el que estaba sentado. Debí suponerlo, solo estaba molestando a mi padre, no es que quisiera estar así conmigo realmente.

-Mi nombre es Death the Kid- se presentó formalmente el pelinegro- Tengo 17 años y mi don es el del dominio de las sombras- exclamó suspirando- Amo la simetría y odio la asimetría- susurró sentándose, una gotita cayó por mi nuca, Kid nunca iba a cambiar.

-Mi nombre es Hero- exclamó mi mejor amigo sonriente- Tengo 16 años, me gusta pasarla bien y creo que no odio nada…- dijo elevando los ojos levemente, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo que odiara- mi don es el de cambiar el estado de ánimo de las personas… y eso es todo- dijo haciendo que todos se sonrieran, la verdad, era que Hero, era muy positivo.

-Mi nombre es Soul- empezó a decir el alvino sin despegar su cabeza de mis rodillas- Tengo 17 años, soy el líder del clan de la estrella, mi don es el de detener el tiempo- suspiró elevando su mirada para mirarme, una extraña sensación me recorrió de pies a cabeza, y aumentó cuando el sonrió torcidamente- me gusta…- mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me ilusionaba tanto por una estupidez como esta?- me gusta estar tranquilo y odio que me molesten- exclamó volviendo su vista a las llamas.

Otra vez ese vació en mi corazón, pero qué podía hacerle, era masoquista, así que no podía evitar ilusionarme con sus palabras que carecían de segundos significados. Me empedernía en buscarle la quinta pata a las palabras de Soul. Pero era inútil, Soul no quería darle otro sentido a sus palabras, el no me quería.

-Maka, tu turno- me dijo Kilik trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-Ah sí, mi nombre es Maka- exclamé antes de suspirar- tengo 16 y mi don es el del cambio- la cara de Eibon y de mi padre se contrajeron en una mueca de sorpresa absoluta- me gusta la libertad y odio todo lo que está pasando- murmuré sin darme cuenta, sumiendo a todos en un profundo silencio.

Baje la mirada apenada, podía sentir como todos me miraban fijamente, incluso Eibon. El vejete carraspeó llamando nuestra atención, y una dulce sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Pude sentir que intentaba cambiar el tema a uno más agradable, y en el fondo, se lo agradecí inmensamente.

-Muchos ya lo han vivido, y otros, lo vivirán dentro de poco- exclamó sonriente- Desde hace miles de años, los hombres han buscado las cosas más increíbles del mundo, para satisfacer sus caprichos personales. Han buscado una luz, capaz de cegar al sol. Han buscado un objeto, más hermoso que la luna. Han intentado hallar, un brillo más perfecto que el del mar. Algo que supere a las estrellas, una razón para vivir, un ente que los gobierne aún sin desearlo. Su debilidad, su fortaleza. Algo que los mate sin piedad, algo que los torture. Un aroma adictivo, una figura de la que no puedan apartar su vista, un sonido que les derrita el alma. Algo que les de vida, algo que los mantenga fijos en la tierra. Algo que proteger con su vida.- exclamó confundiéndome, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?- A pesar de que lo han buscado por miles y miles de años, fueron muy pocos los que lo han encontrado todo junto, y entre esos pocos están varios de ustedes- susurró divertido- Se dice, que cuando alguien encuentra todo eso en una persona, se imprima de ella- ya veo, estaba hablando de la imprimación, que linda forma de describirla, solo le falta decir lo dolorosa que puede llegar a ser.

-Bien, que alcen las manos aquellos que ya hayan sentido los efectos de la imprimación- dijo Stein elevando su mano.

Lo siguieron Eibon, Ox, Harvard, Kid, Black y Soul. Esperen ¿Soul imprimado? Eso… eso era demasiado obvio. Sentí mi corazón partirse en miles y miles de pedazos, ahora sí que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Estaba muerta, saber que la persona que amas, jamás te corresponderá, era algo terrible, pero… Aún así, ¿por qué me siento en parte contenta? ¿Por qué Soul encontró a alguien a quien amar? No, no puede ser eso… Digo, yo quiero que esté conmigo pero… ¿Acaso esto es imprimarse de alguien?, elegir su felicidad antes de la tuya. Sí, es eso.

-Maka ¿por qué no levantas la mano?- gritó Hero haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirarme.

Los rojos subieron a mi rostro, mi padre me miraba incrédulo, tratando de digerir que su pequeña estaba enamorada. Hero y Black se sonreían, Kilik y Kid se miraban confundidos aunque también sonreían cada tanto. Aparté la mirada avergonzada, y levanté la mano lentamente. Soul me miró con una ceja enarcada, como queriendo que le diese una explicación, y aunque se la negué con la mirada, no se movió de su lugar, sino que continuó apoyado en mis piernas, con la mirada gacha.

-Bien, ahora que todos nos calmamos, entremos a un tema más serio- murmuró Eibon con la mirada siniestra.

-Hablemos de lo que han descubierto ambos clanes, en el último tiempo, sobre los extraños incidentes y avistamientos- empezó a decir Stein.

-Corríjanme si me equivoco- exclamó Eibon haciendo que todos lo miráramos fijamente- el primer incidente fue hace cerca de tres meses, cuando empezaron a desaparecer estudiantes del instituto fuera del pueblo- dijo examinando con la mirada a todos los presentes- El segundo incidente, fue el repentino ataque de una manada de osos al clan del este- yo no recordaba ninguno de esos ataques, así que supongo que habrían ocurrido antes de que yo llegara- El tercero fue en el bosque cercano a Death City, donde un oso fuera de control atacó a Maka- exclamó haciendo que ese recuerdo llegara a mi mente, ese día, había visto por primera vez a Soul- El cuarto incidente, fue cuando a Maka y a Soul, los atacó uno de los estudiantes infectados, y con ello llegamos al quinto incidente, donde el instituto del que habían desaparecido estudiantes, es tomado por esas criaturas- murmuró mientras Kilik, Harvard, Black, Soul y yo, asentimos- Allí, descubrieron que transformaban las flores de los lobos, para que generaran una sustancia negruzca que producía esa metamorfosis en los estudiantes, y se dio a conocer a dos implicados, Mosquito, contra el cual lucharon, y un tal Giriko- exclamó resaltando los puntos más importantes de todo- ese día, Free, el anterior líder del clan de la estrella, murió a manos de este Mosquito, y Soul pasó a ser su líder- se hizo un momento de silencio en el lugar, como medida de respeto hacia Free- El sexto incidente, dio lugar en el orfanato-iglesia del sur, que actualmente está abandonado, donde los miembros del clan de la estrella fueron atacados por dos brujas controladas por unas joyas- murmuró recordándonos lo ocurrido hacía unas semanas- Allí, según dijeron Hero y Maka, una mujer se presentó ante ellos y mencionó a una tal Eruka y, nuevamente, a Giriko- susurró Eibon apesadumbrado.

-Eso nos da a entender que por lo menos hay 4 personas detrás de todo, y me temo, que sospecho que el verdadero culpable, está aún en las sombras- dijo mi padre, con la mirada gacha.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, tratando de digerir toda la información que teníamos en nuestras manos. La cosa pintaba cada vez peor, y a pesar de todo lo malo que me rodeaba, me sentía un poco culpable porque estaba demasiado tranquila. Todos se levantaron, como para irse a la cabaña, y aún así, solo cuando Soul se levantó y se alejó de mi cuerpo, pude sentir la abrumadora realidad golpearme la espalda. Y otra vez… quise llorar.

…

Kim y Jacqueline se habían ido a sus casas, y para mi desgracia, yo era la única mujer que iba a quedar en la cabaña, rodeada de todos los brutos. Cuando ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, mi padre dijo que se iba, y salí a despedirlo. Su mirada azul se fijó en la mía, y sin que me diera cuenta, me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Mi Makita, cuídate mucho ¿sí?- murmuró mientras le correspondía al abrazo.

-Claro papá- le susurré mientras me aferraba más a su espalda.

-Esos chicos son muy brutos, pero son buenos chicos, sé que te cuidarán- exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro, que cambió a una mueca de enfado en instantes- Excepto ese idiota de Soul, lo odio, cuídate de él, en cuanto pueda te mete mano- murmuró mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la cortina de la ventana.

No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír. Segundos después, estaba agitando mi mano en el aire, despidiéndome de mi padre, que se alejaba en su auto hacia la ciudad.

…

-¡Maka!- gritó Black Star asomándose desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de los chicos- ¡Cuidado esta noche que aquí hay varios necesitados! ¡Y te van a violar!- agregó haciendo que lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, mira que idioteces se le ocurría decir.

-Vete al demonio- le contesté, haciendo que se carcajeara, aunque segundos después, Hero asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Hey Maka ¡cuidado con las mariposas de noche!- exclamó, causando que me tensara, no, no había mariposas de noche ¿verdad?

-¿Bromeas verdad?- le pregunté aterrorizada, haciendo que ambos se rieran a carcajadas.

-No lo sé- me respondió segundos después- Pero será mejor que no te agarre el miedo, porque seguro entras en estado zombi **(2)** y te metes a la cama con uno de nosotros… como cuando éramos pequeños- exclamó divertido nuevamente.

Varios se asomaron por la puerta, a causa del comentario de Hero. Entre esas caras, pude distinguir la de Kilik, Soul, Ragnarock y Harvard. Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Sólo pasó una vez, teníamos 6 años, y dio la casualidad de que después de volver del baño, me confundí de cama y me metí a la tuya, nada más- le grité antes de entrar a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza intentando acallar las risas estúpidas de mis amigos. Luego de revisar dos o tres veces la habitación, me acosté en la cama, contenta de no encontrarme con ninguna mariposa de noche, y pronto, me quedé profundamente dormida.

…

Cuando me levanté a la mañana, fue por una pesadilla a causa de las broma de ayer de Hero. Enfadada, me vestí y salí de mi habitación, aunque me sorprendió encontrarme con Soul, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Estaba recostado en la pared que estaba enfrente de mi cuarto, su respiración era tranquila, aunque la posición en la que dormía resultaba bastante incómoda a la vista. Me agaché enfrente de él, curiosa por el motivo por el cual se había quedado durmiendo en un lugar así. Corrí un mechón del cabello que cubría su rostro, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-El imbécil se quedó cuidando la puerta para que no te levantaras zombi y te metieras a la cama de alguno de nosotros- me dijo Hero apareciendo de la nada- Estaba bastante preocupado- susurró mientras se acercaba hacia donde estábamos.

Miré a Soul a la cara de nuevo, si lo que me decía Hero era verdad, papá no estaba en lo cierto. No, aunque si lo que me dijo Hero era mentira, Soul jamás me haría nada malo. Es una buena persona, y se preocupa por todos a su alrededor, además… él no me ve de esa forma, solo soy una tabla de planchar sin atractivo. Me dolió pensar eso, y sin darme cuenta, acaricié la mejilla de Soul suavemente, una sonrisa volvió a formarse en su rostro, como si le estuviera haciendo cosquillas. Suspiré y me sonreí, me gustaría verlo así más seguido.


	20. El payaso de la triste sonrisa Parte 1

Bueno aquí vuelvo con un capítulo súper largo. De al menos 6,760 palabras (teniendo en cuenta la del bonus también). Jejeje espero que no se cansen de leer, y que les resulte entretenida la lectura. Particularmente en este arco del argumento, pasan muchas cosas, que se verán más en el próximo capitulo.

Sin embargo, en este capi a Maka se le cumple un sueño por así decirlo, pero no todo será perfecto a su entender. Jejeje. El momento que tanto esperaban se ha dado ¿cuál? Pues lean! juajuajua :P

En fin, quiero darles las gracias a todos: **SomeWho, Naomi Shimizu, M. fragance of Winter, catsuna, Kasumi-Keiko11, someone who love your work, Nekita Lore-chan, "Anonimo" (no quiero que el jeti me coma xD), Cheeathan Black, Airi Shiroi, Mary Eruka Evans, , noh-chan, vale-alice, anne, Miyoko-chibi y valeziiTha.**

Ahora sin más, la única aclaración del capi y les dejo con la lectura.

**(1) Dedo gordo: **también conocido como "Pulgar" en otras regiones ^-^

* * *

"**El payaso de la triste sonrisa"**

**-Parte 1-**

Los sentimientos de la noche, se evaporaron como la espuma de las olas que estaban ante mí. Todos habíamos hecho como que nada había pasado, incluso mi padre había actuado normalmente. Ahora eran las 5 de la tarde, había un clima hermoso, con un sol espléndido, y unas olas tranquilas y divertidas. El olor a mar, y la sal en mis labios, me hacía sonreír, mientras que mis pies jugueteaban con la arena tibia que se colaba entre mis dedos. Los chicos estaban todos en el mar, empujándose y ahogándose a propósito. Ox estaba más rezagado del resto, hablaba con Harvard sobre cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Hero y Black habían formado un equipo de lucha libre, que luchaba contra Soul y Kilik. Kid estaba haciendo de juez, aunque yo no podía entender ni un poco los puntajes o quién ganaba, tampoco es que me interesara. Thunder y Fire, estaban en la playa haciendo un castillo de arena muy, muy grande.

Yo, por mi parte, había puesto una reposera debajo de una sombrilla, y me había dedicado a leer el libro de Sherlock Holmes que le había comprado al librero. Mi vista se desvió de las líneas de mi libro, para fijarse nuevamente en los chicos. Cualquier chica de mi edad, estaría babeándose por la cantidad de chicos lindos que había. Supongo que es por las caminatas lobunas que hacen de noche, pero todos estaban con un físico bastante musculoso y agradable a la vista. Incluso Hero, siendo el más flacucho de todos, tenía un buen cuerpo. Tomé un trago de la botella de agua que había llevado, hacía un poco de calor, y aunque me tentaba la idea de meterme al mar, me daba vergüenza. No había podido quitarme la ropa frente a los demás, y quedar en mi bikini. Así que estaba con un short y una musculosa, con mi pelo atado en una única coleta, para evitar que la arena me molestara.

Suspiré cansada, la vista estaba empezando a dolerme un poco, por lo que abandoné mi lectura. Cerré mis ojos, y me recliné en la reposera, esperando que se me pasara el dolor de cabeza. Agradecí tener la sombra de la sombrilla sobre mí, sino, el sol habría derretido mi cerebro como mantequilla. Algo me sujetó de las piernas, haciéndome saltar de mi lugar. En ese interin, en el que miré a todos lados hasta encontrarme con un Hero sonriente que me sujetaba los pies, alguien pasó sus brazos entre los míos, juntándose en mi estómago. No faltó decir que el idiota había sido Black. Lo peor de todo, es que los dos empezaron a caminar conmigo en los aires, y por más que traté de resistirme, no pude hacer nada.

-Suéltenme- les grité a ambos antes de que se sonrieran perversamente.

-Uno- dijo Hero colocándose de costado.

-Dos- le siguió el juego Black, llegando a una zona del mar donde había bastante profundidad.

-¡TRES!- gritaron al unísono, lanzándome por los aires y haciendo que me hundiera sin remedio.

Clavé los pies en el suelo marino, y traté de levantarme para llegar arriba en busca de aire. Pero mis cálculos fallaron, pues no conté con la cabeza que me sacaban Hero y Black, y tampoco que la zona donde había caído, seguramente los taparía a ellos. Tomé impulso y salí a la superficie. Sentía el agua salada escurrirse por mi rostro y por más que quise abrir los ojos, no pude, porque el agua de mar me los irritaría si los abría. Traté de fregarme el rostro con una mano, pero si lo hacía, volvería a hundirme, ya que estaba flotando con pies y manos. Y contra todo lo favorable del mundo, la marea me estaba arrastrando mar adentro. La cosa pintaba mal, aunque no viera nada, podía saber perfectamente, que cuando el mar retrocede, como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, era porque venía una ola, y para mi desgracia, no podía ver si iba a romper más adelante, más atrás, o sobre mi cabeza. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi estómago, antes de que unos brazos me tomaran por la cintura, y me llevaran lentamente hasta donde hice pie. Rápidamente me soltaron, y yo aproveché para sacarme parte del agua de mi cara.

-Gracias- murmuré abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con los de Soul.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que el tiempo estaba congelado. En el lugar donde estaba antes, había una ola a punto de romper. Soul se rió de mi cara y volvió el tiempo a la normalidad.

-Ya, mira que eres aburrida- exclamó deshaciendo mi coleta- ¿Por qué no te sacas esa ropa y vienes a nadar con nosotros?- me preguntó señalando mi remera, la cual estaba toda empapada y llena de algas.

-¡Eso Maka!- gritó Black Star que estaba un poco más cerca de la orilla que yo.

-¡Vamos!- me animó Hero que estaba al lado de Black.

-Soul, sostenme esto por favor- exclamé sacándome la remera- Ustedes dos… van a pagar muy caro lo que hicieron- los amenacé y los colores de sus rostros se fueron, dejándolos pálidos por unos segundos.

Una duda asaltó mi mente, aún no podíamos usar nuestros poderes, era el último día de luna nueva, pero Soul pudo manejar su don. ¿Será algo particular de los líderes? Me encogí de hombros y empecé a correr a los dos terroristas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que iba en serio, empezaron a correr velozmente por la arena.

Hero salió tan rápido que se enterró en la arena y se cayó de cara, tragando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Black, en cambio, rió divertido por la escena, pero eso le jugó en contra. Ya que estaba tan tentado de risa, que no se podía mover, y en poco tiempo lo alcancé. Me lancé sobre él, y aún no podía dejar de reírse. La idea de hacerlo comer arena me pareció buena, aunque algo repetitivo, por lo que traté de pensar en una venganza peor. Tuve la más descabellada idea, ponerle tierra en su malla. Sus ojos se contrajeron en puro terror, había leído en mis ojos mi treta.

-No te atreverás- murmuró asustado mientras yo sonreía perversamente.

Me senté sobre su pecho y agarré un puñado de arena, poniéndolo a su vista, para que supiera que no estaba bromeando.

-Alto, hago lo que quieras, te pido perdón de rodillas, pero no me hagas algo como eso- me suplicó aterrado, haciendo que me sonriera.

-Nada de lo que digas podrá salvarte, no tienes ninguna información que a mí me interese- le contesté a punto de poner la tierra en su malla, no es que sea una pervertida, pero se le puede echar arena por la parte de abajo, y no hay necesidad de ver nada, lo juro.

-¿Ni siquiera si te digo que Soul piensa que eres bonita?- sus palabras me detuvieron en el acto, sin embargo, no me detuve y terminé mi plan de venganza.

Sabía que Black estaba mintiendo, Soul no pensaba de esa forma de mí, y también podía notarlo en sus ojos. Además, aunque fuera verdad, es el tipo de secretos que el peliazul nunca revelaría.

-Hero, sigues tú- le grité antes que el rubio se echara a correr.

Black se quedó atrás mío, intentando quitarse la arena de la malla, aunque era algo casi imposible. Se podía ver en su rostro, la incomodidad de mi venganza. Sin detenerme, empecé a correr detrás de Hero. La arena brillaba debajo de mis pies, en algunas partes más que en otras. El viento golpeando mi rostro, era algo muy hermoso. Incluso mis pies enterrándose entre la fina tierra dorada, era una sensación tan… ¿dolorosa?

Un fuerte pinchazo en la planta del pie me hizo gritar. Sin darme cuenta, perdí el equilibrio y me caí de sentón. Llenándome el short mojado de arena. Sin embargo, mi vista se posó en los pequeños cristales de vidrio que había en el suelo. Algunos estaban manchados con sangre. ¿Sangre? Miré la planta de mi pie derecho, un tazo lo cortaba diagonalmente hasta casi llegar al talón. No era un corte muy profundo, pero la arena se había metido en la herida y me estaba molestando. Intenté limpiarla, pero me dolió aún más.

-¡Maka!- me llamó Hero acercándose- ¿Qué te pasó?- gritó, haciendo que todos los chicos se giraran a mirarme- ¡Por Dios estás sangrando!- gritó de nuevo, aterrorizado, provocando que todos empezaran a correr hacia donde estaba.

Genial, lo que me faltaba. Que todos se preocuparan por mí en un momento así. Kilik fue el primero en acercarse a donde estaba, me miró la herida y compartió una mirada con Kid, Black y Hero.

-No puedo curarla, pero por ahora, hay que limpiar la herida, y aquí no podemos- murmuró Kilik mirándome a los ojos- Lo siento- se disculpó, yo sonreí.

-No te preocupes, iré a la casa y me limpiaré la herida sola, no quiero que se pierdan la diversión- le dije haciendo que todos fruncieran el ceño.

-No puedes caminar en este estado, te lastimarás más- murmuró enfadado Hero, aunque una leve sonrisa cruzó por su rostro- Te llevaré yo, en mis brazos, como una princesa- susurró haciendo que me sonrojase un poco, mira que tenía ocurrencias este chico.

-Ni hablar, no tienes fuerza- le dijo Soul con un claro enojo pintado en su rostro- Yo la llevaré, es mi responsabilidad como miembro de mi clan- exclamó un poco molesto antes de ponerse de cuclillas frente a mí, dándome la espalda- Sujétate- me ordenó.

Miré a todos, me miraban de forma extraña. Lentamente, pasé mis brazos por el cuello de Soul, y con algo de dificultad, nos pusimos de pie. Soul me cargó en su espalda, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me sentía rara y un poco incómoda, y sobre todo, estaba tocando el torso desnudo de Soul.

Seguramente le parecería demasiado pesada, después de todo, aunque soy algo flaca, no dejo de comer lo que tengo a la vista. Por primera vez en la vida me sentí una gorda total. Cuando nos alejamos un poco de los chicos, suspiré aliviada, sus miradas no me daban buena espina.

-¿Puedes no suspirar?- me preguntó Soul, aún con ese tono de molestia.

-¿Te molesta?- ya sabía yo que solo era una carga para Soul.

-No, me hace cosquillas- me respondió, y volvimos a sumirnos en un silencio total.

-¿Peso mucho?- le pregunté escondiendo mi rostro entre sus cabellos, su aroma varonil era adictivo.

-No- sus respuestas eran tan cortantes, y tan frías que me dolían en el alma.

Poco después, llegamos a la cabaña. No había nadie, así que fuimos directamente a la cocina. Mientras yo me lavaba con cuidado la herida, Soul fue en busca de un vendaje. Cuando volvió, me senté en la mesada de la cocina, y él me envolvió con cuidado el pie. Sus manos rozando mi piel, me producían sensaciones hermosas, pero su mirada distante, me hacía sentir miserable.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- le pregunté haciendo que suspirara y dejara de vendar mi pie.

-No, nunca me enojo contigo, creo habértelo dicho antes- murmuró mientras apoyaba el carretel de vendaje en la mesa.

-Sí, lo dijiste- dije recordando la charla de hace unos días, pero aún estaba presente el tema de su actitud tan distante.

-Tú…- exclamó sin mirarme, pero sin apartarse de su lugar- ¿Tú estás enojada conmigo?- me preguntó confundiéndome, lo miré sin comprender del todo.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- le dije buscando su mirada, aunque no la encontré, ya que volvió a apartarla.

-Por lo del boliche, por lo de anoche, por lo de siempre- susurró visiblemente dolido, se refería al casi beso, a su actitud de anoche, pero ¿qué era eso de "lo de siempre"?

-En el boliche estabas borracho, anoche me ayudaste ¿por qué habría de estar enojada?- Soul frunció el ceño, podía ver que estaba apretando sus puños para contenerse.

-Maka… ¿por qué tuviste que ser justo tú?- preguntó más al aire que a mí, una sonrisa sarcástica y melancólica adornaba su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté antes de que se parara y me mirara fijamente.

-Me refiero, a que eres endemoniadamente inocente- exclamó con una cara de furia total, pero sus ojos me decían que estaba muy dolido.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?- le pregunté, aún sin entender por qué me decía inocente- ¿Sabes algo Soul? No te entiendo para nada- le confesé, antes de ver como su boca se fruncía levemente.

-Claro que no me entiendes, por eso mismo, porque eres una completa ingenua que no se da cuenta de nada- me gritó, como si estuviera liberando un profundo y antiguo enfado.

-Me quieres decir ¿De qué demonios no me doy cuenta?- le respondí también gritando, sin darme cuenta, me tomó fuertemente de los hombros y nuestras miradas se chocaron ferozmente.

-De lo mucho que me cuesta controlarme- susurró suavemente, odiaba esos susurros, siempre me descolocaban y me hacían ilusionarme.

-No tienes que controlarte- exclamé seriamente- no es bueno que te guardes tu ira en ti mismo- le respondí y él volvió a sonreír tristemente.

-¿Lo ves?- me preguntó cerrando los ojos pesadamente- Eres tan ingenua- murmuró, con su voz cargada de dolor y resignación.

-Soul…- le susurré dulcemente mientras llevaba una de mis manos a su mejilla, tratando de brindarle consuelo.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer- exclamó, ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo.

-¿Hacer qué?- le pregunté, intentando recolectar información para ayudarlo.

-Desarmarme- suspiró sin levantar su mirada del suelo- Por más que lo intento, no puedo evitar que tus caricias me desarmen, y cada vez se me hace más difícil controlarme- me explicó, aunque no entendía a qué demonios se refería- como anoche, casi cometo una estupidez porque me desarmaste- me puse a recordar, la única estupidez que pudo hacer fue la de querer besarme, corrijo, la de intentar besarme.

Suspiré, enfrascada en mis sentimientos, sin prestarle atención a mí alrededor. Un leve roce, una pequeña caricia en mis labios, y un cosquilleo en mi labio inferior. Fue todo lo que sentí. Dos segundos, un simple pestañeo. No alcancé a ver nada, apenas pude sentir aquella presión sobre mis labios. Levanté mi vista, para encontrarme con los ojos de Soul, inundados de un terror profundo, pero a la vez de una felicidad increíble. A mi cabeza le tomó tres segundos más entender qué había pasado. Me había besado, aunque más que un beso, fue una pequeña muestra de afecto. Mis mejillas se colorearon, mis palabras enmudecieron, y mi mundo empezó a girar en sentido opuesto.

No entiendo nada de lo que pasó después. Solo sé que cerré los ojos y me lancé hacia Soul. Sé que mi boca buscó la suya, y que las sensaciones que me recorrieron en ese momento, fueron increíbles. Estoy consciente, de lo desconcertante que fue su manera de besarme, lenta, suave, como si fuera a romperme. Pero cada vez que tocaba con su lengua mi labio inferior, le daba un pequeño mordisco y lo succionaba lentamente. Siempre pensé que un beso así sería algo desagradable, pero Soul lo hacía tan perfecto, que las mariposas en mi estómago, no paraban de revolotear. Sé también, que sus brazos me tomaron por la cintura, y que uno de ellos subió por mi espalda, dejando tímidas caricias, hasta llegar a mi pelo y jugar con él. Durante el beso, tuve que aferrarme fuertemente a Soul, por la sensación de que iba a caerme en cualquier momento, me sentía muy débil, pero a la vez protegida.

El sabor a la sal del mar, aún podía apreciarse entre nuestros labios, no sé si de él o míos, pero al fin y al cabo era especial. Nos separamos dos segundos, para mirar al otro. Mis mejillas ardían sin entrar en razón, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron también, aunque un poco menos que las mías. Su mirada se tornó dulce, y volvió a buscar mis labios, aunque los besos que nos dimos, no fueron tan apasionados, y se volvieron cortos, más tiernos, y menos pasionales. Bajé la mirada, mientras que Soul se sentaba y se tocaba el labio inferior con el dedo gordo **(1)** y el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha.

-¿La chica de la que te imprimaste?- le pregunté a Soul quien me miró fijamente- ¿Soy yo?- cuestioné temerosa, incapaz de saber si lo que había vivido era un sueño o no.

-Creo que es obvio- me respondió con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que mi corazón empezara a latir alegre- Y dime ¿yo soy el chico del que te imprimaste?- me preguntó burlón.

-No, es Hero, solo te besé porque te pareces un poco a él- su mirada se endureció, y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro- ¡Idiota!- le grité haciendo que me mirara confundido- Obviamente que tu eres el chico del que me imprimé, no le daría mi primer beso a un chico al que no quisiera- le respondí enfadada.

-¿Tu primer beso eh?- me preguntó sonriente- Me pregunto cómo besarás entonces en el segundo o en el tercero, cuando te hayas acostumbrado- preguntó al aire más que a mí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- exclamé haciendo que riera suavemente.

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba, y una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro. Dejó su boca a unos centímetros de la mía y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No parecía que fuera tu primer beso…- murmuró seductoramente en mi cara.

Volví a sonrojarme, en especial cuando escuchamos la puerta de entrada abrirse. Soul se separó violentamente de donde estaba, y me miró de reojo con una sonrisa. Con sus manos, se palmeó los cachetes, aún mirándome. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un costado, y curvé mis cejas para mostrarle mi confusión. Rápidamente, se colocó enfrente mío, y detuvo el tiempo.

-Por muy linda que te veas sonrojada, sería mejor que te lo quites antes de que lleguen los chicos, a menos que quieras ser atosigada con preguntas- se burló antes de darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salir por la puerta trasera.

Me golpeé las mejillas para quitarme el sonrojo, aunque si tenía a Soul enfrente, me lo ponía cada vez más difícil. El tiempo volvió a su curso normal, haciendo que Kilik, Hero y Black entraran a la cocina. Los tres me miraron extrañados, como si tuviera una expresión rara en mi cara.

-¿Maka?- me preguntó Black, haciendo que Kilik y Hero lo miraran confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije y él se encogió de hombros, como pasando del tema.

-Nada- me respondió antes de suspirar.

-Bueno Maka, revisemos esa herida antes de la misión- murmuró Kilik mirando mi vendaje.

-¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?- murmuré confundida, ninguno de los tres dijo nada, pero todos los demás estaban preparando sus cosas y al parecer iríamos los miembros de ambos clanes.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Hasta las 12 hs de esta noche, estaríamos sin poderes. ¿Por qué razón iríamos a una misión ahora? Miré confundida a Ox que pasó por delante nuestro, rumbo a una de las habitaciones. Su mirada era seria y preocupada.

-Hero, vamos a buscar a Soul- dijo Black también serio, algo extraño en él- Será mejor que nos apresuremos- dicho esto desapareció por la puerta trasera, seguido por Hero.

Miré a Kilik, él se encontraba revisando mi herida. Algo andaba mal, algo andaba terriblemente mal.

* * *

8:22 p.m. Esa era la hora que figuraba en mi reloj. Hacía 30 minutos más o menos que habíamos salido de la cabaña, y nos dirigíamos hacia un antiguo casino abandonado. Estaba a dos o tres kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos en este momento. En lo más alto de una colina que tenía vista al mar. Las estrellas eran nuestra única iluminación, y apenas se podía distinguir la estructura del edificio. Según la información que había obtenido de un libro, había sido construido en el año 1929. Pero que los arquitectos habían cometido un error en el diseño, ya que revistieron el edificio con aluminio, y por la sal del mar se corroía continuamente, generando un costo de mantenimiento tan elevado, que fue abandonado por sus dueños. Se notaba, aún a una distancia como la que nos encontrábamos, que la naturaleza se había apoderado del lugar exterior. Dejando solamente a la vista, pedazos de paredes del piso inferior, la entrada, y los pisos superiores.

-Chist… Maka- me susurró en el oído Hero haciendo que pegara un brinco en mi lugar, con un panorama tan aterrador como aquel, era obvio que me asustara si alguien se me aparece así.

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondí en voz baja, todos caminaban en absoluto silencio, por lo que romper ese estado, me producía cierta incomodidad.

-¿Qué pasó hoy con Soul?- me preguntó haciendo muecas con la cara.

-¿De qué hablas?- volví a preguntarle, tratando de desviar el tema del beso.

"Beso", tranquila Maka, contrólate, no te sonrojes por nada, y no te sonrías como boba. Muy bien.

-Me refiero, a que cuando fuimos hoy con Black a buscarlo…- empezó a decirme mientras se inclinaba para quedar a mi altura- estaba muy sonriente, como si se le hubiera cumplido su más ansiado deseo- el corazón empezó a latirme a mil, sentía como mis mejillas querían sonrojarse, y me estaba causando mucho esfuerzo evitarlo, si tuviera mis poderes, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-No sé nada- le respondí, apartando la mirada.

-¡Mentirosa!- me dijo mientras me miraba con mirada suplicante- ¡Vamos! Black también está en la duda- me comentó haciendo que frunciera mi ceño levemente.

-No sé nada- repetí haciendo que se cruzara de brazos enfadado, no pude evitar sonreírme.

Miré hacia adelante, Black parecía estar presionando a Soul para que le contara, y disimuladamente me miró de reojo, antes de volver su vista al peliazul. Una expresión de asombro hizo que todos nos volteáramos a ver a Hero. Lo miré de reojo, mientras que él pasaba su vista de Soul a mí, como si no pudiera creerlo.

-¿Hero que pasa?- le preguntó Black interesado.

-¡Lo que nos ocultaban!- gritó entusiasmadísimo, haciendo que a Black se le iluminaran los ojos- ¡Pasó algo entre ellos dos!- volvió a gritar, mientras que su dedo se movía para señalarme a mí y luego a Soul.

Esta vez no pude evitarlo y me sonrojé, levemente pero me sonrojé. Miré a Soul, quien parecía completamente aburrido sobre el tema.

-Sí, y ¿qué?- le preguntó haciendo que todos se miraran sorprendidos, pasaron dos segundos y todos siguieron su camino, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- le pregunté al aire, incapaz de entender la poca curiosidad de los hombres que me rodeaban.

-Ah, los hombres somos así Maka, no te enfades- me respondió Hero dándome unas palmadas en la espalda- Aunque era un poco obvio, ¿ya son novios?- me preguntó tranquilamente, como si no quisiera presionarme para hablar, le sonreí.

-No, ni siquiera soy consciente si lo que pasó fue real o un sueño- le respondí divertida, aunque en el fondo, me dolían mis propias palabras.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntarme, antes de que se escucharan las carcajadas de Black.

-Porque Soul se comporta… tan distante y frío, desde que nos besamos… pues… ha estado así- le respondí, aunque quizás se atribuyera al hecho de la importante misión que teníamos entre manos.

-Ya veo- reflexionó mientras se acercaba a murmurarme algo- La verdad es que ya lo sabía, todos sabíamos lo del beso- me confesó haciendo que me detuviera en seco.

-¿Desde cuándo?- le pregunté intrigada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dijimos que fueras a prepararte?- yo asentí, aunque solo había tardado 10 o 15 minutos- en ese tiempo, todos fuimos con Soul y lo obligamos a hablar, pero nos pidió que no hiciéramos mucho escándalo-no podía creérmelo, ¿por qué Soul les pediría algo así?

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron, cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada del casino abandonado. Las paredes, antes blancas, ahora eran un tapis de manchas marrones y negras. En las esquinas, se podía apreciar, sobre el revoque, las figuras que formaban los hongos producto de la humedad. El lugar estaba deteriorado, y parecía ser que faltaban algunos pedazos de techo, sobre algunas galerías. Conté tres de esos lugares, los tornillos o lo que fueran de metal, estaban ya de un color rojizo, producto del oxidamiento. Realmente, entendía el por qué habían abandonado el lugar. Unas manchas negras en el fondo de una de las torres me llamó la atención.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté señalando aquel lugar en concreto.

-Una torre, está negra porque este lugar se incendió hace unos años- dijo Kid acercándose a donde estaba.

-Sí, pudieron apagar el incendio, pero no repararon la estructura, por lo que hay que irnos con cuidado- mencionó Kilik pasando a mi lado, y entrando por la puerta delantera.

Inmediatamente, el ruido de unas máquinas empezó a resonar en el lugar. Un fuerte corriente de viento, hizo que la puerta de entrada se cerrara detrás de nosotros. Luego de eso, la puerta se selló, haciendo que nos quedáramos encerrados en ese lugar. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, apenas podíamos ver algo con la luz de las estrellas. Escuchamos unas pisadas que venían del fondo del corredor, una, no dos… sí, dos personas se acercaban cuidadosamente hacia donde estábamos. Dejamos de respirar, justo en el momento en el que una macabra risa resonó en el lugar, una risa que ya había escuchado antes, cuando nos encontramos con la que había hipnotizado a Liz y a Patty. No había duda, era aquella bruja.

* * *

**~Bonus~**

**-Soul Pov.-**

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- le pregunté burlonamente a Maka en cuanto llegamos al restaurante.

Se veía totalmente cohibida, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, y sus ojos se movían intranquilos hacia cualquier mínimo detalle del lugar. Jugueteaba nerviosamente con las manos, intentando así, calmarse un poco. O al menos, esa fue la sensación que me dio. Sentí una agradable sensación de calma en mi interior, ver a Maka me ponía tranquilo, me relajaba. Me hacía olvidar aquella vida que tuve antes, llena de lujo y falta de amor.

-Un poco-admitió avergonzada sin siquiera mirarme, ¿por qué siempre me parece tan adorable?

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?- le pregunté una vez me senté en mi lugar, desde donde disimuladamente, vigilaba cada uno de sus delicados movimientos.

-Dudo que pueda pagar esto- susurró.

No puede evitar sentirme molesto, no con ella, sino con el concepto que tenía de mí. ¿Desde cuándo se ha visto que un chico obligue a una chica a pagar algo cuando la invita? Su mirada se fijó en la mía con cierto temor.

-¿En qué mundo te criaste?- le pregunté antes de que me mirara enfadada.

-¿A qué viene eso?-rayos, la había cagado. Traté de sonreír para aliviar el ambiente, debía explicarle todo, antes de que sacara sus propias conclusiones.

-Me refiero, a que de donde yo vengo, cuando un chico invita a una chica a comer, él se encarga de pagar todo- le dije al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como plato- Reglas de etiqueta- aclaré antes de desviar la mirada.

Si algo sabía predecir, son los sonrojos de Maka. Y lamentablemente, hoy no tengo mis poderes para detener el tiempo, y tomarme unos segundos para calmarme. Si seguía mirándola mientras ella se sonrojaba, no dudaba que le iba a comer la boca.

-Cuando un chico invita a una chica a comer, y se encarga de pagar todos los gastos, al menos de donde yo vengo, eso se considera una cita- ¿Una cita eh? Suena demasiado tentador a decir verdad- Reglas de la vida- aclaró haciendo una mueca infantil, yo me limité a sonreír.

-Entonces… ¿considero que esto es una cita contigo?- le pregunté al tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

Se tensó, pude notarlo. Se tensó como muchas otras veces en las que hacía este tipo de comentarios. Pero ¿sería por miedo? O… ¿quizás porque le gusto un poco? La miré mientras ella mostraba los claros signos de estar avergonzada. Había una mínima esperanza, y me iba a aferrar a ella, aunque no fuera más que una simple ilusión.

-Muérete-susurró antes de que llegara el mesero.

-¿Qué van a comer?- nos preguntó amablemente.

-Yo quiero un pedazo de carne bien cocido por fuera, pero jugoso por dentro, y de ser posible, papas nocetts como guarnición- le dije como comúnmente hago, aunque Maka parecía estar totalmente tímida.

-Yo… lo mismo- murmuró tartamudeando, haciendo que acallara una risa.

-Excelente, y ¿para tomar?- dijo el mesero, al instante que Maka me dirigía una mirada aterrada, sería mejor hacer alguna cosa para que se calmara.

-Una botella de su tequila más fuerte- dije antes de empezar a reírme, cosa que molestó al mesero, pero que a Maka le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, que seguramente, ni ella no se dio cuenta- mentira, tráiganos alguna gaseosa- le dije orgulloso, mirando a Maka de reojo.

-Eres un idiota de primera- murmuró falsamente molesta, siempre era así conmigo.

-Es el primer halago que me haces desde que nos conocimos- exclamé sonriente, pensar que estaba a solas con Maka, en lo que ella misma llamaba una "cita", me hacía el hombre más feliz del universo, sí, incluso más que Hero.

-Oye… ¿Cómo puedes pagar un restorán como este?- me preguntó claramente tratando de obviar el tema.

Mi familia, aparté la mirada incapaz de sostenérsela. No podía mentirle, no a ella precisamente. Y no quería hablar sobre mi familia, porque sé que me pondría enfadado y hablaría cosas que no son. Suspiré y miré disimuladamente a Maka, tenía la mirada gacha y en sus ojos brillaba un toque de seriedad. Estaba tramando algo, y no sabía qué era.

-Te propongo un trato…- me dijo firmemente- Un ping pong que preguntas y respuestas**- **¿Eh?- Se podrá preguntar lo que sea, y el otro no puede mentir o evadirlas- poder preguntarle todo lo que quisiera, sonreí macabramente.

-¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?- le pregunté antes que asintiera- Muy bien, tú comienzas-murmuré autosuficiente, la que iba a salir perdiendo era ella, no yo.

Quizás fueron las palabras que utilicé, quizás solo fue el hecho de que ella fuera la primera, pero empezó a temblar levemente. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, sabía con exactitud, que tipo de señales delataban sus sentimientos, y en este caso, el temblor me indicaba que estaba nerviosa.

-Sus bebidas y su comida- dijo el mesero salvando a Maka de lo nervios- Que lo disfruten- dijo antes de irse, y noté en los ojos verdes de mi acompañante, que ya no estaba tan nerviosa.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunté mientras le servía un poco de gaseosa en el vaso, y luego me servía yo.

-Gracias- murmuró con un brillo diferente en la mirada- ¿Tuviste un accidente en la moto cuando venias para acá?- lo sabía, haría una de esas preguntas.

Suspiré cansado mientras miraba las burbujas de mi gaseosa reventarse. En fin, no podía evadir el tema.

-Pensé que te habrías olvidado-dije al tiempo que me rascaba la nuca- Sí, casi choco con un auto, y por esquivarlo, derrapé en la moto y me torcí el tobillo… pero no es nada grave- resumí intentando no preocuparla demasiado, en realidad la cosa había sido peor, pero ella no tenía por qué enterarse.

-Ya… tú turno- murmuró rápidamente, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse.

Supuse que se sentía culpable, por lo que, en contra de mis verdaderas intenciones, sacrifiqué mi primera pregunta.

-¿Eres virgen?- dije desinteresadamente y se tensó.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así?- me gritó furiosa, y no pude evitar sonreírme, había ganado.

-No es tu turno de preguntar aún- le dije burlón.

-Sí, lo soy- Bien me alegro, no me gustaría que nadie la haya tocado de esa forma- Mi turno… ¿cómo puedes darte el lujo de comer en un restaurante tan caro?- demonios, esa pregunta justamente.

-Digamos que vengo de una familia bien acomodada, que no le importan los gastos ridículos que hagan sus hijos- le dije molesto-Voy… a ver…-murmuré evadiendo el tema, ¿qué podría preguntarle? Ah, ya sé- ¿Cuántos novios tuviste hasta ahora?- al decir esto, su expresión fue de lo más graciosa.

-No entiendo qué interés puede tener mi vida amorosa, pero debo decirte que no tuve novio- ¿Eh? Ni un solo novio… imposible, con lo bonita que es, debe haber tenido muchos novios en su infancia-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de raro?- murmuró molesta y yo me limité a asentir.

-Es que… nada, déjalo- dije mirando para otro lado, la mirada fija con la que me miraba me hacía sentirme raro.

-Nada de evasivas- me recordó y sonreí.

-Bien, creí que habrías tenido dos o tres novios al menos- dije mirándola a los ojos, aprovechando el momento para molestarla un poco más- Voy… ¿te gusta alguien?- lo único que hizo fue golpearse la frente contra la mesa, haciendo que me riera.

-No, no me gusta nadie- esa respuesta me alegraba por un lado, pero por el otro me molestaba- ¿Por qué estabas tan molesto cuando salí de la tienda?- dijo haciendo que me atragantara con la gaseosa.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan detallista para estas cosas? Suspiré resignado antes de contestarle…

-Me cayó mal el tipo con el que hablabas- dije antes de bufar molesto, ese imbécil, como lo odiaba.

-¿Solo eso?- me preguntó con un tono raro en su voz.

-No es tu turno de preguntar- Le contesté secamente.

Hacía rato que quería hacerle esa pregunta, pero no me animaba. Lo que más miedo me daba era su respuesta. No quería confirmar mis sospechas, pero a la vez, quería sacarme ese peso de encima. Cautelosamente la llamé, haciendo que me mirara expectante.

-Maka…- le llamé suavemente- ¿Qué…?- empecé a decir pero me trabé, por lo que tragué lentamente- ¿Qué piensas de mí?- dije y la miré, intentando controlarme.

-¿Sobre qué?- inquirió inocentemente.

-Sobre cualquier cosa- le respondí mirando mi plato, no tenía el valor para mirarle la cara.

-Creo que…-dijo cortando el momento de silencio que se había formado, haciendo que mi vista se posara en ella nuevamente- creo que eres pervertido, aprovechado, raro, terco, misterioso, molesto y algo reservado- tuve que sujetar los cubiertos con fuerza para no caerme, cada una de sus palabras me hacían doler el corazón… ¿es que esta chica podía ser más cruel?- Pero…- se detuvo con una sonrisa en el rostro, confundiéndome- creo que también eres alguien que se preocupa por otros, que siempre estás cuidándome y haciéndome enojar, pero también me haces reír, y tienes pequeños gestos conmigo que me agradan mucho- me dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara- Además, creo que eres un poco… guapo- murmuró sonrojándose levemente.

Otra vez, otra vez me mataba con esa sonrisa. Esas palabras que salían de su boca, podían hacerme sentir en el cielo o en el infierno. Mi mundo no existía sin ella, y todo lo que hacía me dejaba boquiabierto. Sus caricias inesperadas, sus sonrisas sinceras, eran lo suficientemente peligrosas como para hacerme latir el corazón a mil por hora, y sentir que me moría de amor. Incluso, hasta me hace tener los pensamientos más cursis.

-Eres cruel Maka, demasiado cruel…- dije mientras apartaba mi mano de mi cara y la miraba, incapaz de contener mis emociones- Aún no entiendo cómo puedes hacerme esto- dije antes de reírme- Tu turno- exclamé intentando despejarme un momento.

-¿A qué te referías con que, por acercarme como me acerqué, te mataba?- ¿cómo consigue dar con las preguntas que no quiero responder?

-A lo mismo que me refiero cuando te digo que eres muy cruel- le respondí.

-Eso no es una respuesta- murmuró enfadada.

-No es la respuesta que quieres, pero es la única que puedo darte por ahora- dije llamando al mozo- La cuenta por favor- le pedí al mozo y este asentía levemente.

Cuando me dio el ticket, miré el importe, y saqué de mi bolsillo el dinero. Lo coloqué disimuladamente, intentando que Maka no viera lo que había gastado, sino, seguramente no aceptaría venir conmigo otra vez a este lugar. El mozo iba a hacer un comentario sobre el cambio, y tuve que detenerlo antes de que me delatara.

-Quédese con el cambio, como propina- murmuré haciendo que sonriera de lo más feliz.

-¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta?- me preguntó nuevamente Maka, no me iba a dejar pasar esta ¿no?

-No, ahora no… pero lo haré si me prometes una cosa- le dije, buscando en mi mente, las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó desconfiada.

-Tú me tendrás que responder esta pregunta: ¿por qué te pones tan tensa cuando estas cerca mío?- le pregunté y volvió a tensarse, haciendo que me riera levemente.

Con Maka, al parecer las indirectas no funcionaban, si quería que algo pasara entre nosotros pronto, debía ir derecho al grano. ¿Cómo? No tengo idea. Miré la moto y lego el cielo nocturno, mi mente maquinaba mil planes para acercarme a ella, pero ninguno me terminaba de convencer.

-¿Puedes manejar?- me preguntó preocupada, y empecé a girar el pie para demostrarle que ya estaba mejor.

-Sí, creo que sí- le respondí mirándola seriamente, quería pasar más tiempo con ella pero… cómo.

-Soul… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Si no quieres responderme lo entiendo- murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Dime…- ¿cómo quería que le dijera que no si ponía esa carita?

-¿Tienes algún don, como líder, además de la orden marcial?- la pregunta me sorprendió.

-¿Quién te dijo?- seguramente había sido Black o Hero, a esos dos no se les puede contar nada.

-Los chicos- exclamó y no pude evitar bufar molesto.

No es que me molestara explicarle mi don, es solo que no quería que se enterara que lo usaba para vigilarla continuamente.

-Sí, puedo saber dónde están cada uno de ustedes y en qué estado se encuentran- empecé a decirle mientras me rascaba la nuca- veo luces, que los representan a ustedes, y si me concentro en una sola puedo saber a quién se refiere- le expliqué rápidamente- según el color en el que estén, es como se encuentran, si heridos, bien o al borde de la muerte-terminé de decirle antes de estirarme.

-Ya veo… ¿incluso cuando estábamos peleando contra Patty?- me preguntó y yo asentí-Así nos encontraron ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntarme y volví a asentir en silencio.

El silencio nos invadió por unos instantes. MI corazón golpeteaba furiosamente contra mi pecho, incapaz de controlarse. Estar a solas con Maka, me ponía nervioso. A mis oídos llegó el ruido del motor del Peugeot 807 de Marie. Cerré los ojos e inmediatamente supe que se estaban dirigiendo al boliche. Escuché las voces de algunos de los chicos, e inmediatamente supe de quienes se trataban.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?- le pregunté un poco nervioso, e intenté decirle algo más para calmarme- Hero, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, están en un boliche acá cerca… ¿quieres que vallamos?- alcancé a decirle, y ella me miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Por qué me preguntas? Si no quiero ir, puedo volverme sola- ese comentario me molestó, si la invitaba era porque quería estar con ella, si ella no iba a ir yo tampoco iría.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas sola, además no creo que haya nada interesante en el boliche como para ir- murmuré tratando de hacerme el desinteresado.

-Entonces puedes irte, me quedaré con los chicos- murmuró divertida, ¡me estaba tomando el pelo!, esta chica…

-Vas a cavarte tu tumba Albarn- dije sonriendo abiertamente, era tan divertida… quizás es por eso mismo que me gusta tanto- Ahora sí habrá algo divertido que ver, no me imagino verte bailar- murmuré tomando su mano y llevándomela al boliche.

Su suave mano, se sostenía a la mía con fuerza, intentando no caerse o quedarse atrás. Recién ahora me ponía a pensar en lo irónico de la situación. Yo que antes la odiaba sin conocerla, me enamoré a primera vista de su sonrisa, de sus labios, de sus expresiones, de todo lo que a ella se refiriera. "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso" cuánta verdad había en tan simples palabras.

La miré disimuladamente de reojo, y no pude evitar volver a sonreír. Maka, con solo ser ella, me había cambiado totalmente. Nos había cambiado totalmente. Pese a lo poco que me gustaba que nos acompañara a las misiones, por los claros riesgos que corría, era alguien fundamental en el clan. Desde que ella está con nosotros, nuestros días son más alegres. No sé si es por su don o por qué, pero Maka, es el claro símbolo del cambio, y de un cambio bueno, no malo.

Después de todo, hizo que alguien como yo, frío y distante, conociera el amor.


	21. El payaso de la triste sonrisa Parte 2

Buenas y santas! Como han estado gente bonita? jejeje ¿yo? Pues... hoy me apreté el dedo del medio de la mano derecha con la puerta de mi garaje, y me hice un tajo importante, pero apartando eso muy bien! Aunque con un poco de dolor... Aún así, les traigo la conti de este Fic. Este arco argumentativo tendrá de todo, y se explicarán muchas cosas sobre la gente contra la que pelearán los chicos. En fin... les dejo con el capitulo, no hay aclaraciones hoy pero bueno...

Ahora empezarán a tener más protagonismo las chicas, así que espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capi anterior: **Nekita Lore-chan, noh-chan, , Naomi Shimizu, Mary Eruka Evans, Liz Wlan hc, Kasumi-Keiko11, Candy-san, LuNaShinRa, mumi evans elric, Mud-chan, valeziiTha, vale-alice y a Miyoko-chibi.**

Esta historia ya tiene 198 review! Así que con este capi llegamos muy bien a los 200, o al menos eso creo ^-^. Gracias a todos por comentar! Me hacen muy, muy feliz! Y espero que superemos mi record de 289 reviews de "The fourth 808" antes de llegar al capítulo 36, lo cual creo que sucederá si mantienen el rítmo de reviews. Aunque sino, no importa! Me hace feliz que a alguien le guste mis historias! Sin más que decir, me despido!

Advertencia: es un poco triste el capi, lo hice cuando estaba medio deprimida, así que les aviso.

A, en mi blog están las imagenes de los personajes principales, y hay una encuesta para el futuro del fic: ¿qué deporte te gustaría que practicaran los chicos del clan de las estrellas?

1- Fútbol 2- Básquet 3-Rugby 4- Baseball.

Pueden votar en los reviews que dejen en este capi!

Ahora sí... ¡A LEER!

* * *

"**El payaso de la triste sonrisa"**

**-Parte 2-**

Inmediatamente, el ruido de unas máquinas empezó a resonar en el lugar. Una fuerte corriente de viento, hizo que la puerta de entrada se cerrara detrás de nosotros. Inmediatamente, la puerta se selló, haciendo que nos quedáramos encerrados en ese lugar. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, apenas podíamos ver algo con la luz de las estrellas. Escuchamos unas pisadas que venían del fondo del corredor, una, no dos… sí, dos personas se acercaban cuidadosamente hacia donde estábamos. Dejamos de respirar, hasta el mismo momento en el que una macabra risa resonó en el lugar, una risa que ya había escuchado antes, cuando nos encontramos con la que había hipnotizado a Liz y a Patty. No había duda, era aquella bruja.

Nos pusimos en posición de defensa, aquellos pasos se acercaban cada vez más. No sabía si era frío, miedo o la adrenalina que corría por mis venas, pero empecé a temblar. Los pasos cesaron de repente, no hubo un silencio total porque el viento se colaba por grietas de la pared. Podía oír sus respiraciones agitadas, como si tuvieran miedo también. Un sonoro golpe seco, retumbó en la habitación, seguidos de cerca por unos gritos despavoridos de mujeres, que estaban cerca de nosotros.

-¿Crona qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó la voz asustada de Tsubaki, mientras que un silencio la seguía.

¿Tsubaki y Crona? No podían ser ellas las que estaban aquí ¿verdad? De la nada, una luz iluminó los temblorosos cuerpos de ambas chicas. Tsubaki se refugiaba tras Crona. Ambas tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ya que estaban encandiladas por la luz de la linterna. ¿De quién era la linterna? No pude saberlo, ya que estaba detrás de mí y no tuve tiempo de voltearme. Ambas abrieron lentamente sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al vernos a todos allí.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?- preguntó Tsubaki desconcertada al vernos allí.

Black la miró con una ceja levantada, como si fuera totalmente obvio su motivo aquí, o simplemente porque no esperaba encontrársela de esta manera.

-La verdadera pregunta es… ¿qué demonios hacen _ustedes _aquí?- su voz sonó molesta, y como para no estarlo.

Tsubaki y Crona estaban en peligro, o al menos, esa atmósfera era la que se respiraba aquí. Ambas bajaron la mirada apenadas, intentando disculparse sin necesidad de usar palabras. Podía notar, la cara de angustia que tenían Black y Kid, su preocupación por ambas, llegaba a extremos insospechados. Sin embargo, podía entenderlos de alguna forma. El saber que la persona que amas está en peligro, te puede angustiar sin razón, y llevarte a hacer locuras. O al menos, eso sentiría yo, si Soul estuviera en peligro.

-Estábamos…- empezó a decir Tsubaki pero se frenó, estaba mirando fijamente a Black Star, y desvió la mirada como si le doliera mirarlo- Estábamos haciendo una investigación para la escuela- murmuró muy bajo.

Black golpeó con toda su fuerza la pared de concreto que tenía al lado, estaba que echaba chispas. Sin embargo, se tragó todo lo que tenía para decirle a Tsubaki. Él sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo, sin embargo se cayó y sacó esa angustia dándole con el puño a la pared. Soul lo miró de reojo, y cuando pasó un momento, suspiró, pero no de alivio.

-Será mejor que continuemos- exclamó tomando la delantera- Tsubaki y Crona irán al medio del grupo, Maka, tú quédate cerca de ellas por las dudas- Miré la espalda de Soul alejándose de donde estábamos.

Mil punzadas surcaron mi corazón, pero debía concentrarme en la misión. Black se puso justo delante de nosotros y Kid atrás, se veían bastante nerviosos y con los sentidos totalmente alertas. Kilik y los gemelos quedaron al fondo, Harvard y Hero se colocaron a nuestros costados. Kilik llevaba una linterna, con la cual iluminaba el suelo. Harvard llevaba otra, y paseaba la amarillenta luz por las paredes. Ox quedó al frente del grupo, junto con Soul, quien llevaba una linterna también.

Crona iba bien aferrada al brazo de Tsubaki. El pasillo era realmente espacioso, pero más que nada, tenebroso. Podía apreciarse desde donde estábamos, las paredes de vidrio que dejaban ver los salones de juego que se abrían a nuestro costado, pero que no dejaban pasar a nadie. Mesas de madera antigua, que en su momento fueron elegante recibidores, ahora se encontraban totalmente deterioradas. La alfombra bajo mis pies, era felpuda, y seguramente de un profundo color rojo, como las de los Oscar **(1).**

Miré de reojo a las chicas, estaban bastante asustadas, y yo no era nadie para criticarlas. Había una especie de sensación en el ambiente, que te infundía tanto miedo como para paralizarte. Si tan solo tuviéramos nuestros poderes, Hero podría calmarnos. Hasta quizás yo, podría cambiar esta sensación de ser observados que hay. Pero no, eran cerca de las 9, y faltaban unas horas para que nuestros poderes regresaran. Me pregunto de quién habría sido la brillante idea de venir así, desprotegidos.

Bufé molesta, lo que más me molestaba de todo era el lugar, ¿por qué siempre íbamos en misiones en lugares abandonados? Ni que fueran fantasmas a los que nos enfrentamos. No es que le tuviera miedo a los fantasmas, en mi mente, no existe el concepto de fantasmas. Los asesinos psicóticos son los que me dan miedo, ellos sí son una amenaza real. Como dice el dicho "Hay que temerle más a los vivos que a los muertos".

-Hay dos caminos ¿por cuál vamos?- preguntó Soul molesto, parecía estar afectándole estar muy cerca de Ox.

-Separémonos, mi clan por la derecha, el tuyo por la izquierda- le ordenó desafiante, Soul frunció el ceño y soltó una risa sarcástica.

-olvídalo, tú por la izquierda y yo por la derecha- exclamó tratando de cegarlo con la luz de la linterna.

-¡Tú no me mandas Evans!- le gritó furioso Ox, acercándose peligrosamente a Soul.

Un feo cosquilleo en la planta de los pies, hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Algo malo iba a pasar. Ox estiró su mano hacia Soul. Un nuevo cosquilleo cubrió mi estómago. Soul se movió a increíble velocidad, unos pasos atrás. De la mano de Ox salieron unas chispas, y eso pareció hacer enfurecer a Soul. Ambos se miraron como para matarse uno al otro, las ansias de lanzarse contra el otro eran tan grandes que no tardaron en hacerlo. Dos figuras pasaron a mi lado a increíble velocidad. Harvard y Black sujetaban desde atrás a sus jefes, intentando que se calmaran. Ox pareció calmarse, pero Soul logró zafarse del agarre de Black, y se lanzó con el puño cerrado, hacia la cara de Ox.

Mi cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia, Soul parecía tan ido que me entró miedo. Me puse cerca de ellos rápidamente y antes de que el puño se Soul impactara contra la cara sorprendida de Ox, logré colocar mi mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-Detente Soul… por favor- le supliqué suavemente, haciendo que se detuviera en el acto.

Un profundo silencio, rodeó la habitación. El puño de Soul quedó suspendido en el aire, a milímetros del rostro del jefe del clan de Este. Sus ojos rojizos, estaban abiertos un poco más de lo normal, y parecía que en su mente, había un sinfín de pensamientos confusos. Lentamente, bajó el puño, sin quitar esa mirada perdida de su cara. Con cierto temor, me coloqué delante de él, y lo mire dulcemente. En cuanto nuestros ojos compartieron una leve mirada, apartó el rostro, impidiendo que lo viera.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- la voz de Liz hizo que todos nos girásemos hacia el pasillo de la derecha, del cual aparecía la ya mencionada, junto a su hermana Patty.

Unas luces de energía blanca las rodeaban, iluminando el piso que pisaban. Un sonido seco y fantasmal, recorrió el pasillo opuesto al que mirábamos en ese momento, haciendo que me girara a mirar, pero no había nada. Un grito de terror resonó en todo el lugar. Liz había gritado y se estaba aferrando fuertemente a su hermana, quien parecía de lo más entretenida con el tema. Suspiré y no pude evitar sonreír, debía ser genial tener una hermana así.

-¿Por qué todas tuvieron que venir justo hoy?- se lamentó Soul mirando hacia el techo y exagerando a propósito, aunque no se con cuál fin.

-Muérete Evans- le dijo Liz con el ceño entre fruncido, y Soul solo sonrió victorioso.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí que no me enteraba?

-Bien, vamos a separarnos- dijo Ox yéndose por uno de los pasillos, seguido de cerca por su clan.

-Será mejor que nosotros también- le dijo Kid a Soul que tenía la mirada seria.

Sus orbes rojos se posaron específicamente en mí, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Maka, quiero que busques una salida y saques a las chicas de aquí- me ordenó y no pude evitar sentirme una idiota.

-¿Por qué yo?- le pregunté y entonces él se me acercó lo suficiente para susurrarme algo en el oído.

-Luego te explico, pero ahora vete, solo estorbas- sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta ante las duras palabras de Soul, ¿Por qué?

No lo entiendo, ¿por qué se comporta tan frío ahora? Hace nada me estaba besando con dulzura, y ahora me habla así. ¿Por qué? Sentí que mis ojos empezaban a picarme, por lo que me di vuelta y empecé a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía al sector de juegos. Sin darme vuelta para mirar a los chicos de nuevo, me adentré a lo desconocido. Los pasos de las chicas, se acercaron rápidamente hacia donde estaba. El lugar era de por sí deprimente, y no podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Soul: _"solo estorbas"_.

-¿Maka-chan?- me llamó suavemente la dulce voz de Tsubaki, demostrándome que estaba preocupada.

-Estoy bien- exclamé girando sobre mis talones y sonriéndole.

-Entonces…- murmuró Patty con una mirada compasiva en sus ojos- ¿por qué lloras?- en ese instante me percate de las lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas.

El sabor a sal, llegó a mis labios, trayéndome el recuerdo de aquel beso que Soul me robó. Mi corazón se oprimió, causando que el aire empezara a faltarme. Sin poder evitarlo, sollocé fuertemente. Con mis manos, intenté cubrir mi rostro, no quería que nadie me viera llorando, y menos ellas. Apenas había tratado con ellas, y ya me estaba mostrando débil. Volví a sollozar, incapaz de contenerme. Sentía que en ese mismo instante me derrumbaría por completo. Unos finos brazos me estrecharon con fuerza, y cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré con la cálida mirada de Tsubaki que me sonreía. Un extraño sentimiento reconfortante me invadió en aquel momento, era como si estuviera protegida.

-Ya tranquila… es mejor que llores ahora y no te lo guardes todo adentro- susurró acariciando mi cabeza, haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

-No sé qué demonios te dijo Soul- susurró molesta Liz- Pero en cuanto lo vea, voy a romperle la cara… mira que hacerte llorar, será estúpido- me sorprendí de las palabras de la bruja que estaba cerca de mí.

Patty empezó a reír estrepitosamente, mientras saltaba y canturreteaba algo como "¡Vamos Liz!" y "Yo te ayudo". Unos suaves dedos tocaron mi hombro, y cuando me giré a mirar, me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Crona.

-N-no te pre-preocupes Ma-Maka-chan – exclamó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas- To-todo saldrá bi-bien- dicho esto, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que mi corazón latiera alegre por un momento.

Me separé un poco del abrazo de Tsubaki, y la mirada de todas me hizo sentirme apoyada. ¿Qué era esta sensación agradable que nacía en mi pecho? Nunca antes la había sentido de esta manera. Miré a las chicas nuevamente, y pude sonreírles con total tranquilidad, sin necesidad de ocultar tristezas, porque ya no las había.

-Gracias- les susurré y todas se rieron levemente.

-No hay por qué Maka-chan- exclamó Tsubaki mientras me sonreía- Somos amigas después de todo- amigas… sí, supongo que éramos amigas.

En mi vida, nunca tuve una sola amiga mujer. Siempre me llevé mejor con los hombres, y nunca había intentado entablar amistad con personas de mi mismo sexo. Pero ahora que tenía amigas, realmente me sentía bien, no tan fuera de lugar como siempre me imaginé.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar una salida- exclamó Liz mientras se tronaba los dedos y caminaba a paso firme hacia la nada.

De la nada, una pelotita blanca empezó a repiquetear en el suelo. Liz pegó un salto quedando sobre su hermana, quien reía muy divertida. Una extraña sombra empezó a moverse por la habitación, y mis instintos me ganaron. Me puse frente a las chicas, y sin darme cuenta, empecé a gruñir. De todas, quizás era la más indefensa en estos momentos, ya que no tenía mis poderes. El eco del sonido de las cartas de una baraja mezclándose acalló el silencio de la habitación. Con lentitud, aquella sombra fue saliendo de su escondite, avanzando a paso temeroso hacia donde estábamos.

Liz emitió un pequeño gritito en cuanto la figura de aquel payaso se distinguió ante nuestra vista. Más que un payaso, parecía cualquier cosa. Sus dos patas eran largas, me atrevería a aproximar unos 1, 40 mts cada una. Su torso estaba encorvado, y era cubierto por un extraño traje ajustado al cuerpo. Los motivos de este eran figuras en color negro, mientras que había cuatro colores de fondo: un verde claro llamativo, un rojo fuego, un azul brillante y un amarillo con toques de naranja. En su cara, llevaba una extraña máscara como la de los teatros, solo que esta tenía dibujada una triste sonrisa. Sus manos, igual de largas que sus piernas, sostenían una baraja de naipes, que nos acercó con cuidado.

Lo miramos interrogantes por una fracción de segundo. Mientras que aquel payaso, que no parecía querer hacernos daño, colocó la baraja en el suelo, y se retiró un poco, en una pose de temor. Señaló dos o tres veces la baraja, como queriendo indicarnos que hiciéramos algo con las cartas.

-¿Quieres que tomemos una carta?- le preguntó Patty divertida, y el payaso asintió.

Ella, se agachó y tomó la carta de arriba del todo, y nosotras la imitamos. El payaso, sin decir nada, se movió hacia nosotras, curioso de ver las cartas que nos habían tocado. Empezó a saltar rápidamente, antes de correr hacia uno de los mostradores y buscar un papel. Mi vista seguía los rudos movimientos del payaso mientras escribía algo en el papel. Luego de revisar el papel, lo dio vuelta y nos lo mostró, decía: "Miren las cartas que las representan".

-A mí me tocó el As de trébol- comentó Patty sonriente- El trébol representa la felicidad ¿No hermana?- le preguntó a Liz que asintió.

-A mi me salió el As de Diamantes- comentó Liz sonriente- Poder y dinero- susurró más para ella misma que para nosotras.

-¿Y el As de corazones?- preguntó Tsubaki señalando su carta.

-Eso es el amor querida- exclamó bromeando Liz- Seguro que te irá muy bien con Black Star- dijo haciendo que Tsubaki se sonrojara.

-¿Te gusta Black?- le pregunté y ella asintió tímidamente.

-Por favor, no le digas- me suplicó y yo asentí sonriente, claro que no le diría, y me aseguraría de que no se enterara por medio de mi mente, es lo que se gana por no decirme nada sobre Soul.

Miré a Crona, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué pasa Crona-chan?- le pregunté haciendo que se sobresaltara, lentamente, giró la carta, mostrándonos que le había tocado el As de Pica.

-Oh no…- exclamó Liz asustada- La muerte- susurró dramáticamente antes de echarse a reír.

-Oh vamos Crona, no te asustes, es solo una carta- le dijo Tsubaki quien miraba de reojo a Liz, con la clara intención de retarla.

-¿Maka qué te tocó?- me preguntó Patty sonriendo- ¡El comodín!-gritó alegre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa?- le pregunté asustada a Liz.

-Esos mismo, un comodín, puede ser cualquier cosa que quieras- exclamó sonriente.

* * *

Hacía más o menos una hora que estábamos buscando la salida. Debían ser como las 11 y pico de la noche, y eso significaba que pronto recuperaría mis poderes. El extraño payaso, nos estaba conduciendo por los pasillos del casino abandonado, iba a paso lento, pero tenía la sensación de que era una buena… emm… ¿persona? Detrás de mí iban caminando las chicas, Tsubaki y Crona en el medio, y Liz y Patty al fondo. Las luces, producto de la magia de ambas brujas, estaban flotando a nuestro alrededor, iluminando nuestro camino.

Un extraño presentimiento hizo que me detuviera en el acto, algo no andaba bien del todo con el cuarto a donde habíamos entrado. Al parecer, era un gran comedor, ya que había muchas mesas redondas dispuestas de forma ordenada. Una capa de polvo cubría el suelo, y fue entonces que me percaté de que había varias huellas marcadas. Eran recientes, eso podía afirmarlo sin tener que pensármelo un segundo. Por la cantidad, supuse que eran las pisadas de los chicos, pero no estaba segura de cuál de los dos clanes era. Unas pisadas de zapato elegante me llamaron poderosamente la atención, y sin dudármelo empecé a seguirlas.

Las chicas no notaron que me alejaba, o al menos eso creí. Las huellas me llevaron hasta una pared de cemento, en donde había una pequeña ranura. Si metía un dedo allí, seguramente algo pasaría. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, hasta que sentí la tímida mano de Crona posarse en mi hombro. Salté despavorida, y me costó horrores conseguir calmarme.

-¿Qué pasa Crona?-le pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-A-acabamos de en-encontrar la salida- susurró tartamudeando.

Me giré al ver cómo Tsubaki y Liz salían por una puerta trasera, siendo apuradas por el payaso. Un mal presentimiento me invadió en aquel instante. Patty se acercaba a nosotras saltarina, y cuando llegó hacia nosotras, el payaso cerró la puerta tras Liz y Tsubaki. La puerta, al igual que pasó con la de entrada, se evaporó, quedando solo la pared. Me levanté de golpe, dispuesta a reclamarle al payaso una respuesta de lo que estaba pasando. Su rostro se giró hacia donde estábamos, antes de que su brazo se alargara y uno de sus dedos se clavara en el agujero de la pared.

El piso desapareció, y en los segundos que quedamos suspendidas en el aire, pude notar un pequeño brillo en la mejilla del payaso. Su sonrisa se mantenía igual, sus ojos igual de curvos que antes, y aunque quizás fue solo una ilusión, pude notar que ese payaso estaba llorando. Un gran tobogán en forma de caracol apareció debajo de nosotras, y nuestros cuerpos cayeron en picada. Crona gritaba asustada, Patty emocionada, y yo simplemente estaba muda. La oscuridad nos aplastaba completamente, y la sensación de que este era el final me invadió… Suspiré y deseé con toda mi alma llegar al suelo.

* * *

Una suave luz al final, nos indicó que pronto llegaríamos al final de ese tortuoso tobogán. Crona ya no gritaba, y Patty se había aburrido completamente. Me extrañó el hecho que las luces parpadearan cada tanto, como si fueran las luces de una vela.

_O de una linterna que se mueve._

Cuando llegamos al final del recorrido, mi cuerpo salió volando hacia arriba, y al no sentir la superficie del tobogán sobre mi espalda, lancé un sonoro chillido de miedo. Crona gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Patty exclamó un "Wiiii" muy fuerte. La gravedad hizo el resto, tenía mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, por lo que no miré a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo empezó a caer, este era mi fin, o al menos eso llegué a creer antes de que unos fuertes brazos me atraparan.

Con miedo contenido, abrí lentamente un ojo, encontrándome con la mirada confusa de Black sobre mí. Al verlo, la felicidad me invadió, digo, acababa de salvarme la vida. Salté de mi lugar y lo abracé con mucha fuerza, haciendo que ambos cayéramos de espalda al suelo. La emoción que me recorría era tan grande, que no pude evitar plantarle un fuerte beso en la mejilla derecha.

-¡Gracias!- alcancé a gritar antes de abrazarlo con más fuerza, la sonora carcajada de Black me hizo sentir mejor.

-Eh Maka…- me dijo unos segundos después- ¿Me dejes levantarme?- me preguntó y entonces me di cuenta de la situación.

Me sonrojé levemente y lo ayudé a levantarse. Miré a mí alrededor, encontrándome con todos los chicos. Hero se sonreía maliciosamente, Soul simplemente estaba con el ceño fruncido. Crona estaba toda sonrojada, y cómo no estarlo, si estaba en los brazos de Kid. Kid por su lado, estaba tan sonrojado como Crona, y los dos no dejaban de mirarse sorprendidos. ¿Cuánto llevaban así? Incluso más que yo abrazando a Black. Patty miraba a la pareja felizmente, y me sorprendió descubrir que cierto personaje la miraba embobado, si Ragnarock.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- nos reclamó Soul enfadado, en ese momento Crona pareció reaccionar y se bajó de los brazos de Kid, aunque su sonrojo no se terminó allí.

-Pues… estábamos buscando una salida- empecé a decir, aunque su mirada seguía siendo severa- Nos encontramos con un extraño payaso que nos llevó hasta la salida, cuando Liz y Tsubaki salieron, la puerta se cerró y nosotras caímos por un tobogán gigante- le expliqué mientras me cruzaba de brazos- ¿Feliz?- le pregunté y él bufó molesto.

-No sabes cuánto- dijo irónicamente, antes de continuar caminando.

Miré a mí alrededor, parecíamos estar en una extraña bóveda antigua. Un aire congelado circulaba de un lado a otro, y extrañamente, cada vez era más y más fuerte. Delante nuestro, había una puerta de madera semi abierta, por la cual se colaba la ráfaga de aire. Miré el reloj de mi celular, marcaba las 11: 54 p. m.

-Soul- lo llamé suavemente, pero este no se giró a mirarme, estaba segura que me había escuchado, pero estaba ignorándome- Soul…- volví a llamarlo antes de que la vieja puerta de madera se abriera un poco y crujiera suavemente.

-¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó en un tono molesto, el cual, decidí ignorar, más por mi propio bien que por mi curiosidad.

-¿Cómo es que tú y Ox pueden usar sus poderes?- le pregunté y este me miró de reojo aún más molesto.

-¿¡Eso me vienes a decir!- exclamó echando chispas por sus ojos- bien- dijo secamente, como quien se da por vencido a regañadientes- Podemos usar nuestros poderes porque para los líderes de los clanes, la restricción de poderes dura menos- comentó antes de bufar molesto- pronto iremos a que nos saquen esta restricción, después de todo…- iba a decir algo pero la puerta de madera se abrió de golpe.

Unos extraños hilos salieron de no sé donde, y nos empezaron a rodear. Nos movimos ágilmente, intentando esquivarlos. No es que fueran demasiado rápidos, pero eran muchos y el lugar era pequeño. Miré de reojo a los demás en cuanto pude, todos parecían estar a salvo, pero a Kid se le estaba complicando la cosa ya que tenía que ayudar a Crona. De la nada, todos los hilos le juntaron en un sitio y empezaron a retroceder. Me acerqué un poco a ver qué es lo que los controlaba, pero el grito de Soul hizo que me detuviera en seco.

-¡MAKA CUIDADO!- en ese momento, todos los hilos que retrocedieron, se lanzaron hacia adelante con extrema velocidad, separándose en el proceso.

Apenas conseguí esquivarlos, y dos o tres me cortaron la piel superficialmente. El dolor era más agudo y molesto que si me hubiera cortado más profundo. El grito de Crona me hizo darme vuelta, sus pies estaban amarrados por los hilos, y la llevaba violentamente hacia donde yo estaba. Su mirada estaba inyectada de terror, y las pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Todo pasó en un segundo, y apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar y tomarle la mano antes de que pasara a mi lado. La velocidad que llevaba Crona, hizo que mi cuerpo se sacudiera al aferrar su mano y caí al suelo. Su mano se me resbalaba, y la macabra risa de la bruja volvió a resonar.

Sentí como alguien me tomaba de los tobillos, y entonces me percaté de mi situación, estaba colgando en un mar de oscuridad, intentando que esos hilos no se llevaran a Crona. Levanté mi vista, y vi como Hero y Black me sujetaban de los tobillos para que no cayéramos. La presión sobre mi cuerpo era cada vez mayor, el miedo que me recorría hacía que empezara a sudarme las manos. Cada vez, la mano de Crona se me zafaba más y más.

-Maka-chan- susurró Crona haciendo que la mirara- Estaré bien- exclamó soltando mi mano.

Mi mano, se empezó a deslizar con mayor facilidad de la mano de ella, el cansancio se empezó a hacer notable, y ver la triste sonrisa de Crona sin poder hacer nada, me hacía sentir peor. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más, solo faltaban unos minutos para la media noche. ¿Desde cuándo el tiempo tardaba tanto en pasar? Sentí como mi corazón se oprimía. Una ráfaga de viento, hizo que nos sacudiéramos, el celular de mi bolsillo empezó a caer hacia la nada, la mano de Crona se me resbaló al instante y su frágil cuerpo empezó a caer hacia el manto negro que nos envolvía.

-¡Crona!- grité viendo como desaparecía de mi vista.

Un alegre sonidito surgió desde abajo, era la alarma de mi celular… marcando las 12.00 p.m.


	22. El payaso de la triste sonrisa Parte 3

Buenitas~! Bueno aquí les traje la conti de Tears of a Wolf! Muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios! Ya sobrepasamos los 200 review y por más de 20! Jejeje. En fin, gracias a todos y a sus votos para decidir qué deporte practicarían los chicos... el ganador es...

**¡El Basquetball!** o Baloncesto, como prefieran decirle. Debido a que el Baseball también tuvo varios votos... un total simétrico de 8... quizás lo incluya en alguna parte, pero principalmente será el basquet. Los chicos serán los que lo practiquen de forma frecuente, aunque Maka tendrá una participación importante. En fin, cuando se termine este arco argumentativo verán.

Para los que quieren sangre, lamento decirles que en este capi no habrá, pero sí más adelante, cuando Giriko empieze a moverse más. Ahora, los agradecimientos:

Agradezco a: **Liz Wland hc, Somewho, Cherry Baudelaire, Kasumi-Keiko11, Mud-chan, Candy-san, LuNaShinRa, Naomi Shimizu, mitsuki96, Nekita Lore-chan, alexiel evans, **un doble agradecimiento a **Wuakayaka, vale-alice, , mumi evans elric, Miyoko-chibi, Mary Eruka Evans, Itzia-Hime **(lamento que te hayas desvelado por culpa del fic, aunque en cierta forma me alegra que te enganchara tanto ^-^, soy egoista, no puedo evitarlo xD)**, anne y Yami Hai.**

* * *

"**El payaso de a triste sonrisa"**

**-Parte 3-**

Dolía, dolía como mil puñales enterrados en mi corazón, el cual parecía haber dejado de latir. Me sentía horrible, asquerosa, repugnante, una inútil, una estúpida…_un estorbo. _Me encontraba sentada contra una pared, con la mirada perdida en no sé dónde, y mi mente rememorando una y otra vez, la triste sonrisa de Crona. Hero y Black, estaban sentados uno a cada lado mío, pero simplemente no los sentía cerca, era como si mi mundo fuera una pequeña sala cargada de soledad y culpa.

Los ojos celestes de Crona, bañados en lágrimas, me oprimía el corazón. Era mi culpa, era toda mi culpa, si hubiera aguantado un poco más, Crona no hubiera caído al vacío. Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, y mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad, para encontrarme con la mirada tranquilizante de Kid.

-Kid… yo…yo…- exclamé intentando encontrar las palabras justas para disculparme.

-Ya Maka, no fue tu culpa- y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, el dolor de mi pecho desapareció, para hacer que empezara a llorar sin medida.

Hero me abrazó, permitiendo que descargara mi dolor contra su pecho. Su remera empezó a empaparse, pero parecía no importarle demasiado. Sus brazos me sostenían, y me daban pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, a modo de consuelo. Pronto sentí como una extraña paz me invadía, y poco a poco me quedé dormida.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sintiéndome renovada, como si nada hubiera pasado. Inspeccioné el lugar en donde estaba, un pequeño cuarto con varias puertas. Parecía ser un lugar privado, ya que cada puerta tenía un dibujo diferente en ellas. Me fregué los ojos para mirar detenidamente las puertas, y me encontré con que en cada una de ellas había el dibujo de una carta. Pero no solo eran cartas comunes, sino que eran iguales a las 5 cartas que sacamos de la baraja del payaso.

Un As de trébol, un As de diamantes, un As de corazones, un As de picas, y un comodín. Un aire húmedo se filtraba de ellas, y era bastante asqueroso olerlo. Los chicos estaban examinando las puertas con detenimiento, tratando de decidir por cuál irían. Black se giró para mirarme, y sonrió al verme despierta. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba y me tomó de la mano.

-Vamos… hay que ponernos en acción- exclamó dedicándome una sonrisa.

-He, la bella durmiente se decide a levantarse- bromeó Hero, aunque se notaba que había estado preocupado.

-Bien, hay que dividirnos- dijo Soul ignorando todo- Somos 7, y hay 5 puertas- comentó antes de suspirar.

-Creo…- empecé a decir haciendo que todos me miraran fijamente- Antes, ese payaso nos dio una carta a cada una, y esas cartas están dibujadas en las puertas- murmuré un poco cohibida, a quién engañaba, mi idea era de lo más descabellada.

-Ya veo… ¿quieres decir que debemos tomar el camino que les señaló a ustedes?- me preguntó Kid antes de evaluar con la mirada las puertas.

-Sí- le contesté antes de que sonriera.

-Bien… Adelante Maka, dinos qué carta le tocó a cada una- me animó Ragnarock con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-A Liz le tocó el As de diamantes- exclamé señalando la segunda puerta- A Patty el As de trébol- murmuré señalando la primera puerta- A Tsubaki el As de corazones- dije señalando la tercera puerta- A C…- me trabé en el último minuto, incapaz de pronunciar siquiera su nombre- A Crona el As de picas- dije y otra vez empecé a sentirme culpable.

-Y a ti el comodín- concluyó Hero por mí- ¿verdad?- me preguntó y yo débilmente asentí.

-Yo iré por el As de Picas- dijo Kid decidido, abriendo lentamente la puerta, e internándose en lo desconocido.

-Yo voy por la de Tsubaki- gritó Black abriendo la puerta- el amor, el amor…- canturreteó feliz antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí.

-Yo voy por el mío- gritó Patty mientras sonreía.

-El trébol me gusta bastante, acompaño a Patty- dijo Ragnarock avanzando hasta darnos la espalda- Nos vemos- exclamó levantando una mano en el aire y desapareciendo.

-Yo voy por la de Liz, bye bye Maka-chan- se despidió Hero, dejándonos a Soul y a mí, completamente solos.

El silencio nos rodeó por unos momentos, antes de que él empezara a caminar hacia adelante y abriera la puerta del comodín. Se adentro en la habitación, y yo lo empecé a seguir, hasta que me di cuenta de algo importante. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de mariposas de noche, y eso hizo que me congelara en el marco de la puerta. Soul siguió avanzando, sin reparar en que yo había quedado atrás. No podía permitir que se fuera así como así, pero no podía gritar. Mis cuerdas vocales se habían cerrado por completo, y aunque me dolía verlo alejarse, no podía llamarlo de ninguna forma.

Miré a mí alrededor, las polillas volaban de un lado para el otro, y los músculos de mi cara se tensaban para evitar llorar. No me quedaba otra opción, tenía que avanzar, no importara lo que me pasase. No podía permitir que Soul se fuera así como así. Suspiré y avancé otro paso, antes de ser rodeada por una nube de polillas que giraba en círculos a mí alrededor. Las lágrimas amenazaron por salir de mis mejillas, pero no podía permitirme el lujo de ser un_ estorbo_.

Seguí caminando, con los ojos cerrados, intentando no escuchar el aleteo de las alas de las mariposas. No podía correr, apenas podía moverme, y cada vez se me hacía más difícil.

-Idiota- ese simple susurro cargado de dulzura hizo que el tiempo se detuviera.

Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con Soul, que me miraba con una sonrisa pequeña y unos ojos cargados de amor. Suspiró antes de reírse levemente, y con una mano acomodarme un rebelde mechón de cabello. Acto seguido, tomó una de mis manos entre la suya y me dio un leve apretón, antes de guiarme por la habitación.

-No habrás los ojos, y escucha mi voz, así no serás consiente del panorama que te rodea…confía en mí- agregó haciendo que mi corazón latiera fuertemente.

-Soul…- lo llamé mientras caminábamos, por alguna razón, me sentía mucho más tranquila, y todo el miedo y la culpa me había abandonado- ¿por qué te comportaste tan frío conmigo?- sentí como se tensó, y como detuvo el paso para girarse a verme.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apartando su mirada de la mía, e hizo un momento de silencio antes de volver a mirarme- es que… me da vergüenza- abrí los ojos sorprendida, encontrándome con el rostro rojo de Soul ¿desde cuándo se sonrojaba tanto?

-Estás rojo- comenté haciendo que se girara velozmente para cerciorarse de que tenía los ojos abiertos, y contrario a lo que yo pensaba, se puso aún más rojo.

-¿¡No te dije que mantuvieras tus ojos cerrados!- me gritó presa de la vergüenza, y no pude evitar empezar a reírme, de verdad… Soul se veía realmente tierno sonrojado- No te rías Maka- me suplicó, pero al ver su rostro, no pude contener mi risa- Demonios esto no es cool- gritó soltando mi mano y empezando a revolverse los cabellos.

Acto seguido, se dejó caer en el suelo, frustrado. Con las mejillas encendidas, y con la mirada gacha. Me puse a su altura, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Es que no podía ser más feliz, Soul no me odiaba, me seguía amando como siempre, solo que tenía una ligera tendencia a ponerse colorado.

-¿Por eso no te gustaba que te tocara frente a los chicos?- le pregunté haciendo que apartara la mirada.

-No es que no me guste que me toques…- dijo a medida que el sonrojo en sus mejillas crecía- es solo que… no me gusta que me molesten porque me vivo sonrojando cuando estoy a tu lado- exclamó mirándome de reojo y volviendo rápidamente su mirada hacia un costado- Sonrojarse no es cool, y tenía miedo…- se detuvo mientras aclaraba su garganta- tenía miedo de que no quisieras estar con un chico que vive sonrojándose- murmuró tristemente.

-¿Sabes?... que te sonrojes por mí…- murmuré mientras sentía mis mejillas arder- se me hace tierno- Soul giró su cabeza rápidamente para mirarme, nuestros ojos se encontraron y nuestras mejillas se pusieron más rojas de lo que estaban, unas pequeñas sonrisas se formaron en nuestros rostros, al tiempo que pegamos nuestras frentes.

-Maka…- susurró suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos, haciendo que lo mirara curiosa- Lamento haberte llamado estorbo… no era verdad- murmuró con un notable dolor en la voz.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunté confundida.

-No quería que te pasara nada, y con lo cabeza hueca que eres, si no te decía algo así ibas a insistir en ir con nosotros… al final no sirvió de nada- comentó ligeramente enfadado, no lo resistí, y le pegué un buen golpe en la cabeza, Soul me miró retadoramente, sin entender por qué le había pegado.

-Deja de preocuparte por mí, no sabes lo mal que me hiciste sentir- exclamé mientras mis ojos se vidriaban.

Una de sus manos me tomó por el cuello, y otra fue a parar a mi cintura, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera sobre el pecho de Soul. Sus brazos me aprisionaron con fuerza, y su aliento empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Llevé mis manos a su cuello y le correspondí el abrazo. Sentía la necesidad de besarlo, bueno, siempre quería besarlo, pero nunca con tantas ansias como ahora.

-Soul…- lo llamé suavemente, sentí como se estremecía.

Su rostro se alejó del mío para mirarme a los ojos, y en un rápido movimiento capturó mis labios. Sentí como ese beso, era mucho más apasionado que los anteriores. Los dientes de Soul, mordían suavemente mi labio inferior, y me hacía suspirar. Él, aprovechó ese momento para introducir su lengua en mi boca, y antes de entrar, rozó con su lengua uno de mis labios. Se sintió tan bien, que sentí la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto. Con cuidado, y un poco nerviosa, bajé un poco mi boca, y succioné el labio inferior de Soul, mientras con mi lengua lo acariciaba suavemente. Sentí mis mejillas arder. ¿Qué demonios hacía yo haciendo algo como eso? Un gruñido placentero hizo que abriera los ojos, aún continuando el beso.

Soul me miraba fijamente, haciendo que me sonrojase más aún. Nos separamos unos segundos y él sonrió feliz. Se acercó suavemente hacia donde estaba mi oído, y susurró unas palabras en un tono increíblemente seductor.

-No sabes lo bien que se sintió eso- dicho esto, me estremecí.

-¿Cómo supiste que quería besarte?- le pregunté, incapaz de comprender cómo había adivinado mis intenciones.

-No lo supe- exclamó mirándome seriamente- Solo que cuando me llamaste con ese tono suave y dulce, me derretí…- murmuró sonriendo de una manera pícara- y tuve la necesidad de besarte- susurró haciendo que esas ganas de besarlo volvieran.

Sin debatírmelo mucho junté mis labios con los de él y comenzamos a besarnos con igual pasión. Soul jugaba con mis cabellos, haciendo que sonriera, y yo, movía lentamente mis manos sobre sus hombros. Una pequeña molestia en mi brazo me hizo moverlo suavemente, aunque no se iba. Pronto esa sensación se intensificó, y abrí uno de mis ojos para mirar. Jamás debí hacerlo. Había tres mariposas de noche posadas en mi hombro, y no pude evitar separarme de Soul y gritar aterrorizada.

Empecé a sacármelas, aunque las carcajadas de Soul eran igual de molestas. De la nada, varias empezaron a volar cerca de mí, haciendo que gritara otra vez. Sin medir mis acciones, corrí hacia Soul, que estaba parado unos pasos míos. Salté y me colgué de él, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran, y enseguida me aferré a su torso con fuerza. Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, y al no sentir ningún movimiento de su parte me digné a verlo. Estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, tapándose con una mano la nariz.

Lo miré interrogante, y entonces miré hacia abajo, mis… mis pechos, pequeños pero no tanto, estaban aplastados contra el torso de Soul. Inmediatamente me sonrojé, era un idiota pervertido. Sin pensármelo dos veces, dejé de abrazarlo y le incrusté un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Pervertido!- le grité antes de salir caminando por el cuarto, hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo y abrirla.

¡Estúpido Soul pervertido!

* * *

Minutos después, estábamos todos reunidos en una sala enorme. Me sorprendí al verlos a todos allí, puesto que yo me imaginaba que los corredores llevaban a cuartos diferentes. Acabábamos de reunirnos, y ninguno de nosotros pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-Okey, ¿qué mierda hacemos todos aquí?- preguntó Hero antes de que Black se empezara a carcajear.

-Por lo visto las puertas conducen a esta misma sala… debe ser algún truco de brujas- exclamó sonriéndose.

-¿Brujas?- pregunté sorprendida- ¿Estás diciendo que estamos peleando contra brujas?- volví a preguntarle a Black, quien asintió sonriente.

La expresión del rostro de mi amigo cambió a una mucho más seria, y de la nada, su vista se fijó en un punto en concreto de la habitación: la saliente de una columna. Mi vista se acostumbró un poco a la oscuridad, y fue entonces que distinguí una sombra con forma humana. Cuando todos fijamos nuestra vista en ese lugar, aquella sombra empezó a carcajearse. Saltó de la columna y se nos quedó mirando fijamente. Unos destellos metálicos salían de sus ropas, y en cuanto la luz que se colaba por la ventana lo iluminó, me sorprendí inmediatamente.

* * *

_Estaba perdida, empecé a caminar en círculos hasta que me encontré con un profesor, era alto, de cabellos negros un poco cortos y muy pero muy atractivo. Debía rondar entre los veinti largos, pero aún así, su mirada negra era encantadoramente seductora._

_-Buenos días- me dijo sonriéndome, por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a latir velozmente._

_-B-Buenos días- exclamé tartamudeando, realmente estaba nerviosa._

_-Tú debes ser la nueva- exclamó con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que me sonrojara levemente, era una persona muy agradable-Soy el profesor Kiddo, enseño matemática, un placer- me dijo con una voz cargada de alegría._

* * *

El profesor Kiddo estaba parado frente a nosotros, mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Maka Albarn…- susurró antes de que Soul se posicionara frente a mí, extendiendo sus brazos con el fin de lograr una barrera impenetrable.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- le preguntó Kid enfadado, jamás lo había visto con esa mirada asesina en su cara.

-Perdónenme, déjenme presentarme correctamente- exclamó mientras se agarraba el pelo y se lo sacaba con cuidado, dejando a la vista una cabellera naranja fuego.

Sus ojos negros, eran simples lentillas, y su ropa pasó a ser un montón de trapos andrajosos. Llevó una mano a sus perfectos dientes, mostrando que eran apenas parte de una dentadura, y luciendo una afilada dentadura de tiburón, parecida a la de Soul, solo que esta, era mucho más tenebrosa. Se sacó unos cuantos pedazos de goma de la cara, incluyendo los de la nariz. Me estremecí al ver como tenía clavados unos fierros en su nariz, y tuve que aferrarme a la remera de Soul para no caerme.

-¿Tanto te desagrada saber quién soy en realidad Makita~chan?- canturreteó el hombre feliz, colocándole un tono seductor a las última palabras, aunque a mí me revolvió el estómago.

-Así que nuestro profesor era uno de los malos…- comentó Soul con una sonrisa burlona- Con razón me desagradabas tanto- murmuró antes de reírse por lo bajo.

-Tú también pequeñajo aunque… a mí por otro motivo- exclamó riéndose macabramente.

Una inmensa batalla de miradas comenzó, haciendo que la atmósfera se volviera tensa. Me separé un poco de Soul, haciendo que él me mirara de reojo, con una clara preocupación en sus ojos. Podía escuchar un sonido agudo y bajo, como si de un grito se tratase, aunque estaba muy lejos, y muy apagado. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme, aunque no podía distinguir del todo esa voz. Luego de eso, se hizo silencio, hasta que otra vez se escuchó el desgarrador grito de una mujer. Una mujer a la que yo conocía: "Crona".

-¡Crona!- grité alarmada, sorprendiendo a los chicos que estaban conmigo.

-¿Dónde está Crona?- me preguntó Patty afligida, al parecer, ella estaba tan preocupada por Crona como yo.

-Detrás de esa puerta- exclamé señalando la puerta del fondo, donde se encontraba parado el profesor Kiddo.

Sin detenerme en analizar la situación, empecé a correr hacia la puerta, era veloz, aún sin mi forma lobuna, por lo que ese tipo no podría ni tocarme. Una sonrisa cargada de locura se instaló en el rostro del hombre, haciendo que girara un poco su cabeza, hasta hacer tronar sus vértebras cervicales. En unos segundos, capturó mis manos y las llevó a mi espalda, me pego contra su pecho y colocó una de sus manos en mi cabeza, tirándola para atrás. Olfateó mi cuello desnudo con total libertad, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Era rápido, demasiado rápido para mi velocidad, incluso si hubiera estado transformada en lobo no hubiera podido con él. Fruncí el ceño, y tuve que contener una arcada en cuanto intentó pasar su lengua por mi cuello. Un cosquilleo alrededor de mi estómago, me advirtió de que Soul estaba usando sus poderes. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, me liberó del agarre de ese monstruo, gracias al factor sorpresa.

-Así que Evans puede detener el tiempo… que divertido- exclamó antes de reírse con locura.

Soul fortaleció su agarre a mi cintura y a mi brazo derecho, y me apoyó suavemente contra su pecho, contagiándome un agradable calor. Sentí como estaba tenso, en sus ojos podía percibirse que estaba alterado y conteniéndose. ¿Pero por qué estaba conteniéndose?

-Escúchame y espero que te quede claro…- empezó a decir Soul fuera de sus cabales- Maka es mía, solamente MÍA, así que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella, a tocarla, hablarle o siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ella ¿entendiste Prof. Kiddo?- no pude evitar sonrojarme antes las palabras de Soul… estaba celoso, muy celoso.

Sentí que iba a caerme, esas palabras me había derretido completamente, ¿cómo podía ser tan débil y vulnerable? Soul no apartaba la vista del profesor Kiddo, quien reía burlonamente.

-Primero que nada, mi nombre verdadero es Giriko, Giriko el vampiro- ¿Giriko? Es uno de los que mencionó Mosquito y esa bruja rara- Segundo… no veo tu nombre escrito en ningún lado- exclamó antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja-Tercero… No sabés las ganas que tengo de violarla y que grite mi nombre entre gemidos- mi cara se puso más roja que un tomate, aunque no me agradaba para nada lo que estaba diciendo este tío.

Sentí como Soul me hacía girar y me besaba en los labios con ferocidad, me separó violentamente, confundiéndome. Llevó su boca a mi cuello y depositó un pequeño beso. Suspiró contra mi cuello y volvió a colocar sus labios en mi piel. Esta vez, ejerció una presión impresionante, y aunque fue un poco doloroso también fue placentero. Soul se separó de mí con una sonrisa, haciendo que me sonrojara completamente. Su vista se dirigió a Giriko que miraba incrédulo la escena.

-¿Ves? Este chupón es la marca de que es mía solamente- declaró Soul antes de que las risas de los chicos se escucharan desde atrás. Todos nos miraban sonrientes, aunque un sonrisa burlona estaba grabada en sus rostros.

-Hay una forma de hacerla mía… VIO-LA-CIÓN- dijo con una cara de pervertido total.

Soul me escondió tras su amplia espalda y me miró de reojo, su vista furiosa se dirigió a los chicos.

-Kid, Patty y Black… ustedes se van con Maka por aquella puerta- murmuró señalando la puerta detrás de Giriko- Ragnarock y Hero, ustedes me van a ayudar a acabar con este infeliz… bueno…- dijo Sonriendo perversamente- Más que ayudarme me controlarán para que no lo mate antes de tiempo- su voz me dio un escalofrío, pero me hizo reír, no podía ser tan celoso, era como un niño pequeñito.

-Bueno- exclamó Black sonriéndose- ¡Vamos Maka!- gritó tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia adelante.

Ragnarock y Hero tomaron forma lobuna, y cubrieron los costados, haciendo que Soul tuviera el camino libre para atacar a Giriko. Cerré los ojos, tratando de no ver nada, y no los abrí hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

* * *

-Maka, ya puedes abrir los ojos- me dijo Black burlonamente.

Para cerciorarme, abrí lentamente uno y luego el otro. Estábamos en un cuarto parecido al anterior, la estructura era la misma y era igual de amplio. Una puerta de madera como la anterior, se alzaba enfrente de nosotros. Se respiraba una atmósfera tranquila, y eso me dio mala espina. Unos pasos empezaron a sonar y la silueta del payaso apareció lentamente desde las sombras. De la nada, la carcajada de la bruja nos hizo mirar hacia arriba, donde ella estaba sonriendo.

-Bienvenidos- exclamó riéndose- Parece que Giriko está peleando con alguno de ustedes…- susurró mirando la puerta detrás nuestra- Sus otros amigos están ocupados peleando con los monstruos de Mosquito- murmuró secamente, como si no le importara demasiado.

-¡Tú fuiste la que hipnotizó a Liz y a Patty!- afirme con solo mirarla a los ojos.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su cara, y lentamente se sacó su capucha, dejando ver un cabello castaño claro y unos ojos ámbar de serpiente.

-Mi nombre es Medusa, pequeña Flor de la Luna- la miré sorprendida, ¿por qué me llamaba así?

Digo, si fuera por mi tatuaje debería decirme algo así como "Flor de los Lobos" o algo por el estilo. Me miró interesada, antes de que sus ojos brillaran relucientes. La bruja empezó a carcajearse, haciendo que el payaso se encorvara asustado.

-Así que no sabes nada de nada…- dijo burlonamente antes de sonreírse a sí misma- Bien, mejor así- exclamó antes de chasquear los dedos- Acaba con ellos payaso, debemos encargarnos de la pequeña Crona- murmuró haciendo que el payaso nos mirara fijamente.

-No lo hagas…- le advertí al payaso, sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona.

-No te servirá de nada, es apenas un alma en pena que está bajo mi hechizo- amenazó antes de suspirar- En fin, me voy- admitió desapareciendo.

Miré al payaso, quien se empezaba a parar erguido, con la clara intención de atacarnos.

-Kid, Patty, Black… vallan, yo me encargo de este payaso- les informé al tiempo que el payaso se miraba de costado, esta era mi batalla después de todo.

-Yo me quedo contigo- me dijo Patty al tiempo que hacía aparecer bolas de energía a su alrededor- Este payaso nos engañó… así que voy a acabarlo- murmuró seriamente, mostrándome una personalidad que no le conocía- hay que acabarlo… ¡COMO A LAS JIRAFAS!- gritó infantilmente, haciendo que me sonriera.

-Bien chicas, cuídense mucho- nos dijo Kid antes de transformarse en lobo.

-Más vale que luego nos alcancen Maka- me dijo Black mientras se transformaba.

Al igual que ellos, yo tomé mi forma lobuna y miré fijamente al payaso. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, observando todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. En cuanto Black y Kid empezaron a correr hacia la puerta, salté sobre el suelo y reacomodé sus moléculas para que formaran unas paredes a su alrededor. El payaso saltó las barreras que hice, pero Kid utilizó a sus sombras para detenerlo temporalmente. Black y Kid abrieron las puertas, y el payaso se precipitó para alcanzarlos. Pero en cuanto se cerraron las puertas, sellé la puerta haciendo que una capa de cemento del suelo se elevara. Utilicé mi don una vez más para deshacer las paredes que debieron proteger a Kid y a Black.

El payaso se giró a verme, su sonrisa triste me hizo estremecer. Él era como Liz y como Patty, buenas personas que estando bajo el poder de Medusa, sufrían de una manera indescriptible. Tuve que hacerme de hielo para no correr a consolarlo. Cualquier movimiento en falso significaría nuestro fin. Patty se elevó en el aire, haciendo que las bolas de energía la rodearan como protección. Nuestras miradas chocaron, fijándonos en lo extraño de la situación.

El payaso dio un paso al frente, yo empecé a gruñir, y Patty aumentó la velocidad a la que se movían sus bolas de energía.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Y la batalla comenzó.


	23. El payaso de la triste sonrisa Parte 4

Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada, perdón por el atraso... Segundo, aquí he el final de este arco argumentativo. La batalla contra el payaso se inicia, ¿que pasará con todos? Si quieren saberlo... lean.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un lindo review el capi pasado: a **Candy-san, Liz Wland hc, Wakayaka, vale-alice, Itzia-hime, Katsumi-Keiko11, Cherry Baudelaire, Naomi Shimizu, valeziiTha, , Yami Hai, Mary Eruka Evans, mumi evans elric, LuNaShinRa, Annie, Bren-chan, Miyoko-chibi y a BREN.**

La aclaración de este capi:

**(1) Telequinesis: **es el don de mover las cosas con los pensamientos.

Ah, en mi blog puse una encuesta para ver qué parte prefieren, de las que dí para elegir, para el bonus del próximo capítulo. El link de mi blog está en mi perfil.

Sin más, les dejo con el capitulo...

Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

"**El payaso de la triste sonrisa"**

**-Parte 4-**

**-Final-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Para… Para por favor… ¿No te das cuenta de que a veces una lágrima es mejor que una sonrisa? Llora, llora como si fuera la última vez. Desahoga tus penas, solo así podrás lograr con una sonrisa. Ríe y llora… No hay cosa más linda, que llorar de felicidad._

.

.

.

El payaso se giró a verme, su sonrisa triste me hizo estremecer. Él era como Liz y como Patty, buenas personas que estando bajo el poder de Medusa, sufrían de una manera indescriptible. Tuve que hacerme de hielo para no correr a consolarlo. Cualquier movimiento en falso significaría nuestro fin. Patty se elevó en el aire, haciendo que las bolas de energía la rodearan como protección. Nuestras miradas chocaron, fijándonos en lo extraño de la situación.

El payaso dio un paso al frente, yo empecé a gruñir, y Patty aumentó la velocidad a la que se movían sus bolas de energía.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Y la batalla comenzó…

Los brazos del payaso se estiraron y empezaron a golpear a todo lo que nos rodeaba. Se podía sentir como el aire era cortado por aquellas extremidades y su rapidez. Mis pies se movían solo, no podía pensar en mis acciones, era demasiado rápido como para ponerme a analizar métodos de batalla, simplemente tenía que esquivar, esquivar aquellos golpes mortales, que si me tocaban, me romperían unas cuantas costillas.

Uno a la derecha, otro a la izquierda, nos estaba cansando con esos golpes, y pronto terminaríamos por no poder movernos con libertad. Sentí como mis patas se deslizaban por la superficie del suelo, era muy resbaladizo, por lo que me costaba frenar bastante. Miré de reojo a Patty, aunque por unos segundos, pude notar que estaba bien. Una de sus extremidades me rozó el pelaje, y la presión que impuso en el aire fue tan grande que sentí como si me hubiera golpeado un boxeador.

Miré fijamente al payaso, y entonces él retiró su ataque. Su cuerpo se encorvó como si tuviera miedo, nos miró desde la distancia, y entonces miró el suelo delante nuestro. Sorprendida ante este movimiento extraño, bajé mi mirada para encontrarme con una línea delante de nosotros… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una especie de barrera? Di un paso, atravesando esa línea. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Uno de los brazos del payaso se estiró y me golpeó fuertemente, haciendo que mi cuerpo impactara de lleno contra la puerta por la que habíamos entrado.

-¡Maka!- me gritó Patty, yendo a auxiliarme.

Una puntada de dolor apareció en mi estómago, y pude notar que un poco de sangre estaba escurriendo desde mi boca, me la limpié con cuidado, sintiendo como tenía el labio partido. Suspiré antes de que Patty me acariciara el pelaje. Me transformé en humana, solo así podría comunicarme con Patty, y para vencer al payaso tendríamos que trabajar juntas.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a pararme y solo pude emitir un pequeño sí.

El golpe había sido muy fuerte, y mi estómago y mi cerebro, todavía no dejaban de dar vueltas. Me costaba respirar, y me sentía un poco mareada, aunque eran efectos pasivos, y pronto se irían. En cuanto Patty soltó un poco su agarre a mi cintura, me caí. Empecé a respirar agitadamente, mientras trataba de pensar en algo que nos pudiera ayudar. En este estado, me estaba convirtiendo en una carga para Patty, así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era tranquilizarme y volver a mi estado habitual.

Demonios, odiaba esto… no conocer las propias limitaciones de tu don. No saber usarlo para las cosas que realmente importan, ¡rayos! Si hubiera tenido el don de la telequinesis** (1)** o algo así no tendría estos problemas. "El don del cambio", lo hacen sonar tan importante y es inútil en batallas. Suspiré y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza. Quizás pudiera cambiar mi dolor de cabeza… ¿pero cómo? Si tuviera solo nauseas sería mejor que tener este dolor de cabeza, al menos me dejaría pensar.

Dicho y hecho, el dolor de cabeza desapareció por completo, pero mi estómago se revolvió tanto que… oh… no.

-PUAJ- grité mientras devolvía mi almuerzo a un costado.

-¡Maka-chan!- me llamó Patty preocupada, aunque no pude escuchar bien lo que me dijo después.

El sabor asqueroso y repulsivo del vómito, combinado con el olor horrible que tiene… Sentí como me venían dos o tres arcadas de nuevo. Patty me puso su mano en mi cabeza, y la descompostura cesó. La miré extrañada y ella me sonrió.

-Es un hechizo de familia- murmuró tranquilamente.

Un ruido hizo que miráramos al payaso, este se había sentado contra la puerta. Nos esperaba paciente, como si quisiera que nos tomáramos nuestro tiempo. Lo miré detenidamente, de un costado, sacó tres pelotitas de colores, y empezó a hacer malabares para matar el tiempo. No podía entenderlo ¿cómo es que alguien que se divierte con malabares puede ser… malo? Seguí con mi vista aquellas pelotitas que subían y bajaban, y lentamente, me acerqué a él. Antes de cruzar la línea, lo miré detenidamente y sonreí.

-Prometo no atacarte, solo quiero ver tus malabares- murmuré y él se detuvo.

Su cabeza se movió de derecha a izquierda, señalando que era un rotundo no. Inflé mis cachetes, enfadada, y miré como seguía haciendo malabares. Me senté en el suelo, y al tiempo, Patty se sentó a mi lado. Su mirada iba de mi al payaso, ida y vuelta.

-Maka… ¿qué debemos hacer?- me preguntó y yo la miré de reojo.

-No lo sé… no quiero hacerle daño, pero… si queremos ayudar a Black y a Kid… no nos queda otra- murmuré al tiempo que suspiraba.

-Es verdad, pero no creo que sea malo… ayudó a Tsubaki y a Liz a escaparse de este lugar- exclamó mientras creaba una bola luminosa que mostraba la imagen de Liz, esa imagen empezó a moverse, y en cuanto nos vió, frunció el ceño enfadada.

-_¿¡Qué demonios se supone que están haciendo!_- nos gritó Liz mientras se abalanzaba hacia la bola de energía, los brazos se Tsubaki la tomaron por atrás, y la apartaron un poco.

-¡Chicas!- dije sorprendida de verlas- ¿Están bien?- les pregunté y ambas asintieron, mostrándonos que estaban en la cabaña de los chicos del clan del Este.

-_Sí, pero…¿¡Dónde demonios están metidas ustedes!- _miré a Patty y le hice señas de que cortara la comunicación.

Liz empezó a gritarnos desde el otro lado, furiosa, pero así era mejor. No quería preocuparlas demasiado, y sinceramente, me veía incapaz de contarles lo que había pasado con Crona. Aún así, el hecho de que el payaso nos estuviera vigilando en silencio, me incomodaba, y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento nos atacaría. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada.

Si creaba un plan, tendría que contárselo a Patty, y por más que hablara lo más bajito posible, el payaso terminaría escuchándonos. Unos golpes provenientes de la sala anterior hicieron que me volteara preocupada. La batalla entre Soul, Ragnarock y Hero, contra aquel vampiro llamado Giriko… se estaba demorando muchísimo. Suspiré y traté de enfocarme en la figura del payaso. No parecía tener un punto débil, y aunque lo tuviera, no iba a encontrarlo tan fácilmente.

Para mi ventaja, no parecía querer atacarnos, siempre y cuando no cruzásemos esa línea que él mismo había trazado. Su objetivo era no dejarnos pasar. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas a ese payaso, pero no podía hablarme, así que todo era en vano. Esperen un minuto… ahora que lo pienso, cuando lo veo siento lo mismo que cuando me enfrenté con Patty. Sus muecas inspiran locura y una profunda tristeza. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser que pudiera hacer algo como lo que hice con Liz y Patty?

Sí, quizás funcione. Aunque no veo que tenga ninguna joya infectada, está bajo un hechizo, y si consigo cambiar su efecto, quizás pueda revertirlo. Solo necesito aproximarme a él, eso es todo.

-Patty ¿puedes usar ese hechizo de comunicación que me mostraste antes cuando te diga?- le pregunté y ella asintió sin comprender demasiado- Te pido que confíes en mí- le susurré antes de transformarme.

-Aúlla cuando quieras que haga el hechizo- murmuró sonriente.

Compartimos una mirada cómplice y nos quedamos viendo como el payaso se paraba. Sabía que íbamos a por todas, y que no nos rendiríamos tan fácilmente como la otra vez. Tenía un plan, si funcionaba o no, era algo que no estaba totalmente en mis manos, pero antes… debía acercarme a él. Miré la línea que estaba frente a nosotras y sin siquiera pensármelo, la crucé.

El payaso, esta vez, no nos atacó con sus brazos, sino que empezó a lanzarnos las pelotitas de los malabares que tenía en su traje. Sacaba cientos y cientos, parecían no tener fin. Lo peor de todo, es que rebotaban en el suelo, y era difícil adivinar qué rumbo tomarían. Quizás con unas cuentas rápidas de física podría haberlo adivinado, pero en esos momentos no recordaba siquiera cuanto era dos más dos, lo único que me importaba era esquivar aquellos proyectiles. Uno o dos me dieron de costado, aunque no me hicieron gran cosa.

Ambas nos manejábamos por instinto, esquivar aquellas pelotas era difícil, y cada tanto teníamos que recurrir al uso de nuestros poderes. Patty hacía que sus bolas de energía impactaran contra las pelotitas del payaso. Mientras que yo cambiaba el rumbo de las pequeñas corrientes de aire que me rodeaban, para desviarlas hacia el lado opuesto al que me encontraba. Nuestra odisea estaba llegando a su fin, apenas faltaban unos metros para que llegáramos hacia el payaso.

Este, al notar nuestra proximidad, dejó de tirarnos con las pelotas y empezó a atacarnos con sus brazos extensibles. Estos eran más fáciles de esquivar, pero eran más destructivos que las pelotitas. No podía darme el lujo de que uno de ellos me golpeara, o realmente nos veríamos en problemas. Sus brazos se contrajeron, y luego de hacer unos movimientos con sus manos, creo una especie de red estirando sus dedos hasta clavarse en las paredes, piso y techo.

La sonrisa lunática del payaso se escuchó por toda la sala, y tuvimos que detenernos unos segundos para no golpearnos contra aquellos dedos que eran más duros que el metal. Miré a Patty de reojo, y luego inspeccioné la red de dedos en busca de una abertura para pasar. En cuanto la encontré, me lancé hacia ella, y no reparé en lo vulnerable que ahora me encontraba. Uno de sus dedos se incrustó en mi pata delantera derecha, y pese al dolor, salté hasta quedar a centímetros de él.

Aullé, dándole la señal a Patty. Nuestras miradas se encontraron unos segundos…

* * *

_Me desperté por la fuerte luz de la luna, estaba en el prado de las flores de los lobos. Me incorporé, puesto que estaba acostada entre los blancos pétalos. Miré a mi alrededor, era de noche, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. El viento soplaba suavemente, pero no sentía frio. Me sentía a gusto en ese lugar, aunque algo me faltaba en todo eso. Una mano me rozó el pelo, y en cuanto me di vuelta, me encontré con una hermosa mujer._

_Su pelo blanco caía por su espalda, y llegaba hasta el suelo. Sus bellos ojos grises claro, se posaron en los míos, y esa mujer me sonrió cálidamente. Me tendió su mano, mientras con la otra levantaba levemente su bello vestido blanco. Me sentí extraña y tuve la necesidad de tocarme el tatuaje. Volví mi vista a donde estaba la chica, pero esta… había desaparecido. El bello mundo en el que estaba, se volvía negro a partir de un punto en concreto._

_La tristeza y la desolación golpearon mi realidad, y entendí claramente que mi plan había funcionado. En cuanto Patty hizo el hechizo, utilicé mi don para que surtiera efecto en almas. Así, en vez de comunicarme con alguien que estaba lejos de mí, comunicaba mi alma con la del payaso. Sabía que debía descubrir algo, en el momento que vi sus ojos tristes lo supe. Ahora solo quedaba dar el próximo paso. Tenía miedo, pero aún así, ya no podía dar marcha atrás._

_Sentí unas manos femeninas empujarme con firmeza, mientras susurraba unas extrañas palabras en otro idioma. Para cuando me quise dar vuelta a ver quién había sido. Todo se había vuelto negro, y ya no distinguía mi propia silueta. Unos sonidos provenientes del vació hicieron que me girara y empezara a caminar en la oscuridad. Miré a mi alrededor, no había nada… nada de nada. De pronto, una luz del cielo me cegó, ardía… mis ojos ardían como si no pudiera abrirlos._

_Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con una triste carpa de circo. Entré lentamente, encontrándome con un panorama realmente extraño. Todo era oscuro, de colores fríos y sin vida. Sobre la tela interior de la carpa, se dibujaban formas sicodélicas y siniestras. Muchos payasos sonreían con locura, y casi podría jurar que eran reales, y no simplemente una pintura. Unos movimientos hicieron que mi atención se centrara en el centro del escenario, donde el payaso hacía malabares con unas pelotas completamente grises._

_Sonreía, con esa sonrisa triste que tenía, y sus ojos seguían sin mucho interés aquellas pelotitas. Me detuve a unos metros suyos, aunque luego el espacio pasó a ser de centímetros. Todo a mí alrededor había desaparecido, y ahora solo quedaba él y sus malabares. Las tres pelotitas cayeron sin vida en el suelo, rebotando unas tres veces cada una, y deteniéndose en diferentes lugares. ¿Qué demonios era todo esto? ¿Un sueño? ¿Su alma? No tenía ni idea._

_Miré al payaso, y entendí por qué estaba triste. Sentí como que no era feliz con los malabares, como si eso no lo hiciera del todo feliz. Quizás, nunca quiso ser un payaso… tal vez, su sueño fue otro. Pero… ¿cuál? Miré a mí alrededor y no encontré nada, aquel payaso estaba conteniendo tanta tristeza, que hasta había olvidado su verdadero sueño… su ideal. Me acerqué más a él, y su cabeza se giró hacia donde estaba… ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué podía llegar a hacer una chica como yo?_

_Lo vi tan indefenso, que me hizo recordar aquel día en el lago, donde Soul se había mostrado por primera vez débil ante mí. Y como aquel día, salté a abrazar al payaso, quería hacerle saber que yo estaba allí. Todo a mí alrededor empezó a aparecer, y me sorprendí a mí misma al encontrarme en un lugar así. Nunca había estado en este lugar, pero lo conocía a la perfección por verlo en la tele. Sonreí involuntariamente… después de todo… ya sabía cuál era el sueño del payaso._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, y me encontré con que el cuerpo del payaso estaba a unos metros nuestro, totalmente lastimado. Sus pelotitas estaban desparramadas por el suelo, y podía sentir el calor del cuerpo que me acunaba en sus brazos. Levanté mi vista, para encontrarme con Soul que me sostenía pacientemente, y al verme abrir los ojos, suspiró aliviado y me sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mientras me tocaba la frente, y yo asentí mientras me reincorporaba.

-Este payaso fue más duro de roer que el vampiro…- exclamó Hero indignado- ¿Puedes creer que se escapó?- llevé mis ojos a los suyos, y al ver al payaso, supe que se refería a que Giriko había escapado.

Me levanté dando tumbos, pero gracias a los reflejos de Soul, no terminé en el suelo. Lo miré, dándole a entender que tenía que ir sola. Su mirada me siguió todo el camino, tenía que llegar al payaso, no había otra forma. Suspiré y me dejé caer de rodillas frente a él. Su cabeza se giró hacia donde estaba, y le dediqué una sonrisa. Tomé unas cuantas pelotitas naranjas del suelo, y utilicé ese material para unirlo y crear mi objetivo. Una vez lo tuve en mis manos, todos me miraron sorprendidos, incluso el payaso.

-Maka… eso es…- empezó a decir Ragnarock incrédulo, y yo asentí levemente.

-Este es tu verdadero sueño ¿verdad?- le pregunté al payaso- ¿lo has olvidado ya?- inquirí mientras le pasaba el objeto que había creado, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, rápidas como balas- ¿Has olvidado tu sueño de ser el mejor basquetbolista del mundo?- susurré mientras veía como aferraba con sus manos la pelota de básquet que yo había creado a partir de las pelotitas de malabares- ¿No estás feliz?- susurré mientras llevaba mi mano a la frente de la máscara, y utilizando mi don, cambié su expresión a una de una sonrisa verdadera, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos.

* * *

_No hay cosa más linda que llorar de felicidad…_

* * *

Un leve cric se escuchó desde debajo de la máscara, al tiempo que una nube negra salía del cuerpo del payaso. Retiré con cuidado la máscara, para quedarme cara a cara con un chico de mi edad. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, como si estuviera extremadamente cansado. Su cabello negro rebelde, me hacía acordar al de Soul. Sus facciones eran realmente masculinas, y agradables a la vista. Aunque tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes.

-¡MAX!- gritó Soul sorprendiéndome.

-¿Lo conoces?- Le pregunté incrédula.

-Claro, es parte del equipo de básquet del instituto- murmuró mientras se agachaba a mirarlo-Lleva desaparecido desde el incidente de los alumnos- exclamó preocupado.

-Creí que habíamos vuelto a todos a la normalidad- susurré alarmada, ¿esto quería decir que había más personas desaparecidas?

-Casi a todos…- me aclaró antes de golpear con fuerza el suelo.

-Soul, esto no me gusta para nada- sentenció Ragnarock mientras fruncía el ceño.

-A mí tampoco…- dijo antes de gruñir por lo bajo- Maka…- me llamó firmemente.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte extrañada, aunque por su mirada, sabía que se estaba deliberando algo complicado.

-Si te digo que te vayas con Patty y lleves a Max a la cabaña… no irías si yo me quedo ¿verdad?- me preguntó y sonreí, al parecer Soul empezaba a comprender mi manera de pensar perfectamente.

-Así es- le respondí con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

-Aún si me hubieras dicho que sí, no me hubiera quedado tranquilo si no te acompañaba…- susurró bajito pero alcancé a oírlo, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en mi cara- Ragnarock, tú y Patty lleven a Max a la cabaña…-les ordenó mientras ambos asentían- Nosotros le brindaremos apoyo a Kid y a Black- exclamó Soul mirando fijamente a Hero.

-¡Claro!- gritó mi rubio amigo antes de transformarse.

-buena suerte- nos desearon ambos, Patty y Ragnarock, antes de que nos transformáramos y empezáramos a correr a toda velocidad.

En cuestión de segundos atravesamos la gruesa puerta de roble, por la que anteriormente habían pasado nuestros amigos. Sentí una extraña sensación de tranquilidad en ese momento, como si no hubiera nada más que nosotros en ese lugar. Un vacío llenó mi corazón, y aumenté la velocidad con el único fin de sacármelo de encima… Solo esperaba, que mi presentimiento no se hiciera realidad…

* * *

-¡Maldición!- gritó Soul antes de darle un puñetazo a la pared.

Podía comprender la impotencia que sentía en estos momentos, yo también me sentía terrible, pero si seguía así… ya no podría soportarlo.

-Soul por favor…- le supliqué mientras detenía su puño suavemente y lo miraba a los ojos- ya detente…- mis ojos me picaban, y sabía que estarían vidriosos, amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento.

Era mi culpa, todo era mi culpa. Habían desaparecido, Medusa, Giriko y Crona. Todos habían desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno. Sentí los brazos de Soul abrazarme, hundiéndome en su pecho, haciendo que el dolor se fuera por momentos. Podía ver como Black trataba de consolar a Kid, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Estaba abatido, triste, conteniendo su llanto. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara, antes de que empezara a reír amargamente.

-Crona…- susurró más que dolido.

Hero lo miraba desde la distancia, por primera vez en la vida lo veía así: incapaz de hacer nada. Toda su alegría, su positivismo y su energía, habían desaparecido como arte de magia. En vez de estar gritando a los cuatro vientos que todo iba a estar bien, guardaba un respetuoso silencio, como si Crona hubiera muerto. No, ella no estaba muerta…

-La recuperaremos…- dije con una voz entrecortada y muy débil, pero fue suficiente para hacer que todos me mirasen- No es como si ella estuviera muerta…- exclamé y miré a Kid antes de sonreírle- Ya verás como la llevamos de vuelta a casa…-contrario a lo que pensé, todos me sonrieron con sonrisas verdaderas.

El ambiente cambió en apenas unos segundos, toda la tristeza se había desvanecido, y ahora lo único que quedaba eran la esperanza de traer a Crona de regreso. Lo único que había que hacer era empezar de nuevo, buscar más pistas para descubrir más sobre esa organización y atacarlos por sorpresa. La razón por la que habíamos venido, era porque Black y Kid tuvieron un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar, y aún sin nuestros poderes, ellos se arriesgaron a venir para asegurarse de que a Tsubaki y a Crona no les pasara nada.

No necesitaba que me lo dijeran con palabras, podía leerlo en sus miradas. Esto, había sido como un partido, donde perdimos por apenas unos puntos. Habíamos perdido, sí, pero le habíamos dejado en claro al otro equipo que no podía confiarse con nosotros, y en la próxima, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Recuperaríamos a Crona, pero para hacerlo, debíamos investigar más sobre ellos, sobre esos individuos que nos estaban poniendo a prueba.

Miré a los chicos, al igual que yo, nuestros cuerpos y mentes estaban cansados. Ir a buscar ahora a Crona sería muy imprudente de nuestra parte, y seguramente nos costaría muy caro. Debíamos descansar, este era solamente era una batalla, y la guerra aún no terminaría. Tomé la mano de Soul y la apreté contra la mía, necesitaba sentirlo cerca y hacerle saber que estaba con él. Sabía, que aunque Soul se moría por ir a patearle el trasero a esos tipos, siempre pondría la salud de su manada.

-Vámonos chicos- exclamó mientras se sonreía- Hay que volver a casa a descansar-dicho esto, todos empezamos a salir de aquel casino abandonado.

* * *

Cuando salimos afuera, nos encontramos con los chicos del clan del Este que nos esperaban afuera, y que al vernos sanos y salvos, nos saludaron animadamente. No hizo falta explicarles nada de lo ocurrido, Patty y Ragnarock se los contaron todo cuando salieron

-Me alegra de que estén bien- me dijo Kilik mientras se paraba a mi lado- Aunque pobre Max- murmuró haciéndome sonreírme.

-Ah, encontré esto por ahí, Patty se llevó las otras y me dijo que te diera estas- dijo Harvard mientras me daba dos cartas el "Joker"**(2)** y el "As de picas".

Al verlo, tuve un extraño sentimiento. Sonreí mientras miraba la luna que empezaba a crecer en el cielo. El As de Picas significaba muerte, pero a veces también significa resurrección. Una parte tuya muere para dar paso a algo mejor. Tenía la sensación de que ese payaso nos había querido decir eso cuando nos enseñó las cartas. Tal vez por eso mismo, a mí me había tocado el Joker, porque dependía de mí cambiar el significado de la carta de Crona.

Así como la luna muere cada 28 días, en la luna nueva, vuelve nacer al tiempo y empieza a crecer como luna creciente. Llega a su esplendor en la luna llena, y empieza a contar hacia atrás en el cuarto menguante. Así como la luna cambia, los humanos también lo hacemos. El cambio es parte de nuestras vidas, al igual que la vida y la muerte. Ninguno de estos tres conceptos puede existir sin el otro, o al menos no si se quiere tener un orden natural.

Se necesita crear para destruir. Se necesita destruir para crear. Y se necesita que las cosas cambien, para mantener un equilibrio entre ambos poderes. Es todo un ciclo que se repite…

.

.

.

_Sin alguno de ellos… El caos dominará._


	24. Cuando el caos nos domina Parte 1

Hello! Hello! Como anda la gente bonita que lee mi fic? Jajaja espero que bien. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que tuve problemas con internet -.- . En fin...

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un lindo review en el cap anterior: **Cherry Baudelaire, Candy-san, Nekita Lore-chan, Liz Wland hc, vale-alice, Yami Hai, Mary Eruka Evans, Itzia-Hime, Airi Shiroi, LuNaShinRa, Miyoko-chibi, RinzzletEvans, bren-chan y Kari Uchiha.**

Ah, dejaré en mi Blog un dibujo de los chicos con el uniforme de Básquet, espero que les guste. El link de mi blog está en mi perfil! Pasen si quieren...

Ahora las aclaraciones del capitulo:

**(1) "Star Wolf": **Vendría a significar algo así como Lobo Estrella.

**(2) "Bulls": **Significa Toros en Inglés.

**(3) Línea de triple: **Es una línea semicircular que rodea a los aros de básquet y, que si se tira desde detrás de ella, y el tiro entra, vale 3 puntos.

**(4) Finta: **Es un sinónimo de amague, es un termino bastante utilizado en el básquet y en el boxeo.

**(5) Pívot: **Es una posición dentro del equipo. El Pívot es un jugador de contextura grande y generalmente se posiciona debajo del aro, ya sea cuando está atacando o defendiendo.

**(6) Ala-Pívot: **Es una posición similar a la del Pívot, pero este jugador debe ayudar al pívot a defender, y es el encargado de cerrar los rebotes.

**(7) Escolta: **Es un jugador ágil y más bajo del el pívot y el ala-pívot, su función es la de encestar y dominar el balón.

**(8) Alero: **Es un jugador de altura intermedia, que debe ser muy buen tirador de triples y debe poder culminar una entrada hasta debajo del tablero.

**(9) Base: **Por lo generla es el más bajo y ágil de todos los miembros del equipo. Su función dentro del juego es la de armar jugadas. Debe subir la pelota cuando atacan y detener al base contrario cuando defienden. Es fundamental que dé buenos pases, asistiendo a sus compañeros, aunque los mejores bases también pueden anotar según las jugadas.

Bueno eso es todo! Las descripciones de las posiciones, las saqué en general de Wikipedia (Santa enciclopedia que nos salva de las tareas xD), lo demás, son conocimientos míos xD.

Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capi!

* * *

"**Cuando el caos nos domina…"**

**-Parte 1-**

Chirridos, repiqueteos y gritos. Esos sonidos se oían en toda la escuela, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que el equipo de básquet estaba entrenando con todas sus fuerzas. Se acercaba un importante partido entre los dos equipos de la región. Nuestro equipo, los "STAR WOLF" **(1)** se enfrentaban a sus rivales, los "BULLS" **(2)**. Lo que significaba que los dos mejores equipos del condado, se batallaban entre sí para ganar un trofeo, aunque la excitación de los jugadores no pasaba por el premio, sino que el juego en sí era estimulante. O al menos, algo así me había dicho Soul el otro día.

Llevaba una semana deprimida, no podía olvidar a Crona, y aún no estábamos en condiciones de salir a buscarla, puesto que no teníamos ninguna pista de su paradero. Todos parecían estar tomándoselo con calma, aunque en realidad, ocultaban su desesperación sumergiéndose en la rutina, en la normalidad del día a día. Suspiré cansada, llevaba tiempo escuchando a mi profesor de Cultura hablar y hablar sobre temas que, sinceramente, no me interesaban. Quería salir de allí, tomar aire… despejar la mente.

-Profesor, no me siento del todo bien…- comenté mientras me levantaba lentamente.

Utilicé mi don para crearme un revoltijo profundo en mi estómago, para hacer más creíble todo este hecho. El profesor asintió, he hizo una visible mueca, que me demostró que realmente se había tragado mi mentira. No pude evitar sonreírme, la verdad era que a veces tener poderes tenía sus ventajas. Al salir del aula, calmé mi revoltijo, sintiéndome mejor. Pero… ¿a dónde podía ir a estas horas de la mañana? Otra vez, ese repiqueteo de la pelota de básquet contra el suelo de la cancha, hizo que, por algún extraño motivo, tuviera que salir a mirar qué estaba pasando.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había sabido que en la escuela había un buen equipo de básquet, hasta que Soul hizo una leve mención de eso. Bueno, no es como si llevara el suficiente tiempo aquí como para conocer todo, pero, tendría que haber sabido algo de ellos ¿no? Llegué a las afueras del gimnasio, en donde los sonidos eran menos fuertes que hace un rato. Podía calcular que había una sola persona allí, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

Abrí la puerta del gimnasio despacito, tratando de no hace mucho ruido, y por suerte lo logré. Un chico de apariencia familiar, estaba picando la pelota de básquet. Iba corriendo a una velocidad normal, y en cuanto estuvo cerca de la línea de triple** (3)**, dobló las rodillas y saltó, impulsando la pelota con su mano derecha, haciendo que cayera dentro del aro con mucha precisión.

-Guau…- no pude evitar exclamar, haciendo que el chico se volteara a mirarme sorprendido.

Aunque la sorprendida resulté ser yo. A pesar de que ahora, su cabello estaba prolijamente peinado con gel, era Max, el chico que habían convertido en payaso. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al reconocerme, se acercó a mí a paso vacilante, como si no se decidiera del todo a hablarme.

-Ma-Maka-chan ¿verdad?- me preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sí, tú eres Max, si no me equivoco- le respondí y él me sonrió.

-Gracias por lo del otro día… yo… realmente no sé cómo llegué al bosque pero… emmm…- empezó a balbucear, trayéndome a la memoria los recuerdos de cuando despertó.

Luego de haber salido del casino abandonado, llevamos a Max con nosotros a nuestra cabaña, y allí esperamos hasta que se despertara. Habíamos tenido un breve encuentro, en el que intercambiamos algunas palabras, y había sido porque los chicos habían salido a hacer una revisión al casino en busca de alguna pista, aunque había sido en vano. Max era un chico realmente agradable, aunque bastante tímido, pero sus expresiones eran muy tiernas, y en momentos me hacían acordar a la imagen de Soul sonrojado.

-Jejeje- empecé a reírme bajito, llamando su atención- Estas colorado- murmuré y él se empezó a picar la mejilla avergonzado.

-No… no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con chicas- me confesó, y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa para que no se sintiera tan mal.

-Está bien- le murmuré suavemente al tiempo que escuchaba como la puerta del gimnasio se abría lentamente.

-Oh valla… se tardaron un poco en ir a tomar agua- bromeó Max mirando a los chicos que entraban.

Me giré a mirarlos y me encontré cara a cara con Hero, quien me miraba burlonamente.

-¡Que feo eso de escaparse de clases!- me dijo el rubio, mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y me apretujaba.

-Oye… suéltame- le ordené mientras me intentaba zafar de su agarre.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con que Kilik, Soul y Black, estaban vestidos con el uniforme de básquet. La remeras largas eran de un color rojo bordó, y tenían un gran número blanco en el centro. Arriba del número, con letras negras se escribía "STAR WOLF" y entre medio de las dos palabras, había una huella de lobo, también de color negro. Los miré sorprendida, y ellos se empezaron a carcajear.

-¡Maka!- gritó Black, mientras venía saltando alegremente.

-¡Black!- le respondí sorprendida, el tiempo que este aceleraba su carrera hacia nosotros.

No tuvo el reparo de frenar siquiera, y nos llevó a Hero, a Max y a mí por delante. Todos se empezaron a reír nuevamente, pero yo me encontré totalmente apretujada por los cuerpos de mis amigos, y aunque no lo parezcan, son bastante pesados. Tuve que hacer fuerza para poder tomar una bocanada de aire y, al fin, respirar.

-¿Estás bien enana?- me preguntó Kilik, mientras me tendía una mano y yo asentía, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Gracias… me salvaste- declaré, haciendo que se riera un poco.

-Ah Maka, te presento a los suplentes del equipo de básquet- murmuró Hero mientras señalaba uno por uno, a los chicos que estaban allí- Ulises, Federico, Julián, Tom, Marcos y Nicolás- murmuró mientras me sonreía.

No presté demasiada atención a ellos, solo sé que eran muy altos y que parecían buenos chicos.

-Chicos, esta es Maka… una amiga nuestra- me presentó, al tiempo que todos sonreían y levantaban la mano como saludo.

-Un gusto- exclamé antes de que alguien me tomara por los hombros y me llevara a las rastras hasta la entrada.

Con solo darme vuelta, pude ver que "ese alguien", no era otro que Soul con el ceño fruncido. Me llevó hasta afuera del gimnasio y allí me fulminó con la mirada. Me dejó afuera, y cerró con fuerza la puerta del gimnasio, quedando él adentro. Miré la pesada puerta de madera, y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿qué demonios le pasaba a ese chico? Y como si no hubiera sido demasiado extraño su anterior comportamiento, volvió a salir, con la misma expresión de enfado que antes.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Soul?- alcancé a preguntarle, antes de que me tomara por la nuca y me besara con pasión.

Al principio me resistí, pero luego me dejé llevar. Soul me superaba, no podía evitar hacer lo que él quisiera que hiciera. Lo miré confundida cuando nos separamos en busca de aire. Me miró con los ojos entre cerrados, y en su expresión pude notar como si hubiera liberado una tensión importante.

-¿Soul?- lo llamé suavemente y él sonrió.

-Ven después de clases- me dijo antes de fruncir el ceño- Ahora vuelve a tus clases- me regañó dulcemente.

Me crucé de brazos e inflé mis mejillas, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-Ya conseguí zafarme… quiero quedarme- le reproché pero él se dedicó a apoyar su mano suavemente en mi cabeza.

-No quiero que te quedes…- me dijo seriamente, y por un momento me dolió- Me dan muchos celos cuando otros chicos te miran y tienen segundas intenciones- murmuró un poco sonrojado, mientras apartaba su mirada de la mía, no pude evitar sentirme feliz, adoraba que me quisiera tanto.

-E-Estás… ¿Estás celoso?-le pregunté sorprendida, y sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas.

-No molestes Maka- murmuró antes de darme un beso en la mejilla- Vamos, ve a clases- me ordenó mientras me empujaba suavemente por los hombros- Más tarde te daré lecciones de básquet ¿sí?- mis ojos brillaron ante estas palabras, y no pude evitar darme vuelta y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Amaba la forma en la que los brazos de Soul me envolvían por la cintura, y me encantaba la manera en que mi cabeza encajaba en el hueco de su cuello. Me separé de él. Y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo hacia la escuela. Tener clases privadas de básquet con Soul… sonaba demasiado bien como para ser cierto.

* * *

Estaba harta, apenas y podía aguantar las ganas de dormirme que tenía en la clase. Lo admito, nunca me he divertido mucho en matemáticas, pero… ¿desde cuándo se volvieron tan aburridas? Miré con el ceño fruncido al reloj de la pared. Si tan solo se moviera 5 minutos, yo no estaría en esta tortura. Pataleé el suelo molesta, y me llevé la parte de atrás de mi lápiz de madera a la boca, acto seguido, lo mordí para descargar mi rabia.

Volví mi vista a la aguja del reloj, y me concentré en la punta del minutero. "Córrete 5 minutos", "Córrete 5 minutos". ¡Vamos maldita aguja! "¡Córrete 5 minutos!" Y como por arte de magia, la aguja se movió. El timbre de la escuela, retumbó en todos lados, y yo me quedé mirando sorprendida al reloj. Mi profesora de Matemáticas, miró su reloj confundida, y luego el reloj de la pared. Una y otra vez, hasta que se encogió de hombros.

Realmente… ¿Fui yo la que hizo eso? Digo, sé que tengo el don del cambio, pero… ¿llega a tanto mi poder? Junté mis cosas, y las guardé en la mochila. Suspiré al tiempo que salía del aula. Quizás debería hablar de esto con Ragnarock, puede que él me diga qué demonios está pasando.

-Oye Maka…- me llamó una de las chicas con las que voy a clases.

-Dime Sam- le dije, para que supiera que la estaba escuchando.

-Tú… bueno… tú sabes- empezó a decir un poco cohibida, y entonces su amiga la empujó suavemente desde atrás, como si le estuvieran dando ánimos.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- le pregunté confundida, no entendía qué demonios me quería preguntar.

-A ti… ¿A ti te gusta Soul Evans?- me largó de repente, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La miré incrédula, antes de empezarme a reír por lo bajo. Sam me miró extrañada, y yo acallé otra risotada porque me estaba volviendo una rara.

-Pues a decir verdad, sí, me gusta… y mucho- le confesé con una sonrisa, y ambas se me quedaron mirando fijamente.

-Guau… ¡increíble!- susurró Sam antes de que, su amiga, la que estaba detrás suyo, le pegara un suavemente en el hombro.

-¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije!, Maka y Soul están de novios- le regañó esa misma chica, si no me confundo, creo que se llama Iriel.

-Bueno, lo siento… pensé que ella no estaba interesada en él- se defendió Sam con el ceño fruncido.

Ambas empezaron a pelear y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Soul y yo novios?

-Oigan chicas…- les dije llamando su atención- Yo… Soul y yo no estamos saliendo- les confesé y ambas se me quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡NO MIENTAS!- me gritaron, rompiéndome los oídos.

-No les estoy mintiendo- me defendí mientras destapaba mis orejas.

-Pero… se nota que a Soul le gustas mucho, y si a ti te gusta él…- reflexionó Iriel- ¡Dile lo que sientes!- me gritó mientras me tomaba de los hombros con fuerza.

-Ya se lo dije- exclamé tímidamente, llevándome las manos a las orejas por las dudas.

-¡CÓMO!- volvieron a gritar.

-¿Y entonces?- me preguntó Iriel con ojitos llorosos.

-Pues no lo sé… no hemos oficializado nada…- murmuré mientras me rascaba la mejilla derecha- Aunque tampoco es como si me importara demasiado oficializarla y eso…- susurré haciendo que ambas pusieran carita de perrito degollado.

-Pero entonces… él puede estar con cualquier chica que quiera sin remordimientos- comentó Sam preocupada.

-Ella también puede estar con el chico que quiera- murmuró Iriel frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno chicas… tengo que irme- exclamé dejándolas hablar solas.

Se me estaba haciendo tarde para el entrenamiento a solas con Soul. Seguramente sería muy divertido, sobre todo, porque yo era buena en básquet. Aunque lo que habían dicho Iriel y Sam, me hacía sentirme algo rara… no lo sé.

* * *

Llegué al gimnasio unos minutos después, encontrándome con que no había nadie. Suspiré enfadada, seguramente Soul se había ido porque llegué tarde. Eso pensé, hasta que unas manos me cubrieron los ojos por detrás. Me estremecí, pero inmediatamente reconocí el aroma de ese desodorante dulce y atractivo.

-Soul…- susurré, antes de que retirara las manos y se parara delante de mí.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó sonriente.

-Claro- exclamé mientras tomaba una de las pelotas de básquet- el primero que mete 10 puntos ¿gana?- le pregunté al tiempo que él asentía.

Empecé a picarla, haciendo que Soul se sonriera levemente. En tres segundos, la pelota estaba en sus manos, y sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Qué apostamos?- dijo con un toque de burla, mientras me miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

-El que gana puede pedirle al otro lo que quiera- exclamé, aunque luego me retracté- Pero nada pervertido- Soul se rió fuertemente, antes de mirarme con cara de perrito, intentando no reírse.

-Que mala…- murmuró carcajeándose- Sin poderes- exclamó y yo asentí.

Y así empezamos. Soul empezó a picar la pelota lentamente, al tiempo que yo me paraba enfrente para marcarlo. Su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro, buscando una apertura en mi defensa o una distracción de mi parte. La pelota, la mantenía detrás de él y la picaba con la mano izquierda, poniéndola lejos de mi alcance. Sonreí al tiempo que le hacía una finta **(4)**. Pero él vió a través de ella y consiguió pasarme.

Fue entonces que empezamos a correr a toda velocidad, Soul era muy rápido, y se movía en zigzag, haciendo que me fuera más difícil alcanzarlo. Suspiré, liberando aire, y lanzándome a la carrera para detenerlo. Soul se paró de golpe, antes de la línea de triple y tiró desde allí para meterla fácilmente, sin siquiera tocar el tablero. Refunfuñé por lo bajo, consiguiendo que Soul se riera de mí y me sacara la lengua infantilmente.

-Tres a cero- canturreteó felizmente, antes de que la puerta del gimnasio se abriera de un golpe.

Black Star estaba parado allí con todo el equipo, parecían haber visto un fantasma, porque sus caras estaban más blancas que lo normal.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Soul confundido, al tiempo que Black reaccionaba y saltaba sobre él.

-¡SOUL ES TERRIBLE!- gritó Black enloquecido- ¡WILLIAM VA A JUGAR!- sus gritos resonaron en todo el estadio, y de no ser porque Soul se quedó mudo ante esta declaración, estoy segura que lo hubiera matado.

¿Quién era ese tal William? ¿Por qué todos se ponían así solo por el nombre de un jugador? La respuesta a esa pregunta, no llegó inmediatamente, ya que Soul se paró firmemente y apretó los puños como si estuviera muy, muy enojado.

-¡Vamos a seguir entrenando!- exclamó haciendo que todos sus compañeros, inclusive Hero, Kilik y Black, se fueran corriendo hacia los vestidores- Lo siento Maka…- murmuró apenado, antes de sonreírme de costado- prometo que te lo voy a compensar…- susurró dándome un beso en la frente antes de irse a buscar las pelotas.

Suspiré y me senté en el lugar del público, no me importaba que Soul no quisiera que me quedara, yo iba a ver cómo entrenaban, y nada iba a impedírmelo. No tardaron demasiado en aparecer con uniformes de entrenamiento, y se dividieron en dos para empezar a practicar.

-¿Te diviertes?- me susurró una voz familiar al oído.

Cuando me giré a mi derecha, noté que Ragnarock estaba sentado a mi lado, mirando el partido improvisado que habían organizado los chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Yo también soy parte del equipo de Básquet- me informó y me quedé sorprendida, o sea, que todos los "hombres lobo" jugaban al básquet.

-¿Y por qué no entrenas?- dije sin pensar, haciendo que me sonriera tristemente.

-No estoy de muy buen humor desde que secuestraron a mi hermana- sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera y se contrajera en un enorme dolor.

Por poco y había olvidado que Ragnarock era el hermano de Crona, seguramente lo estaba pasando fatal. Su mirada se posó en la mía, y me dedicó una sonrisa cálida, como dándome ánimos.

-Tranquila… tampoco es como si mi hermana no supiera cuidarse sola- comentó divertido- una vez, un tipo le tocó el culo en el boliche…- exclamó antes de empezar a reírse con fuerza- no solo le pegó una patada noqueadora en "sus partes", sino que Kid se ligó una importante piña cuando trató de detenerla- murmuró antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada.

Me reí a la par de Ragnarock, incapaz de imaginarme la escena de Crona en ese estado, aunque el corazón volvió a dolerme. Volví a ver su imagen, soltándose de mi mano, unos segundos antes de las 12 de la noche. Suspiré, tratando de aliviar el peso en mi pecho, pero era imposible sacarlo de una forma tan fácil.

-Ragnarock…- lo llamé y él me miró- ¿Quién es William?- le pregunté y él me sonrió.

-William es el mejor jugador del equipo contrario… ¿sabes algo sobre las posiciones que ocupan los titulares durante un partido?- me preguntó y yo asentí.

-Si no me equivoco están el pívot **(5)**, el ala-pívot **(6)**, el escolta **(7)**, el alero **(8)** y el base** (9)**…- le dije y el sonrió dándome a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

-En nuestro equipo el pívot titular es Kilik, el ala-pívot es Black Star, el escolta es Hero, el alero Max y, el base y capitán, Soul- murmuró mientras me señalaba a los chicos jugando.

El equipo de Soul estaba atacando, Hero y Max, intentaban librarse de su marca antes de la línea de triple, y Black y Kilik se mantenían debajo del aro del rival. Por las posiciones de todos, supe que estaban en terreno del rival, y Soul parecía estar meditando a dónde pasar el pase, o si debía continuar con la jugada. Federico lo marcaba como podía, pero Soul picaba la pelota detrás de él creando una pared para que su rival no se la robara. En algunos segundos, Soul hizo un cuarto de giro, y se escapó por debajo de uno de los brazos de Federico. Ulises y Julián, se lanzaron contra Soul que estaba saltando, intentando bloquearle el tiro al aro. Sin embargo, al dejar sin marca a Max, Soul logró hacerle un pase de pecho, y en cuestión de segundos, la pelota había entrado al aro. Un perfecto triple de parte de Max.

-En el otro equipo, William es el capitán y base- exclamó Ragnarock con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-¿Cómo Soul?- le pregunté sorprendida, hacía unas horas que descubría que los chicos eran parte del equipo de básquet, me estaba costando bastante digerir lo que estaba pasando, en especial porque nadie se había dignado a contármelo antes.

-Exactamente…- dijo Ragnarock con una sonrisa algo extraña en el rostro- Los dos son los mejores, y los pilares del equipo… tienen una rivalidad muy marcada, y casi los mismos gustos- murmuró antes de reírse un poco.

-No me extraña- declaré haciendo que mi acompañante me mirara sorprendido- Soul mantiene una rivalidad con la mitad de las personas que conozco- este comentario lo hizo reír, y me alegré de saber que él también podía sonreír.

Quizás Soul tenía razón, despejarnos la mente de esta forma, nos haría ver las cosas con más detenimiento en el futuro, aunque a decir verdad, me preocupaba mucho la seguridad de Crona. Suspiré y meneé la cabeza, intentando sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza. Ella estaría bien, si la habían secuestrado, era porque la necesitaban viva, y sería demasiado imprudente empezar a buscar pistas a lo bruto.

-Maka…- me llamó Ragnarock con una voz bastante seria.

-Dime…- le dije extrañada, su expresión era diferente a la que había habido en su rostro hacía unos minutos.

-Estoy sintiendo algo raro respecto a tu don… ¿está todo bien?- me preguntó, tratando de ocultar su preocupación con una máscara de indiferencia.

-A decir verdad…- empecé a decirle, aunque me detuve ¿qué iba a decirle?

-¿Sí?- me animó a continuar, aunque no pude sostenerle la mirada.

-Creo que puedo mover las cosas con la mente- le dije extrañada, hasta a mí me sonaba raro todo eso.

Su mirada violeta se fijó en mí, podía sentir cómo inspeccionaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, o al menos, esa sensación me dio, porque cuando me volteé a verlo, solo miraba mis ojos. Fue un silencio en el que me sentí de una forma diferente. Era como si Ragnarock me entendiera y yo a él, aunque no sé exactamente qué se suponía debía explicarle, o qué debía entender de él. En el instante que parpadeó, volví a escuchar el repiqueteo de la pelota contra el suelo, y el chirrido de las zapatillas de básquet al deslizarse por la cancha. No había notado cuán inmersa estuve en esa especie de plática espiritual, pero volver a la realidad, fue una especie de golpe que me dejo algo confundida.

-Maka- me llamó nuevamente Ragnarock, haciendo que lo viera fijamente- Volvamos a la cabaña… creo que empiezo a entender un poco mejor en qué consiste tu don- murmuró sonriente.

-Pero… los chicos- exclamé mirando como seguían entrenando duramente.

-Tranquila, ellos entenderán- dijo seriamente, antes de agarrarme del brazo y conducirme afuera- Te seré sincero…- exclamó de repente, haciendo que se me erizara el pelo- Tu don es increíble, jamás había visto nada igual- murmuró un poco enfadado- Aún sin desearlo, evitaste que entendiera el verdadero potencial de tu don hasta ahora… es como si…- empezó a decirme, aunque se cortó, como si no encontrara las palabras justas para decirme.

-¿Cómo qué?- inquirí curiosa, al tiempo que caminábamos hacia la entrada del colegio.

-Como si hubiera habido una restricción que desapareció, que desapareció justo cuando el caos nos dominaba a todos- sus palabras hicieron más que sólo sorprenderme, me recordaron aquellas palabras:

"_Sin alguno de ellos… el caos dominará"_

Sería, que todo lo que estaba pasando… ¿hacía que mi don mejorara? Suspiré y me dejé guiar por Ragnarock. Había muchas cosas que quería saber en este momento, y ninguna estaba cerca de mi comprensión. Debía buscar respuestas ¿Pero dónde?

-¡RAGNAROCK!- lo llamó Hero gritando, haciendo que este se girara confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el mencionado.

-Soul te pide si nos puedes ayudar a entrenar… ¿por favor?- le suplicó con una carita de corderito degollado, haciendo que Ragnarock bufara por lo bajo y me mirada de reojo.

-Tranquilo, más tarde vemos eso ¿sí?- le dije, logrando que me dedicara una enorme sonrisa, y se despidiera de mí antes de salir corriendo tras Hero.

Miré a mis amigos alejarse. Tendría que quedarme un rato más aquí, hasta que los chicos me llevaran a casa, a menos que quisiera ir caminando. Me rasqué la nuca, ir caminando sola hasta la cabaña se volvería aburrido, o me haría pensar demasiado en temas que no quería tocar. Me llevé las manos a la cadera, y entonces tuve como una pequeña revelación. Podía utilizar mi tiempo libre para buscar en la biblioteca alguna información que me ayudara a comprender alguna de las tantas preguntas que me rondaban por la cabeza.

Si no encontraba ninguna información, podía simplemente dedicarme a pasar el rato leyendo. Nosotros estábamos jugándonos la vida a cada segundo que pasaba, por el único objetivo de darle orden al caos que habían generado esos tipos. Medusa, Giriko y Mosquito… ¿cuántos más habría en esa organización? ¿Qué es lo que realmente estaban buscando? Suspiré enfadada, antes de sentir como dentro de mí, algo se encendía.

Estábamos en una situación crítica, la moral de la manada, estaba de por sí baja, con el tema del secuestro de Crona, y ahora, todos teníamos miedo de volver a enfrentarlos. Eran más fuertes que nosotros y con los monstruos, nos superaban en número. Ellos tenían todas las de ganar, y nosotras todas las de perder. Pero cuando se llegaba al fondo, sólo quedaba subir. Sonreí al darme cuenta de esa verdad. Era lo mismo que pasaba en las películas, en las novelas y hasta en muchas situaciones de la vida real. Y había una simple frase que definía todo. Y no sólo lo creía porque me estaba pasando a mí, sino que estaba segura que a los otros les pasaba lo mismo. Los humanos somos así, porque…

"_Cuando el caos nos domina y las esperanzas empiezan a desvanecerse… nos volvemos más fuertes"_


	25. Cuando el caos nos domina Parte 2

Holas! Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero que les guste este capi, y aunque ahora parezcan hechos irrelevantes, tienen bastante importancia en el futuro. :P

Gracias a todos por los reviews del cap anterior: **Liz.I'm, Cherry Baudelaire, Wuakayaka, LuNaShinRa, Yami Hai, , Emiita, Mary Eruka Evans, valeziiTha, Annie Ryddle, Miyoko-chibi, Anne Cullen Cinica y SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ.**

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi fic! Quería decirles que entre mañana y pasado, estaré subiendo el primer capítulo del manga de "Tears of a Wolf" en mi blog (el link está en mi perfil). Abarca desde el sueño hasta que estan por ir al bosque. Obviamente, está hecho con los personajes que yo creé. En fin, espero que les guste el capi. Nos leemos!

Aclaraciones:

**(1) Rosa de los vientos: **también se le llama así al "cosito" que marca el Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste en los mapas.

**(2) Memorias: **Vendrían a ser una especie de autobiografía.

* * *

"**Cuando el caos nos domina…"**

**-Parte 2-**

Aspiré nuevamente el olor de los libros de la biblioteca de la escuela. Había que ser realistas, la biblioteca de la escuela no era como la de las películas norteamericanas, donde las librerías están atiborradas de libros diferentes y tan diversos y numerosos que quizás haya más que en una tienda de venta de libros. No, la biblioteca de mi escuela era pequeña, humilde y sencilla. Pero yo personalmente, encuentro más belleza en las cosas simples, cuanta más pequeña sea la biblioteca, más sensación da de ser ordenada y limpia.

Las grandes mesas de maderas se aglomeran en el centro de la habitación, la cual, no tenía forma de ninguna figura geométrica que yo conociera. La puerta de entrada era de vidrio y metal, dándole un toque extraño a la entrada. En cuanto abrías la puerta, te encontrabas con una pila de sillas que sobraban y se guardaban allí, en el rincón. Siguiendo las paredes, debías girar aproximadamente unos 20° para no chocarte con nada, ya que las paredes hacían una especie de cuerva que te conducía a la sala.

La biblioteca tenía unos sectores bastante determinados a simple vista, como una mini área de computación, ajena a la sala de tecnología, donde estaban la mayoría de las computadoras. Las tres o cuatro computadoras que se encontraban contra la pared de la derecha, se usaban para buscar información o pasar el tiempo en internet en los recreos, puesto que no todos los chicos tenían internet en sus casas, y yo era una de ellos. No veía la hora en que los técnicos fueran a la cabaña a poner un módem wi-fi, porque se nos hacía complicado el tema de hacer las tareas escolares, a mí y a todos los del clan.

Las estanterías con libros, se encuentran dispuestas siguiendo una hilera contra las paredes del fondo, de la izquierda, y hasta llegaban detrás del escritorio de la bibliotecaria. Debía haber como 8 estanterías en total, y los libros estaban clasificados en esas librerías según sus temas. Lamentablemente, la mayoría estaban bajo llave, porque había algunos graciosos que se los llevaban sin pedir permiso. Por lo que sobre los estantes, solo había un libro de cada uno de los que se encontraban en la parte de debajo.

Me sorprendí al no encontrar a la bibliotecaria, siempre estaba hasta tarde, y si no estaba, cerraba la biblioteca. Me encogí de hombros y me fui a la estantería que tenía un cartelito que decía: "Regionales". Me fui hacia allí porque Marie me había dicho que allí había muchos libros con temas de la historia de la ciudad, y hasta algunos libros sobre la fauna y flora del bosque. Deslicé mi dedo por los lomos de los libros, sintiendo las diferentes texturas. Incliné mi cabeza hasta casi tocar mi hombro, para poder ver bien los títulos de los libros que estaban allí. Me tomó unos segundos encontrar unos libros de mi interés, por lo que los saqué y me los llevé a la mesa más cercana.

Revisé de nuevo los títulos de los libros: "Historia de la región", "Geografía Local", "Mitos y Leyendas II" y "Diccionario de plantas y animales autóctonos". Con cuidado, tomé el libro titulado "Geografía Local", e inmediatamente me encontré con un mapa simple de la región, donde tenía ciertos numeritos colocados, como haciendo referencia. Se podía ver claramente la rosa de los vientos **(1)**, además de la costa y el bosque de este lugar. Esos puntos eran los que más destacaban, además de Ciudad Central y el Pequeño pueblo de "Wolf Town". El hecho que más me llamó la atención, fue que en el bosque había tres numeritos en vez de 1.

El primero se encontraba al Suroeste, el segundo al Sureste y el tercero al Noroeste. Volteé la hoja confundida, y en el lugar de las referencias leí tres nombres diferentes: "Bosque de las almas", así era llamado el sector que estaba más cerca de la cabaña, "Bosque Verde" era llamado el sector que limitaba con Ciudad Central, y "Bosque de los lobos", se llamaba al sector que contenía al "Lago espejismo" y que, una parte, estaba dentro de "Wolf Town". Me extrañó el hecho de que al bosque se le llamara de 3 formas diferentes, pero me encogí de hombros, no debía ser demasiado importante.

En el mapa, encontré al Este, los acantilados en los que vivían los chicos del Clan del Este, incluso, había una referencia que marcaba el lugar donde se encontraba el casino. Según leí, se llamaba "Casino Royal". Suspiré y dejé caer mi mejilla sobre mi mano, al tiempo que tomaba el diccionario de plantas y animales. La primera palabra que busqué fue "Flor de los lobos". Llevé mi vista hacia esa palabra, y empecé a leerla detenidamente.

**Flor de los Lobos. **_Flor pequeña de pétalos finos y blancos, crece únicamente en la zona del "Bosque de los Lobos", se cree que por eso reciben ese nombre. Descubierta en 1905 d. C., en una exploración de la región, liderada por Robert Thetry y Jeremy Baldoroc. Tiene propiedades curativas, y cuando florece por primera vez, desprende una fragancia hipnotizantemente deliciosa. Su tiempo de vida en muy corto, porque una vez que florece, sus pétalos se vuelan ante la primera brisa leve. También es llamada como "Flor de la Luna" en las memorias_**(2)**_ de ambos exploradores, por una antigua leyenda local_.

¿Flor de la Luna? Así me había llamado Medusa _pequeña Flor de la Luna. _Ya veo, ahora tiene sentido aunque… hay algo que me inquieta en todo esto. Según este libro, a la Flor de los Lobos le dicen Flor de la Luna por una leyenda. ¿Será la misma leyenda que la que me contó Soul? Miré el libro de "Mitos y Leyendas II" y sin detenerme ni un segundo, abrí la tapa, y me salteé todas las páginas, hasta encontrar el índice. Mi vista buscaba velozmente un título que hiciera referencia a aquella flor de la luna, pero no había nada. "Bosque de las Almas", "Bosque de los lobos", "Flor de los Lobos", esos eran los títulos que más me habían llamado, pero ninguno sobre las Flores de la Luna.

Me puse a leer las tres leyendas que me habían llamado la atención, aunque no saqué demasiado a relucir. La del bosque de las Almas y la del Bosque de los lobos, son prácticamente iguales. Por lo visto les pusieron ese nombre a esos lugares, porque en uno, por la noche danzan las almas de los muertos, y en el otro, son los lobos. Y la leyenda de la flor de los lobos, es la misma que me contó Soul cuando apenas nos habíamos. Suspiré cansada y me recliné contra la silla.

El ruido de la puerta de la biblioteca al abrirse, hizo que me sobresaltara. Aunque sentí una profunda decepción cuando vi a la bibliotecaria entrar a paso lento y sentarse en su escritorio. Maldije a mi corazón por inquietarse tanto, la idea de que Soul viniera a buscarme había hecho que mi corazón se agitase alegre. Me levanté cuidadosamente, colocando nuevamente los libros en su lugar. Fui hasta donde estaba la bibliotecaria y carraspeé para llamar su atención.

Sus serenos y viejos ojos, se plantaron en mi cara rápidamente. Y sin despegar sus arrugadas manos del libro, me indicó que hablara.

-¿Tiene el volumen I de "Mitos y Leyendas"?- pregunté con una sonrisa complaciente.

-Déjame ver…- murmuró la anciana sacando un libro del escritorio, llevó su dedo a través de una serie de nombres de libros que empezaban con M, y se detuvo justo en el nombre del libro que yo estaba buscando.

Su fino y torcido dedo índice, se deslizó horizontalmente, hasta llegar a unas anotaciones en una columna, y antes de que pudiera ver qué decía, cerró el libro fuertemente, haciendo que me sobresaltara. La miré con los ojos abiertos, mientras guardaba lentamente el libro, ajena a cualquier cosa que la rodeara.

-El único ejemplar que teníamos desapareció hace 30 años, y ya no queda ninguno en venta- dicho esto, volvió a lo suyo y se olvidó de que yo estaba allí.

Me crucé de brazos enfadada, y tomé mi mochila antes de salir. Mi vista se posó en la puerta de salida de la biblioteca, y por un momento me detuve. Si uno se ponía a pensar… era extraño que hace 30 años hubiera desaparecido un libro y que se hubiera dejado de producir. Bueno, no sonaba tan descabelladlo, pero tenía la sensación de que era extraño que en 30 años no hubieran conseguido una copia. Suspiré antes de seguir mi camino, iría un rato al patio antes de que los chicos terminaran de entrenar.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, el ruido adormilante del motor hizo que me costara despertarme del todo. Con una mano, me froté los ojos, intentando sacarme la modorra de encima. Miré a mi alrededor, solo para comprobar que estábamos en el auto de Marie. Ragnarock iba manejando tranquilamente, mientras que Black estaba dormido a mi lado. Estaba oscureciendo afuera, y ya casi no circulaban autos por la ruta. Me estiré perezosamente, y en un rápido movimiento, me pasé al asiento del copiloto.

-Eso que hiciste fue peligroso- me advirtió Ragnarock, antes de indicarme que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Dónde están Hero y Soul?- le pregunté desviando el tema, luego, me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

Ragnarock me miró de reojo, antes de llevar su vista al espejo retrovisor. Una burlona sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, parecía que estaba viendo una imagen de lo más graciosa. Me giré hacia atrás, encontrándome que Black seguía dormido en la misma pose que antes. Un hilito de baba escurría de su labio inferior, pero le daba una imagen tierna, no graciosa. Miré a Ragnarock, quien todavía mantenía esa sonrisita en la cara, por lo que volví a girarme en busca de algo gracioso.

-Atrás nuestro van Soul y Hero en la moto- mencionó distraídamente, sin apartar su vista del camino.

Miré por el vidrio trasero al momento que él me dijo eso. A la lejanía se podía ver la luz de la moto de Soul, y parecía ir zigzagueando bastante. Esto me extrañó, ya que Soul era muy buen conductor, aunque no me gustara admitirlo.

-¿Por qué va con Hero?- le pregunté, llegando a la conclusión de que debían ir peleando y por eso Soul estaba desconcentrado.

-Porque vos estabas dormida y era muy riesgoso que fueras con él en la moto- murmuró sonriente- Además, Black estaba también dormido, y Hero… pues era el único que podía ir con Soul- me contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como quien pasa del tema.

-Espera… ¿por qué Soul no va solo si tanto le molesta llevar a Hero?- era verdad lo que estaba diciendo, por más que ambos sean muy buenos amigos, siempre se están peleando.

-Mmm… es una buena pregunta…- afirmó mirándome levemente de reojo- En realidad no tengo idea de por qué van juntos- exclamó haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza mentalmente.

-Genial- murmuré antes de recostarme contra mi asiento.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo algo en varios minutos. El silencio de la noche, era cortado por el ruido del motor y de los ronquidos de Black, pero aún así había una atmósfera tensa entre ambos. Esto de no hablar me ponía los nervios de punta, por lo que traté de buscar algún tema de conversación, aunque no se me ocurría ninguno. Siempre pasa lo mismo, cuando uno quiere hablar de algo se pone en blanco.

Suspiré mientras veía que a radio estaba apagada, quizás un poco de música mejoraría el ambiente. Miré a Ragnarock de reojo, y llevé mis dedos a la perrilla de encendido. Carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención, y en cuanto él se volteó a verme le pregunté:

-¿Puedo?- no obtuve más que un pequeño asentimiento de su parte, y fue lo único que necesité para que mis dedos se movieran y una canción algo extraña sonara.

Miré la radio confundida, la canción me sonaba, aunque tenía una letra completamente extraña. Traté de hacer memoria, pero no pude sacar nada en claro. Ni el nombre de la banda, ni el nombre del tema, nada. Suspiré y cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por la bizarra melodía.

-¿Te gustan?- me preguntó Ragnarock, rompiendo el hielo.

-No sé quiénes son- le respondí sinceramente, aunque en cuanto se rió hizo que mi cara se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

-La canción se llama Clint Eastwood de Gorillaz- murmuró antes de sonreírse- ¿No sabes nada de música verdad?- me preguntó y yo me crucé de brazos enfadada.

-No… ¿algún problema?- le pregunté y él se empezó a reír.

La música seguía sonando, Ragnarock tarareaba la melodía, mientras repiqueteaba sus dedos sobre el volante.

-_remember… that's it's all in your head _– exclamó antes de suspirar- Interesante frase- murmuró Ragnarock sin mirarme.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté, la verdad es que no les estaba prestando demasiada atención.

-Todo está en tu cabeza…- repitió en español, mirando fijamente el camino.

Me lo quedé mirando por unos momentos, hasta que sus ojos violetas se fijaron en los míos por unos segundos.

-Maka…- me llamó suavemente- ¿qué es lo que piensas cuando quieres usar tu don?- me preguntó de la nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirí confundida.

-Digo… que ¿qué es lo que piensas momentos antes de que tu don se active?- esa pregunta me extrañó, después de todo era bastante simple.

-Solo pienso en algo que quiero hacer y se hace- le dije con el ceño levemente fruncido por la confusión.

-¿No crees entonces que podes hacer lo que sea que se te cruce por la cabeza?- me preguntó seriamente.

-No te entiendo- exclamé poniéndome a repasar sus palabras- ¿Estás diciendo que es posible que pueda hacer lo que quiera?- él se rió un poco y asintió.

-Piénsalo, pudiste curarte de una gripe sin siquiera saber de tus poderes, mueves objetos con solo desearlo… y lo único que haces es pensarlo- murmuró antes de mirar nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor.

-pues es verdad… pero… ¿cómo explicas lo de la transformación de los alumnos infectados? En ese momento yo estaba inconsciente- exclamé y él asintió antes de mirarme de reojo nuevamente.

-Pero apuesto lo que sea a que antes de perder la conciencia pensaste con todas tus fuerzas algo así como que querías que volviera a la normalidad- mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

Tenía razón. ¡Ragnarock tenía razón!

-Creo que tu don funciona mejor cuando te concentras en un pensamiento simple, y no en todo el "tecnicismo" detrás de ello- lo miré sonriente, parece que Ragnarock estuvo reflexionando bastante sobre el tema.

-Gracias- susurré haciendo que me mirara brevemente y me dedicara una sonrisa.

-De nada- me contestó antes de aminorar la velocidad y entrar al camino de tierra que atravesaba el bosque para llegar a la cabaña.

* * *

Salí de la ducha y me sequé con fuerza el cabello, tratando de secar las traviesas gotas que se escurrían por mi cabello. Salí a la cocina, con el fin de buscar alguna fruta para comer antes de acostarme. Pero me encontré con que no había nadie. No era extraño que Tsubaki o Marie estuvieran acostadas. Pero los chicos y Stein acostumbraban a mirar algunos partidos antes de acostarse, sobre todo tratándose de un viernes. Black Star no se perdía por nada las peleas de boxeo, y creo que hoy peleaba un importante peleador.

Escuché unos ruidos afuera, por lo que salía a ver qué pasaba. Marie, Stein y Tsubaki habían sacado unas sillas afuera, y mientras tomaban unas tazas de té, miraban como Soul, Black y Hero corrían de un lado a otro del patio. Sus rostros estaban serios, y podía notar que algo los estaba preocupando demasiado. Una sombra se movió a mi izquierda, sobresaltándome, aunque cuando me di cuenta de que eran Ragnarock y Kid que cambiaban de posición, me tranquilicé.

-Hola- los saludé haciendo que me miraran con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de que dirigiera mi mirada hacia los chicos que corrían.

-Se ve que están nerviosos- murmuré haciendo que Kid se riera.

-Es normal, se enfrentan a nosotros- me lo quedé mirando sorprendida.

-¿¡Juegas al básquet!- le grité incrédula, con un tono un poco ofensivo.

-Claro- me respondió ajeno a mi "exagerado" tono de voz- Si Soul juega ¿por qué yo no?- me preguntó y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, como pidiéndole disculpas.

-Pero… ¿no es malo que entrenen contigo aquí?- inquirí, tratando de no sonar muy metida, pero a Kid pareció no importarle.

-No mucho…- murmuró antes de estirarse y bostezar- Creo que me iré a dormir… mañana será un gran juego- susurró antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Me gustaría hacer algo para ayudar…- exclamé más para mí misma que para otros, sin embargo, Tsubaki pareció escucharme.

-Voy a preparar algunos almuerzos para después del juego, ¿quieres ayudarme?- me preguntó amablemente y yo asentí.

La cocina no se me daba mal, y podía hacer algo rico para los chicos después de todo.

* * *

Había pasado gran parte de la noche preparando el almuerzo para hoy. Tsubaki me había enseñado a hacer una tortilla de papa, y tras experimentar un poco, conseguí hacer una que, a mi gusto, estaba deliciosa. Me había prometido a mí misma no usar mis poderes, y así lo hice, y creo que tuve buenos resultados. Aunque, creo que exageré un poco con la sal del arroz que les preparamos, espero que no lo noten.

-¡Vamos Maka, hay que desearles buena suerte!- me apresuró Tsubaki, mientras que yo iba cuidando de que la comida que había hecho exclusivamente para Soul no se estropeara.

Los chicos estaban tensos por el juego. Ese tal William les estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, pero yo estaba segura de que iban a ganar. No sé por qué, pero así lo creía. Tsubaki aferró aún más fuerte mi mano, antes de que dobláramos en una esquina, para llegar a los vestuarios que se le habían asignado a los "STAR WOLF". Sin embargo, chocamos por accidente con unos chicos que caminaban en dirección opuesta. Eran realmente altos, y si no conté mal eran 3. El primero, tenía unos ojos verdes muy llamativos, y su cabello castaño claro tenía algunos rulos encantadores. El segundo, nos miraba distraídamente con sus ojos café. Era el más alto de los tres y tenía una apariencia muy pasiva. El tercero y último, era un poco más bajo que los otros dos, pero a mí me sacaría cerca de una cabeza, y a Tsubaki más o menos, la superaba por media cabeza.

-Lo siento- me disculpé mirando al de ojos verdes, que era con el que me había chocado.

-No hay problema- dijo caballerosamente con un peculiar acento.

-¿Eres inglés?- le pregunté haciendo que Tsubaki me pegara un codazo, aunque no entendí bien por qué.

-Sí…- dijo sorprendido, antes de dedicarme una sonrisa que se podría clasificar de "encantadora".

-Maka, son de los BULLS- me susurró mi amiga, haciendo que me centrara en sus remeras de color negras con franjas rojas.

La palabra BULLS se escribía en ellas, formando un perfecto arco por sobre el número. El de ojos verdes era el número 7, el de ojos café era el número 4 y el otro llevaba el número 12.

-Oh ya veo…- murmuré anonadada.

-¿Fanáticas?- nos preguntó dulcemente el de ojos verdes y yo sonreí de costado.

-Fanáticas de los STAR WOLF- le corregí, haciendo que torciera la boca en una mueca de desagrado.

-Oh, ya veo… pero se convertirán en fanáticas nuestras cuando nos vean ganar- exclamó con autosuficiencia, haciendo que me enfadara.

-Claro que no van a ganar, los STAR WOLF les van a patear el trasero- okey, no sé quién habló en mi lugar, pero definitivamente no era yo, o al menos eso quiero creer.

-Pareces muy segura- afirmó sonriendo de costado- Hagamos una apuesta- murmuró divertido- Si tu equipo gana, reconoceré públicamente que son mejores que los BULLS- susurró antes de que otro le interrumpiera.

-No van a ganar, tienen la cola entre las patas porque tenemos a William de vuelta- murmuró el de ojos café, haciendo que el otro se riera.

-Si ese William acepta decir frente a todos que los STAR WOLF son mejores, pues acepto- mencioné, extendiendo mi mano hacia adelante, y haciendo que el número 7 se riera y me sostuviera la mano, sellando el trato.

-Espera…- nos interrumpió Tsubaki asustada- ¿Qué pasa si ellos pierden?-Preguntó, haciendo que todos miráramos al castaño.

-Pues entonces…- dijo pensativo, antes de posar su mirada en la mía- Al final del juego… me darás un beso en los labios- sentí como me estremecía y me sonrojaba furiosamente… Este tipo estaba bromeando ¿verdad?- Y luego tendrás una cita conmigo-agregó haciendo que todo el coraje que tenía minutos antes, se esfumara como por arte de magia.

-Y-yo…- tartamudeé, y ese chico me miró retadoramente.

-¿Así que admites que somos mejores?- me preguntó, haciendo que picara directo en su anzuelo.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN!- grité enfadada, tomando la mano de Tsubaki y llevándomela a las gradas.

-Maka… pero no les dijimos suerte a los chicos…- murmuró Tsubaki tristemente.

-Ellos no lo necesitan- murmuré antes de darme vuelta y sacarles la lengua a esos BULLS.

El corazón me latía furiosamente en el pecho, ¿en qué demonios me había metido? ¿Cómo había podido hacer una apuesta así?

"_Ella también puede estar con el chico que quiera"_

Las palabras que me habían dicho Sam e Iriel resonaron en mi cabeza en ese momento. Era verdad, no tenía ninguna obligación con Soul, después de todo no soy su novia. No es que realmente me esté fijando en ese tipo, es más, no me agrada nada la idea, pero no debo sentirme culpable de nada. ¿De qué demonios me preocupo? ¡Ellos van a ganar! Sí, lo harán… o eso espero…

* * *

-Demonios Maka, ya va a empezar el partido y no hemos visto a los chicos- se lamentaba Tsubaki desde su lugar, se notaba que quería ver con locura a Black Star, pero me abstuve de hacer algún comentario.

.No te preocupes, ya verás que salen y que el mono azul grita algo de que es el más grande del mundo para que no te preocupes- exclamé antes de mirarla de reojo, un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, y la pequeña sonrisa de enamorada, le daba un toque adorable a su rostro.

Los parlantes chillaron antes de que el tipo de cómo 40 años se parara frente a un micrófono, delante de las mesas donde estaban los que anotaban los puntos, faltas y demás. El hombre, dio tres leves golpecitos, verificando que el micrófono estuviera prendido. El estadio estaba lleno, pese a la poca población que había en Wolf Town, la mayoría venía de Ciudad Central. Muchos carteles, tenían escritos el nombre de nuestros amigos, y con corazones adornando. Jamás pensé que los chicos fueran tan populares.

_-Bienvenidos a las Finales del campeonato de Básquet Juvenil-_ murmuró el presentador antes de que se desatara una ola de gritos y exclamaciones- _En esta final, están los dos mejores equipos de la zona, que han sido los favoritos desde el comienzo. Están entrando por la derecha, los locales ¡Staaaar Wolf!- _Gritó mientras empezábamos a gritar para vitorearlos- _Los titulares para este partido son, con 1,73, llevando el número 10: Black Star!-_gritó al tiempo que Black giraba por la cancha, mirando al público y guiñándole un ojo a Tsubaki- _Con 1, 70, luciendo el número 14: Hero- _Dijo el presentador mientras Hero entraba a la cancha y nos saludaba, antes de irse a chocar las manos con Black Star- _Luciendo el número 4, entra a la cancha con un 1,75 de altura… Kilik. A su lado, con un 1, 72 de altura, el famoso número 13… ¡Max!- _Un sinfín de chicas empezaron a gritar hasta desmayarse, se veía que Max era bastante popular.

-¿Llegamos muy tarde?- nos preguntó Liz mientras se sentaba a nuestro lado, seguida de Patty.

-No, para nada- les dijo Tsubaki sonriéndoles amablemente.

-_Y por último, pero no menos importante… El capitán de los STAR WOLF, el número 7 ¡Sooooul Evans!-_ Todas las chicas se levantaron y empezaron a gritar para alentar a Soul, y no pude evitar ponerme un poco celosa.

-¡Suerte Soul!- gritó un grupito de fanáticas que estaba al lado nuestro y esa fue la gota que me rebalsó.

Me paré firmemente y las miré con furia.

-¡IDIOTAS NO NECESITA SUERTE¡ ¡VA A GANAR SIN PROBLEMAS!- grité a todo pulmón, y como siempre, justo cuando todos se callaron la boca.

No falta decir que me puse más roja que un tomate y que Soul me miraba desde la cancha con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Algunos estallaron en carcajadas, haciendo que me encogiera en mi lugar. Miré a Soul de reojo, y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera de golpe, y empezara a latir a toda velocidad.

-_Y ahora, de los BULLS, entran a la cancha los titulares- _empezó a decir el presentador sin tantas ganas, lo cual, era comprensible- _Con el número 8, Death The Kid. Con el número 6 Harvard- _murmuró al tiempo que varias chicas los aplaudían, Kid tuvo una expresión de dolor cuando nos miró, y no necesite demasiado para saber que le dolía no verla a ella, a Crona.

-Kid se ve triste- comentó Patty apesadumbrada.

-Sí, lo sé- exclamé y miré el asiento vacío a mi lado.

-Crona siempre venía a apoyarlos, aunque se quedaba quieta y los miraba jugar, no festejaba ni sufría… pero Kid era feliz con solo eso- murmuró Tsubaki con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

-La traeremos de vuelta- exclamé seriamente, haciendo que todas me miraran sorprendidas- Se los prometo- murmuré antes de ser interrumpida por el presentador, aunque pude ver en sus rostros, que la esperanza había vuelto a ellas.

-_Ahora con la camiseta número 11, nos encontramos con Ox. Y lleva el número 4, Frederick- _el chico de ojos café que había visto en el pasillo, se paró con los jugadores de los BULLS, y de reojo miró a Black Star, quien lo fulminó con la mirada- _Esta vez, con los BULLS, jugará el capitán, llevando, al igual que el de los STAR WOLF, el número 7 en la espalda, y según lo que me indican mis datos, jugará como base. ¡Vaya! Este será un duelo digno de ver, damas y caballeros, les presento a William…-_La multitud empezó a gritar tan fuerte que no pude escuchar nada más.

Mis ojos se posaron en el jugador que acababa de entrar a la cancha con una pelota en la mano. Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro al ver a Soul, y luego se posó en mí. No supe en qué momento todo se quedó en silencio. Pero puedo decir que jamás en mi vida imaginé que William, sería aquel chico de ojos verde que había visto en el pasillo, y con el que había hecho la apuesta…

* * *

**~Bonus~**

**-Soul Pov-**

Tomé un vaso, y le puse agua. Me lo tomé de un solo sorbo, y lo dejé en el lavaplatos, no tenía ganas de ponerme a lavarlo en ese mismo momento. Suspiré y fui caminando hasta la habitación, aunque escuché a Maka hablando con su padre.

-_Mi Makita, cuídate mucho ¿sí?-_ Dijo Spirit, y no pude evitar imaginarme la cara de Maka en esos momentos.

-_Claro papá-_ le respondió como chica buena.

Sin detenerme a analizar mis acciones, miré a través de la ventana, y vi una conmovedora escena familiar. Spirit amaba mucho a Maka, de una forma cercana a como yo la amo, pero en otro sentido obviamente. Hay veces que no comprendo cómo un hombre puede querer tanto a una hija que no es suya, pero uno no elige a quién amar, y a veces, se puede querer mucho a alguien con quien no se tienen lazos de sangre directos. Por el contrario, pese a que mi familia es de "mi misma sangre", yo no siento nada por ellos. No me importa que sean importantes o adinerados, jamás me he llevado bien con mi familia, excepto por mi hermana y mi madre, a ellas sí las extraño.

-_Esos chicos son muy brutos, pero son buenos chicos, sé que te cuidarán_- volvió a decir Spirit, con una sonrisa en el rostro, trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real.

Sus ojos se apartaron de su dulce hija, y se posaron donde yo estaba. En cuanto frunció el ceño, cerré la cortina detrás de mí, y me agaché en el suelo. Creo que a la única persona que le tengo miedo en este mundo es al papá de Maka.

-_Excepto ese idiota de Soul, lo odio, cuídate de él, en cuanto pueda te mete mano_- gritó enojado, y no tuve que verlo para estremecerme.

Sonreí producto de los nervios. Si Spirit supiera… Seguro que me castraría por los pensamientos que tengo a veces, donde siempre, su hija es el centro de todo. Pero no puede culparme, soy un adolescente por dios. Pero jamás, nunca, haría algo que me valiera que Maka me odiara. No me lo perdonaría a mí mismo.

Me levanté de mi lugar, y antes de que Maka volviera a entrar, me dirigí a la habitación de los chicos. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que me encontré fue un almohadón a mitad de camino hacia mi cara. Por suerte, pude detener el almohadón con mi brazo, aunque luego impactaron dos o tres más. Caí de espaldas, haciendo que todos los huesos de mi columna crujieran. Gruñí en señal de dolor, y tomé los almohadones con el único fin de matar a Hero, a Black y a Kilik, los causantes de mi doloroso recibimiento.

-¡Soul espera! ¡Fue una broma!- gritó Kilik, antes de estallar en risas.

Yo solo sonreí y empecé a aplicarle algunas llaves de lucha, con el fin de torturarlo un poco. Pude escuchar las burlas de todos, y en segundos, estábamos unos sobre otros, haciendo una infernal pila de cuerpos. Sentí como si me fuera a quebrar, digo, debía tener como 500 kilos en mi espalda.

Unos delicados pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, y no fui el único en advertir que Maka estaba volviendo a su habitación.

-Oye Black…- lo llamó Hero suavemente- ¿Vamos a molestar un poco a Maka?- susurró divertido.

-¡Claro!- grito el peliazul, haciendo que todos salieran de la torre de personas y me quedara sentado en medio de la habitación.

Si iba, iba a parecer un completo necesitado. Quería verla, pero sería muy pesado de mi parte, por no decir totalmente poco cool. Suspiré frustrado, viendo como Kid se acomodaba en su cama, dispuesto a leer un libro, y como Black asomaba la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-¡Maka!- le gritó Black- ¡Cuidado esta noche que aquí hay varios necesitados! ¡Y te van a violar!- Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, algo me decía que ese comentario iba para mí.

_-Vete al demonio_- le contestó con su dulce voz, haciendo que Hero se asomara también.

-Hey Maka ¡cuidado con las mariposas de noche!- le gritó, y tuve ganas de encajarle un golpe en la cara… Este imbécil de Hero, sabe mejor que nadie que Maka le tiene fobia a esos bichos.

_-¿Bromeas verdad?-_ Preguntó Maka atemorizada, y tuve el impulso de ir a abrazarla, pero me detuve justo a tiempo.

-No lo sé- le dijo Hero unos segundos después- Pero será mejor que no te agarre el miedo, porque seguro entras en estado zombi y te metes a la cama con uno de nosotros… como cuando éramos pequeños- exclamó divertido.

¿¡Eh! Grité mentalmente, mientras me asomaba por el marco de la puerta, solo para ver como Maka se ponía completamente roja. Era verdad… Algunos demás se asomaron conmigo, pero no les di importancia, la idea de que una Maka asustada se acostara contigo porque tenía miedo… era bastante tentadora.

-Sólo pasó una vez, teníamos 6 años, y dio la casualidad de que después de volver del baño, me confundí de cama y me metí a la tuya, nada más- gritó antes de entrar a su habitación.

Todos se empezaron a reír fuertemente, pero yo estaba anonadado con la idea de dormir con Maka. Un pequeño sonrojo se instaló en mis mejillas.

-A mí no me molestaría que Maka se acostara conmigo- exclamó Kilik mientras empezaba a reírse.

Una puntada de celos hizo que actuara sin darme cuenta. Me senté enfrente de la puerta de Maka a vigilar. La idea de que Maka se acostara conmigo era interesante, sin embargo, el hecho de que se pudiera acostar con cualquiera, me hacía hervir la sangre. Miré por horas la puerta de Maka, en busca de algún movimiento pero nada.

-Oye Soul… ven a acostarte, es tarde- murmuró Hero mientras se paraba a mi lado con cara adormilada.

-No puedo permitir que Maka se acueste con ninguno- exclamé enfadado- Seguramente alguno se aprovecha sin darse cuenta…- murmuré avergonzado, no era cool decir que estaba preocupado.

-Como quieras- dijo antes de irse a acostar.

Los ojos me empezaron a pesar a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y llegué a estar en una situación de entre sueños. Cuando no se está dormido porque se sienten ruidos y cosas del mundo, pero que no se es de todo consciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Una pequeña caricia me hizo cosquillas, y aunque suene raro, sentí como si hubiera sido Maka la que me lo hacía. Segundos después, otra caricia surcó mi mejilla, y volví a sonreír. Luego de eso, me quedé profundamente dormido, y en mis sueños, me recibió la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo… la sonrisa de Maka.


	26. Cuando el caos nos domina Parte 3

Hola mundo... ¿cuánto tiempo? xD

Sé que algunos habrán leido en mi blog sobre mi futuro proyecto del fic, y se seguirá manteniendo. Más que nada utilizo estos capítulos como "betas" o "ensayos" de la historia en concreto. Así que seguiré con esta historia hasta el final.

Seguramente no lo puse antes, realmente no me acuerdo, pero me reservo los derechos de la historia, ya que salió de mi cabecita.

Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía o de redacción, no tuve tiempo de releerlo.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario en el cap anterior: **Mary Eruka Evans, Miyoko-chibi, Liz.I'm, Yami Hai, Wuakayaka, Ziesw, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, LuNaShinRa, Anne Cullen Cinica, Cherry Baudelaire, bren-chan y a catsuna.**  
También quiero agradecerles muy especialmente a: **Mary-Eruka-chan, Liz. y a someone who love your work **por sus comentarios en mi blog. Puse los nombres con los que aparecen en el blog :P

Ahora sin más, les dejo las aclaraciones:

**(1) Rebotes. **En el básquet, se llama un rebote, cuando la pelota pegan en el tablero o en el aro pero no entra, ahí se da un rebote, que los jugadores tienen que conseguir para volver a atacar o hacer un rápido contraataque.

**(2) estaba muy enterrada en el patio del jardín: **hace referencia a una frase que se utiliza bastante que es: "¿Dónde están tus modales? Están muy enterrados en el patio del jardín".

**(3) Eje de cancha: **en el básquet, es una línea imaginaria que va desde un aro a otro, cortando la cancha en dos mitades iguales.

**(4) Slam Dunk: **también conocida como "clavada", es un tiro de básquet en donde el jugador salta con la pelota en la mano y la mete con fuerza en el aro. Muchos jugadores después de hacerlo se quedan colgados del aro.

**(5) línea de fondo: **como su nombre indica, es la línea que está al fondo, o sea detrás de los aros.

* * *

"**Cuando el caos nos domina…"**

**-Parte 3-**

**-Final-**

-¿¡Maka!- el grito de Liz hizo que volviera a mi propia realidad.

No podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, digo, el chico con el que hice una estúpida apuesta, ¿resulta ser William, el jugador "estrella" de los BULLS? Esto no podía estar peor. Demonios y más demonios. ¡Maldita impulsividad! ¿Por qué demonios hice una apuesta así? El corazón empezó a dolerme mucho, y mis ojos se pusieron llorosos. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Culpa? Sí, eso era. Pero yo misma lo había dicho, Soul y yo no éramos nada, no somos nada… ¿por qué habría de sentir culpa?

¿A quién demonios se supone que debo engañar? No quería, no quería aceptar el hecho de que soy una estúpida. Fui una impulsiva, una idiota. Pero sobre todo, una cobarde. En cierta forma, sé que acepté la apuesta solo por el hecho de me molesta demasiado que Soul no me haya dicho nada sobre formalizar nuestra relación, pero… pero yo también tengo la culpa. Soy una persona horrible, no puedo… no ser tan patética.

-Maka…- la mano de Tsubaki sobre mi hombro hizo que pudiera despertarme a tiempo, y utilizar mi don para no largarme a llorar en ese momento.

-¿Sí?- pregunté confundida, y ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ya empezaron- al decir esto, mi vista se dirigió al partido, donde los chicos corrían de un lado a otro.

Las Star Wolf tenían el manejo del balón, parecían enfadados, pese a que iban 0 a 0. Soul tenía posesión del balón, y esperaba a unos metros de la línea de triple a que sus compañeros se alinearan. Black Star estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro en la zona del aro, intentando eludir a su marca, el tal Frederick. Kilik, estaba postrado debajo del aro, y también parecía tener una batalla contra su marca, el otro chico del pasillo: Marcos. Sentía el griterío de las tribunas, de los 24 segundos de posesión del balón, apenas llevaban consumidos unos 5, por lo que se estaban tomando con calma la situación. Bowie y Max estaban bien marcados por sus marcas, Ox y Kid. Mientras que William vigilaba constantemente a Soul.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme cuando Soul intentó rebasar a William, pero este llegó justo a tiempo, cerrándole el camino por completo. Soul frenó de golpe, y sin detenerse demasiado, se puso en posición de lanzamiento, aunque no estaba mirando para el aro. La cara de William se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa, pero luego fue sustituida por una cruel sonrisa. Sus manos se fueron directo a la pelota, y en cuanto estaban por tocarla, Soul lanzó la pelota hacia abajo, haciendo que rebotara en el suelo, picando justo debajo de las piernas de Ox, llegando a manos de Max. Fueron apenas segundos, pero Max saltó, tomando una pose de lanzamiento en el aire. Estiró su mano derecha en el aire, la cual sostenía la pelota, y cuando ya estaba estirada por completo, quebró la mano, haciendo que la pelota girara sobre sí misma, siendo impulsada hacia arriba. Dos, tres segundos… bastaron para que la pelota pasara limpiamente por el aro, tocando apenas la red.

Los gritos de las fanáticas de Max se escucharon por todo el recinto, y sin poder evitarlo, yo también grité, vitoreando al número 13. Las chicas y yo empezamos a saltar en nuestro lugar, festejando ese tiro como si fuera el decisivo del partido. Aunque pude ver en la cara de los chicos, que ese tiro había significado algo importante. Tener el primer tanto a su favor, les ayudó a tener una importante confianza. Y con esa confianza llegaron a estar ganando por 18-6 al final del primer cuarto.

En el segundo cuarto, la ventaja de los Star Wolf sobre los Bulls, fue disminuyendo considerablemente. La defensa de los Bulls se concentró en Max, nuestro tirador de triples, y en Soul, quien se encargaba de realizar los pases decisivos. Pero gracias a que Black no tenía a nadie que lo marcara, podía jugar junto con Hero, anotando varios dobles que no hicieron que la diferencia aumentara demasiado. Pero la verdad era, que la única razón por la que no pasamos a quedar abajo en el marcador, era porque Kilik agarraba los rebotes **(1)** y le pasaba la pelota a Max. Mientras que los Bulls, eran realmente temibles. William era un bese excelente, se movía rápido, y Soul lo marcaba bastante bien. Su sistema de ataque se estuvo centrando en Marcos y Kid, quienes tenían tiros muy precisos, es por eso, que aunque Hero y Max los marcaran, no pudieron evitar que convirtieran varias veces. Sin embargo, William metió dos canastas, dándole a su equipo varios puntos. Es por eso, que el segundo cuarto terminó 29-23.

Todo indicaba que los Star Wolf iban a ganar, pero hay un dicho en los deportes que dice "Nada está decidido hasta el último segundo", y eso fue justamente lo que pasó. En los últimos minutos del tercer cuarto, el marcador iba 34-30 a favor de los Star Wolf, quienes estaban atacando. Por alguna razón, todos estaban amontonados debajo del aro, esperando a que Soul se librara de las dos marcas que lo apretujaban, y que tirara. Hero se posicionó a un costado de Soul, señalándole un hueco para que diera el pase. Faltaban 7 segundos para que concluyera el tiempo de ataque, y en cuanto Hero tuvo la pelota, la tiró al aro. Lamentablemente, usó demasiada fuerza, ocasionando un rebote. No se pudo ver muy bien qué pasó, solo las manos de Max, Kilik, Kid, Frederick y Marcos, alzarse por los aires, en busca del balón. Una medida desesperada de los jugadores, y que nos costó bastante caro.

Los cuerpos de los que saltaron, se empezaron a chocar accidentalmente, y en cuanto la mano de Kilik y Frederick se encontraron tocando el balón al mismo tiempo, todos cayeron al suelo. La falta de espacio entre ellos, hizo que varios se pisaran los pies, otros trastabillaron, pero ninguno salió herido. Ninguno, excepto Max. Su pie quedó atrapado debajo del de Marcos, y por cuestiones de física, cayó hacia abajo, en un vano intento de frenar el golpe, apoyó mal su mano derecha. No pude escuchar nada, todo se quedó en silencio. El árbitro paró el reloj, y fue hasta Max quien se encontraba en el suelo, retorcido de dolor.

Ulises y Julián se levantaron del banco de suplentes y acompañaron a Max a la enfermería. El técnico de los Star Wolf, pidió un minuto, haciendo que ambos equipos se fueran con sus entrenadores. Podía notar en la cara de Black, que las cosas pintaban mal. El técnico mandó a calentar a Federico, y este empezó a correr por la cancha.

-¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Tsubaki preocupada.

-No lo sé, creo que Max se cayó…- comentó Liz tan confundida como nosotras.

En ese momento, apareció Ulises corriendo, con la cara pálida con la nieve. Se paró junto al entrenador y le susurró algo al oído, antes de salir corriendo hacia la enfermería de nuevo. El entrenador tuvo un completo gesto de desagrado, y fue entonces que hizo una seña para que todos los de su equipo se reunieran a su alrededor. Los miré, tratando de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, y aunque muy leve, alcancé a escuchar lo que les dijo.

-_Max tiene el brazo quebrado… Federico lo reemplazará- _mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Y sin esperar nada, salí corriendo a la enfermería. Esto no podía estar pasando, si íbamos ganando, era por Max y sus triples. Rayos, que egoísta que sonaba, pero era realmente trágico que algo así le estuviera pasando a él. Cuando peleamos contra él, tuve la oportunidad de ver cuál era su amor por el básquet. Para Max, la pelota de básquet y la cancha, no eran simples objetos. Él amaba el tacto de la pelota en su mano, la sensación de tirar un triple perfecto, la de correr con la pelota de básquet… el sonido de las zapatillas contra la madera de la cancha, el ruido de picar la pelota, todas esas cosas que para uno son cosas sencillas, para Max eran algo especial. Él era feliz jugando al básquet, y esto… esto podía llegar a destrozarlo.

Abrí la puerta con fuerza, encontrándome con que solo estaba Max. Sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro, y sonrió lastimeramente. Estaba sentado en una camilla, con la mano izquierda sosteniendo su muñeca derecha.

-Hola Maka…- murmuró mientras se miraba la mano.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté y él se encogió de hombros.

-…- no me respondió, solo se quedó mirando el suelo, con una expresión neutral en el rostro.

-Max…- lo llamé y me miró de reojo, con su característica timidez- ¿te duele?- me aventuré a preguntar.

-¿El brazo? Un poco- murmuró antes de que su mirada volviera a ensombrecerse- ¿mi alma? Demasiado- agregó, haciendo que una puntada golpeara mi corazón.

¿Qué podía hacer? Quería hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero no podía. Por más que me aventurara a tratar de sanar su brazo con mi don, era muy probable que lo hiciera mal. Y aunque lo hiciera bien, estaría revelándole nuestro secreto, y Max ya tenía bastante con haber sido secuestrado una vez.

-Yo…- empecé a decir, antes de que el sonido de las tribunas gritando me llenara los oídos- ¿Crees que ganemos?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, quizás no fue lo mejor para decir en ese momento, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

-Claro…- me dijo sonriente- Siempre que haya una razón para luchar… habrá esperanza de victoria- murmuró antes de que la enfermera apareciera con vendas y le empezara a enyesar el brazo.

Yo aproveché para irme, dentro de mí, todo era un caos…

* * *

Y las cosas no mejoraron, al contrario, empeoraron. La falta de Max en el equipo, había hecho que los ánimos bajaran mucho. Y si los ánimos estaban bajos, cuando los Bulls pasaron a estar al frente por 5 puntos, la moral del equipo no estaba por el suelo, sino que se encontraba muy enterrada en el patio del jardín **(2). **El tercer cuarto terminó con un marcador de 40-49. Los Star Wolf se retiraron a los vestidores, supongo que para tener una charla técnica o algo por el estilo. Se podía ver en sus caras la desesperación y la fatiga, estaban resignados a perder.

Mi cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia, y caminé a paso apresurado hasta el vestuario de los chicos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y quizás no era la mejor opción, pero debía decirle la verdad a Soul. No quería cumplir esa estúpida apuesta, no quería que por cumplirla, Soul me odiase de por vida y no quisiera verme más la cara. Suspiré antes de girar el picaporte de su vestuario, quedando cara a cara con todos los jugadores y el técnico. Sus voces se apagaron en cuanto me vieron, y sus ojos me taladraron, aunque no fui muy consciente de eso.

-S-Soul…- lo llamé, y él se levantó de inmediato, con una palpable preocupación en su rostro-T-tenemos que hablar- le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

El alvino le dirigió una rápida mirada al entrenador, y en tres pasos largos cruzó el vestuario, llegando a mi lado. Su mano se puso en el picaporte, y sin decir nada, me giré para salir. Soul cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminamos en silencio hasta un banco al final del pasillo. Me senté, al lado de la máquina expendedora, Soul se sentó a mi lado, suspirando.

-No vienes por Max ¿verdad?- me preguntó, y yo negué con la cabeza-¿Qué pasa Maka?- me preguntó, mientras yo le daba vueltas a las palabras en mi cabeza, tratando de formar alguna frase coherente -Me estás asustando- agregó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Correspondí su gesto, y tuve ganas de abrazarlo, pero había hecho algo malo, y no merecía esa clase de privilegios.

-Yo…- empecé a decir, tratando de sostenerle la mirada, pero no pude y la bajé- Hice algo malo…- murmuré encogiéndome en mi lugar, como si esperara que Soul me gritara o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- me preguntó, sin cambiar el tono sereno de su voz.

-Yo…- tragué grueso, intentando serenarme para hablar- yo hice una puesta- susurré mientras aferraba mis manos a mi pantalón.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con William?- me preguntó de repente, haciendo que me sobresaltara y lo mirara.

Él no perdía su mirada serena y tranquila, tenía uno de sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo del banco, su torso girado hacia donde estaba y movía los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su pierna.

-¿C-Cómo lo…?- le empecé a preguntar, pero él me interrumpió.

-Black mencionó algo…- dijo mientras suspiraba- ¿En qué consiste la apuesta?- me preguntó sin rodeos, apartando sus ojos de los míos por unos segundos.

No parecía enojado, sino, calmado, tranquilo… como si no pasara nada malo.

-Si ustedes ganan, aceptará públicamente que son mejores- dije haciendo que sonriera.

-Eso suena bien- admitió mirándome de reojo- ¿y si perdemos?- en ese instante, el nudo volvió a mi garganta, y tuve que hacer fuerza para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Tendré que salir con él en una cita…- murmuré con un sonrojo de vergüenza, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado algo así, Soul no pareció importarle demasiado- y…- agregué, haciendo que levantara una ceja extrañado- al final del juego… tengo que darle un beso en los labios- mis ojos se cerraron furiosamente, y mi cuerpo se hizo una bolita.

-Maka…- su voz sonaba igual de calmada que antes, aunque se detuvo abruptamente- Cuando termine el partido quiero pedirte algo…- murmuró, y segundos después sentí que se levantaba del banco- Vamos… no llores- exclamó, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando- Nunca dejaría que te hicieran algo malo- exclamó, pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas húmedas.

-S-Soul yo…- volví a decir.

Él me miró por un momento, y luego me sonrió.

-No estoy enojado, ni un poquito-mis ojos se abrieron, y un maremoto de emociones me invadió- Si me pides que gane el partido, ten por seguro que lo haré, y si me pides que pierda… también- no sabía si sentirme feliz o triste ¿qué significaban aquellas palabras?

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que alcancé a decir, antes de que el sonido del silbato indicara a los equipos que debían volver.

-Porque sí- me respondió, parándose y caminando un poco- ¿Qué dices?- me preguntó, con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-No pierdas… Gana- susurré, y la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, nunca me pareció tan brillante.

-Bueno… prepárate para ver de lo que soy capaz- dijo antes de salir corriendo junto a su equipo.

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a sollozar con fuerza. Realmente… realmente… no me merecía a alguien como Soul…

* * *

Una vez me llanto cesó, me fui con las chicas a la tribuna, sin embargo, cuando llegué, las tribunas estaban en completo silencio. Miré el marcador, dándome cuenta de que el marcador iba 42-49, los chicos ya habían anotado un doble. Corrí hasta mi lugar, las caras de las chicas me confirmaron que no me estaba imaginando nada, realmente los chicos habían salido a por todas. William tiró al aro desde detrás de la línea de triple, pero el balón golpeó contra el aro, generando un rebote. No tengo idea de dónde salió Black, pero con un gran salto, tomó posesión de la pelota y se la lanzó a Soul que lo esperaba en mitad de cancha.

William corrió rapidísimo, intentando parar a Soul, y unos metros antes del aro, consiguió rebasarlo. El oji verde, se puso en postura defensiva, desviando a Soul hacia la derecha de la cancha. Los demás tardaban bastante en llegar, o al menos eso me pareció, porque William y Soul eran rapidísimos. Estos, estaban cerrándose hacia una de las líneas laterales, y Soul no parecía aflojarle el paso. En unos segundos, Soul se frenó abruptamente, confundiendo a William. Tomó la pelota, como si fuera a tirar desde detrás de la línea de triple, pero William y Frederick fueron a marcarlo enseguida.

En cuestión de segundos, William y Frederick saltaron a la par de Soul, aunque éste, detuvo con una mano la pelota, y la lanzó por un espacio libre entre sus marcas. El balón picó en el suelo, y cayó en las manos de Hero, quien se abrió por la izquierda, aprovechando que no tenía marca, y avanzó un poco antes de ser detenido por Marcos. Hero, incapaz de hacerles un pase a sus compañeros, se arriesgó para tirar al aro, aunque puso demasiada fuerza.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Solo un idiota tira así!- gritó uno de los espectadores, quien sostenía un vaso de refresco en su mano.

Quizás no fue muy justo lo que hice, pero utilicé mi don para afectar el equilibrio del vaso, moviendo ligeramente el líquido, para que cayera sobre el espectador que cerró la boca en ese mismo instante. Miré a Hero, estaba muy sonriente, aunque su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la pelota rebotó contra el tablero y salió derecho por el eje de cancha **(3). **No entendí su alegría, hasta que mis ojos siguieron el recorrido del balón. Una mano lo tomó en el aire, empujándolo con violencia hacia el aro, metiéndolo dentro y haciendo vibrar toda la estructura. El grito de la multitud no tardó en escucharse, Black Star había hecho un grandioso Slam Dunk **(4)**.

-¡Bien Black!- gritamos emocionadas, haciendo que nuestro egocéntrico amigo se girara a vernos y hacer una de sus poses de "soy el mejor".

Los Bulls no perdieron demasiado tiempo, sino que sacaron rápido, haciendo que en pocos segundos William estuviera corriendo hacia la otra cancha, aprovechando el hecho de que nuestros jugadores no se movían. Esperen… ¿por qué los chicos no se mueven? Todos estaban en las posiciones de su anterior ataque, todos, menos Soul. William solo tenía los ojos puestos en nuestro base, que corría a su misma velocidad, mirando fijamente sus movimientos. Por un segundo, la imagen de Soul corriendo tan concentrado, se me hizo algo muy "sexy".

¿Dónde está Soul?, esa pregunta pasó por mi mente cuando vi como William se detenía confuso a unos metros del aro. Miraba sus manos como si hubiera algo malo en ellas, y pues.. la verdad era que sí ¿dónde estaba la pelota? La mirada de todos los espectadores se fijó en Soul, quien regresaba picando la pelota tranquilamente, mientras esperaba a que la defensa de los Bulls se reagrupara ¿Qué está intentando hacer? William corrió hacia Soul, y entre él y Frederick, marcaron a Soul. Soul volvió a tomar la postura para tirar, y en cuanto saltó, William y Frederick taparon el agujero por el que la vez pasada había pasado el pase.

Sin embargo, la pelota nunca tuvo esa dirección. Con una delicadeza extrema, Soul lanzó la pelota al aire. Esta giró sobre sí misma, y golpeó suavemente contra el aro, haciendo que girara alrededor de este, y cayera, sumándole 3 puntos más a los Star Wolf. Salté de mi lugar, y grité ese tanto como nunca, aunque no fui la única que lo hizo. Soul apretó su puño y lo llevó rápidamente hacia abajo, demostrando felicidad.

El marcador iba 47-49… y en ese momento, volví a sentirme segura de que ganaríamos.

-One-chan…- susurró Patty mientras se aferraba a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa Patty?- le preguntó Liz, claramente preocupada.

-Mirá, ese hombre de ahí nos está mirando- su voz sonó como un leve susurro y entonces fue que lo vi.

Cabellos negros, traje de etiqueta del mismo color. Ojos negros como el carbón, y unas leves líneas blancas en forma de óvalo puntiagudo en su cabello. Una sonrisa sin emoción habitaba su cara, y su mirada perdida y calculadora, estaba sobre nosotras. Me estremecí, y no fui la única. Liz y Tsubaki también lo hicieron. Sentí que mi mundo se sacudía, y en cuanto parpadeé, su figura desapareció.

-¿Quién era?- pregunté, notando como inmediatamente después se me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-No tengo ni idea…- me contestó Liz con un aspecto siniestro- Pero algo me dice que no es una persona cualquiera…- asentí, antes de que el silbato del árbitro sonara.

-¡FALTA!- gritaron los que estaban a nuestro lado, eran un grupo de chicos que creo haber visto en la escuela.

Dirigí mi vista a la cancha, donde Black Star estaba parado frente al aro contrario, con una pelota en la mano. Los demás jugadores, estaban a los costados de la "llave" **(4)**. Black estaba parado detrás de la línea de tiro libre, y picó la pelota para después lanzarla hacia el aro. La pelota entró sin problemas, sumándonos otro punto. Antes del segundo tiro, vi como Black le hacía una discreta seña a Hero.

-¿Qué están tramando?- fue lo que dije, más como un pensamiento que como un comentario.

Miré el reloj, y entonces vi lo que Black intentaba hacer. Iban 1 punto abajo, si Black anotaba, empatábamos. Pero el problema era el reloj, estaba detenido y solo quedaban 10 segundos de juego, por lo que si no anotábamos 2 puntos en esos segundos, íbamos a empatar. En cuanto el árbitro sonó el silbato, indicándole a Black que tirara. Este lanzó la pelota con fuerza, para que no entrara. Hero y Ox saltaron para tomar posesión del balón, sin embargo, Hero no fue a agarrar el balón, sino a bloquear a Ox, haciendo que este no obtuviera la pelota.

8 segundos…

Federico tomó el balón y lo llevó picando, buscando una buena posición para tirar, pero fue marcado por Kid y Marcos, quienes no le dejaron acomodarse a su gusto.

5 segundos…

En un intento desesperado, tiró el balón por un costado, y este tiro salió dirigido hacia la línea de fondo **(5), **sin embargo, Soul consiguió detenerlo, y con una maestría digna de un profesional, le lanzó el balón a Black.

3 segundos…

Black atrapó el balón, y saltó para hacer otro Slam Dunk. Pero Frederick se anticipó a sus movimientos, y saltó para bloquearlo.

2 segundos…

Black detuvo con su otra mano el balón, y lo pasó con rapidez de vuelta hacia Soul. Este, sin dudarse ni un segundo, lanzó el balón al aro. El sonido de la corneta, marcó que se había acabado el tiempo en el reloj, pero la pelota aún seguía en el aire. Frederick estaba cayendo al suelo luego del salto, por lo que estaba imposibilitado de hacer algo. La pelota, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, entró al aro, dándole la victoria a los Star Wolf.

William, suspiró cansado, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro. Su mirada y la de Soul se chocaron por un instante, antes de que en sus rostros se formaran unas radiantes sonrisas, y sus manos chocaran en un símbolo de amistad. Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar de felicidad. Definitivamente, éste había sido el mejor partido de básquet que había visto en mi vida.

* * *

-¿Está encendido?- preguntó William mientras golpeaba suavemente el micrófono- Oh, bueno…- murmuró antes de aclararse la garganta- Solo quería decirles que, admito que los Star Wolf son mejores que nosotros… y que Soul Evans es el mejor base de la región…- exclamó haciendo que Soul se sonriera de oreja a oreja- Y que el año que viene vamos a vencerlos, cueste lo que cueste- gritó levantando el puño en señal de poder.

Me sonreí, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Soul. Este, le guiñó el ojo a los de su equipo, e inmediatamente empezaron a aullar, como si fueran lobos. Además de dejarnos sordos, hicieron a todos reír. Y en cuanto pararon, nos fuimos hasta los vestidores, donde ellos se cambiaron.

* * *

-Maka…- me llamó Soul mientras salía de su vestidor.

Me lo quedé mirando un rato, llevaba un equipo de deportes, y tenía la capucha de la campera puesta. Además, llevaba un bolsón enorme cargado en su espalda, y aunque no me guste muchos admitirlo, se veía genial en esa ropa.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunté con una sonrisa, los demás ya se habían ido, y yo me había quedado a esperarlo.

-Maka… antes debo pedirte algo- su mirada estaba fija en mí, y tanta seriedad me hizo sonrojar.

-¿Q-Qué cosa?-me puse nerviosa de pronto, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que me lo pidiera de esta forma?

-Yo…- bajó la vista, como si le costara mucho decírmelo- yo quiero que vallas esta noche al lago, tipo 8 en punto ¿sí?- su mirada era tan seria, que por un minuto me dio un escalofrío.

-Claro…- murmuré y justo cuando se dio vuelta murmuró.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

No sé por qué, pero esas palabras me hicieron temblar totalmente.


	27. Brilla el Sol

Hello! Como va mundo? Sí, lo sé, me tardé bastante y es muy cortito, pero estoy hasta las manos con la escuela. Pronto van a cerrar las notas de medio término, y tengo que aseguarme se tener todas aprobadas, o sino me matan -.- pero bueno.

Espero que me sepan disculpar ;)

Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el cap anterior: **Ziesw, Kasumi-Keiko11 , Liz.I'm, Kabegami Amaterasu, alexiel evans, catsuna, Yami Hai, Cherry Baudelaire, LuNaShinRa, Miyoko-chibi, Anne Cullen Cinica y SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ.**

**(1) Baldoroc: **Es el nombre de la escuela a la que van Kid, Crona, Marie y Stein, no recuerdo si lo mencioné antes :P

* * *

"**Brilla el sol"**

**-Único-**

-Muy bien, prueben- nos dijo Ragnarock mientras me miraba fijamente.

Black y yo estábamos sentados en medio del patio de la cabaña. Con el suave pasto debajo de nosotros, formando el colchón natural más cómodo que pudiera encontrarse en este lugar, y con el suave viento acariciándonos. Desde que había hablado con Ragnarock sobre mis recientes descubrimientos acerca de mis poderes, él empezó a idear planes para probar hasta donde podían llegar. Luego de mucha meditación, había creado la hipótesis que mi poder podría aumentar la efectividad de los poderes de los otros, o incluso, hacer que se pudieran utilizar de algún modo mucho más poderoso.

-Bien, aquí vamos- murmuré mirando a Black Star.

Nuestras manos se juntaron, no sabiendo si eso ayudaría en algo, pero al menos, nos brindaba una inexplicable tranquilidad. Suspiré, y miré a Black fijamente a los ojos, tratando de lograr captar esas ondas que tenía para poder leerme los pensamientos.

_-Maka…-_su voz sonó rara, como un leve susurro apagado.

Sonreí, parecía que luego de tanta práctica estaba funcionando. Black no movió sus labios en ningún momento, pero sus pensamientos seguían llegándome.

-_¿Me escuchas?- _volvió a preguntar por su mente.

-Sí- le respondí tranquilamente, tratando de no perder la concentración.

¿Qué estábamos haciendo? Intercambiando pensamientos… ¿Cómo? Pues es bastante sencillo de hacer, pero difícil de explicar. Por lo visto, con mi don, podía cambiar la onda de frecuencia del don de Black, haciendo que pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Aunque me asombraba el don de Black, no solo podía meterse en la cabeza de alguien, sino que también podía ver recuerdos o lo que esa misma persona veía en ese momento, aunque para la última… se necesitaba una gran cantidad de energía. Aunque a diferencia de Black, yo no podía meterme en los recuerdos del porque no aguantaba ese desgaste de energía, y eso me frustraba un poco.

-bueno, creo que es suficiente- murmuró Ragnarock antes de que me mareara.

Mi cabeza dio dos o tres vueltas, antes de detenerse. Black me sujetó del hombro, y aunque veía que sus labios se movían, no podía escuchar nada. Tuve que cerrar uno de mis ojos, y respirar lentamente para recobrar mi equilibrio. Sin embargo, había entrenado tanto que me había cansado, y sentía que tenía la presión baja.

-Mejor nos vamos adentro y te comés un chocolate Maka- exclamó Ragnarock mientras me ayudaba, junto a Black, a pararme.

-Que rico- exclamé sonriente, mientras ambos me llevaban a la cabaña.

* * *

-¡No se habla más!- nos grito Marie enfadada.

Hero se cruzó de brazos enojado, mientras que los demás se reían. Luego de haberme comido la barra de chocolate, me quedé dormida en el sillón. Cuando me levanté, noté que Hero recién se levantaba de la siesta, puesto que él, Soul y Kid, luego de haber vuelto del partido, se habían ido a dormir, completamente agotados. En síntesis, nos habíamos olvidado de hacer las compras, y cuando Marie volvió, cerca de las 8 hs, nos retó como si hubiera sido la muerte.

Así que, como los encargados habíamos sido Hero y yo, nos mandó a ambos a comprar las dichosas pre-pizzas y el queso cremoso a Ciudad Centra. Si bien estaba bastante lejos, iría acompañada de Hero, así que no me molestaba. Tomé el dinero de la mesa, y agarré a mi amigo de la mano. Éste siguió protestando contra Marie, y tuve que guiarlo hasta afuera para que se calmara. Empezamos a caminar en silencio, sin embargo alargábamos bastante los pasos para llegar rápido.

Era una pena que ninguno tuviera los 17 años de edad como para sacar el carnet y manejar. Porque sí, ambos éramos muy buenos conductores. Mi papá nos había enseñado desde pequeños, pero no teníamos la edad suficiente. Suspiré una vez más mientras miraba el cielo, resultaba irónico, después de todo yo había manejando una vez sin permiso, la noche que salí al boliche con Soul por primera vez, pero ya sabía yo que había estado mal, y no iba a volver a hacerlo.

-Oye… Maka- me llamó Hero, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté, mientras continuábamos con nuestra caminata rápida hacia Ciudad Central.

-¿Es verdad que hiciste una apuesta con William?- me preguntó sin rodeos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, para que no pudiera mentirle.

-Sí, soy muy estúpida- admití antes de reírme forzosamente, pero contrario a otras veces Hero no se rió conmigo.

-Soul estuvo bastante alterado en la última mitad- afirmó acallando mis palabras.

Una punzada de remordimiento se clavó en mi corazón, y las palabras que Soul me dijo, después de que el partido terminó, hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

"_Tengo que decirte algo muy importante"_

-¿Está enojado?- le pregunté y Hero negó tranquilamente, pero en su frente se veía una cierta tención, como si estuviera por fruncir el ceño.

-Las emociones que tiene en este momento son muchas, pero no está enojado- murmuró, aunque extrañamente, sus palabras no me dieron ningún alivio.

-Yo…- al decir esto, Hero me miro de reojo, cambiando un poco su cara a una más tranquila- Yo no sé ni por qué acepté esa apuesta- afirmé, tenía que contarle a alguien, y con él me era muy fácil hablar- es que…- iba a continuar pero mi rubio amigo me interrumpió.

-Eso es obvio Maka, sos una chica muy competitiva y orgullosa. Por más que te apuesten ridiculeces, aceptás sin ponen en duda que vas a ganar- sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco, pero eran la pura verdad- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- me preguntó bromeando, haciendo que me riera.

-No, es que me conocés mejor que yo misma- le expliqué, haciendo que una sonrisa surcara su rostro.

-Ahí está de nuevo la Makita que yo quiero- exclamó antes de saltar un poco por el camino.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté confusa, yo no me veía cambiada para nada.

-Es que hoy estuviste muy pensativa y seria… ¿pasó algo malo después del partido?- sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos y solo pude suspirar.

-Soul me dijo que quería hablar conmigo- le conté, mientras las luces de Ciudad Central se vislumbraban al final de la ruta.

-Ya veo…- comentó antes de sonreírse- Makita… ¿qué pensás de Liz?- me preguntó sorprendiéndome.

Lo miré fijamente, sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas, y se las picoteaba constantemente con los dedos, como si quisiera disimularlo. Mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O", y Hero lo notó.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté sorprendida, haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco más.

-Pues la verdad es, que creo que sí…-confesó mientras cerraba pesadamente sus ojos, y llevaba sus manos a sus bolsillos, como quien quiere aparentar que el tema no le interesa demasiado.

-¿Imprimación?- Hero negó con la cabeza, y pude suspirar tranquila.

No es que me alegrara de que no haya encontrado a esa persona a la cual unirse, pero es que realmente no los veía como pareja. Liz era una chica muy femenina, dominante y en cierta forma dulce… Y Hero era… muy energético. Lo miré de reojo, y pude notar que aún estaba esperando a que le respondiera.

-¿En qué sentido?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, haciendo que suspirara pesadamente.

-Quiero decir… ¿te parece que tenga oportunidad con ella?- sus ojos me exigieron sinceridad, y no pude evitar decirle lo que pensaba.

-No sé…- mi amigo suspiró pesadamente, haciendo que algo se removiera de forma incómoda en mi estómago- No los veo juntos- una sonrisa triste asomó en su rostro y suspiró pesadamente.

-Ya me lo venía venir- murmuró antes de llevar sus ojos verdes al cielo sin estrellas, producto de las luces de la ciudad a la que estábamos entrando.

-Perdón…- me disculpé entrando a un mercado 24hs que había ahí cerca.

La campanita de la puerta sonó, y la música de una vieja radio, hizo que mis oídos me molestaran un poco. La puerta no alcanzó a cerrarse detrás de mí, ya que Hero la atajó y entró. Ambos fuimos directo a la estantería donde había unas pre-pizzas para preparar.

-Siempre me gustan las chicas que son inalcanzables- ese comentario me detuvo en seco.

Mi mano no alcanzó a tomar la pre-pizza, y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba mi mejor amigo. Sus ojos buscaban, frente a la puerta de la heladera, el queso cremoso que más nos convenía.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Hero se sobresaltó al escuchar mi pregunta y me sonrió.

-¿Te acordás de Julia, la de 4°?- me preguntó, trayéndome a la mente una de las chicas que iba con nosotros a 4°, que le dijo a Hero que no le gustaba- ¿Y de Kimi en 3°?- me sonreí al acordarme de cómo esa chica, había sido una buena amiga mía.

Los dos agarramos 6 pre-pizzas y unos tres paquetes de queso cremoso, y los llevamos a la caja mientras Hero seguía enumerando sus amores no correspondidos. Después de pagar, salimos del local, y los nombres de chicas seguían una lista bastante larga.

En un momento no contuve la risa y largué una carcajada, haciendo que Hero se girara a mirarme, bastante enojado.

-No te rías…- me dijo bromeando, haciendo que me sonriera.

-¿A todas esas te les declaraste?- le pregunté y él asintió- ¿Cómo te pudieron gustar tantas chicas?- esa pregunta había estado rondando por mi mente por bastante tiempo, y al fin tenía espacio para preguntársela.

-Igualmente, hubo una chica que me gustó muchísimo y que no me animé a decirle que me gustaba…- murmuró, mientras sus ojos no perdían ese brillo de alegría- Igual ya es parte del pasado- su comentario hizo que me interesara.

-¿Quién era?- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y por un momento me sentí extraña.

-Vos…- la sorpresa me atacó sin piedad, y ni siquiera pude seguir caminando.

-¿D-De verdad?- mi voz escapó de mis labios, haciendo que temblara levemente.

-Sí…Desde 1° hasta 3° más o menos- sin querer me sonreí.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?- suspiró y continuó caminando a paso ligero.

-Nunca me animé- nuestros ojos se encontraron, y volví a reírme, seguida de Hero.

Quizás un comentario así podría llegar a arruinar una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, pero Hero y yo, estábamos en un punto en el que podíamos considerarnos hermanos. Sonreír, apoyar y cuidar de otro, en esos tres principios se basaba nuestra amistad. Aquel que diga que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no puede existir, se equivoca, nosotros somos la clara prueba de ello.

* * *

Me toqué por enésima vez el pelo, en lo que iba del rato. Liz había tenido la fabulosa idea de complotarse con Patty para plancharme el pelo. Oh sí, pero no solo habían hecho eso, sino que habían tomado algunos mechones de los lados y los habían llevado atrás con un broche. Y luego pasaron los pelos que tenía atrás sueltos, a ambos lados de mi cuello, para que cayeran lisos sobre mi pecho.

Además, después de comer. Me habían llevado a las rastras hasta la habitación y me habían puesto una camisa blanca con un suéter negro arriba. No digo que quedara mal, es solo que no me gusta estar tan producida, menos cuando tengo que cruzar el bosque sola.

Suspiré antes de pisar con cuidado, el borde de la bajada de tierra. Odiaba que las flores estuvieran en un lugar tan complicado como este. Suspiré y me trasformé, esperando así no tener que ensuciarme. Llegué al claro unos minutos después.

Las flores parecían pequeños botones blancos, pues estaban aún sin florecer. Soul estaba parado en medio del claro, y sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en mí.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?- le pregunté ni bien estuve cerca, pero Soul se había congelado.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi persona, y un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Levanté una ceja confusa, y él abrió la boca junto con sus ojos. Los dedos de sus manos se movieron rápidamente, como si estuvieran entumecidos.

-¿Soul? ¿Qué pasa?- La luz de la luna nos iluminaba, y este refunfuñó por lo bajo, apartando su mirada de donde estaba.

-Mierda, esto no es bueno- sus palabras fueron un susurro, pero en medio de tanta tranquilidad, las pude escuchar claramente.

-¿Soul?- sin pensármelo mucho, coloqué mi mano en su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltase y me mirara levemente antes de suspirar.

-Bien, debo calmarme- Dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me hacía sentar en el suelo.

Estaba sudando, levemente, pero la mano de Soul estaba sudando, parecía estar muy nervioso. Sentí que su mano me aferraba con fuerza, pero también sentí cierta duda en su contacto. Se sentó detrás de mí, hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho, y ambos nos recostamos hacia atrás. Un árbol nos sostenía, no me había dado cuenta de que me había llevado a uno de los costados del claro.

Sonreí al ver que dejaba su mano apoyada en el suelo, con la palma hacia arriba, como invitándome que a pusiera mi mano ahí. Llevé mi mano allí, y Soul me la estrechó dulcemente. Pronto, me vi sumergida en un calor apacible, y las preocupaciones se desvanecieron de mi mente.

Quería escuchar a Soul hablar, solo quería oír el sonido de su voz en ese momento.

-Soul- susurré suavemente, mientras llevaba mi vista hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Dime-murmuró contra mi oreja, haciendo que un escalofrío placentero me recorriera.

-¿Cómo se dice "mágica noche" en inglés?- pude imaginarme que sonreía.

-Magic Night-susurró con un leve tono de diversión.

-¿Y "blanca luna"?- sentí como su mano apretaba más la mía.

-White moon- cerré mis ojos, y me dejé llevar por la paz que sentía en esos momentos.

-Decime algo en inglés, por favor- le supliqué al tiempo que una estúpida sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

-I love you with all my soul- solté su mano, y me giré para mirarlo.

Su mirada estaba cargada de dulzura, y sentí como las mariposas volaban libremente en mi estómago. No sabía mucho inglés, ni siquiera entendería esas palabras si me las hubiera dicho otro que no fuera él, pero las sentí. Sentí esas palabras bailando en mi corazón.

-¿Dijiste que me amas?- no me respondió, simplemente llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la acarició con la punta de sus dedos.

-Cuando ves parejas mayores, que llevan 30 o 40 años enamorados, siempre es el hombre el que dice "Lo supe, lo supe desde el primer momento en el que la vi, supe que ella era la mujer de la que iba a pasar años enamorado"- mi corazón empezó a latir ferozmente, y su ritmo se acelero en cuanto nuestras frentes de juntaron- Cada vez que te veo… siento eso Maka, siento que todo estará bien si estamos juntos, y no me importa lo que nos rodea- sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en los míos, dejándome sin aliento- quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y hay momentos como en este en el que llego a pensar… que en un futuro quiero casarme contigo…- no lo dejé seguir.

Una ola de sentimientos se desató dentro de mí, y tuve que besarlo. Tuve que besarlo, sin saber por qué. Me dejé llevar, y él me correspondió como siempre. Sentí que las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Se supone que los lobos no pueden llorar, pero yo soy la excepción a esa regla. Soy la excepción a varias reglas. Abracé a Soul con fuerza, sintiendo como sus brazos me rodeaban por la cintura, y me atraían hacia él. Sentí una incomodidad en la garganta, producto de la falta de aire.

Nos separamos, para mirarnos fijamente a los ojos. Pude leer en los ojos de Soul, las palabras que iba a mencionar a continuación.

-Estoy arto de estas constantes confusiones- su voz sonó molesta, pero al mismo tiempo, muy dulce- Quiero formalizar las cosas… ¿Somos o no somos novios?- su pregunta, hizo bailar mi corazón.

-Sí lo somos- fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncié.

Soul me sonrió torcidamente, con la sonrisa más grande y profunda que jamás había visto en mi vida. Lo imité, y nos quedamos mirando algunos segundos, hablando sin palabras.

* * *

El sol no podía ser más brillante, ese es el pensamiento que cruzaba mi mente en este momento. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el brillante astro rey del cielo, y mi más grande sonrisa se había vuelto imborrable. Por primera vez en muchos días, sentí que todo estaba empezando a arreglarse de a poco.

Anoche había soñado con Crona, soñé que íbamos al cine con los chicos, y que ella aparecía junto a Fernán. Generalmente olvido mis sueños, pero este fue particularmente alegre. Todos reíamos y disfrutábamos nuestro tiempo juntos, como si nada jamás hubiera pasado.

Sentí un tamborileo de dedos en mi hombro derecho, y al girarme me encontré con un sonriente Hero.

-¿Te enteraste?- me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué cosa?- le contesté viendo como sus ojos azules brillaban contentos.

-Max volvió a la escuela- ¿Acaso no parece que las cosas están mejorando?

* * *

Entramos al curso de Soul, Black y Tsubaki. Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en un grupo, rodeando a Max. Vislumbré de reojo, que Tsubaki me miraba y se sonreía.

-¡Max!- grité antes de sonreírme, ganándome una mirada de todos los presentes.

-Maka- murmuró Max incrédulo, antes de dedicarme una sonrisa.

Lo miré detenidamente, sintiendo un gran alivio al verlo bien. En su brazo derecho tenía un yeso todo firmado. En donde distinguí las firmas de Soul y la de Black, puesto que la última ocupaba el 50% del yeso. Además, había una muy pequeña que decía "Tsubaki".

Se lo veía bien, alegre y contento de haber regresado. Y por un momento, la certeza de que todo estaba bien volvió a mí.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?- preguntó Hero mientras se acercaba a Max, y se sentaba en la mesa más cercana a él.

-Bien, el médico dice que en unas semanas lo tendré como nuevo, parece que no fue nada demasiado grave- comentó el chico de pelos negros mientras se sonreía.

-Genial, porque dentro de 3 meses empieza el campeonato de básquet- dijo Soul mientras se reía.

-Hablando de eso…- dijo Max algo preocupado- ¿No te parece extraño lo que están haciendo William y los otros?- ese comentario hizo que tanto Soul como Black lo miraran seriamente, bueno, más serio de lo normal.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- me atreví a preguntar, haciendo que los ojos carbón de Max se posaran en mi cara.

-Han estado faltando a la escuela los últimos dos días, los profesores pensaron que se habían tomado el día libre por el duro partido- comentó una chica que pasaba por ahí.

-Sí, pero resulta ser que ni sus padres saben donde están, y ayer unos chicos de 1° encontraron la mochila de Frederick en las afueras de Wolf Town- las palabras de Max hicieron que Soul abriera los ojos y dejara expresar un gesto de asombro.

-Sí, dicen que frente a esa casa abandonada de la esquina- exclamó la misma chica que había hablado antes.

-El otro día pasé por ahí, y me pareció ver a alguien, aunque debe ser imaginaciones mías- dijo otro de los chicos, si no me equivoco es parte del equipo de básquet, creo que su nombre es Ulises.

-¿Por qué pensás que son imaginaciones tuyas?- le preguntó Black enarcando una ceja.

-Porque vi a una persona que está de viaje, o al menos a alguien muy parecida- dijo mientras se sostenía el mentón, como si estuviera pensando.

-¿Quién?- inquirió Max.

-Una chica que va al instituto "Baldoroc" **(1)**- murmuró mientras chasqueaba los dedos tratando de acordarse de algo- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo en voz alta- ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? Si va a casi todos los partidos de los Star Wolf- volvió a repetirse.

Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar, consciente de que había una mínima posibilidad de que mis sospechas fueran confirmadas. Empecé a respirar rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón y estuviera a punto de llegar a la meta. Así me sentía en esos momentos.

-Ah sí- exclamó Ulises, haciendo que la vista de todos se fijara en él- Vi a Crona, a Crona Makenshi, la hermana de Ragnarock-


	28. La casa abandonada

Buenas, buenas, buenas! ¿Cómo andan todos mis queridos lectores? Espero que muy bien ^-^

**300 reviews! Estoy tan feliz! jajaja.**

En fin, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, es el capítulo que da pie al climax de la historia :P. Sí, no quedan muchos capítulos para que se acabe, pero estos serán los más emocionantes de todos, o al menos intentaré que así sean ^-^ Juajuajuajuajua. Creo que sin contar este, quedan 5 capítulos, aunque aun no los escribí así que no sé muy bien ^-^

Bueno, en fin, como siempre los agradecimientos a todos los que me dejaron un review en el cap anterior:

**Cherry Baudelaire: **_Sí fue muy corto, pero este es más largo :P Y sí, hasta yo que soy la que escribe les digo a los dos que ¡Al fin se formalizaron! xD_

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ**: _Creo que lo de Hero fue bastante obvio desde el principio, o al menos eso me dijeron mis amigas que leen la historia antes de que la publique :P Así que en un momento bien flashero se me ocurrió esa parte._

**Liz.I'm: **_¿Qué se siente tener un orgasmo mental? Cuando lo leí te juro que no dejé de preguntarme qué se sentiría :P Jajaja fue muy divertido XD Aquí te traigo la conti, así que no mueras :O._

**catsuna: **_Me alegro que te haya gustado el final del capítulo, a mi me encanta cerrar los capítulos así, o terminar los fics con un final abierto :P Es muy divertido xD_

**Ziesw: **_Muhcas gracias, me esforzaré mucho para no bajar las notas *O* (grito de victoria) ok, estoy loca xD._

**: **_Sobre William y los demás se sabrá más adelante... y sobre los poderes de Maka hoy se hace una pequeña referencia xD Aunque no quedará muy claro nada, ya que el don de Maka es más complejo de lo que parece xD._

**Yami Hai: **_Ulises vio a Crona de casualidad, aunque no adelanto mucho porque sino no tiene gracia xD Espero que te guste este capi. Nos leemos!_

**Kabegami Amaterasu: **_Sí lo bueno llega para los que saben esperar... aunque creo que me pasé en el hecho de que tardaran 27 capítulos para oficializar las cosas :P_

**MiiZakaHanaTo: **_Hay me haces sonrojar -/- jajaja muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que a la gente le guste como escribo :D_

**Kasumi-Keiko11: **_jajajaja si esa parte fue muy linda... no sé cómo se me ocurrió pero en fin :D jajaja sí sos el review N° 300 que felicidad! ^-^_

Además, como conmemoración a este momento tan feliz de mi vida... los 300 reviews, voy a hacer "plagio di plagio" de otros escritores de Fan Fiction, y le regalaré a **Kasumi-Keiko11 **un one-shot de lo que quiera, así que mándame un MP ¿sí? Bueno, en fin, ya no los entretengo más, y les dejo con el capi.

Bye Bye!

* * *

**"La casa abandonada"**

**-Único-**

La luna se escondía entre las nubes negras, su luz apenas iluminaba la existencia de aquella casa. El cartel de la esquina, dibujaba con letras blancas en su azul noche, el nombre de la calles que se unían y volvían a separarse nuevamente. Estaban delante del N° 221 de Bartolomé Scoon.

Era una casa de dos plantas, envuelta por unas altas rejas tapadas de enredaderas. Un aire de abandono la surcaba, y hasta daba la impresión de que la casa suspiraba soledad. Tal era la oscuridad que envolvía el ambiente, que parecía que las personas que me rodeaban eran sólo sombras.

-Vamos- la orden de Soul cortó el ambiente, y en segundos todos empezamos a trepar por las rejas, como si fuéramos espías que se infiltran en la guarida enemiga.

Quitando lo abandonado del lugar, el jardín delantero tenía cierto toque mágico. Un pino alto se encontraba sobre una pared de la derecha. Una fuente deteriorada y con grietas, dejaba caer con poca elegancia el agua estancada que contenía. Las ventanas, estaban cubiertas en su mayoría por viejas persianas de madera. Había un total de 10 ventanas a la vista.

Se notaba el poco cuidado que habían recibido estas persianas, el barniz estaba saltado, y varias estaban desvencijadas. A algunas les faltaban tablas de madera, y había una abierta de par en par, que dejaba ver una ventana totalmente astillada. Lamentablemente esta ventana estaba en el segundo piso, sino, sería fácil entrar a ella.

-La puerta está abierta- declaró Hero mientras agarraba el picaporte y lo giraba, haciendo que la vieja y pesada puerta de madera, crujiera.

-¿Cómo la abriste?- Le preguntó Kid mientras fruncía su ceño.

-Encontré una vieja llave debajo de la maseta- declaró el rubio y yo sólo me sonreí.

Aunque suene extraño, mi papá tenía la misma costumbre. Kid se paró enfrente de la puerta, y se volteó a mirarnos a todos.

-¿Me prestan sus sombras?- Hero y yo nos sonreímos, mientras que Soul y Black Star asentían.

-Sí- Ragnarock fue el único que habló de todos.

-Bien- dicho esto, nuestras sombras se levantaron del suelo y caminaron pesadamente hasta la entrada.

En cuanto sus pies negros se posaron sobre la sombra que nos extendía la puerta principal, desaparecieron en segundos, perdiéndose hábilmente entre las sombras de la casa.

-Apurémonos- el viento se coló entre las palabras de Soul, y la casa empezó a rugir, advirtiéndonos con sus crujidos, que nos alejáramos.

A pesar de la poca luz que había en el lugar, se podía notar claramente los muebles y las paredes. No era difícil moverse por la casa, ya que entre otras cosas, era bastante sencilla. Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de personas vivían aquí?

-La casa está vacía- fueron las palabras de Kid las que me sacaron de mi nube de pensamientos.

-Entonces… ¿Ulises se confundió?- Hero pronunció cada palabra por separado, teniendo verdadero cuidado de elegirlas correctamente.

-Puede ser…- murmuró Soul, llevando su vista hacia el techo de la casa.

-Es la primera vez que me meto a esta casa- dijo Ragnarock acariciando con sus dedos uno de los muebles, levantando a su paso, una pequeña nube de polvo blanquecino- sin embargo…- se cortó, deteniendo bruscamente el correr de sus dedos, y su mirada se fijó en Soul.

-¿También sientes como si tuviera algo familiar?- me sorprendí ante sus palabras, y en ese momento fui consciente del sentimiento de calidez que emanaban estas paredes.

-¿A qué se deberá?- mis palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, hasta que el grito de Black Star hizo que todos nos girásemos a verlo, pero no estaba.

-Chicos… ¡tienen que ver esto!- la voz venía de la parte de arriba, y tras compartir una serie de miradas, emprendimos el camino hacia el final del corredor, donde se distinguían unas viejas escaleras.

Los escalones no eran muy anchos, podrían prácticamente pasar desapercibidos. Pero sobre todo, sólo dejaba subir a una persona a la vez. Kid fue el primero en subir, luego fue Soul, yo y detrás mío iba Hero.

Llegamos al piso superior sin ningún percance. La luz, era un poco más intensa arriba, por lo que no teníamos que esforzar mucho la vista. Lo primero con lo que nos encontramos, fue con un estrecho pasillo que atravesaba horizontalmente la casa. Dos puertas a nuestra derecha, una a la izquierda, y al final del corredor se encontraba la última.

Black Star asomó la cabeza desde la puerta que estaba al final del corredor, con un simple gesto con la mano, nos hizo ir hasta allí. Lentamente, fuimos uno por uno, caminando despacio por aquel pasillo.

Kid y Soul pasaron antes que yo, y el último me tomó la mano en cuanto entramos. Miré el lugar con calma. Era, o había sido la habitación de una adolescente. Había posters de bandas algo viejas, pero conocidas. La cama estaba tendida, con los pies apuntando a una gran ventana con balcón.

El color de las paredes estaba desgastado, y el ropero, además de roto, estaba vacío. Aún había un pequeño escritorio en una esquina, y algunos libros reposaban en este. Matemática, Física, Historia y Geografía, eran los ejemplares que se encontraban esparcidos sobre el escritorio, sobre un montón de papeles.

Uno de los cajones del escritorio estaba abierto, dejando ver un montón de útiles escolares, fibrones, lápices y tijeras. Además, había un pequeño cuaderno de apuntes, un bloc de notas y lo que parecía ser un cuadro dado vuelta. Puede sonar extraño, pero me recordó mucho a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo extraño?- fue la pregunta que lanzó Kid mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con cautela.

-Las huellas- exclamó, señalando las marcas de zapatos del suelo.

Alguien había estado recientemente aquí. ¿Pero por qué? Empecé a mirar el escritorio, por alguna razón me llamaba mucho la atención. Sentí las pisadas de los chicos ir y venir por la habitación, pero no les presté demasiada atención.

Apilé los libros en una esquina, encontrándome que debajo de estos había dos o tres más. Mi vista se concentró completamente en un ejemplar de "Mitos y Leyendas II". Abrí la contratapa, encontrándome con el sello de la biblioteca de mi escuela. Este era el libro perdido.

-¿Maka?- la voz de Soul hizo que me girara a verlo, estaba muy cerca de mí, observando el libro que estaba entre mis manos.

Su vista se fijó en el cajón del escritorio, y empezó a revolverlo, advirtiendo que quería leer el libro y que necesitaba un momento a solas. Ojeé las páginas, encontrándome con una pequeña hoja metida entre medio.

Estaba cuidadosamente doblada, y parecía haber sido arrancada de un block de notas. Mi curiosidad me ganó, y con cuidado desdoblé la hoja para abrirla. Estaba fechada, hacía alrededor de 17 años que había sido escrita. Había unas breves frases escritas, con letra prolija y amorosa.

_"Estoy feliz, me han confirmado que mis sospechas son verdad. En cierta forma me siento ansiosa, pero a veces los miedos e inseguridades me atacan. Sin embargo, en cuanto pienso en esta pequeña luz que está creciendo dentro mío, lo malo del mundo desaparece. Tengo miedo de decirle a él lo que está pasando, no porque no lo ame, sino porque puede traerle muchos problemas. Solo espero el momento adecuado para darle la noticia… y espero que salga todo bien."_

Sentí como algo se encogía en mi pecho, pero una pequeña sonrisa floreció en mi rostro. Debe ser difícil, para alguien joven, enterarse que está embarazada, especialmente si no se tiene una vida estable. Mis ojos se desviaron de esas líneas, para centrarse en una lista de nombres con sus significados escritos al lado, de mujeres y varones.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que entre esos nombres estaba el mío, y que había sido redondeado por un grueso círculo rojo.

-Soul- lo llamé, pero no me volteé a verlo- Hay una lista de nombres con sus significados, entre ellos está el mío, encerrado con un círculo- exclamé volteándome a verlo.

Soul se encontraba con su mirada oculta, pero podía jurar que estaba fija en la foto del portarretrato que sostenía en su mano derecha. Me extendió el cuadro sin mirarme, y yo lo tomé, sin apartar mi mirada de su rostro.

-Creo que sé por qué tu nombre está encerrado en un círculo- murmuró cuando depositó el cuadro en mi mano- Sólo mira la foto y lo entenderás- sin entender demasiado, llevé mi vista a ese pedazo de madera y vidrio que protegía lo que parecía ser una foto.

Casi dejo caer el cuadro de la impresión. En esa foto, estaban un grupo de alumnos que egresaban. Entre sus caras, pude reconocer algunas, como la de Stein, la de Marie y hasta la de Sid. Pero lo que realmente me shockeó, fue una par de personas en particular. Estaban abrazados, sonriendo como si su vida empezara a florecer. A pesar de la extraña vestimenta, pude notar, que el hombre era Spirit, mi padre adoptivo. Y que a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, estaba ella, una mujer igualita a mí, sólo que con el cabello más corto.

Tuve que contener las ganas de llorar. Era una suposición basada en dos simples pistas circunstanciales, y que en sí, no querían decir nada. Pero en cuanto vi a esa mujer, tuve la certeza de que ella era mi madre, mi madre biológica.

Nunca quise saber nada ni de ella, ni de mi verdadero padre. Pero ahora, viendo aquella sonrisa inocente, divertida y alegre, quiero saberlo todo de ella. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando mis lágrimas cayeron sobre el brillante vidrio que cubría la foto.

Miré a Soul, quien me estaba mirando en silencio, analizando mis posibles reacciones. Sollocé, y eso bastó para que me envolviera en un abrazo posesivo. Me aferré a él, descargando un montón de sentimientos, llorando como nunca de felicidad. Sí, felicidad, porque por alguna razón, tanto esa carta, como esa foto me hicieron comprender. Que si esa chica era mi madre, realmente me amaba.

-Ya…- susurró Soul apegándome más a él- Estoy aquí, tranquilízate- no podía hablar, no podía respirar, solo podía llorar y llorar- Maka… shhhh- me silenció, antes de mecerme en sus brazos, y trazar leves círculos en mi espalda, consolándome.

En este momento, más que nunca, agradecí por sobre todas las cosas, haber conocido a alguien como Soul.

…

_Cuenta la leyenda, que una noche de primavera, la luna se aburrió de mirar a la Tierra desde el cielo. Y que con su inocente curiosidad, quiso bajar a la tierra, para conocer a los humanos que la habitaban. Una noche, la Luna se despidió de sus amigas las estrellas, y junto a una estrella fugaz, bajo del cielo hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies._

_La Luna, quiso ocultar quien era, por lo que tomó la apariencia de los humanos que la observaban todo el tiempo desde abajo. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar muy bien su procedencia, ya que tanto su cabello, como su piel y ropa, era del más blanco inmaculado. Algunos decían, que si la veías pasar, unos destellos de magia quedaban danzando en el aire. Otros afirman, que cuando recibías una de sus sonrisas, cosas buenas te pasaban._

_La Luna estuvo en la tierra, muchos años, tratando de recorrer cada rincón del mundo. Y mientras ella paseaba por el mundo, los humanos no tenían la suficiente luz de noche para salir a cazar. Fue entonces, que los aldeanos se reunieron, y empezaron a perseguir a la Luna, para que volviera al cielo._

_La Luna, desesperada porque la perseguían, empezó a escapar de los hombres, y se ocultó en un bosque, buscando un poco de paz para pensar. La Luna, se arrodilló en un claro del bosque, y empezó a llorar. Al principio, la Luna se sorprendió, pues nunca le había salido agua por los ojos, y realmente, no le gustaba llorar._

_Cansada de tanto correr, decidió que quería volver al cielo, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para que sus amigas, las estrellas, la fueran a buscar. La Luna se quedó pensando, y pensando y pensando, tratando de buscar un plan para volver al cielo, pero todo era en vano._

_Una noche, cuando la Luna estaba paseando por el bosque, se encontró con un lobo, y al verlo se asustó. O al menos eso creyó ella._

_Una oleada de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado se desató en su cuerpo, haciendo que escapara de aquel lobo. Cuando estuvo lejos, la imagen de aquel lobo seguía surcando en su cabeza, y cada vez que lo veía, su corazón latía fuertemente, y se encogía de dolor. Otra vez, la Luna empezó a llorar._

_Así pasaron los días, hasta que ese lobo la encontró de nuevo. La Luna lo miró sorprendida, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz de que ese lobo la hubiera ido a visitar. El lobo, ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica, tomó la forma de un hombre, y así pudo comunicarse con ella. Este lobo, la llevó a un claro, el claro donde había llorado la primera noche que había llegado a ese bosque._

_Allí, la Luna conoció a otros dos lobos, que poco a poco se fueron transformando en humanos. Esos lobos, hicieron feliz a la Luna, y esta quiso regalarles poderes especiales. A cada uno le iba a dar uno diferente, a uno le dio el don de la creación, y al otro el de la destrucción, para que hubiera cierto equilibrio entre ellos._

_Sin embargo, no encontraba un poder adecuado para regalarle a su enamorado, y por mucho tiempo, estuvo pensando en qué regalarle. Mientras pensaba, unos humanos la encontraron en el bosque, y empezaron a disparar a todos los animales con tal de matarla. Aterrada, la Luna escapó, y vagó por el bosque durante mucho tiempo._

_Cuando volvió al claro, sus amigos los lobos la estaban esperando, y la recibieron felices, puesto que estaban preocupados. Pero los humanos, le habían tendido una trampa, y los encerraron para poder atacarlos. Los lobos-humanos empezaron a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudieron hacerles frente a los humanos cuando los animales se les unieron en la batalla._

_La Luna miró con terror, cómo los animales del bosque, se unían a los hombres para acabarla. Sin embargo, en ningún momento, sus amigos los lobos dudaron en ayudarla, y ella, conmovida se sonrió. Sin que los lobos se dieran cuenta, hizo con su magia, que su fuerza, su velocidad y agilidad aumentaran considerablemente._

_Una bala perdida perforó el corazón de la Luna, justo antes de que tanto los humanos como los animales se dieran por vencidos y huyeran. Cayó al suelo, antes de que los tres lobos la rodearan. Los ojos de los lobos empezaron a volverse cristalinos, debido a que iban a llorar._

_La Luna se vió incapaz de ver cómo lloraban aquellos lobos que tanto quería. Y entonces, antes de que la primera gota de agua cayera, les dio a cada uno de los tres lobos un poder especial. La creación y la destrucción fueron a parar a los dos lobos que ya había designado, y para su amado, guardó un don más poderoso, el don del cambio. Un don que englobaba todos los dones actuales, todos los que no estuvieran relacionados con la creación o destrucción. Más en cambio, las lágrimas de sus ojos se secaron, y por más que ellos quisieran no podrían volver a llorar._

_Un deseo egoísta de su parte, pero al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que la Luna más quería en ese momento. Sonrió, antes de sentir cómo las lágrimas de su amado la bañaban. ¿Cómo podía llorar? Se preguntó la Luna momentos antes de morir, sólo para darse cuenta de que su amado podía llorar por el mismo don que ella le regaló._

_Suspiró al sentir una extraña fuerza desprenderse de su cuerpo, y que entonces su alma salió volando por los cielos. Aquella noche, la Luna volvió al cielo, donde desde entonces vigila a los hijos de sus primeros y únicos amigos; y que aquella noche, la luna tomó la forma de una flor blanca y que con el viento sus pétalos se desprendieron, y sólo así logró volver al cielo._

_Se dice, que a la Luna le gustó tanto ese momento, que en ese entonces y hasta ahora… cuando le llega la hora a uno de esos lobos-hombres, retira sus almas y las convierte en flor. Y que cada vez que hay Luna Nueva, la Luna baja, para corretear entre las flores de los lobos. Y que disfrazándose de una suave brisa, se encarga de llevar esas almas al paraíso donde ella vive._

_…_

Cerré el libro con fuerza, haciendo que el ruido de las hojas amontonarse rompiera con aquel intranquilo silencio que nos rodeaba. La historia que acababa de leer, era básicamente la misma historia que la de la "Flor de los Lobos", solo que esta tenía ciertas diferencias y estaba contada desde el punto de vista de la mujer, o sea la Luna.

-Esto es extraño- admitió Black Star mientras se sentaba en la cama, haciendo que una nube de polvo bailara por el aire.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirí dejando el libro sobre la mesa, y mirando fijamente a mi amigo.

-Pues… las pisadas se marcan desde el borde del balcón hasta acá- exclamó señalando un determinado lugar en el suelo- luego giran, se paran delante del escritorio y desaparecen contra la pared- murmuró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pues sí, es extraño… pero eso no nos dice nada de dónde está Crona- admití enfadada, quería encontrarla lo más pronto posible y esto no ayudaba mucho.

-Lo sé- exclamó Kid quien se asomaba por el balcón- Pero en una de esas, Ulises estaba equivocado y vinimos al pedo- comentó antes de golpear la pared con su puño desnudo.

-Kid…- susurré pero él no alcanzó a escucharme.

Se sacó los lentes, y los tiró hacia la cama. Aunque lo más probable es que quisiera tirar algo para descargarse.

-Mierda… tendría que haberla detenido en cuanto nos encontramos en la entrada del casino- susurró con un nudo en la garganta- Tendría que haberme quedado todo el tiempo con ella- gritó haciendo que algunas luces de las casas vecinas se prendieran.

Ragnarock y Soul entraron rapidísimo. El primero se tiró contra Kid, empujándolo sobre la cama, cayendo sobre el pobre Black Star. Soul me tomó del brazo, e hizo que girara, para luego estamparme contra la pared. Se escucharon los lejanos bullicios de los vecinos mirando hacia este cuarto.

Nuestras respiraciones parecían tambores en esos momentos, y hubiera dicho algo de no ser porque la mano de Soul me tapaba la boca con fuerza. El ruido de la reja de entrada al abrirse, hizo que todos tembláramos en nuestros lugares.

-Mierda- murmuró Soul escuchando cómo unos pasos lentos resonaban en la escalera.

-¿Qué hacemos Soul?- Preguntó Black Star en un susurro casi inaudible.

-No sé- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de nuestro líder.

Mire a nuestro alrededor, y me percaté de un hecho importante en todo esto. Salté en mi lugar, tratando de liberarme de la mano de Soul. Pero este no se daba cuenta de la situación, y no podía hacer nada para conseguir hablarle.

Miré a Black Star por unos segundos, e inmediatamente se dispuso a decirle a Soul lo que estaba leyendo en mi mente, pero eso solo hizo que Kid y Ragnarock le taparan la boca rápidamente, puesto que los vecinos estaban cada vez más cerca. Volví a mirar a Black Star, y como lo habíamos practicado, invertí su don, haciendo que Soul escuchara sus pensamientos.

El alvino abrió los ojos sorprendido, y miró a su amigo antes de mirarme a mí. Largó una silenciosa maldición con los ojos, y entonces, el tiempo se detuvo. Su mano buscó la mía, y cuando la encontró, entrelazó nuestros dedos. Hecho esto, tocó en la cabeza a cada uno de los chicos, haciendo que no sufrieran ese "congelamiento en el tiempo".

-Busquen a Hero rápido, hay que sacarlo de acá- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, sin deshacer el abrazo de nuestras manos- No me sueltes- murmuró bien bajito- tiendo a soportar más el desgaste de usar mi don cuando te tengo cerca- sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, y sin poder evitarlo, desvié la mirada.

Nos deslizamos con rapidez por el pasillo, y tuvimos que esquivar a uno de los hombres que estaba subiendo la escalera. Los rayos de luz lunar se colaban traviesos por los agujeros, y me sorprendió ver cómo no se cortaban porque nosotros pasáramos. Giramos violentamente hacia la derecha, llegando a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Había dos tipos allí, y detrás de la mesada encontramos a Hero. Soul lo tocó con un dedo, haciendo que el rubio nos mirara sorprendido, y le costa reaccionar qué estaba pasando.

-V-Vámonos- susurró Soul entrecortadamente.

Se notaba que le estaba costando bastante mantener su control sobre el tiempo, y no duraría mucho más si no nos apurábamos. Ragnarock tomó la iniciativa y abrió la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero, todos pasamos por allí lo más rápido que pudimos.

El jardín estaba lleno de malezas, sobre todo contra el cerco de madera que rodeaba esta porción. Uno de los tablones estaba caído, dándonos completo acceso a un baldío que estaba al lado. Hero y yo sonreímos, y en cuestión de segundos, atravesamos la cerca.

Pese a que el lugar estaba lleno de altos yuyos y plantas. Me maravilló el hecho de ver las mariposas suspendidas en el aire, al igual que dos o tres saltamontes que saltaban. Por dos segundos, mi mano se soltó de la de Soul, y fueron en esos dos segundos que el tiempo volvió a correr normalmente.

-Nos salvamos- suspiró Hero mientras se dejaba caer agotado.

Soul estaba aún más cansado, pero no se quejó ni una vez. Quizás no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

-Realmente me gustaría ver de nuevo a mi hermana- exclamó Ragnarock en un suspiro, mientras su mirada se posaba en la luna.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo- comentó Kid sumiéndose en un estado de nostalgia.

-Ya la encontraremos- susurré mientras me sentaba en el suelo, escuchando como esos hombres aún revisaban la casa en nuestra búsqueda.

Un humo rojo apareció de la nada y nos hizo toser fuertemente a todos.

-Chicos- susurró Blair apareciendo entre ese humo, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Blair…- exclamé yo, mientras Soul temblaba sin fuerzas.

-Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia- susurró divertida.

-Las buenas- le dijo Hero seriamente.

-Crona volvió a la cabaña- exclamó sonriente, y puedo jurar que vi unas flores de felicidad rodearla.

Todos se sonrieron, pero algo en la mirada de Blair me hizo dudar que esas fueran realmente buenas noticias.

-¿Y la mala?- se aventuró a preguntar Black Star, que estaba en el mismo estado que yo.

-Al parecer…le hicieron algo- su voz sonó rasposa, y sus ojos perdieron su característico brillo.

Me estremecí, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.


	29. Infierno Parte 1

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el cap anterior:

**Kasumi-Keiko11, Liz.I'm, Kabegami Amaterasu, Mary Eruka Evans, Ziesw, Yami Hai y Cherry Baudelaire.**

Gracias a todos, incluso a los que leyeron y no dejan comentarios :P

En fin, les dejo con el capi... Espero que les guste! Diganme sinceramente qué piensan... :P Nos leemos!

* * *

"**Infierno"**

**-Parte 1-**

Los ojos de Blair hicieron que todo dejara de tener sentido. Fruncí mi ceño, haciendo que la brujita me mirara con cierto asombro. Miré a Soul, y tomé su mano. Tal como lo esperaba, no sentí nada. Volví mi vista a la bruja, quien me esperaba con una sonrisa cargada de una divertida locura.

-Rápida- susurró con una voz que no era la de Blair, y eso hizo que mis sospechas fueran ciertas.

No entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, pero por algún motivo, esta no era mi realidad. Esto era simplemente…

-un hechizo- completó mi frase la bruja, mientras mí alrededor se transformaba.

Segundos después, estaba en una sala nagra y azul. Un elegante sillón de dos cuerpos descansaba en el centro, justo frente a mí. Sobre este, estaba la figura de Blair, vistiendo un extraño vestido negro liso.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo?- pregunté mirando fijamente a la bruja, sintiendo una especie de aura extraña en todo esto.

-Uno que crea un infierno- susurró diabólicamente aquella mujer, haciendo que por primera vez, la cara de Blair se contrajera en una mueca horrible.

-¿Quién sos?- alcancé a preguntar antes de escuchar su maléfica carcajada.

-Arachne - susurró mientras se paraba, y deslizaba sus blanquecinos dedos por el terciopelo azul del sillón.

-¿Dónde estamos?- mi pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, antes de sentir cómo todo a mi alrededor se evaporaba, trayendo consigo la oscuridad.

-Ya te lo dije, en el infierno- murmuró desapareciendo, dejándome a mí en la completa oscuridad.

Mi cuerpo empezó a emitir una débil luz, y pese a que todo a mí alrededor estaba oscuro, supe donde estaba. Salté unos centímetros y empecé a flotar, como si estuviera bajo el agua, sólo que aquí podía respirar.

_"¿Sabes dónde está el infierno? Está en tu cabeza"_

Aquella frase resonó en mi cabeza, y por un momento me sentí intranquila. La verdad era que el verdadero infierno está en la mente de uno mismo, no existen cosas más aterradoras que los pensamientos y recuerdos de alguien.

Vi una luz a la distancia, y poco a poco fue cobrando la forma de Hero. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y me impulsé con mis piernas para poder acercarme. Los ojos azules de Hero me captaron, e intentó hacer lo mismo que yo. Estábamos a unos centímetros, cuando algo duro me impidió seguir.

Era como una especie de vidrio grueso que no me dejaba llegar hasta Hero. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Black Star, Ragnarock, Kid, Soul, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz e incluso Crona aparecieron de la misma forma, rodeándome.

-Crona- susurré llevando mis manos al vidrio que estaba enfrente de ella.

Frío, estaba extremadamente frío. La mirada de Crona, pasó de ser cariñosa y dulce, a ser dura y fría como el metal. Me alejé por acto reflejo, justo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

-Me dejaste caer…-su voz era ronca, cargada de odio y de vergüenza- es tú culpa…- sus palabras me atravesaron como finos cuchillos.

-No, lo intenté, yo…-iba a continuar, pero la voz de Kid sonó desde atrás mío.

-Mentira, pudiste haber aguantado… sos una persona terrible… Maka-los ojos de Kid estaban opacos, y se escondían levemente detrás de sus anteojos.

-Y una inútil- agregó Tsubaki sonriente- Nunca podés hacer nada bien- finalizó, antes de que se sonriera.

-Lo único que querías era deshacerte de mi hermana ¿no?- exclamó Ragnarock sonriendo irónicamente- te morías por soltarla y que se cayera al vacío- dijo antes de reírse.

-No…fue un accidente- mi voz se cortó, un nudo en mi garganta estaba haciendo que me costara hablar.

-Y aunque hubiera sido un accidente…- exclamó Hero, dejándome congelada- ¿Qué clase de basura se detiene por unas insignificantes polillas cuando sus amigos están en peligro?- miré al rubio, incrédula.

¿Hero? ¿Este era Hero, mi mejor amigo en el mundo?

-La misma basura que acepta una apuesta en la que debe besar a William y tener una cita con él, cuando está supuestamente enamorada de mí- La voz de Soul terminó con todo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro, y al girarme, me encontré con el rostro resentido del alvino. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, y podía distinguir el dolor y el odio que me tenían. Me quedé callada, sin poder emitir una sola palabra. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Te acordás cuando te dije que te amaba?- sus palabras llegaron claramente a mis oídos, y tuve miedo de escuchar lo que seguía- Olvidate, la verdad es que te mentí- susurró antes de que una terrorífica sonrisa se formara en su rostro- Te odio- sus palabras me calaron hasta los huesos.

Me hice un ovillo, antes de escuchar como todos repetían sin cesar aquellas frases una y otra vez. Las lágrimas caían de mi rostro, perdiéndose en la nada.

-Basta…- susurré bajito, mientras que con mis manos me tapaba los oídos- Nada de esto es real…- exclamé al borde de la histeria- ¡Dejá de jugar con mi mente!- le grité a quién sabe qué- Basta…- volví a murmurar suavecito.

En ese momento, quise morirme. Todas las personas que yo quería y eran cercanas a mí, me estaban demostrando que me odiaban. Y era verdad, yo era una persona horrible por hacer todas esas cosas. Definitivamente no había peor infierno que este.

-¡BASTA!- grité de desesperación.

Quería que todo acabase. No podía hacer nada por nadie, Tsubaki tenía razón, soy una inútil. Sollocé dos o tres veces, y quise morirme en ese instante. No podía soportar más tiempo, debía encontrar una forma de salir de acá y ayudar a los otros, pero no podía.

Una daga se materializó frente a mí, y mientras todos repetían y repetían que me odiaban, la figura de Soul se formó detrás de vidrio que estaba justo al frente.

-Morir es la única forma de que te perdonemos- sus palabras me hipnotizaron por unos segundos, y dejé de ser consciente de mis actos.

El sonido de vidrios rotos hizo que despertara, justo a tiempo para ver muchos cristales desparramados en el suelo. Sentí algo líquido y cálido recorrer mi mano derecha, y cuando miré, vi la sangre carmesí escurrir por mi mano.

La daga, que apuntaba hacia mi corazón, estaba siendo envuelta por una mano, deteniéndola así por completo. Pero aquella mano sangraba, y me costó asimilar que me era familiar. Solté la daga, y esta cayó al suelo, produciendo un ruido metálico que quedó grabado en mi memoria por varios segundos.

La mano ensangrentada se movió hacia mi mejilla y la acarició dulcemente. Seguí aquella mano hasta llegar a un hombro, y seguí ese hombro hasta llegar a un cuello. Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con unos ojos sangre que me miraban preocupados.

-Idiota… morir no es la solución a nada- esta vez, la voz de Soul sonó diferente, cálida, amorosa.

-Soul… -lo llamé y tuve que besarlo para cerciorarme que era él.

El cosquilleo que me recorrió, me hizo darme cuenta de que era verdaderamente él. Sonreí, y me aferré a él, como si fuera lo único en mi mundo. Y para ser sinceras, realmente lo era. Solo entonces todos los reflejos desaparecieron, al igual que la sangre y la daga.

-Vamos…- murmuró sonriente, mientras me tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar conmigo por la nada.

-Soul… vos… vos también- empecé a decir, aunque todavía me costaba hablar por lo que había vivido momentos antes.

Me resultaba extraña la forma en la que todos los problemas de mi vida, dejaban de tener el control de mi mente cuando estaba junto a él. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, aunque no detuvo el paso por nada del mundo.

-Sí…y calculo que también los otros- susurró comprendiendo perfectamente mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?- mi pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire por unos segundos, hasta que la boca de Soul se abrió levemente, para dejar salir una sola palabra.

-Desesperación- susurró dolido, y tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar otra pregunta demasiado rápido.

Lo miré unos segundos, tratando de descifrar qué pudo haber visto él para que se sintiera tan tenso. Su mirada estaba opaca, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo para no recordar lo que vio o sintió momentos antes de salvarme.

-Gracias- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle, haciendo que se frenara lentamente, y se volteara a mirarme- Gracias por salvarme- aclaré, haciendo que se sonriera, y que soltara mi mano para llevar la suya a mi cabeza.

-No siempre tenés que ser la heroína- susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro- Si no fueras la damisela en peligro de vez en cuando, me sentiría poco hombre- exclamó divertido, haciendo que me sonriera.

-¿Qué viste?- lo largué, incapaz de contener aquella pregunta en el fondo de mi corazón.

Su vista se ennegreció, su sonrisa se esfumó y aquel brillo que siempre lo rodeaba se apagó. Se quedó congelado, sin dirigirme la mirada, perdido en su propio mundo. Llevé mi mano a su hombro, y él se sobresaltó, presa de una mueca de terror total. Me miró de arriba abajo, y antes de que siquiera lo sospechara, me tomó del cuello y acortó bruscamente la distancia entre nuestros rostros.

Sus labios, un poco resecos, se movieron brutalmente sobre los míos. Su desesperación era casi palpable, y por unos momentos tuve miedo. Lo que Soul me transmitió en ese momento, no era cariño como las otras veces, sino un profundo temor a perderme. Mis labios me estaban comenzando a doler ante la insistencia de Soul, pero no me importó.

Con cierto temor, intenté devolverle el beso, incapaz de alejar aquellos nerviosismos debido a mi poca experiencia en la materia. Poco a poco, logré alcanzar el ritmo demandante de Soul, y también pude mantenerlo por unos segundos, antes de que el cansancio se apoderara de ambos. El último beso, fue largo, de esos que se sabe que durarán poco, pero que quieres extenderlos hasta el límite.

Abrí mis ojos, sólo para encontrarme que Soul los mantenía cerrados, pero sin indicios de estar haciendo fuerza. Su rostro sereno, era interrumpido solamente por su agitada respiración, e incluso, cuando habló sus palabras fueron suaves y entrecortadas.

-Ese Giriko te tenía sujeta…- susurró mientras me abrazaba y me acunaba en su pecho- te sostenía con fuerza, y te tocaba toda- me estremecí al mismo tiempo que él- te decía cosas asquerosas y pasaba tu lengua por todo tu cuello- murmuró mientras me aferraba más y más- y luego de besarte de la forma más… más- se detuvo, incapaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada- más horrible que jamás haya visto, amenazó con matarte- me aferré a su remera, intentando demostrarle que estaba acá para él.

-¿Lo hizo?- pude sentir como una sonrisa forzosa surcaba su rostro.

-No, pero fue entonces que atravesé el vidrio y te encontré a punto de clavarte la daga- sus manos me tomaron de mis hombros y me separaron de él, justo lo suficiente como para que nos miráramos- Idiota- volvió a susurrar mientras me sonreía y me daba un corto beso en los labios.

Lo correspondí al instante, sintiendo como sus manos me acercaban lentamente más a él. Un molesto carraspeo hizo que nos separáramos violentamente, y nos sonrojáramos completamente al notar que los chicos nos veían con picardía.

-Lamentamos interrumpir- exclamó Kid un poco sonrojado, mientras apartaba la vista.

-Sí, a menos que sean unas ilusiones- dijo Hero un poco confundido, por lo que se acercó a nosotros y nos pegó en los cachetes.

Soul lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y yo entre sorprendida y confundida.

-Sí, son ellos- susurró antes de elevarse en el aire y dar una vuelta.

-¿Qué mierda?- susurró Ragnarock mirando a Hero- No entiendo… ¿qué clase de hechizo es este?- murmuró agarrando su mentón con una mano.

-Al parecer es un hechizo que juega con nuestras cabezas- exclamó Soul mientras repiqueteaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha, contra su sien.

-¿Cuál sería el objetivo de eso?- preguntó Kid antes de caer en algo importante- ¿Si todos estamos acá, en la mente de alguno? ¿Dónde están nuestros cuerpos?- sus preguntas hicieron que todos comenzáramos a entender el plan de aquellos sujetos.

-¿Estás diciendo que nos hicieron un hechizo para que dejáramos de tener dominio sobre nuestros cuerpos?- inquirió incrédulo Ragnarock, tratando de asimilar los hechos.

-Debemos volver cuanto antes a nuestros cuerpos…- susurró Soul bastante frustrado- Pueden estar haciéndonos cualquier cosa- me estremecí ante sus palabras, pero estaba de acuerdo.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- y ahí estaba lo importante del asunto… ¿cómo íbamos a hacerlo?

-¿Ustedes también tuvieron "ilusiones"?- les preguntó Soul a Kid y a Hero.

-Sí, todos… y más de una- le contestó el rubio confuso.

-Ya veo…- murmuró Soul pensativo.

-Vamos a lo importante… ¿cómo mierda salimos?- dijo Kid mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues… ¿Por aquella puerta?- dijo Black Star, quien había permanecido callado hasta entonces, mientras señalaba una puerta de madera.

Nos miramos dos o tres veces cada uno, y mientras tanto nos fuimos acercando a aquella puerta. Sentí algo corretear entre mis piernas, pero cuando bajé la vista, no vi nada. Miré hacia atrás, encontrándome con la misma nada de siempre.

-_Extraño…-_ susurré extrañada, antes de sentir el ruido de la puerta crujir al abrirse.

Entramos a un lugar, algo amplio y de colores vivos. Varios pósters flotaban en el aire, álbunes de fotos sin abrir, y algunos objetos raros. Un gran árbol de cerezas florecidas, perfectamente maduras. Una cancha de básquet a lo lejos, junto a algunas pelotas desparramadas. Una gran librería en el medio de la nada, llena de CD's, pero ningún televisor o DVD para reproducirlos.

El parque de Ciudad Central, unos columpios y un tobogán.

-Es como mi lugar ideal…- exclamó Hero levantando una ceja extrañado.

-Eso es obvio, estamos en tu mente…- Nos giramos a ver a Black Star que miraba sonriente la repisa de CD´s- Y estos son tus recuerdos- dijo tomando uno de los primeros CD´s.

-¿Cada uno tiene un recuerdo?- le pregunté acercándome a él.

-Sí, este es de cuando te conoció: "_Primera vez que me encontré con Makita_"- leyó burlonamente haciendo que le pegara.

Era obvio que era la mente de Hero, era el único que tendría un recuerdo titulado de esa forma.

-Allá hay otra puerta- nos avisó Kid, mostrándonos una puerta negra.

-Bueno, ¡vamos!- gritó Hero sonriente.

-Te tenés que quedar para que todos despierten- susurró una voz aniñada.

Una manito pequeña me agarró del buzo, tironeando suavemente. Me sonreí al encontrarme con un Hero de 5 años, con sus rubios cabellos cayéndole suavemente por su cara, y sus grandes zafiros azules brillando inocentemente.

-Cada uno debe quedarse con su yo interno… sólo así podrán volver a recuperar sus conciencias- murmuró dedicándome una sonrisa, y extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba, invitándome a que lo levantara en brazos. Siempre he sentido una debilidad hacia los niños pequeños y tiernos, así que no pude negarme a esa carita de ángel, y lo alcé en brazos.

-A ver… ¿quién sos?- la pregunta de Soul sonó terrorífica, y sus ojos parecían estar en llamas.

El Hero de mis brazos se estremeció y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Miré mal a Soul, quien frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

-Es el "niño interior de Hero"- comentó sonriente Black Star- Todos tenemos uno- agregó mientras miraba cómo el niño se apartaba de mí y los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Exacto, todos ustedes tienen que quedarse en sus respectivas mentes, sólo deben ir de puerta en puerta hasta encontrar la suya propia. Sus mentes están conectadas en este momento por el hechizo de esa bruja, pero tienen que apurarse antes de que el poder de esa bruja mala llene de oscuridad sus mentes- murmuró tristemente, mientras señalaba el cielo, que se empezaba a oscurecer debido a unos nubarrones.

-Por eso hizo que nuestras mentes estuvieran unidas, así, hasta que ninguno llegue a su propia mente o alma, como quieran llamarla- dijo Black Star mientras se rascaba la nuca- no podremos despertar, y ella tendrá todo el acceso a nuestra mente, y podrá corromperlas al mismo tiempo- luego de decir esto, Black Star chasqueó la lengua molesto.

-Tengo una duda- murmuró Soul igual de molesto, aunque lo ocultaba detrás de una máscara de seriedad- el cuarto del que venimos ¿es la mente de Crona?- Kid y yo abrimos los ojos fuertemente, y miramos al alvino incrédulos.

-Sí- respondió el pequeño- pero mientras tenga la joya sobre sí misma no podrán salvarla… a menos que la maten- me estremecí al igual que todos allí, y por primera vez entendí por qué ellos se veían tan tranquilos.

Estaban ahogando sus sentimientos, escondiéndolos para no perder de vista el objetivo principal. Fui la primera en decidirme en continuar, dejé al niño en el suelo y caminé firmemente hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

-Tené cuidado Hero- susurré antes de abrir la puerta negra, y luego de escuchar las pisadas de mis compañeros detrás de mí, una extraña luz me cegó.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, intentando que ni una partícula de luz llegara a mis pupilas. Sólo los abrí cuando sentí el ruido de la puerta cerrarse lentamente. Me volteé, encontrándome con que mis compañeros seguían mirando hacia atrás, hacia una puerta que se cerró con llave desde adentro. Suspiré, seguramente Hero la cerró para que no diéramos marcha atrás.

-¿De quién es esta mente?- la pregunta de Ragnarock me hizo reaccionar, y con sumo cuidado inspeccioné aquella sala en donde nos encontrábamos.

Al igual que la de Hero, tenía una gran librería llena de CD´s de recuerdos, y había una más pequeña, que tenía inscripta en la parte superior: "Canciones Favoritas". Había una cama de dos plazas, de colores negros y rojos. Además, al lado de la cama había un elegante piano de cola de color negro.

En otro rincón, se podía ver a lo lejos, la ciudad de Ingleterra, o al menos eso me pareció, puesto que estaba también el Big Ben. Por otro lado, se podía ver una ciudad, que reconocí como una mezcla de Wolf Town y Ciudad Central. Además, nosotros estábamos sobre un prado lleno de flores de los Lobos.

-Estamos en mi mente- la voz de Soul cortó el ambiente.

En ese momento, una melodía que me sonaba haber escuchado en algún lado.

-Bien, será mejor que nos apuremos- murmuró Ragnarock, localizando al lado de la cama la siguiente puerta- Nos vemos Soul- exclamó sonriente, mientras la música seguía sonando.

Seguí a Ragnarock con la vista, pero luego la posé en Soul. Si esto salía mal, no volvería a verlo. Me acerqué a Soul calmadamente, siendo observada cuidadosamente por su intensa mirada. Elevé mis ojos hacia arriba, para encontrarme con una confusa mueca en su rostro. Sonreí, y me puse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, apenas los rocé, presa del miedo de que este se convirtiera en el último beso que nos fuéramos a dar.

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración sobre mis labios. Aún con los ojos cerrados, me mantuve en la misma posición. Podía sentir con extrema precisión, la fuerza que me obligaba a unir mis labios con los de Soul. Como si fuéramos dos imanes, uno positivo y uno negativo, que se ponen lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir ese poder que los obliga a juntarse.

Además, el leve cosquilleo que recorría desde mis labios hasta los dedos de mis pies, se hacía cada vez más intenso. Sin embargo, no podía acortar la distancia entre nuestros rostros. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de no poder volver a experimentar todas estas sensaciones de nuevo. Durante todo el rato que estuve así, Soul se mantuvo igual, sosteniéndome de la cintura, sin ninguna maldad.

Un leve golpe en mi espalda acortó con toda distancia entre nosotros. Nos besamos, pero no fue como esos besos de películas en donde los enamorados se despiden para siempre con una beso que te deja sin aliento de tan sólo verlo. Juntamos nuestros labios, los acariciamos suavemente, y nos separamos. Fue un beso de tan solo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente.

Soul se sonrió y yo también, comprendiendo a la perfección cómo se sentía, puesto que yo estaba igual que él.

-Hasta luego…- susurró divertido, haciendo que una pequeña risa se escapara de mi garganta.

-Hasta luego…-le respondí justo cuando me soltó.

-Gracias mini yo- exclamó Soul mirando detrás mío.

Me giré lentamente, sin apartarme mucho de Soul. Un niño, de cabellos blancos alborotados y unos brillantes y grandes ojos rojo, nos miraba sonriente. Un "mini Soul", pensé para mí misma, y no puede evitar sonreírme, era realmente tierno.

Tenía una chaqueta de cuero y unos pequeñísimos jeans, manteniendo el claro estilo de Soul. Sonreí. El mini Soul también me sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos, haciendo que unos pequeños hoyuelos se le formaran alrededor de la sonrisa, y que sus mejillas se colorearan de un rosa pálido.

-¡Qué lindo!- exclamé antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, si de por sí me gustaba el actual Soul, su versión en miniatura era mucho más tierna y bonita.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Kid, haciendo que recordara la situación en la que estábamos.

-Claro- susurré soltando al niño- Nos vemos- murmuré mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

Miré una vez más a Soul y al mini Soul antes de que Black Star abriera la puerta. Volví a mí misma, cuando sentí la mano de Black Star tomarme y empujarme hacia adentro de la puerta. Aunque antes de que la puerta se cerrara, puede escuchar algo que me hizo muy feliz, y me ayudó a olvidarme de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Mierda… me pongo celoso hasta de mi niño interno…- la voz de Soul se perdió en el espacio, justo antes de que aquella puerta se cerrara, y nuevamente… la trabaran con llave.


	30. Infierno Parte 2

Hola mis queridos lectores! Cómo andan? Espero que muy bien ^-^ Estoy muy nostálgica, ya que terminé de escribir el fic por completo, aunque este capi es el anteúltimo. Si, ya casi se acaba el fic... lo extrañarán? jajaja Aún así, este fic tendrá como una segunda parte... lo había pleneado tipo una serie de novelas o algo así... xD

Lamento haberme tardado, esperaba subirlo antees, pero tuve un poco deprimida por un comentario que reciví, al principio quería mandarlo a la mierda pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tiene mucha razón :P Jejeje. En fin.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capi anterior:

**Cherry Baudelaire: **_Un tétrico comienzo jajaja y un montón de unicornios saltando en el prado de duendes felices... me mató :P_

**Yami Hai: **_Sí, lamento ese error, no me dí cuenta cuando pasé el capítulo... es que lo escribo con los verdaderos personajes y bueno... luego los corrijo... lamento muchísimo eso, pero ya lo corregí._

**Liz.I'm: **_De niños o como chibis, los dos quedarían muy lindos... ^/^ me podría convertir en una pedófila xD_

**Kasumi-Keiko11: **_Sí, a mí tambien me encantó esa frase, fue como que la escribí y cuando volví a leerla me dije... "Que tierñish"_

**Kabegami Amaterasu: **_En este capi verás la mente de Maka, aunque no me explayé demaciado :P Espero que lo disfrutes!_

**MakaRukialoveSoul: **_Oh, muchas gracias por tu comentario, luego de que me dijeron que no tengo imaginación para los fics, no sabes lo bien que me hace leer un comentario como el tuyo :D Me haces muy feliz! jajaja Espero que este capi también te guste._

**chikyu XD: **_Personalmente creo, que el amor es más divertido cuando hay celos de por medio._

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: **_Este capi resolverá tus dudas jajaa. Disfrútalo!_

**The Cat Thief: **_Con razón no veía tus comentarios... jajaj suele pasar, a mi me pasa más seguido de lo que me gustaría con ciertos fics :P_

**Ziesw: **_Sí, aunque me imagino que el más "mono" será Black Star xD Chiste malo, chiste malo._

**Alice Ushiromiya Albarn: **_Jejeje a todos nos acosa la maldita escuela... :P No te preocupes... espero que te guste mucho este capi :P_

_Ahora sí, les dejo con el capi! Nos leemos en el final!_

* * *

"**Infierno"**

**-Parte 2-**

**-Final-**

No hizo falta detenernos demasiado en la siguiente habitación, ya que en el momento en el que entré, sentí una extraña familiaridad. Black Star, Ragnarock y Kid habían seguido adelante, dejándome a mí, y a mi mente, sola.

Sí, luego de salir de la mente de Soul entramos en la mía. La pude identificar al instante porque yo ya había estado aquí cuando nos enfrentamos al payaso de la triste sonrisa. Aunque, diferencia de aquella vez, no estaba esa mujer de cabellos blancos.

Una agradable brisa acarició mi cabello, y estuve unos segundos mirando la luna que se dibujaba en el cielo. Me sonreí a mí misma, al darme cuenta de que este lugar estaba basado en el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vi. Sin dudas era un lugar importante para mí. Aquí descubrí que tenía poderes y fue donde Soul me pidió ser su novia.

Mis mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo, y tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para despejarme las ideas, aunque era algo inútil. Miré a mi alrededor, a diferencia de los chicos, yo tenía una librería llena de libros en mi "mente", o como sea que se le llame a esto. Y además del campo de flores, había cientos de fotos y cuadros que mostraban algunos de mis momentos más importantes.

-Hola- me saludó por tercera vez la mini yo.

Tenía el cabello atado en dos colitas a cada costado, y llevaba un vestidito sencillo de colores blancos y verdes manzana.

-Hola- le respondí antes de volver a intentar sumergirme en mis pensamientos.

La niña se sentó a mi lado, y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás, para mirar el cielo con sus enormes ojos verdes. Nos quedamos en silencio, sin tener un tema que conversar. Unos pasos cerca de nosotras resonaron lentamente, haciendo que mi vista se posara en una chica de mi edad. Me sorprendí al reconocer a mi madre biológica, o a la que supongo que es.

-Es una ilusión, un recuerdo creado por tu mente desde que viste la foto- susurró la niña quien jugaba con sus pies.

-¿Recuerdo creado?- me atreví a preguntarle, tratando de matar el tiempo.

- Sí… ella antes se materializaba como una sombra, pero ahora tiene forma- murmuró ella sonriente- es algo así como el fantasma de tu madre- exclamó sonriente.

-¿Fantasma de mi madre?- realmente me sentía como una tonta, digo, una niña menor que yo me estaba explicando un montón de cosas que yo no conocía.

-Sí, algo por el estilo… todas las personas que conociste y principalmente las que quieres, se materializan aquí como fantasmas…-murmuró antes de que el lugar empezara a temblar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- grité mientras me aferraba al suelo y agarraba a la niña del brazo para que no se alejara demasiado.

-Tranquila… todos volvieron a sus mentes, volverán a sus cuerpos- la voz de la mini yo empezó a perderse, y mi vista a nublarse.

Empecé a sentir un montón de sensaciones extrañas… Y algo me decía que estaba volviendo a mi cuerpo.

* * *

Desperté en el descampado que estaba al lado de la casa abandonada, aún quedaban residuos de aquel humo rojo que vi antes de entrar en aquella "ilusión", o como sea que se llame. Me sujeté la cabeza, y la sacudí tratando de despejar las náuseas que me invadían.

Los demás también se levantaron, y nos miramos fijamente. Sin detenernos demasiado, adquirimos nuestras formas lobunas, y nos infiltramos en las sombras. Moviéndonos con agilidad entre la oscuridad de la noche, para llegar cuanto antes a la cabaña.

-_¿Crees que sea verdad que tienen a Crona en la cabaña?- _preguntó Kid tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero su voz sonaba bastante ilusionada.

-_Teniendo en cuenta que no nos hicieron nada a nosotros…- _dijo Soul seriamente- _lo más probable es que quieran atacar a las chicas para debilitarnos… si convierten a Tsubaki, tendríamos a dos miembros imposibilitados de pelear… en especial si las matan- _me estremecí, pero noté como Black Star y Kid se apuraban más.

Mes costaba seguirles el paso, Black Star y Kid estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían, y pese a esto, Soul no parecía esforzarse demasiado al mantenerles el paso, y rebasarlos cada tanto. Incluso Hero y Ragnarock eran más rápidos que yo.

Los vi alejarse, y por un segundo me sentí más lejos de ellos que nunca. Ellos eran más fuertes, más rápidos, incluso más ágiles que yo. Ya no había excusas, ya no podía decir "soy muy nueva en todo esto" o "no sé manejar mis poderes aún". Ellos eran mejores, y aunque pueda sonar como algo triste, me sentí bien así.

_-No siempre tienes que ser la heroína…Si no fueras la damisela en peligro de vez en cuando, me sentiría poco hombre-_

No me gustaba ser débil, pero se sentía bien saber que había alguien que te estaba cuidando y que era más fuerte. Se sentía bien contar con alguien para que me rescatara cuando yo no pudiera contra lo que venía. Se sentía bien saber que, si todo fallaba, aún había alguien que podría terminar lo que empecé.

Despejé mis pensamientos por un momento y corrí detrás de ellos. Debíamos llegar pronto a la cabaña, Tsubaki y las demás estaban en peligro.

* * *

Unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la cabaña, escuchamos unas fuertes explosiones, y por sobre todo, el grito desgarrador de Tsubaki.

-_¡Mierda!- _gritó Black Star mentalmente antes de saltar un tronco y caer dentro del jardín trasero de la cabaña.

Hice lo mismo, y me quedé congelada mirando como la cabaña estaba envuelta en un mar de llamas carmesí. Tsubaki y Marie estaban afuera, lejos de las llamas, pero con algunas quemaduras y manchas de suciedad en sus rostros y ropas. Stein, Sid y Shinigami-sama estaban transformados, tratando de pelear contras aquellos tres seres malignos.

Giriko, Mosquito y Medusa estaban al frente, con un montón de monstruos detrás, esperando el momento indicado para acabar con todos. La mirada áspera y malévola de Medusa nos divisó desde lejos, y sonrió burlonamente antes de apuntarnos con uno de sus dedos. Una corriente de viento salió de ese dedo y nos hizo retroceder un poco, exceptuando a Black Star que estaba en el aire en ese momento. El impacto contra él fue mayor, ya que esa ráfaga lo lanzó contra un árbol que se rompió ante el impacto.

Kid aprovechó ese momento de distracción para ir contra los tres desde atrás. Sin embargo, Mosquito saltó ágilmente, frenándole el paso, y chocando contra él. Fue como el sonido de un trueno al caer. Mosquito se mantuvo firme, con una sonrisa contorneada de arrugas en su rostro. Kid en cambio, salió impulsado hacia atrás, mientras unas gotas de sangre salían de su boca.

Los monstruos se pusieron en movimiento, pasaron entre los tres "líderes", por así decirlo, y empezaron a correr hacia Tsubaki y Marie. Hero se dispuso a cubrirlas, mientras que los adultos intentaban frenar el ataque de los monstruos. Lo seguí, viendo que Black Star estaba demasiado aturdido por el golpe como para ir a enfrentarlos.

Un leve movimiento me puso los pelos de punta, en segundos tenía a Giriko delante de mis narices, sonriendo endiabladamente. Miré de reojo como Hero alcanzaba a llegar hacia las chicas, y se paraba delante de ellas, esperando a los monstruos mientras mostraba sus dientes y gruñía por lo bajo. Volví mi vista hacia el otro lado, donde Ragnarock intentaba proteger a Kid del inminente ataque del viejo.

-Mejor te concentras en lo que tienes delante- habló con ese tono extraño.

Lo miré enseguida, antes de ver que Soul se paraba a mi lado, mirando con furia a Giriko.

-_Es mío, tengo unas cuantas cosas pendientes contra él_- lo escuché murmurarme por la mente, e inevitablemente le hice caso.

Salí corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas y Hero, justo a tiempo para ayudar al último en su pelea contra los monstruos. La mayoría eran parecidos a los que habíamos visto anteriormente. Hero se lanzó hacia uno, mordiéndole el cuello. Suspiré e hice que el suelo se tambaleara, para que los monstruos más torpes se golpearan entre ellos.

Hero saltó hacia atrás, quedando a la par mía. Compartimos una mirada y combinamos nuestros dones. Al combinar nuestros dones, podía aumentar el rango de alcance de su cambio de "sentimientos", haciendo que los monstruos se sumieran en un estado tan depresivo que los dejara incapaz de pelear. Sin embargo, no tuvimos en cuenta que en esos momentos, los monstruos carecían de sentimientos.

Maldije internamente, viendo que la única salida era pelear. Saltamos al mismo tiempo, Hero los detenía, mientras que yo removía las partículas de la tierra, logrando que se aflojasen y los monstruos se cayeran en un agujero. Cuando vi que se empezaban a tratar de escapar, moví la tierra para tapar parcialmente los agujeros, para luego compactarla y crear una prisión temporal.

Me estremecí al sentir una ráfaga de viento golpearme suavemente. Miré de reojo como Medusa seguía peleando contra Stein y Black Star, se le notaba algunas gotas de sudor en la frente, y por su expresión le estaba empezando a cansarse, pero Black Star y Stein estaban bastante mal heridos.

Soul seguía batallando contra Giriko, la pelea parecía estar bastante reñida, ambos estaban dando todo lo que tenían, como si estuvieran saldando algún antiguo rencor. La imagen de la pelea que tuvieron en el casino abandonado vino a mi cabeza, sintiendo un pequeño malestar en mi estómago. Quería ir a ayudarle, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer solo, o al menos eso me dijo él.

-Maka… cuidado- el grito de Hero llegó justo a mis oídos, y pude esquivar el golpe de uno de los monstruos que se seguían acercando.

Respiré enfadada, no tenía tiempo de andar preocupándome por batallas ajenas. Hero y yo teníamos suficiente con lo que estaba delante de nuestras narices. Sin embargo, mi mente se volvió a ir cuando una de las paredes de la cabaña se rompió fuertemente, y un cuerpo salió despedido de allí.

-¡Patty!- el grito de Reina resonó desde dentro de la cabaña.

El cuerpo de Patty quedó suspendido en el aire, y la aludida convocó uno de sus hechizos de vuelo, que le permitían flotar en el aire. Unas bolas de energía aparecieron, rodeándola y permitiéndole mantener la estabilidad aérea. Reina, por su parte convocó un montón de clavas que salieron volando a través de la cabaña rompiendo más la deteriorada estructura.

Una nube de polvo de alzó entre la apertura que dejó la pared de madera al caer, pero fue cortada violentamente por el cuerpo de Reina que fue despedido con una fuerza brutal. Unos suaves y diminutos pasos resonaron entre los crujidos de las llamas, haciendo que una figura se divisara entre el gris humo y el polvo marrón.

-Maldición- dijo Reina mientras un hilo de sangre le bajaba de la comisura izquierda de la boca.

Ante mis incrédulos ojos, se dibujó la figura de Crona, con sus ojos opacos y carentes de brillo. Medusa se sonrió a sí misma, y creó una potente luz azul, se fue convirtiendo en una serpiente de fuego azul.

-Hyacintho anguis- siseó antes de lanzarle la serpiente a Stein.

Stein no se movió, pero su sombra se despegó del suelo y se paró delante de él, sirviéndole como escudo, deteniendo el impacto de aquella serpiente, logrando que una pequeña explosión removiera el aire que los rodeaba. Tanto mi sombra como las de los otros se elevaron, y a parte de pelear contra Medusa, nos ayudaron a nosotros.

Soul empezó a detener el tiempo, haciendo que Giriko no pudiera seguir sus movimientos y no pudiera evadir sus golpes. Ragnarock y Black Star habían pasado a enfrentarse al viejo, que pese a ser muy ágil no podía contra la perfecta sincronización de Black Star y Ragnarock. Y es que, como Black Star podía leerle la mente a Mosquito, adivinaba sus movimientos, y se los transfería por medio de la comunicación mental que tenemos en la manada.

Reina y Patty empezaron a combinar ataques, inmovilizando a Crona sin lastimarla. La batalla parecía estar decidida, hasta que algo extraño empezó a pasar. Tanto Medusa, como Giriko, se desvanecieron ante el golpe de Ragnarock y Soul. Nuestro entorno empezó a modificarse levemente, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el número de monstruos había aumentado catastróficamente.

Medusa, Mosquito y Giriko aparecieron parados en la rama de un árbol del fondo, mientras que los monstruos se abalanzaban hacia nosotros. ¿De dónde mierda habían salido tantos en tan poco tiempo? Nos reagrupamos, creando un semicírculo irregular, conteniendo el avance de los monstruos.

Pensé que los tres "líderes" enemigos, se quedarían quietos para burlarse de nosotros, pero contrario a lo que pensé, siguieron atacando con todo. Mosquito y Giriko sacaron a la vista unos filosos colmillos, y sus ojos se volvieron de un borgoña brillante. Medusa rió divertida, mientras invocaba más de esas serpientes azules.

Nos vimos en aprietos por unos cuantos minutos, los monstruos avanzaban sin detenerse, y aunque tratásemos de frenarlos, nos era imposible con todos. Stein paralizaba a la mayoría, y Sid los aturdía con su aullido especial. Soul detenía el tiempo cada tanto, frenando a los que podían escaparse de Stein y Sid. Hero y Ragnarock ayudaban a Soul, mientras que el Shinigami-sama peleaba duramente contra tres de esos monstruos. Era fuerte, eso no se podía negar, pero el Shinigami-sama estaba desgastado, y lo único que le ayudaba a vencerlos era su gran experiencia.

-_Tenemos un problema… alguien está jugando con nuestras mentes, nos está haciendo pelear con monstruos que no existen- _la voz de Black Star resonó en nuestras mentes, pero no nos detuvimos, si retrocedíamos un poco, Marie y Tsubaki estarían en grave peligro.

-_¿Qué estás diciendo?- _murmuró la mente de Ragnarock entrecortadamente, acababa de darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y parecía haberle afectado.

-_Cuando me meto a sus cabezas, siento la sensación de que hay alguien alterando nuestra realidad- _aclaró Black Star enfadado- _Justo como pasó en el descampado, que nos hizo ver a una Blair que no existía- _al decir esto, llegué a comprenderlo por completo.

Ahora podía comprender el plan de ellos, al ser tantos, nos hacían pelear con monstruos imaginarios y no, haciendo que nos cansáramos más rápido y no los ataquemos a ellos. Fruncí el ceño muy molesta. Odiaba que jugasen conmigo.

Escuché unas pisadas veloces, e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que el clan del Este venía como refuerzo. Sonreí, ahora contábamos con más fuerzas, pero… si las ilusiones seguían no podríamos hacer nada. Retrocedí un poco, mirando de reojo como todos se unían a la batalla contra los monstruos.

Mi vista se enfocó en un árbol del fondo, más bien en la persona que estaba parada al lado de ese árbol. Un hombre de cabellos negros con pequeñas líneas blancas en este, y ojos del mismo color, estaba parado allí. Ese hombre había estado en el partido de los Star Wolf. Su mirada estaba fija en mí, y con la mano me hizo una señal de que fuera con él.

Sin entender por qué, lo seguí, dejando a mis compañeros en el campo de batalla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que ayudarlos, entonces… ¿por qué me iba de esta manera? Me adentré en el bosque, siguiendo a paso apresurado a aquel hombre. Volví a mi forma humana, y aún escuchando los fuertes estruendos de la batalla, seguí con tranquilidad a ese hombre hasta el Lago Espejismo.

Él se volteó, sonriéndome sinceramente, aunque en su mirada se mostraba una determinación profunda, y un odio contenido que se proyectó hacia una figura que estaba detrás de mí. Pude ver su silueta en la pupila de los ojos de aquel hombre, y en cuanto me di vuelta, me encontré con unos ojos violetas con pequeñas telarañas blancas dibujados en ellos, que me recibieron con un malévolo brillo.

-¿La traes a un lugar donde mis poderes no sirven?- preguntaron aquellos labios negros, sonriendo con una elegancia seductora.

Frente a mí había una mujer de entre 30 y 35 años, con un vestido negro increíblemente bello. Su piel era blanca y tersa, dándole una belleza inhumana. Sus labios estaban curvados en una casi imperceptible sonrisa de superioridad, y sus delgadas manos, se mantenían sosteniendo sus codos, mostrando unas perfectas uñas negras. Unas joyas violetas, como las que Patty y Liz, colgaban de sus orejas.

-¿Me crees tan tonto como para no hacerlo Arachne?- me estremecí al reconocer ese nombre, me giré a ver al hombre, dándome cuenta de que no estaba jugando.

-Oh vamos…Asura- susurró la bruja mientras se sonreía- Admite que mis ilusiones son divertidas- una media sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de esa mujer, haciendo que luciera más bella.

-¿Para qué quieres a la chica?- inquirió Asura, haciendo que la mirada de la mujer se volviera aburrida.

-¿A Crona? Oh, pensé que ella era la que tenía el poder de la absorción… pero me confundí- dijo enfadada.

-Así que ese es tu objetivo, encontrar al humano que esconda el poder de la absorción para poder hacerlo tuyo…- murmuró sonriendo con ironía.

-Y luego absorber el poder de la destrucción, de la creación y del cambio…- dijo riendo- Claro, así crearía el poder definitivo y pues… podría detener al que se me cruzara en mi camino, dándonos a conocer como algo real, en vez de un simple mito- susurró riendo, antes de que su mirada se posara en mí- Es una lástima que cuando absorba sus poderes los termine matando… Giriko está entusiasmado contigo, "Flor de la luna"- ¿mi poder? ¿Eso era lo que quería?

-¿Dónde está la chica?- la voz de ese hombre sonó resentida y en cierta forma amenazante.

-Peleando contra los entrometidos…- fue su simple respuesta antes de extender sus brazos hacia adelante- Tudinem Meridiem- exclamó antes de que unas flamas con forma de sol salieran de sus manos y se aproximaran violentamente hacia nosotros.

Asura se paró delante de mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Extendió sus manos y el ataque de Arachne desapareció. Volvió a meter sus manos en el traje que tenía y miró desafiante a la bruja que tenía en frente.

-No esperaba menos del señor de la destrucción- bromeó Arachne- En fin, no tengo nada que hacer acá… al parecer el don de la absorción no se encuentra en esa chica de pelo negro tampoco- dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua molesta.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Tsubaki!- me desesperé al escucharla hablar de esa manera tan despectiva, y de no ser porque Asura me tenía sujeta de un brazo, habría salido corriendo hacia la cabaña otra vez.

-La maté- contestó brevemente, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Sentí que me caía, no podía ser verdad… ¿Tsubaki? ¿Por qué? Enseguida se me vino a la mente la cara de Black Star, y temí porque su sonrisa muriera junto a Tsubaki. Me dejé caer…

-Parece ser que ninguno de los mocosos de esta zona tiene ese poder oculto… es una pena- exclamó dándose la vuelta lentamente- Cuídala por mí Asura… pronto vendré a buscarla- murmuró antes de mirarme con sus ojos azules, chispeando un sentimiento de seguridad infinita.

-¿Dónde está Crona?- mi voz sonó desesperada, pero ella se giró con alegría.

-Es mejor si lo ves con tus propios ojos- exclamó antes de crear una bola de energía como las que hacían Patty y Liz- Oculis mille- susurró antes de desaparecer.

En la imagen, Tsubaki y Crona estaban tiradas en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y retorciéndose del dolor. Junto a ellas, estaban los monstruos en un estado similar. En sus formas humanas, Soul, Ragnarock y Kid, miraban junto a Marie, como las chicas sufrían sin poder hacer nada. La batalla parecía haber terminado, Shinigami-sama y Stein mantenían vigilado a Mosquito, quien estaba inconsciente.

Hero y los chicos del clan del Este, estaban con Black Star, quien tenía toda la ropa ensangrentada, y se retorcía del dolor. Kilik protestaba porque no podía usar su don para sanarlo, al parecer se había roto el omóplato y sus habilidades regenerativas se lo habían soldado mal.

-Tus amigas y los monstruos, aún están bajo los efectos del poder de Arachne… no les doy más de 1 hora de vida si siguen así- miré al hombre que me acompañaba, con terror.

-¿Q-Qué podemos hacer?- pregunté tartamudeando, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

-Nosotros… nada- murmuró mirando el lago espejismo con serenidad- Pero Kami seguramente sabrá qué hacer- me estremecí al escuchar el nombre de mi madre, ¿él la conocía?

-¿La conoces?- pregunté sintiendo cómo mi corazón latía fuertemente.

-Sí- murmuró sonriente- Eres igualita a ella- susurró antes de indicarme que cerrara los ojos.

Sentí sus manos sobre las mías, llevándome hacia algún lugar desconocido. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, comprendiendo que no debía abrirlos, o al menos intuyendo eso. Sentí la superficie cambiar debajo de mis pies, volviéndose algo resbaladiza, y muy irregular. Luego dejé de sentir todo, y una agradable calma rodeó mi ser.

* * *

**~Soul~**

Sentí un pequeño malestar en mi pecho, y mi preocupación volvió a aumentar. No veía a Maka por ningún lado, y el miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, me carcomía por dentro. Suspiré mirando de reojo a Black Star. Sid trataba de volver a romperle el omóplato para ponérselo en su lugar y sanarlo como era debido. En situaciones como estas, ni siquiera Kilik podía hacer algo.

-Hero…- dije llamando al rubio- vámos a buscar a Maka… no la veo por ningún lado- el mejor amigo de mi novia asintió, y ambos nos transformamos para ir a buscarla.

Cerré los ojos, y vi todos los puntos que representaban a los miembros de mi clan. El punto que representaba a Black Star estaba de color amarillo, diciendo que estaba herido pero no al borde de la muerte. El punto más alejado de nosotros, era el de Maka, estaba cerca del lago.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar que esos bastardos habían escapado por allí, luego de que le inyectaran algo a Tsubaki. Aceleramos el paso, esquivado dos o tres troncos. Estábamos a unos metros del lago, aunque Maka seguía alejándose, no lo hacía con excesiva velocidad.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la luz de Maka empezó a titilar, antes de evaporarse por completo. Aceleré el paso a toda velocidad, no importándome si dejaba atrás a Hero. Estaba pasando otra vez. Aquella vez que murió Free, su luz se extinguió de un momento a otro, como ahora.

Maka no podía estar muerta, no… era imposible. Llegué al lago, y me detuve, buscando inútilmente la figura de Maka. No estaba, no estaba, no estaba…

-Soul…- la voz de Hero me llamó confundida- ¿Soul?- podía sentir por la conexión mental, que él estaba viendo mi estado sentimental.

Sentí que el alma se me desgarraba. Era imposible, ella… ella no podía estar muerta. Soy yo, debo estar demasiado cansado como para poder encontrarla ahora… eso es todo.

Eso… es todo.


	31. Nieve en Verano

Ultimo capi! Al menos de la primera parte ^-^ jajaja espero que les guste mucho... Sé que quedarán varias cosas colgadas, pero como dije, tiene segunda parte.

Gracias a todos los que comentan siempre, y a los que lo hacen a veces. Por ahora, agradezco puntualmente a los que me dejaron un Review en el cap anterior:

**Liz.I'm: **_Sí, se terminó... ¿sabes lo que es eso para mí? Jajaja sobre Asura se sabrá más adelante... aunque tengo muchas cosas metidas en la cabeza para ver qué se trama :P_

**Cherry Baudelaire:**_ Eh, ¿tan violento estuvo el cap anterior? Yo no pensé que tanto... pero bueno... jajaja. Quería hacer una pelea intensa que no fuera demaciado larga... me encantan las peleas en los fics o series o películas, pero no me gustan que sean damaciado largas, así que pues... salió eso... xD_

**Ziesw: **_Veremos si la encuentra :P A leer! jajaja._

**Cheethan Black: **_La pregunta es... ¿todo se arreglará? Muajaja que mala que soy :P si quieres saber, tendrás que leer el último capi... que la verdad me quedó más corto de lo que pensaba, pero bueno :D_

**laina.1993: **_¡Nuestros nicks son parecidos! jajaja. Me alegro que te guste la historia, y espero que este último capi también :P_

**Yami Hai: **_Todo se resolvera a su debido momento Yami Hai... espera... ¡SE TERMINA AHORA! Noooooo! (*llorando como marrana*)_

**Alice Ushiromiya Albarn: **_(*deja de llorar y mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Alice*) ... Gracias! XD_

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: **_Quisiera responderte... pero no quiero arruinar las sorpresas de este último capi :P aunque no son muchas xD_

**Mary Eruka Evans: **_me dejaste sin palabras... ^/^_

**princzita: **_Sí, lo continuaré cuando vuelva a llegarme la inspiración xD_

**bren-chan: **_Etto... gracias! Sí, yo también había pensado hacer más Soul Pov, pero lo dejaré para la segunda parte. Tengo planeado contar ciertas escenas desde el punto de vista de varios de ellos._

**MiisakaHanatoO: **_Guau gracias... la verdad es que me animas mucho, en especial ahora que se termina el fic... xD_

**catsuna: **_Te dije que amo la palabra intrigas? es posible que con este final surjan nuevas... muajajajaja :P_

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capi final!

* * *

"**Nieve en Verano"**

**-Reencuentros-**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, encontrándome con un lugar de ensueño. Una gran pradera verde, llena de vida y brillo, me recibió con los brazos abiertos. El murmulló de las personas que caminaba unos metros más adelante, se me hizo totalmente acogedor, al igual que las pequeñas casas que se dibujaban en el horizonte. En el centro, un gran árbol se alzaba imponente, brillando con una luz casi divina.

Asura empezó a avanzar, y para no quedarme atrás lo seguí. Estábamos en un valle, rodeado de montañas, con la única salida a mis espaldas. Era un lugar precioso en verdad, sobre todo por la armonía que le daban esas luces flotantes que estaban en el árbol.

¿¡Eh! ¿Luces flotantes? Miré nuevamente al gran árbol que estaba justo al frente, unas luces de diversos colores se mecían suavemente con las brisas, como si fueran frutos de aquel árbol. Cada tanto, alguna de esas luces caía, aterrizando suavemente sobre un río cristalino que se perdía entre las casas del pueblo.

-Kami, es urgente- gritó Asura.

Una figura se movió a nuestras espaldas, y caminó entre nosotros. Era una mujer, de entre 35 y 37 años. Su sonrisa era agradable, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con juventud y alegría. Nos sonrió al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, formando pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos y cerca de su boca. Me quedé quieta, y sin poderlo evitar, un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Su cabello ceniza se agitó con el aire, y sus ojos brillaron al mirarme. Me mordí el labio inferior, convenciéndome a mí misma de que esto era un simple sueño, y que pronto despertaría. Sin embargo, una parte de mí sabía que no estaba soñando. Quería explicaciones, luego de 16 años de vida, casi 17, tenía a mi madre frente a mí. Sonriéndome como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Mis amigas necesitan ayuda- exclamé, haciendo que ella suspirara.

-Lo sé- murmuró, y suspiró señalándome el río- el agua de este río devolverá a los estudiantes y a tus amigas a la normalidad- exclamó suspirando.

-¿El agua de ese río? ¿Qué tiene de especial?- pregunté confusa, negándome a mostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento ante aquella mujer, sin antes tener explicaciones.

-No es agua común, está mesclada con lágrimas de lobos, la sustancia más pura del mundo- murmuró Asura adelantándose.

-¿Lágrimas de lobos? Creí que los lobos no podían llorar y que yo era la excepción- susurré haciendo que ambos se sonrieran.

-No pueden llorar de tristeza, pero no hay nada que les impida llorar de felicidad… es por eso que son tan poderosas y especiales… son capaces de purificar lo que sea con una sola gota- mencionó Kami mientras suspiraba- Pero no podemos sacarla por la entrada…- fruncí el ceño, esto no estaba bien.

-Para eso vine hasta aquí Kami- exclamó Asura mirando hacia el pueblo- Maka…- me llamó suavemente- Congela parte del agua del río- me ordenó tranquilamente y yo lo miré con duda.

-Nunca intenté congelar nada- murmuré dudosa.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada si sale mal a la primera- comentó mi madre animándome a que lo hiciera.

Llevé mis manos a la superficie del agua, y con mucho cuidado me concentré en cambiar la densidad del agua, haciendo que se elevara una porción bastante grande. Había esperado que saliera una bola perfecta de agua, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el agua no formó ninguna figura que yo conociera, y cambiaba constantemente, signo de una fuerte inestabilidad.

Antes de intentar congelar el agua, divisé que había pequeñas partículas brillantes en esa agua, como si fueran pequeñísimas joyas, lágrimas, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Le resté importancia y me concentré en cambiar la temperatura de esa agua, haciendo que poco a poco se fuera congelando.

-Muy bien- me felicitó Asura antes de golpear aquel macizo bloque de hielo, rompiéndolo en mil fragmentos distintos.

Los fragmentos de hielo, eran del tamaño de granos de arena. Y aunque la gravedad tendría que haberlos acercados al suelo, estos quedaron suspendidos sobre la mano de Asura.

-¿C-cómo?- pregunté confundida.

-Simple, anulo la gravedad alrededor de los trozos de hielo- susurró divertido- Ahora es tu turno Kami- murmuró invitando a mi madre a que hiciera algo.

Mi mamá sonrió y sus manos brillaron, al tiempo que una nube salía de sus manos, atrapando los copos de nieve y cuidándolos en su interior. Hecho esto, creó una ráfaga de viento que impulsó a la nube hacia arriba. Segundos más tarde otra ráfaga empujó la nube lejos de aquel cielo que nos bañaba con su luz.

Una imagen se formó en el aire, mostrando cómo empezaba a nevar a los alrededores de Wolf Town y Ciudad Central. La imagen aumentó, precisando el patio de la cabaña, donde los copos de nieva caían sobre los cuerpos de los monstruos. Cuando un solo copo tocaba aquella violácea piel, instantáneamente los hacía brillar y volvían a sus formas normales, sanos y salvos, pero aún inconscientes. Una punzada de dolor me invadió en cuanto vi que algunos cuerpos se evaporaban por completo.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté girándome a ver a Asura, y este negó con la cabeza.

-Era demasiado tarde para ellos- susurró mientras algunas luces empezaban a aparecer en el cielo-Pero podrán descansar en paz aquí- dijo mientras señalaba cómo las almas se dirigían al pueblo.

Volví mi vista a aquella imagen que flotaba en el aire. Crona y Tsubaki se vieron envueltas en aquel manto blanquecino por unos momentos, para luego transformar sus expresiones dolidas en unas tranquilas y alegres. Sonreí, eso quería decir que estaban bien. Sin embargo, la duda volvió a asaltarme desprevenida, y miré a mi madre confundida.

-¿Por qué Arachne convirtió a todos los alumnos en monstruos?- le pregunté, notando que Asura había desaparecido- ¿Dónde está Asura?- inquirí sin lograr verlo.

-Se fue, tiene cosas que hacer- murmuró invitándome a sentarme bajo el gran árbol de las almas.

-Ya veo…- susurré y volví a mirarla, pidiéndole explicaciones.

-Arachne es una bruja que desde hace mucho tiempo está detrás de un poder llamado "absorción", creo que Asura mencionó algo al respecto cuando se encontraron con ella…- afirmó y yo asentí, confirmando sus suposiciones- Verás, este árbol de las almas que está aquí…- dijo mientras lo señalaba- crea todas las almas de los seres que habitan esta tierra, antes de que cada una de ellas se desprenda y valla a la tierra, recibe el poder de algún alma que acaba de abandonar su cuerpo- murmuró haciendo que la mirase fijamente.

-¿O sea, que reencarnan?- pregunté y mi madre sonrió.

-No, es decir, los poderes sí reencarnan por así decirlo, pero cada alma tiene una sola vida, y una vez que el cuerpo muere, esa alma viene aquí a devolver el don que se le dio en la vida, y cuando lo hace descansa en paz para siempre- comentó antes de que una brisa acariciara las hojas del árbol- Hasta que no estés en paz contigo mismo, no puedes devolver tu don al árbol. Es por eso mismo que los dones vuelven una y otra vez.- susurró tranquilamente.

-Pero… ¿todas las almas tienen un don?- mi madre me miró de reojo, y volvió a su vista al árbol.

-Claro, pero dependiendo cómo esos dones se desarrollen, es la naturaleza del ser que recibió esa alma. Si ese don no se desarrolla o no se adapta bien al cuerpo, nace un humano común y corriente, aunque ese don va a determinar ciertas características de su personalidad- exclamó haciendo que la mirara interrogante- A lo que me refiero, es que hay muchas personas que ves pasar por la calle y te asombran sin hacer nada, esas personas son aquellas que desarrollan su don un poco pero no lo suficiente. Cuando el don que esas almas reciben, llega a adaptarse completamente al alma en la que vive, nacen seres mágicos, como las brujas, los vampiros pura sangre, los hombres-lobo, entre otros- comentó haciendo que la mirara intrigada.

-Pero, ¿Cómo piensa encontrar a la persona que tenga el poder de la "absorción" entre tanta gente que habita el mundo?- sus párpados se cerraron sobre sus ojos, y yo suspiré.

La sensación de estar tan cerca de mi madre me hacia estar en paz, aunque miles de dudas asaltaban mi mente. Quizás debería dejar de preguntarle estas cosas y dedicarme a …

-Cuando un alma crece muy cerca de otra, esa cercanía no se olvida. Cuando un alma está muy cerca de la otra, cuando naces y te la encuentras, te enamoras perdidamente de ese alguien. Así mismo, mantienes un gran afecto con las almas que rodearon la tuya. Por eso, a veces quieres más a una persona que acabas de conocer, que a alguien que ha compartido años contigo…- murmuró sonriéndome- Así como te pasó con Hero y Soul- no pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar el nombre de mi novio- Me gustaría conocerlos…- susurró nostálgica, haciendo que la mirara tristemente-Al crecer cerca de otras almas, la tuya sabe, inconscientemente, qué poder tienen esas almas que la rodearon, y dejan un rastro que sólo Arachne sabe rastrear mediante esas flores negras. Así ella está rastreando a aquel humano con el poder de la absorción. Y una vez que llega a un lugar, infecta a todos los humanos, y seres que pueda, que tengan más o menos la edad aproximada que se sabe tiene el portador de ese poder- exclamó Kira algo molesta.

-¿Es para asegurarse de que no se le escape nadie?- inquirí y mi madre asintió.

-Vino aquí por Crona, y lo más probable es que ya tenga a su siguiente objetivo en la mira. Lo que realmente me pregunto es ¿qué quiere con todo esto?- aquella frase me dejó pensando.

-Dijo que para darse a conocer como algo real…- murmuré sin darme cuenta.

-Creo que debe haber algo más detrás de eso…según tengo entendido, hace 400 años atrás, ella no era así- ¿400 años? Bueno, supongo que las brujas viven más que los humanos.

Unos minutos de silencio nos invadieron, volviendo incómodo el ambiente, tan tenso, que parecía como si se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo. Tragué grueso, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para hacerle aquella pregunta, tomé aire, y la largué de una vez, sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?- pregunté haciendo que se estremeciera.

El silencio volvió a rodearnos, y esta vez sentí mis nervios al límite, como si estuviera confesando un terrible pecado y esperara la condena.

-No tuve opción- murmuró ocultando su rostro- aquí sólo pueden entrar las almas que se desprenden de sus cuerpos, porque si alguien entra aquí con su cuerpo, jamás podrá volver- susurró tristemente mi madre.

-¿Pero cómo estoy yo aquí entonces?- no tuve que esperar a que mi madre me respondiera para saberlo- Mi alma se salió de mi cuerpo…- afirmé al tiempo que asentía- ¿E-Estoy muerta?- me estremecí de sólo pensarlo.

-No, aún no… pero si no vuelves dentro de poco, te quedarás atrapada aquí para siempre- entendí perfectamente lo que me dijo, por lo que analicé con cuidado las preguntas que tenía por hacerle.

-¿Quién es mi papá?- mi pregunta pareció sorprenderla, pero me sonrió amablemente, como cualquier madre, o eso creo.

-Nunca has tenido un padre adoptivo- susurró haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par- No le digas aún… no tuve el valor de decírselo nunca y me gustaría hacerlo en algún momento- su suspiro estaba lleno de intranquilidad, y por un momento pude ver a aquella mujer embarazada que había escrito aquel diario que leí.

Avancé unos pasos y la abrecé con fuerza, sorprendiéndola. Sus brazos titubearon antes de posarse en mi espalda y apretarme con fuerza. Y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí plenamente feliz.

-Creo que es hora de que vuelvas…- exclamó haciendo que me separara de ella.

-Claro- le respondí antes de girarme y mirarla a los ojos- Mi tatuaje… ¿cómo?- su risa me hizo callar.

-No es un tatuaje, es una marca de nacimiento…- concluyó tomándome de los hombros-una marca de que harás grandes cosas- susurró depositando un beso en mi frente- Te amo Maka, y siempre lo haré…- sus palabras se fueron esfumando a medida que los ojos se me cerraban.

-Yo también te quiero… mami…- susurré antes de que todo se volviera negro y frío.

* * *

Mis manos estaban heladas, y sentía que todo el cuerpo me dolía producto de dormir en una mala posición. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, encontrándome con un borroso panorama. El cielo parecía estar cubierto de cenizas, pero de esas nubes grisáceas seguían cayendo blancos copos de nieve. Era realmente irónico, ¿desde cuándo en esta región nevaba? Y sobre todo ¿desde cuándo en verano? Era un fenómeno único e imposible, sin embargo estaba delante de mis ojos. Un milagro, como diría la gente común, sin embargo yo había sido parte causante de este fenómeno meteorológico.

Moví mi cuerpo con pesadez, sentía que la energía se me había consumido por completo. Las piedras se movieron debajo de mis manos, y la fría humedad que me transmitían, me hacía sentir que tenía la mano congelada. Miré a mi derecha, encontrándome con el brumoso lago espejismo. En días como este, era normal que se encontrara de esta forma…

Escuché unos pasos moverse con rapidez entre los árboles, pero no pude enfocar demasiado bien debido a que mi vista no estaba del todo acostumbrada. Me levanté lentamente, vislumbrando a lo lejos, una figura blanquecina que se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba. Me fregué los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver que aquella silueta blanca tomaba la forma de mi novio.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera sonreír, me abrazó fuertemente. Soul escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, y sollozó fuertemente. Estaba temblando, pero dudaba mucho que fuera por el frío. Llevé una de mis manos a sus mejillas, y entonces se derrumbó, llevándome también al suelo. Quedamos de rodillas, y aunque era realmente incómodo, no podía moverme, ya que sus brazos me apretaban con una fuerza descomunal, pero no llegaban a lastimarme.

-Gracias a dios… gracias a dios…- repetía una y otra vez con una voz seca y cansada.

-Soul…- susurré antes de darme cuenta, que además de los copos de nieve que caían sobre mi piel y se derretían ante el contacto, algo más mojaba mi remera.

-Gracias a dios…-repitió antes de tragar, indicándome que estaba agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo por largo tiempo en este clima invernal- pensé… pensé que estabas muerta…- sus palabras me congelaron en aquel lugar, y enseguida noté que la procedencia de aquellas gotas no era del cielo precisamente.

Correspondí el abrazo de Soul sin dudarlo, y me sonreí al pensar aquellas palabras que a continuación le diría, aquellas palabras que él me dijo que día que nos conocimos.

-Tranquilo… todo va a estar bien- susurré enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

En aquel momento, no sólo presencie el milagro de una nevada en pleno verano, sino que también, vi un fenómeno mucho más extraño. Los lobos no pueden llorar, porque esa fue la consecuencia de que la Luna le diera esos poderes… pero aquella vez, un lobo lloró ante mis ojos, y lloró de felicidad. Y aunque suene absurdo, sentí una enorme calidez recorrerme por completo cada vez que una de esas lágrimas tocaba mi piel, como si me estuviera purificando. "Las lágrimas de lobo son la sustancia más pura que existe, y purifican cualquier cosa", eso habían dicho Asura y mi madre.

Abracé más a Soul y sentí como las lágrimas también caían por mis mejillas. Estaba feliz, feliz de haber vuelto a ver a mi madre, de saber que mi padre era mi verdadero padre, y por sobre todo… que había alguien en el mundo que me amaba tanto como Soul. Y entre lágrimas me empecé a reír, y la risa de Soul se sumó a la mía. Y mientras nuestras lágrimas hacían silenciosos ecos al caer al suelo, nuestras risas adornaban el ambiente.

El peligro había pasado, los chicos y las chicas estaban bien, y Soul estaba a mi lado, en esos momentos no había nada más que me importara. ¿Qué pasaría con Arachne? ¿Qué haríamos con Mosquito? ¿Qué nos deparaba el futuro? No lo sabía, ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea, pero no importaba. Ya vamos a ver lo que vamos a hacer respecto a ellos, pero por ahora… sólo quiero disfrutar de esta victoria…

La guerra llegará… cuando tenga que llegar.

* * *

_Para saber más sobre la segunda parte... por favor pasen a mi blog, en unos días estaré posteando el título de la segunda parte y el resumen, y si les interesa empezaré a escribirla. (El link de mi blog está en mi perfil)_

_Cuidense! Los leo en los últimos reviews que me dejen!_

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho, mucho el final... _

_Nos leemos!_

_Bye bye_


End file.
